Chasing Stars
by Sanshi love
Summary: A collaboration of CelestialMageLucy and I are working on together. The story takes place after the Frieza saga where Mirai Trunks never comes back in time. Instead Vegeta returns to his home world and the planet Earth is all but destroyed. Humans are collected and sold off as slaves throughout the universe.
1. The Cold Truth

**_CHAPTER 1: THE COLD TRUTH_**

 _Hello everyone! This is the first collaborative story I have ever worked on. Me and my friend CelestialMageLucy grew up with dragonball z and owe a lot of our imagination to it's characters and storylines. She had been working on an idea for a story and shared it with me so we decided to work on it together. She is way better at it then me so hopefully you all like it!_

Her eyes opened suddenly in the bitter cold of her dark dry room. A familiar annoying noise filled the room as she gazed out into the darkness. She looked over to her makeshift cardboard stand as she adjusted herself back into reality. On her stand was a beaten and cracked outdated alarm clock which was the cause of the relentless beeping. She quickly turned it off before bothering any of the other residences in the hallway or those in her room for that matter. How long ago since she had that dream? She couldn't seem to remember how long ago she had last seen the prince. Would it been almost five years by now?

Shifting in the darkness, she managed to find her way to the bathroom to start getting ready for her day. Her living quarters were small and unremarkable, they included a small sink inlaid in the wall and a makeshift wall shower. As she gets ready, she thinks about everything that has happened since Vegeta's departure from Earth, and the human race being scattered to the four winds of this vast universe. She brushed her long, unruly hair and put it up in a long messy ponytail after dressing in her dirty lab clothes from the previous day to begin another grueling day as a slave. As she begun to prepare for the long day ahead, she heard stirring from the bed. Quickly rinsing out her mouth from brushing her teeth, she heads back into the darkness of the room to her small bed and looks at the little boy sleeping there.

She softly smiles and brushes his lavender locks from his sweet face. His small expression free from any worries of the day. She wraps the blankets around him gently and leans down to kiss his temple. It was so strange that even with her coloring, he looked so much like his father. Even his little personality reminded her of him. She let her tired fingers brush his soft locks from the middle of his face. He was still so young, but very well self-spoken for his age. After all, he was the son of a prince and a genius. She sat on the edge of the bed while gently rubbing his back. He lets out a light cough, a few days ago he had a fever and cold from being in this place. She frowns, knowing she would need to sacrifice more of their precious credits to get him some medicine in hopes that it might help him. Lord knows they couldn't go to a doctor; slaves could never afford that on the "allowance" they were given.

Using the last few moments she had before needing to get ready for her shift, she crawls into their small bed and pulls him close to keep him warm. A small win for them was the fever he had a few days ago was slowly coming down thanks to the serum she created. She pressed her nose into his neck and took in that familiar scent. It was them, her and the prince. A chime coming out from the hallway and the sound of the doors unlocking meant that slaves could step out of their quarters. She sighed softly and tucked him in more before pulling out his lunch from their tiny kitchen and setting it on the table with worksheets she had made for him to study. Today was math day and she would be checking his answers when she got home for dinner.

Before the last chime sounded off, Bulma had pulled on her lab coat and placed her safety goggles on top of her head and stepped out. She felt in her pants for her badge and pins it to her coat. She looked down the hall past the other slaves that had stepped outside their cells and watched for her boss to come collect her and her workmates. Only when your boss had passed your cell then you could step in your place in line behind them as you headed to your station. She spots her boss and the line of slaves that follow and the heiress takes her place and follows behind in the line. As they make their way, she begins to think about the little boy back in her room and back down memory lane.

Only a few months after the Prince had left for his homeworld, races from across the universe began to show up. They had heard about Earth through the transmitter that Bulma had created to communicate with the Saiyans. She never could have predicted the problems that transmitter caused. The Earth became another jewel the universe would rip apart fo resources, slaves, and profit. She had found herself with government officials at her door confiscating all her research and equipment, not to mention hefty charges for compromising the safety of the planet. By that time, Goku had returned from this planet called Yardrat. It was a godsend to have him there to help talk down the leaders before any punishments were carried out. Of course, even with Goku to protect the planet, the leaders of government made bad deals with some of the races and in the end, Earth was attacked, resources used up, and sold off to the highest bidder. She thought bitterly how little someone paid for her homeworld. A mere thousand credits altogether. Of the humans who survived the invasions the old, or sick, were killed off as they held no value to any of the races. The little ones, who were too small, were sold to couples that were interested in adopting human children, or sold as slaves. The richest of the humans were able to bargain their way to more peaceful alien races and were able to live moderate lives in those societies. Bulma had remembered her parents liquidated all they had owned to save a couple hundred humans, including many of their friends. For everyone else, well it was hard for her to swallow that dark truth of what happened to them.

The azure haired woman blinked to try to shake the thought from her head. She along with those those lucky hundreds of humans her family attempted to save, were able to be transported on ships to a society that were neutral and appeared friendly to their kind. Unfortunately, they were attacked soon after and the humans scattered to the four winds of the universe. The terrible memory of those men separating people and moving them in all directions. Those men things to her she would unfortunately never forget. Eventually she was sold to the Icejin race. Although she had never seen one personally, all her new inventions and research had been used for their weapons, armor, and intelligence to aid their race. Apparently, they were one of the largest forces the universe had, maybe even bigger than Frieza from what she could recall. She had remembered from both Goku and Vegeta that Frieza's army was much larger than to the Saiyans. So from what she had observed her past two years, this must be a new and upcoming force that was making headway in the universe.

Gods, she was so scared when she first got to this place. At First, they were going to put her into the harems or maybe the cleaning group. They tested her abilities after forcing her to wear a translator and found that she had knowledge in science, engineering, and technology. Once they saw her abilities, they begrudgingly put her in the labs. She had gotten praise from her work and breakthroughs in technology, and weaponry specifically. According to her boss she was the best exception they had ever made. It had bothered her at first that she was creating inventions that would end lives for a cause she had no knowledge of, but she knew it couldn't be good. Nothing good came from creating weapons this strong and destructive. The guilt had subsided when her attention turned to a surprise that came at the worst time in her life.

The morning that Bulma realized she was pregnant was one of great fear and heartbreak. She knew exactly whom this child belonged to, even after being raped and tortured it was too soon for how far along she was. She stared down at growing belly and sunk down to the ground in a fit of hysteric tears. How could she have been so careless and stupid. Sure, they had used protection and still this was the result. Somewhere in this universe the princely asshole was ruling his forsaken people, and she was a fucking slave alone owned by a race that was killing people with her inventions. She had no idea where her loved ones and friends were, but here she was pregnant, and a slave. Life sucks, life sucks so fucking hard.

"Briefs, you getting to work or what?" Her boss called over waking her from her deep thought. She uttered a quick apology and rushed to her station. Everyday was the same she would type in her personalized code and step into the large chamber. Then she would go to her blueprints table where her box of tools was sitting out and ready for her to begin the day. She put on her goggles and made herself a cup of what this planet's equivalent of coffee and scanned over her plans from yesterday that she didn't finish up. She sipped at the hot liquid feeling the buzz of caffeine tingle through her blood. She had to say this, it certainly packed a kick and was more effective than coffee and without the after effects. Looking around her large lab she was reminded of her beginnings in this place. She had made a lot in this room, including everything to keep her son safe and hidden. Not a soul knew she was pregnant in fear they may either kill him or take him away. There were lots of precautions she had to take from hiding his energy to making sure that he stays hidden. Already she rigged her cell so that if someone came poking their nose around, all they would see an empty cell from a hologram she built. She had easily disabled the cameras for her cell and played a variant of 6 different loops.

Smirking over her coffee she had remembered the bracelet that was still hidden in her drawer. At the time, it hid the second life energy coming from her and dueled at slimming her body down. Creating that was a pain and half as there were plenty of trials and errors forcing her to work long nights in secret to get it right. Even now she doesn't know if it damaged her and the child, but it was a risk she had to take to protect them. Because if her son was gone, she would be gone too. She wasn't going to risk their lives on the mercy of this race that held them in captivity. Every step had to be proactive and it certainly wasn't easy, as each day presented a new challenge that she had to face with the half Saiyan and half human infant growing inside her. Thank god, she remembered her talks with Chi-chi where they discussed how Gohan came to be and what she experienced. Originally, she asked out of curiosity since it had come out that Goku was a Saiyan alien. Of course, that gave her the foundation she needed to understand what might happen to her, and it did, however it did not help her in other areas.

The pregnancy was hard at times, but knowing human pregnancy and researching Saiyan ones she had a guideline to follow. Giving birth was a fucking bitch though, she grimaces at the memory of it clenching her coffee cup. She almost bled out and had to fake a work injury to missed work for three days. She was able to pass out, but come back enough to take care of her crying son and stitch herself up. When she was well enough to come back a week or so later, the whipping was something terrible, and not to mention she had gotten an infection. Once she recovered enough she was sent back into the lab, so she made a serum to help her stabilize. She was alive, she had a son and he was alive, unknown to the universe. So for her, it was all a win.

She set her mug down and stretched her bones as they cracked and popped. She had spent most of the morning going through her memories. This usually happened around the anniversary of Vegeta leaving for his home those five years ago. She sighed heavily and grabbed her tool box. No sense in wasting all the time she had on the past. None of that would change her circumstances and she probably would never see the prince again. So best to get to work and focus on seeing her son at the end of her shift. With her mindset finally focused she got straight to work on a prototype that would shield and hide a large group inside a sphere.

The day went by quickly as it typically did when her mind was focused on work. It was, and still is, always a great distraction. When she held those tools in her hands it felt like the world melted away and she was back in the underground lab from her old home. This place was packed with the latest technology she was creating, but it could never compare to her old computer and scratch, her father's small black kitten, sitting on her lap while she worked on blueprints. She had always wondered where the poor creature was after all the humans were eradicated from the surface. She like to think he made it to the woods and begun his life growing up in the safety of the forest instead of what happened to most creatures found by the purges. The chimes begun to play which mean the lab would open and slaves could spend time on errands until all must return to their cells for the night. She cleaned her mug, hid away the serum she had worked on and put it in her pocket with the syringes, and made her way to the exit to go to a shop available to slaves to buy essentials from the credits they earned.

She made her way down the main hall. Normally she was able to keep to herself without much trouble, however that never stopped all the males regardless if they were guards, upper leaders and workers, or hell even her own kind from gawking at her. She was beautiful with her long hair even in her lab coat. She was not immune to their stares, or what exactly was on her mind. If there were no cameras, or rules, she wouldn't put it past any single one of them to shove her in one of the darker hallways and have their way with her. Hell, she had a couple close scares already and that is with the protections in place. She tried not to dwell around any more than she had to. She never used the mess hall, and most certainly did not venture into areas other than the little shop.

Bulma entered the little shop and picked up a basket to her left. Usually they kept it well stocked with useful overpriced items. Due to feeding for two and one of them being a bottomless pit, she never seemed to have enough credits for everything. She lets out a mental sigh as she begins to make her rounds. She grabs food and essentials constantly checking the credit cost making sure to not overspend. Eventually she would settle on the amount she would sacrifice in her credit account and which purchases she would make. After finalizing her choices she made her way to the check out and bought her items from the bored looking slave that ran the counter.

"What are you even making?"

"Stocking up mostly."

"Must be nice."

The brief conversation always went like this, not that she minded, it was nice to have any sort of conversation with someone other than her son who would constantly ask questions. Gathering her things, she made her way out and straight to her cell where she knew he was waiting all day for her. After entering her code once more and passing through the hologram scan, she was able to walk through and see her little man working on the math problems at the table. Hearing her enter his bright blue eyes shot up to her and he let out a happy squeal.

"Momma!" He rushed to her and wrapped his unusually strong arms around her thighs. A laugh left her mouth as she loved coming home him so excited to see her. "Momma look! I finished the math you asked me to! I am so good at math!"

"Very good Trunks. How is my little genius doing today?" She pried him off her and handed him a sweet while she went to the kitchen by the wall to start putting away her items and gather the ingredients she would need for dinner. Trunks walked up beside her with the sweet in his mouth, and shrugged before he started to assist her. The little prince was a perfect mixture between his parentage; striking deep ocean blue eyes of his mother, with his grandfather's lavender hair coloring but in his face and build he was his father's son. From the regal look of his deep concentrated gaze to his proud smirk when he finished the work his mother left for him every morning. His mannerisms were just like the prince, and even down to how he slept. Trunks Vegeta Briefs was his father's son alright. The only issue she was facing now was keeping his power level and uncontrolled abilities unseen without suspicion. He was half human in regarding his emotions and how well adapted he was to his surroundings, but he inherited his father's strength with all that raw potential and with no outlet for it he had trouble controlling it. If she had remembered correctly, Gohan also shared those same traits at first as well. This was a ticking time bomb that she knew was looming on the horizon. Eventually she will have to find a way help him channel those powers without too many questions.

"Momma, what are you making for dinner?" He asked in his advanced speech for a boy his age.

"Well since you are not feeling so well, we are going to have soup and grilled cheese, how does that sound? Also, you need to give me your homework so I can look it over."

Before he could respond he started another coughing fit. Instantly she kneeled to his level as he covered his mouth and hacked loudly. She gently rubbed his back soothingly.

"Still coughing" He wheezed.

"Yeah, still not feeling so hot huh, handsome?" She looked sympathetic to his plight. He sniffled again, and she went to get him some tissues and still felt the medicine in her pocket. She helped cleaned him up and made him lay in their bed. Once she saw him comfortable she put away the storage capsule and sat on the bed. He turned to her and relaxed his head in her palm. "You still have a fever, huh? Well, Momma brought more medicine to make it better…but it isn't the kind you like."

She watched his eyes widen, scared and wild "No-Not a shot again! Please Momma! No shots!" He whimpered cowering back against the wall.

"Sorry little man, I wish there was any other way. But you don't want to be sick anymore right? How about this, I will make you something sweet later as a reward. Hmm?"

"Anything but that . . . Please . . ." He pleads.

"If you get much sicker Trunks…I am worried you will not make it" She did not hide anything from him. Even in a place like this, every day is never guarantee, and they had to be careful. If they weren't, she did not want to lie to him about the dangers of this place. She watched with a guilty heart the realization in his eyes and how his gaze turned downward in shame. It broke her heart for this all to be this way. She pulled him to her and held him close. "We can take the shot after bed alright-"

"I'll take the shot now . . . Please." He begged looking up at her trying to look tough.

Her eyes softened, "Are you sure?" She watches him nod and sighs heavily. "Alright let's do this little guy." She pulled out the syringe and pulled back the plunger to the right amount she had measured out. She had to hide her smile from how uneasy he had appeared. He tried to appear brave for her as he held out his arm that was shaking. She lightly placed it down and rubbed it gently. "Relax Trunks. It will be over before you know it just like last time." She soothed him as she prepared his arm for the shot. "Alright Trunks, tell me about what kind of soup you want for dinner?"

"I don't want soup."

"Oh, then what do you want?"

"Hamburgers!"

"Really, hamburgers huh? What kinds of sides?"

"Macaroni and cheese and ow!" He cried as she easily injected him, and the ordeal was over in an instant. She placed a band-aid on him and allowed him to cry lightly into her chest as he was clearly unhappy about the shot in the first place.

"Sorry handsome. I know, it wasn't fun at all. It's going to be okay, you're alright now." She soothed him against her as he clung to her coat and whimpered softly. "I will make you a hamburger okay? I promise, it will be fine. Just relax, okay?"

Eventually his crying had calmed down and he was able to eat another sweet while she went to prepare the meal. Her mind drifted to the situation. The boy had never been sick a day in his life until recently. The medicine she had created mostly kept the symptoms at bay for the most part, but she had to injected him every few days. The boy hated shots just as much as Goku, but he was at least able to endure it. Honestly, she wished she could find out more information about Saiyan children to better help understand what is going on with her son, but with her limited resources, it was almost impossible. She had to rely on her knowledge of Goku and Vegeta, as well as human anatomy to better guess what could be ailing her son. It had started about a month ago with just coughs and sniffles. She had originally thought it to be his first cold. So she made sure he had nothing but rest, fluids, and some decongestant medicine. But then, a day or two later, his power began to go out of control along with his body temperature to the point where even ice baths that could barely control it. That is when she knew she needed to come up with something, anything to save him. He had gotten so weak and frail by the time she had the first trial ready, thank the gods he took to it. She has continued developing it even now to maybe finding some type of cure.

Once the meal was fully prepared, she made the few plates she knew he would eat, along with her own and brought it over to him. The boy practically scarfed down the whole thing as she sat next to him. eating her own plate while looking over his math problems she had laid out earlier this morning. His calculus equations were spot on. It was so uncanny how close he was related to her. Back when she was his age, she was doing the exact same problems. Now here he was not only able to master it, but his work was done neatly and perfectly like he was. She smiled softly at how each equation was done correctly and followed over his work. He was very much like her with his intelligence and caring nature, but he was so much of his father. He had confidence, arrogant when he mastered something, gentle when was helping her or sleeping in their bed. Her son was really the combination of their best qualities.

The azure haired mother was brought back to her reality when she felt a small tug on her coat. She smiled at her little boy as he held up his plates, "can I have more Momma?"

"More? Already? Looks like you got your appetite back, huh?" She lightly teased and took their plates. She returned to the sink by the wall kitchen and gathered the rest of the meal she made and put it on his dishes. She returned to him and sat on the bed watching. He ate much more slowly this time and eyed her. With slender fingers she reached back out to him and lightly brushed his fine hair out of his eyes. "You need a haircut soon."

"Momma… can I ask a question?" He asked softly.

"Yes you can. What do you want to know?"

"What is a father?"

Suddenly the calm atmosphere was weighed down by a heavy tension that settled between them. This was a question she was wasn't expecting.

"Your father?"

"I was reading the stories you gave me to learn." He pulled the tablet she had made for him with his educational stories to start learning to read from under their pillow. He turned it on and went to the current story he was reading _Peter Pan_. "Wendy has a father and Peter calls himself father by Wendy for the lost boys…so…"

"Ah, so you're curious about your own?" He nodded to her earnestly.

"You sure you wish to know?" She half smiled and pet his hair as she took his plate to wish.

"Please." He begged. She gave him his back as she begun to wash their dishes and clean the mess.

"If you brush your teeth and wash up for bed, then I will tell you when we lay down after." She spoke. Instantly she felt him dash from the bed and rush to the bathroom as she heard the water turn on. She let out a shaky sigh and begun to think how she would approach this shaky subject. She had been dreading this talk since the first words out of his mouth. She hadn't expected it to come so soon, but he was smart for his age. She had decided long ago that she would be honest and tell him the truth, but alter parts that he was too young to hear. She had to rehearse in her head so many times how she would tell him this tale. For now, she focused on cleaning up the kitchen and preparing for the next day before bed. While she sat at the table and created new math problems, science questions, and a quiz for his reading.

Her attention was drawn to the bed as she hadn't heard her son get dressed and climb in bed, but there he was waiting patiently in bed for her to come sit by him. He cleared his throat to gather her attention. She straightened as she knew it was time and got up. She returned to his side and watched him lay and draw the blankets close around him. She sat on the edge of the bed and smile warmly down at him once more. Her hand came and brushed back his damp hair took in all his features noticing the difference and similarities to her own and his father. He blinked his blue eyes up at her with emotions swirling within them: curiosity, wonder, nervousness, and hope. She sighed contently and her warm smile took on a twinge of sadness that he immediately picked up on.

"Momma…?"

"What do you wish to know little one?"

"Hmm?"

"You ask the questions and I promise to answer them to the best of my ability." She offered. She saw him nod and lower his eyes in concentration before returning to her gaze.

"Why are you so sad Momma?"

"Because it isn't a happy tale."

"Why is it sad?"

"Because it just is."

"I don't want to make you sad."

"I know you don't. But what is your next question?" She gently ran her fingers through his hair absentmindedly.

"Who was my father?"

"Well his name is Vegeta." His eyes still had a deep concentration

"Vegeta…what was he like?"

"You sure you want to know…"

She watched him eagerly nod and he couldn't waver his gaze even if he wanted to as he stared up at her with childhood wonderment. She supposed that was every small child growing up that did not know their parent. They cling to the hope that one day they would meet them and find out they had been everything they imagined and hoped they would be in all their dreams. She didn't know how he would react to what she would tell him. After all, she had told him that this was a sad story. "Your father," She began, "Was a hard man. He was not kind…well not a first, and even then, he shielded his emotions. But that was his way of life."

"His way?"

"He is not human like I am. Trunks you are both human and a proud warrior race called a Saiyan."

"Saiyan…" He softly repeated. "What are Saiyans?"

"Saiyans are a warrior race of people that are very strong. They have great strength, great pride, and take honor seriously."

"Like Samurai and Shogun?"

Bulma couldn't help but lightly laugh, "Something like that. But much cooler."

"And I am that?"

"Well maybe one day, but you are his son so that would mean that you could very well be. But for now, you are Trunks and he is Vegeta. Do you remember that secret language you and I practice and talk in sometimes?" He gave a nod. "That is their language. We have been using the language of the Saiyans."

His eyes widen in amazement with a huge grin. "That is so cool! So, how come he isn't here?"

"Well, do you remember me talking about Earth and about Gramps and Gram?" She watched him nod curiously, but his grin dimmed slightly.

"Well on Earth, your father had come to destroy it fighting against Momma and her brave friends."

"Uncle Goku and the gang?"

"Yes, them. Well after many battles and understandings, your father finally came around and I allowed him to stay with me and your grandparents. We started to get to know each other and I helped him to become even stronger. But Momma wanted to do something special for him. You see Trunks, he was hurting."

"He was in pain?"

"More than you know. Like Momma, he was homesick for his destroyed home."

"It was destroyed?"

"Yes, by the evil tyrant named Frieza." She watched him shrink back into the blankets. The boy knew about Frieza from her bedtime adventure stories. For some reason, talking about the evil monster, always gave him nightmares and scared him. The mother gently rubbed his cheek with her thumb and looked at him sympathetically.

"H-he h-hurt Papa…"

"Papa?"

"The evil lizard hurt Papa and his people?"

"Oh…well yes, yes he did. But Momma made it right. See, remember the Dragonballs?"

"Yes."

"Well when the wish was made for all those places Frieza destroyed to be brought back, his people and planet were among them. Momma just helped your Papa get home. I made a ship that would take him to his people after finding a way to communicate with them."

"Is that when you fell in love with him?"

"I can only say that for myself. But yes, I think that is when we were the closest. And one night he decided to give me you."

"Did you want me?"

"When I found out, more than you know. You are my everything. I would never trade his gift for anything in the whole cosmos. You are our most precious gift Trunks." She leaned forward and kissed his temple. He clung back to her in his embrace.

Too soon the moment passed, "So Papa went home to his people? Did he come back?"

"No. He never came back. We were attacked and spread across the universe. Momma got hurt a lot that's why you were born in secret."

"Because they will take me away from you because we are slaves. Why didn't you try to contact Papa?"

"I have tried. There is no data on him and I can't get into the place where I can access information. We are slaves and our research are limited unfortunately. There is no way to find him without getting caught and if we do…I won't risk our lives. We will live our lives here peacefully. We make enough credits, and no one hurts us. For now, we need to stay as we are. Eventually everything will change, but now is not the time."

"Will you ever see him again?"

"The truth?"

"Yes…"

"Probably not." She hated saying anything that would dim that hope in his eyes as they really didn't have much to be that kind of way about. But she would not shield the truth from him; she would give him something that clearly would not happen. It might be cruel, but not half as cruel as the alternative.

"He…doesn't know about me, does he?"

"No, he doesn't."

"So, he wouldn't think to look for us at all. But...he would give up that easily?"

"Earth is gone Trunks, along with the people on it. Not even that, but I doubt that he would be able to be with us."

"How come?"

"He is Saiyan and we are human…apparently they are not supposed to be with anyone outside their race."

"But you said he gave me to you?"

"I know."

"But if he isn't allowed to be with us…why would he give me to you?"

"It…is complicated at best Honey. I am sorry, but I don't have all the answers."

A few moments of silence processed between mother and son. She watched him fully sit up and stare at his lap trying to wrap his mind around all this. While she sat hating herself. Her mind traveling back in her memories of that night with the man and how they had coupled. Questions running in her mind the same as his.

"What did Papa look like?" He finally spoke while moving his eyes back up to his mother's face. She let out another heavy sign and closed her eyes. She focused on the man that plagued her dreams every night with their endless conversations. She could still trace every line, every scar as if he was right here before him. This man haunted her daily, and there was nothing she would give to be rid of him. She reopened her eyes and looked towards her curious child.

"You look so much like him. It isn't even funny." She halfheartedly chuckled.

"I do…?"

"You do. You have his face structure, his chin, that nose, and his ears. Even your tail is proof that you are his son." She was amused as he touched his face checking it over. She felt his tail sneak out from under the blankets and wrap around her wrist gently. The appendage was made of the softest fur she had ever felt in her life, and held mysteries within it. She had always made special care to never touch it and to handle it gently if she must. She felt it give a gentle squeeze in reassurance.

"I do look like him?"

"Yes, you do sweetheart."

"Does it make you feel sad?"

"Sometimes. But you are his son, his gift to me. I don't regret you being here or with me. I love you Trunks. That's something that could never change." She scoots closer and wraps her arms around him. He holds onto her and nuzzles his face in her chest as he grips her tightly. His tail never leaving her wrist.

"I am sorry Momma. I will try and be twice as good to make up for Papa."

"Shouldn't that be my line?" She felt her voice waiver and a few tear droplets fall.

It was all she could do not to breakdown again. Her son could sense her spirit breaking and made her lay close to him and kissed her cheek. "Momma, don't cry. I will find Papa for you." He spoke to her in Saiyan.

She gave him a watery smile. "One day maybe." She responded the same language. "I love you Trunks. Let's get some sleep." She felt him wipe her tears as she kissed his temple before pulling him close to sleep in her arms. She would worry about his lessons tomorrow, right now all she wanted was to hold onto her past and weep from all she gained and lost.


	2. Everything Means Nothing

_Hey everyone here we are again with chapter two! CelestialMageLucy and I have been working with our free time so the first couple chapters will come out fairly quickly but then it should slow down. We hope you all are having a wonderful holiday season thank you and enjoy!_

 **Chapter Two: Everything Means Nothing**

 **~Vegeta-sei~**

The Prince of all Saiyan sits relaxed on his balcony ledge. His one knee brought up to his chin while the other dangles over the edge. He stares up at those vast, endless stars as he did all his life. He had everything he ever dreamed of here; he was next in line for his father throne, he has endless women throwing themselves at him, and of course he had achieved his destined Super Saiyan status. He was the strongest on the planet and he had conquered many for his empire and his bed, so why was it that he still searched these stars? He knew deep down in his heart something important was missing.

Always on cooler nights like this he found his mind drifting back to the days after the fight with Frieza where everyone was waiting for Kakarot to show up. He remembered the countless battles and victories as well as his final moments on Namake. That was not the thing that was missing though, the person he couldn't remove from his mind is the one he wished he could forget. It had been over five years since he had that soft, azure woman in his bed. He loved waking her up extra early to make her cook. He always admired her first thing in those wee hours of the morning as she sprawled out with her long hair behind her back and her peaceful expression. That was back before he realized his feelings for her, and what made her more mad was when she wouldn't get up he would toss her out of bed. The look of pure murderous rage would be radiating off her while he hid a secret smirk. She knew damn well that she couldn't make good on her threats, but that spirit of hers had him respecting her more. She would throw insults at him and would storm off to make his meal.

It was that spirit of hers that drew him in closer. She was weak as they came with no form of martial arts training and a laughable ki, but this made her body soft and supple. Her scent was warm vanilla and honey. At first he detested that scent as it tempted him to betray his people and his race, but once he had given in it had felt like heaven. She was warm, soft, and accepted him so willingly. He memorized her laugh, every line on her perfect frame, and hell those little imperfections that she couldn't stand, but he found the most attractive on her. As he closed his eyes he could see her as if she was in front of him. She haunted his dreams every night since he had left the compound. A deep-set frowned graced his mouth as he reopened his eyes and saw those countless stars. How did it all lead to this? He knew the answer.

He remembered when she came to him and explained what she was doing when he caught her. His frown turned into his signature smirk when he recalled how she butchered his native tongue. Took him by surprise mostly since she grasped the basics of his language. She had not only taken the time to invent a way to contact his homeworld, but also to learn his dialect. She was something else. She was always this raging ball of emotions and then suddenly she would surprise him with her genius. Her genius and snappy personality more than made up for her list of shortcomings. When would she stop surprising him?

"Won't you come back to bed, sire?" Came the sultry call of his concubines from the bedroom. One waited by the entrance to the balcony, but he didn't even bother to face her.

"I suggest you see your way out. I am done with your services for tonight." He ordered.

A slight pout protruded on her bottom lip, "Please my Prince, I can still see the tension you have to releave. Surely you would let me see to your- "

"Did I fucking stutter, whore?" His voice turned cold and the woman backed off.

"As you wish, sire." She quickly retreated to the other women and they left the Prince to his thoughts.

He inwardly growled, these women, the only reason they were here was because he was the Prince. They were here to serve the royal crown and nothing more. They knew their lot in life and obeyed. The Woman never obeyed unless she chose to. She was free and full of emotion in those cerulean eyes of hers. They used to watch and admire him. They respected him because of a mutual understanding. They had come together out of something other than duty, but these women…these people. What have they done to deserve him? He was a true prince again and had gotten everything he could possibly want. However, none of that ever seemed to be enough. Why was he so damn unhappy?

Gruffly he hummed to himself and closed his eyes. He thought back to his last night on Earth, his last night with her. They were on the roof of her home eating their last meal before his trip. He couldn't remember what they were talking before she faced him seriously. He remembered the way her hair fell off her shoulders like the waves of the ocean gently blowing in the breeze. She was a sight and he captured her in that moment. As she was rambling on about how she will miss him, he leaned forward and captured her mouth with his own. She felt soft against him and the dinner was long forgotten. All he could think of in that moment was ravaging her on that roof, and he did. He forgot about everything the only thing that mattered was her under him. He could still hear her cries and begging words in his ear. How she almost pushed him over the edge when he entered her. She was a beautiful, fine instrument to play and he played her well. That was their first and only time, one night off nothing but bliss. They made love in every corner of his room once he was done taking her on that roof.

The morning light flittered in through his curtains as he stood on the Earth balcony watching the sun rise in the far distance. He was aware of the beautiful woman asleep in his silk sheets finally resting after he took her body most of the night. She was everything he had imagined her to feel and nothing he had since before or now could compare. It took every shred of will power in his body to remind himself of his home and duty to his people. She had almost convinced him to stay behind and get lost in her. But it would never have worked out as she was a Human and he was a Saiyan Prince. This little night, this moment, was just that; a single moment where they coupled and nothing more. He felt her move up behind him as she wrapped her sheet around her nude frame and held onto his back. She rested her head between his shoulder blades and he felt the light tickle of her breath on his bare back. There was a comforting silence between them, but it held the bittersweet of 'goodbye' that they both acknowledged. They both knew this was the best they could ever hope for and, yet, it pained them to think that this could possibly be the end. He felt her remove herself as she placed a kiss on his back.

"I will come back Woman. I promise."

"You better." She replied before taking the steps to return to her room and finish up preparing his ship for its departure later.

His eyes opened again, and he was back on his planet where the stars only seemed to shine brighter. He kept his promise in the end when he returned a year later. Unfortunately he found the planet was sold off and all inhabitants gone. The same rage that filled him then, filled him now. He wasn't fast enough and in the end, they all were gone. After the initial shock and threatening to kill off anyone on the planet. He demanded information and used his diplomacy to gather that. Turns out the mortal enemy is the same mortal enemy from back on Nameke, but this time in the form of his older brother Cooler. It appeared that Frieza was also still alive and slowly rebuilding, while both King Kold and Cooler were protecting the vermin. His blood was boiling just thinking about it. The one responsible for destroying his race for the first time survived thanks to that third-class idiot and was now licking his wounds. Needless to say, the Saiyans and Ice-jins were never on good terms and a war was beginning to brew. He would not let those bastards get the better of them again, especially knowing they were responsible for Earth's tragic end.

It had taken him a better part of a couple years to start tracking down and freeing Earthling slaves. He granted them asylum on his planet as long as they contributed to the Saiyan race. It ended up being a better deal in the long run of things. Unfortunately, due to the weak nature of Humans compared to other races, they did not last long in the universe dark side. His father, and some of the more conservatives of his people, were not happy sharing their planet with his 'little pet project' and many felt prejudices against these Earthlings. But all would have to make due until he could take back Earth and put them back. Problem was that the planet was still occupied by the damn Ice-jins and nothing he could do to stop it unless he took down their whole fucking force.

But regardless if he kept the Humans here or not, didn't make a difference to him. He was looking for one particular woman among the endless faces of those he allowed sanctuary and every mission had come up empty. Each search found less and less humans. He mostly got back her blasted 'friends', but many of them did not make it. Among those survivors were Kakarot and his family, The old pervert, and the Namekian Piccolo. He had come to find by Kakarot's family that the Woman's parents did not survive when they all were separated as they were attacked. What's worse was from his rival's recount of the men that dragged her away assaulting her.

He let out a low growl at that knowledge. She was attacked before she was taken. He didn't understand the severity of it, but he did hunt those down responsible. It did not take him long to find each of the four filth that dared to put their hands on her, but not one knew her whereabouts. They sold her and that is where her trail ended. It has been almost five years now, the anniversary of when he left her was coming up. Each year she was missing would only confirm what he knew in his heart; she was gone. He had regrets about many things, and this was the biggest he would never admit aloud. His father had been pressuring him lately to find a proper mate and sire some brats as is law before he would step aside and allow him the throne. No matter how prestigious the title was of the women that were presented to him, he always seemed to find something wrong with each one. His father was more than willing to start a large harem for him to just get him to at least seek comfort in a woman.

Which is why there were concubines in his room. He sighed and hopped down from his balcony headed to the training rooms. Honestly, he couldn't find a reason to linger in his room any longer. His mind was too consumed by thoughts of what he had lost and how he may never taste the woman again. He jumped down from the balcony and landed on the paved ground with a soft thud. He headed towards the direction of the training areas on the royal grounds. As he made his way with a quiet stroll, he looked inside himself about his true feelings. Any sane man would consider her to be gone, or worse deceased. He couldn't truly bring himself to believe any of that. The damn woman used to instill the stupid human concept of hope. What was there to hope for now? He had gotten all he wanted true, but what was the cost? Was he truly happy here instead of Earth? Parts of him wished he could go back to those days with her in the sun. His home world was vastly different than hers. Veget-sai was mostly harsh dry deserts with large pockets of tropical rainforests. Earth was more like her, the sky was blue as those eyes and the large oceans the wavy and blue like her hair. Now the planet was stripped and brought down to only its harden core. Currently, his plans were to restore it back to its former glory even if it was a backwards mudball. He would do that for her…even if she were to never return. That would be his parting gift to her and his apology for allowing her to risk everything for his happiness.

He dryly smiled back up towards the sky. In his solitude he supposed he never changed; always looking towards the sky in hopes that maybe she is looking back at him. Hoping that they might be reunited once again. He believed she would be found. She would be brought back to him; even if he had to drag her himself. Wouldn't that be the sight to see. He could already hear her complaining and her weak hits against him. What he would give for one more argument; one more chance to make her eyes light up in the heat of their verbal transgression. She was so much like a Saiyan except for that pathetic Ki she had, she was something else.

He was approaching the training areas where there were many Saiyans already engaging in combat this time of night. All tensions were high with the knowledge that war would be soon around the corner and many wished to get the last of the training before things got started. There was the red moon festival as well. Which was three days of their primal instincts taking over and control them all. Many would send their offspring to their missions and others would be holed up in designated areas where they would not participate in the festivities. Those who did were subjected to their own whims from killing, eating, changing into their true forms, or sexual advances of any kind of nature. It was quite a festive time that happens once every 4 years. This was to keep their populations up and to ensure their future as a species. It was one of the more popular festivals. Unfortunately, it left them all vulnerable. Their trade would be down, many missions would have to be postponed as well. The festival would happen in 2 and half months. So, he had time to get off this planet and avoid it before the moon's rays affected them all.

The second event was that of his missions to gather more Humans refuges and offer them a safe space to continue the species. With earth stripped there were no dragonballs to rely on. That is unless he wanted to try and find New Namake, but he didn't think the Namekians would be happy to help him once again. He doubts that he would be allowed even near the planet considering he did the whole Frieza debacle…and him murdering many of their people. No, he will do this one his own and when he finds the Woman, then she can decide if she wants to use them to bring back her home or not.

He found his own personal room and begun to work on his stretches and observed his area. This nothing like the metal ship that she created for him to train in. When he first arrived he turned over most of the technology on the ship over to his scientists. So shortly after his scientists installed a gravity chamber in this room that he could access. They used the ship to advance their own to catch up with the vastly changing universe. With the help of what they learned on the ship it had taken all but a month to be one of the most competitive in the trade market and technology department. Couple this with their warrior services, his empire had become one of the strongest to not just ally with, but also to join in their ranks. Of course, this took a blow to the Ice-jin powerhouse, and nothing pleased the prince more than to know he got one over on Frieza and his fucking family. What would the woman think of that? More likely she would have demanded equal partnership and more business jargon he could care less about. Hell, he would give her that and more if she just appeared right in front of him.

He suddenly straightened himself as he felt another presence enter in his space. He turned an eye to the entrance and see his once rival, but now pain in his ass Saiyan guard Kakarot standing there. It had been two years since his men rescued Kakarot and his family. It was a Kold planet they had put a ki damper on him and kept him sedated. Turns out he was being used as a fairly efficient power supply.

"Figured you were up. Mind if I train with ya?" The fool dared to ask him.

"Shouldn't you be back with that harpy mate and brat?"

"Heh, kinda can't sleep since she has Goten keeping her up. Kid's got a pair of lungs on him."

"So that means you got out of helping your mate take care of your offspring?"

"Well if you don't say anything- "

"Idiot. Go back to your family." He gave the younger man his back.

"Aww come on Vegeta! Don't be like that! Let me spar with ya! I can't sleep, and I am bored!" Kakarot persisted.

"Will it get you to shut up?" The prince watched his subordinate nod enthusiastically; this earned him a groaned sigh. "Fine. Shut the fuck up and let's fight. I won't go easy on you."

"Heh, you wish." Kakarot smugly chuckled. "Same rules? First one to go to Super Saiyan forfeits the match?"

"Please, you are just worried I'll beat your ass again."

"Says the one who was in the regen tank for how long? A day more than me last time?"

"I don't think your harpy would appreciate that. Last time, she about lost her life."

"Chi? Nah, she is only worried. Seriously though, let's not tell her about this."

"Hiding things from your mate isn't becoming. Then again, she knew what she was getting involved with when she mated you."

"I suppose…" Kakarot begun his stretches while his prince begun to wrap his hands.

"Enough talk. Either fight or get out."

"Just what I was going to say." Kakarot got into a stance and prepared for his counterpart to make the first move.

The men trained for the better part of the whole night before both ended up back in the medical wing of the hospital in the regen tanks that would heal them. When the Prince of Saiyans could exit his own, a messenger was waiting dutifully to help prepare him and escort him to his own meeting room. His little trip to the wing had cost him a few missed appointments-not that he cared either way. After all he was the prince, and everyone ran on his time. The only exception being his father the King. After dressing in his royal attire that adorned him that consisted of his signature body suit which was in the shade of a darkened black color, his white chest armor with the royal crest engraved above his heart in red dye that form fitted to him. His long crimson cape clipped on his shoulders and he had put on his white boots and gloves. Once he was presentable, he followed the messenger escort to his meeting tower. He looked over his shoulder and smirked at his training buddy still floating in the blue water that surrounded him. He resisted a chuckle as he knew how much trouble he would be in when he returned to his mate.

Fighting with Kakarot seemed to be more therapeutic lately than anything else. Not that he would ever let the fool know considering he rather die than divulge that information. He always seemed to know when he was in need to keep his mind busy not unlike the dogs of Earth could feel the emotions. Fighting with Kakarot seemed to make him feel a little closer to her, that and it felt great beating his stupid face. What annoyed him most times was he knew the bastard was letting him win and holding back his strength. But as long as it wasn't brought up, he would let the fool let him think he didn't know. I think in their own way they were comforting each other on some level. They both had lost a lot, but they were Saiyans and Saiyans grieve in their own way.

Since the Saiyan race was brought back, that meant most of Kakarot's family, minus Raditz of course since it was Piccolo that destroyed him. But the man got to meet his Father, Bardock joined his family that way. From what he had heard, they all were doing well and Kakarot and his mate welcomed another addition to their family who they named Goten. This time it looked exactly like his father which seemed to be the gene in that family. The scowl on his face deepened. What would the Woman and his child look like? Not that he could ever mate with her since he was royalty, but it is something that maybe he could change when he was king and could throw out laws he found useless. But that didn't answer his question of their child. What would an offspring between them be like? It was hard for him to imagine because maybe deep down he knew that it would never happen. He could not take her as his mate and he doubt she would be more than willing to be his mistress. He was Saiyan and a royal one at that. He could not muddle the bloodline. But he wouldn't mind at least having her in his company. He valued her opinion and her knowledge. He could have her here as an ambassador for Earth. That would at least keep her in his circle.

Before his thoughts could go further down that road, he found himself entering his meeting room where all were waiting for him. They stood and saluted him in their Saiyan way of their fist over their hearts which adorned areas of the planet's crest. He gave a nod and they sat. "What news do you all have about the next expedition?"

A tall, lanky Saiyan stood first. This one was in charge of mapping and penetrating information about Human refuges. "Well sire, we have our next destination. About 20 or so Humans are used as slaves in the Ice-jin empire on Cooler Planet 49 in the southern quadrant of the Ice-jin empire."

"Good. What else?"

"Well Sire, what is interesting about this group is they specialize in weaponry and technology for the Ice-jin. Word is that they are preparing something big. No doubt that Cooler is planning on advancing on our empire again with his father's orders while his brother is recovering." This certainly got the prince's attention. His eyes were narrowed, and hope begun to take over his mind. Could this mean that she is there? But this could be like all the other times that appeared to be promising. This Human concept of hope was something he felt himself beginning to indulge himself more and more these days. Before he could ask more detail about it, a more defined Saiyan stood to object. This one he recognized oversaw military affairs; a high rank general in his father's army. He was more well rounded and strong looking with a deep scowl on his features.

"With all due respect your highness, but what is the point of this mission? Cooler Planet 49 is well within the Ice-jin empire. We have wasted more than enough resources on these Humans which is now hurting our image. We have lost too many Saiyans for this cause and now you want to infiltrate even deeper into that territory. It is going to be a suicide mission. Just how many more of us need to get killed before it sinks in that maybe this isn't what we should be doing. I don't know what exactly you are searching for or if you think you owe it to these weaklings, but-"Instantly the man stopped talking with his mouth ajar. A large hole was shot through his chest with blood pooling down his incinerated body. He crumpled to the ground as the Prince of Saiyans stood and glowered hatefully at the fallen general. All Saiyans stood up and backed away shocked from the sudden death sentenced by the royal heir. He narrowed his eyes and stared each of the men in the room down.

"Anyone else dares to question my methods can leave now with their life and return to my father's council. But if you stay, the next one to bring up if we should stop this mission will meet with the same fate." He voice was low and held the promise of death within it.

The men looked at each other nervously. Only three left the group and Vegeta had straightened himself. "Someone clean this shit up. The lot of you follow me to the science wing and we will begin to plan our course." He turned on his heel and briskly walked out of the room. The remaining men followed him as they allowed the servants to come and properly destroy the body. The dark prince was sure to have hell raised by his father, but he would not stand by his own meeting and his actions being questioned. He did not have time for the prejudices many Saiyans felt towards the Humans when he was in search of his prize. He will be damned if another dared to prevent him from being so close to what he had searched so long for. The group entered the science wing and the planet in question was pulled up in the hologram as the lanky Saiyan begun to explain the mission. He pointed where the slaves were kept and all the knowledge they would need to infiltrate. A few plans were made to sneak in or face confrontation to help the refugees to the safety of the ships waiting.

Vegeta's dark eyes did not waver from the hologram where his men were pointing. His gaze was transfixed on the area of the slave's holdings. He knew she was there, he could taste it. So many years had been wasted looking for her, but something about this mission was different. As weapons were produced in this area was discussed among the meeting, there was something oddly familiar about the structure of them. They had her signature on them and he was willing to bet all of the Vegeta-sei moons that she did have a hand in creating if not all of the products. She was there. The problem he faced now was getting her safely out. He would deal with the aftermath, but to know she is alive and safe was all he wanted.

"Sire…" The sound of his title being recalled for who knows how many times brought him out of his reverie.

"Hn?" He acknowledged.

"Is this plan suitable?"

"Which one?"

"We will send a highly qualified squadron to infiltrate the compound here" The one talking pointed. "There we will be able to round up the Humans and extract all weapons and data gathered. We will have ships waiting in this area here to gather and book it out of there."

"I will lead the squadron."

"I am afraid that is unwise sire. Your father will never approve."

"Fuck what he approves. I make my own decisions."

"But sire- "

"Do you wish to end as the other that went against me?

"We only wish what is best for this trip. You going with could endanger our people and future of this planet. You are too important and if you are captured, they have the heir again. Forgive me, but no one wants a repeat of what happened when you were a child." The Saiyan spoke boldly to his prince. Vegeta felt a tic going off in his head and he had to take several calming breaths to be able to speak. He stared the man down with such loathing.

"You speak out of line."

"I speak out of concern and fact. You asked for our help, then trust us to put these Humans in the right hands. We will send qualified men to get them back here safe. I know you are used to handling everything, but please, let your people lend a hand. You want the Humans, then you shall have them. But please do not insult our abilities to help serve the crown." The pair locked eyes before Vegeta scoffed.

"Very well. But I am looking for a specific kind of Human. Find her and you will be rewarded so greatly you couldn't even fathom."

"Her? We are looking for a female?"

"Yes. She goes by the name Bulma Briefs. Blue hair and eyes. Intelligent, a complete smart ass, weak power level. Find her for me and bring her back to me unharmed. And I swear you will have all you imagine and more. But she dies and so do you all. I will not play games here gentlemen. She returns to me alive and safe by your hand and all will be rewarded."

The room looked at each other curious. This was the first time their heir mentioned a particular Human, much less a woman. He even had offered a reward. Who was she and what was she to the Prince of all Saiyans? Seeing as the group had grown quiet and the questions begun to arise in their eyes. Vegeta turned on his heel to walk out. "Find her now and I suggest you do it quickly. The longer you wait, the more my patience grows thin. Stall too long and I go alone." He threatened before walking out the door.


	3. The Gift from the Future

_Here is chapter 3 and the introduction of an original character! I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Like I said me and CelestialMageLucy have been working on this in our off time for the holidays. We thank you for your support and comments as they are fuel for us to keep it going._

 **Chapter 3: A Gift from the Future**

 **~Cooler Planet 243 (Earth 5 years after Human extraction)~**

Hurling through the early morning sunrise on the horizon, a small ship crashes in the vast desert lands where oceans used to be. With most of the planet's water transported and sold off to races offering the highest bid, the Earth has now become mostly desert and devoid of inhabitants. Life is scarce on the surface but there are still pockets of resistance. Although minuscule, their numbers dwindled over the past few years. The ship is of a custom design of a circular shape with a small window facing out. Unfortunately, for the traveler, the door of the craft is jammed against the sand. The window was cracked badly as the glass scattered on the sand like tiny crystals that glimmered in the rising sun. Inside, was a small hybrid girl that appeared to be around the age of 10. Long pink locks coated with debris and tangled in parts, slightly swaying from the top of her head.. Various abrasions and lacerations covered her small body; deep cuts covered her arms and visible parts that were exposed during the crash, while a nasty gash adorned her forehead and blood trickled down from it. Her vision was still blurry as she hung upside down from inside the metal ship. She can feel pressure in her head from the blood pooling. Her worn eyes moved towards the amount of blood pooling on the ground. How much had she truly lost? How long had she been knocked out? God everything hurt.

"Ini. . Initiate flip procedure," she rasped out. Her mouth felt dry as the desert around her. It hurt to think, it hurt to breathed, hell, it hurt to even be. On command, the computer flipped onto the sound of her voice. The ship begun to run the programed procedure that flips the ship upright. Her head pounds as she slowly recovers from the flip. As she straightens herself, she begins to wrack her mind to remember the recent events that brought her here into this predicament. At first, as she attempted to go through her mind, there is nothing but a sad light and reminance of a terrible nightmare. The pounding in her mind only begun to worsen. Bringing her less injured hand up, she rubbed her head and began to undo the straps holding her in the seat. The pain she was feeling resonated all over every fiber of her being and it concerned her child mind, but with the dim light it was impossible to know how bad it was.

"Computer... give me a damage report and information on-on where we landed." She struggled to stay coherent.

"As you command Sanshi, all flight and transportation systems heavily damaged and offline. Communication systems offline, external reading equipment online, life support systems damaged but online, universal positioning system online. We are currently on the planet Earth in the center what they call the atlantic ocean." The sound of the external scanner goes off scanning the surface and nearby areas. "It appears the planets water has gone dry. Air quality levels on the surface are acceptable for habitation." As the computer prattled on about the checks on the ship, she began to straighten herself out and take in her own damage. The small girl wiped the blood from her forehead and started to pop the joints that would while fixing herself.

"Open the door," She commanded eagerly. With a slight jerking motion, the latch of the door popped and hissed slowly open. The metal scraped against the damaged frame. Into the morning sun, she stepped out onto the cool Earth's surface. The sand that surrounded her was fine grain that shimmered in the sunlight, and the sun burned brightly above her as she took in her surroundings. Large skeletons of large sea creatures were littering the once plentiful ocean turned desert. Somehow she realized how small, and perhaps insignificant, she was in this vast place. Once over the initial shock, the little one closed her eyes to search for nearby Ki signatures. From what she could gather, there were about 10,000 or so on this scarce planeet. All too sudden, she felt a sharp pain shoot up her right leg when she quickly was reminded the aching damage of her body she was feeling. With this sudden reminder, she began to quickly assess herself better in the sunlight. The results her brilliant mind deciphered was that she had a large cut on her right leg, her head is also bleeding-mostly likely from the crash, and finally her arm is broken in two different places. A grimace showered her mouth as she gazed back among the graveyard of bones and sand; there was no one here to help her; much less anyone for millions of miles at this rate.

"Just my luck." She bitterly scoffed. Her head was spinnings as she turned around and made her way back into the small ship. All she could think to do was to sit down and alleviate some of this pain. Her head pounding was turning into a migraine; and gods all she wanted was some water. But her needs would have to wait as she assaulted her mind prying into her memories that wouldn't stop evading her. Suddenly in an overflow of memory and the emotions that came with it came back to her. A sobering reality hit her already disheartened heart, the universe, her universe was no more. She had a father...she had parents...all memories of them came to her. Her mother was gone when she was so small by an unstoppable force that took her from them. But her and her father remained for many years in the danger that took her mother from them. But then . . .tears brimmed her eyes as she remembers her father's last moments.

On a planet called Rahgnor, in the east solar system, a group known as The Darkness were tracking her and her father down. Her and her father would go from planet to planet cleaning up all the evils of the universe; which in turn earned them quite a reputation. Restoring peace and balance to planets who could not protect themselves was their mission. To Sanshi, her father Trunks Briefs was like a god; her protector and the parent she was closest to, but these dangerous people did not like it. It seemed like no matter how many people her father saved or rescued, more would join The Darkness and give chase to them. Most of her life was just running, saving, and more escaping. She and her father never really did find a place to settle; not that she minded. After all, it was a grand adventure and her father loved her more than anything in this world. She learned everything from him as he was not just her parent, her teacher, but also her greatest hero and she was his daughter; his pride and joy.

The way he used to look at her always with such pride. She lived for those moments. Which is why, her life was devastated when not only a few weeks ago, he had looked over at her by the campfire they made to prepare their meal and began talking about a balance that was being thrown off, and how he was running out of ways to correct it. At first it was confusing to why he was even talking about something as abstract a balance of life and death. She didn't want to believe what he was saying, because she knew what it meant, he would have to die. She was always a bright child, and her father always protected light in the universe; it was natural that in order to get rid of darkness you would need a bright light.

"Sweety, the balance of light and dark has grown too far out of balance, there is only one thing left I can do this time." He looked at her with those knowing eyes. He always had such cold calculated eyes when he talked about things such as this; like he had seen every possible scenario, and knew exactly what was going to happen every time. He was always calm no matter the situation even now speaking to her about his coming death it felt just like ever briefing they had before.

"What do you mean? What's going to happen Dad?"

"Sanshi, this universe is done for. It needs to be wiped clean so that life can rebalance itself and begin again,. We both know what needs to happen if I want to give you your best chance." He sighed. His eyes couldn't meet her trembling gaze, and instead only looked at the fire between them. He couldn't bare to look at his child's weeping face. He was never good at the sentimental situations. His mate was much better at it than him in that regard. He had taught his child everything he knew. He knew no matter what, from this point forward, she would find a way and survive on without him."I am going to send you to a different timeline." He abruptly finished still not glancing up at her.

He didn't miss the look of sheer confusion ripple across his child's face, "Dad what . . what does that mean? I don't want to leave you. What are you even saying? I want to stay and protect you. We can do this together. No one has to die." she asked foolishly speaking out. Knowing he would not allow this. No, she couldn't lose another parent. She couldn't, no she wouldn't lose her hero. Her father was everything to her. Didn't he see that? He can't abandon her? Things were fine the way they are! Couldn't he see that? Wasn't she strong enough? She didn't want to live in another timeline if it meant her father was taken away from her! He couldn't be serious, could he?

"Little one, we talked about this scenario. You know that in order to reset the universe's balance a great sacrifice must be made." He moved himself closer to her and wrapped an arm around his upset child's shoulder's, "you know the only one in this universe with enough power to do this is me. There is no other way, and I would never forgive myself if you ended up being part of that sacrifice as well. I promised your mother I would protect you when she died" He tried, in his own way, to console her. He needed her to see reason. His time had come and past now. She was strong enough to stand on her own feet now; she could survive without him now.

Tears, unwilling, fell from her cheeks as she refuses to believe him. "Dad there . . there has to be another way! Why must you always shoulder all the burden it . . . it isn't fair. Promise me you won't do this! Promise me, you'll stay with me forever." Her hiccups came in violent waves, but she refused to back down and took her firm stance gripping his shirt with her shaking fist. She bunched the fabric of his his shirt in her fingers and refused to wail out. He couldn't do this to her. He wouldn't abandon her like this! He always promised to be here! He promised to stay with her! Why was he trying to leave! What had she done wrong? She did not turn him away when he placed a hand on her cheek just like he always does when she cries.

"I can't make a promise that I can't keep." He pulls his only daughter into a hug. He allowed her to soak her tears into his chest. He could feel her shaking against him as she wailed out her pain. All he could manage to do is a sad smile. She was so much like her mother full of emotion and inner strength she didn't realize she had. That was one of the many reasons he fell in love with her so long ago. She was so beautiful, and that channeled into their beautiful girl. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He let her have this moment to take in this information. As he began to open his mouth to calm her and make her see sense, his body stiffen up. His senses could feel the danger on the horizon and approaching quickly. His eyes widen and, without hesitation, he brought them up to standing as she looked at him with those watery eyes. "Hurry sweety they are coming. You remember what to do right?"

"I . . I don't want to go! Daddy p-please don't leave me! D-don't send me away..." she cried into his chest. As her father cradled her in his arms, the four leaders of The Darkness had appeared visible in the short distance from them.

"Saying your precious goodbyes before we cut your head off, pretty boy?" The tall female one spat while watching them both with disdain filled eyes.

"Sanshi," he used the tone that instantly made her look up at him, " It is time. You must go as we planned. I will protect you as long as I can, but you need to hurry!"

"B-But"

"I SAID GO NOW!" He roared when he set her down. Without hesitation, she bolted off running towards an opening where she could pull out the ship her father had made. The female Darkling sprinted off following the little girl while the 3 males keep her father busy with their fight.

It had taken almost all of Sanshi's strength to fly off when she is knocked to the ground feeling the bones in her arm snap. The chilling feeling of warm blood trickling from her arm and the gash above her head as she quickly scrambled to her feet.

"Just what is your hurry little one, you'll miss the big moment when we finally win and remove your irritating father's head from his body", she approaches just as the child turned to face her.

"SOLAR FLARE!" A blinding light engulfs the hated female as she screamed out in pain as the little Saiyan hybrid dashed out to a clear spot, she yanked out a capsule hidden on her body and popped the top. She threw it in the air and the ground was suddenly filled with smoke. In the smoke's clearing, was the time machine ship her father had created all those months ago. She had worked on it with him that she had recalled. But now wasn't the time for memories; as the female was up and quickly on her feet. Already she could feel the energy blasts she was firing barely missing her as she zigzagged her way protecting the ship. She had pressed the release lever that opened the door and she rushed to close it. Out the window she could see the female rushing towards the ship, and towards the sky was her father being outnumbered and beaten by the three male leaders. She yanks the straps around her as her tears and blood are blurring her vision. The door locks with her inside. She slammed the go button as the ship begins to kick on. She wipes her face looking through the small window as the ship takes off into the air.

The last thing she can remember before the ship takes off in a series of lights was her father catching her eyes for a moment with a face that expresses that everything will be alright. She takes it in remembering every detail while wishing it would last an eternity and then some. But just as quickly as it came, the moment passes and he focuses his energy which ripples across the planet surface as he lets it build up. Space and time rushes past as the planet below his feet begins to crumble and crack under the pressure. The members of The Darkness watch him helplessly while they are bathed and burned in the star like glow he gives off. Her ships alarms start beeping and flashing at the sensation of her father's immense energy overtakes her ship. The ship shakes from the pressure when it finally activates the time travel device. The last she saw of her father was a blinding light then instantly she was in an entirely other time in an empty part of space. She saw it all; the death of her hero-her beloved father.

She cried to herself to sleep as the ship flew through the blank open space searching for a preprogrammed planet to land on. She didn't care, nothing mattered, well not anymore. She had just lost everything that she truly cared about, and what's worse, she was now alone with not a kind soul to help her find her way to stabilizing herself. Her father, her last remaining relative in the entire universe, just gave his life to protect it. He was gone. She was now an orphan, and had no one left to take care of her. She was alone in this whole, new universe, and all she wanted to do was to go back an hour and prevent this from ever happening. In what world did he ever think it was okay to do this to her! Why hadn't he listened to her and they had just escape before getting caught? All those other times had worked out just fine, so why was it different this time! Her world slowly getting darker after that last thought, and it wasn't until she woke up after she had crash landed on a desolate Earth's surface. Where was here? She had never heard of Earth, or anything about it, until that is what the computer had stated she was located. Why would her father send her here, of all places, in their last moments together? This was but just a small, nearly lifeless planet in the middle of nowhere.

Either way, she would need to repair herself, the ship, and find some food relatively soon. After all, their dinner was interrupted by pretty much the worst reason in her entire life. With some limited resources that she acquired, she made a makeshift splint for her arm, wraps her leg as best she can, and cleans the cut on her head with the first aid kit; all before heading out again in search of food and supplies this time. At least with the medicine she administered, she was able to dull her headache for now. As she flew along the planet's terrain, it was strangely quiet and void of visible life. She closed her eyes again, there are clearly weak ki's coming from this area, but also a few more powerful ones. She slowed her flight significantly, and began searching around more thoroughly. What she suddenly did find was little odd spots poking out from the earth. She recognized that it was small communications antennas sticking out from underground. They, those Earthlings she supposed that is what they were called, must be living underground due to the harsh environment. She decided to ascend down to those communications antenna to only find a small camera near a relatively large hidden door.

"Hello? Is anyone there? . . . . I need food and medical attention if you can spare some. I promise I haven't come to cause any trouble." She attempted to call out in her dry voice. But all she could do now was wait for some kind of reply, and to her dismay, nothing happens. A few more agonizing minutes tick by that couldn't help but make the air around her feel heavy. "Please . . ." She pleaded again, "I am only 10... I need food and medical supplies. Won't you even talk to me?" She couldn't help but think back to the last time her and her father found a race that had dwelled underground. She smiled in spite of herself by remembering her father forcing the door open with a huge, signature grin on his face, saying, "Don't worry I am here to help!" She wondered if, perhaps, she should do the same for this situation. or if it would even workout the same way?

With herself hyperfocused on the door, she hadn't noticed a small, dark creature silently approach from behind until something was pawing on her good leg. The small pinkett about jumped out of her skin with her heart racing and her skin crawling. "Kyyaa!" She screamed so suddenly that even the tiny creature was just as skittish as her. The little girl whipped around so fast, and yet came to the sight of nothing there. Confused, she hadn't seen anything until a soft mewling by her feet had gotten her attention. She peered down and was surprised to see a small, black cat with wide eyes and a soft 'mew' coming from it. She had to blink once. She had to blink twice. That was until a soft blush crossed her cheeks and her heart melted at the sight of the black fluffball. "I never thought I would actually see one." She gently tried to lower herself with her good hand outstretched. Without hesitation, the little cat hopped up on her hand and sped his way to her shoulders. Once upon his perch, he began to lick her cheek in appreciation. Elicit giggles escaped the once sullen child. She had once heard about kittens and puppies from her father, but never thought in all her years she would hear, much less see one. But here was one; a tiny kitten she saw in her dad's stories. Mostly his were about how he hate cats, but how could someone hate something so cute!

"You are kinda cute." She cooed as she scratched under his chin. He was thin, probably not enough food, but he was adorable nonetheless; and well mannered. She had looked away from the camera as she had become distracted. But even with this cute little guy suddenly taking her mind off the situation, the reminder of her predicament still came either way. In her mind she could hear her father, whom was always right, and somehow knew exactly what to do no matter the situation, speaking to her. He would often state the best possible options to her before telling her the right one. 'Now Sanshi, in this situation you have three real options: one is you walk away and abandon the mission given to you, but you will have to take the consequences. The second is that you wait for the natives of the planet to warm up enough to allow you to meet with them, but that could take time. So you need to ask yourself just how much time are you willing to sacrifice for this option? Or three, you force your way in with a smile and take whatever is thrown at you. All the options had their good and bad points she did remember, but only one would complete the mission in a timely manner that they needed to have happen. It would also be the one that was best for the race we were dealing with at the time. Even with all her training, she had barely been able to manage simple projects; let alone situations like this. She was never a very good fighter either, which frustrated her since her father had learned from the best and became someone so amazing.

She seemed to do that, always comparing herself to her hero. She always seemed to never be able to reach the level he had. She was always out of reach, out of energy, or out of time. He always knew how to beat her at all the mind games he set out for them, and always knew the answers to every problem whether it be something simple to the most complex. Honestly, it never was fair and she knew he was cheating . . . she just couldn't prove it. But wasn't it always unfair in the end? He was the stronger. He was the smartest. And, in the end, he abandoned her just like everyone else in her life had. She was in this situation because she wasn't smart, nor strong like him. She looked towards the ground with her bangs covering her eyes. The cat seemed to think her loose strands were something to play with, but only stopped when small tears glistened down her cheeks. Gods she was stupid. How could she just fall apart again like this? Hadn't she wasted enough tears already? Tears never solved problems, and didn't help her in this situation. She attempted to wipe her tears fervently. She had to continue to be strong...or else she may not honor her father's sacrifice.

Suddenly the ground under her feet begins shaking as the familiar hum of a deep space ship kicking to life fills the air. "A spaceship!" She flew up with the cat in her good arm up, and watched the layers of dirt and dead trees rumble off the sides of the large Ice-jin styled spaceship. It was large, maybe the largest she has seen in her life with is circular dome containing different areas with the signature purple and white metal. The engines hummed as the ship once again landed on the forest type terrain. Growing up, her father always drilled her in knowing where the ship came from; because it could mean life or death. However, she couldn't remember if the Ice-jin were friendly or hostile towards them. Not that she had time to go through her mind considering how close it was. Honestly with all her injuries; especially her head, she was glad not to have amnesia. Besides, right now, she didn't have a choice as she needed food and medical attention desperately. Since her and her father had been running for weeks, at this point, they hardly had enough time to stop; much less eat-and she was starving.

The big bay doors slid open and the first few men flew out of the ship looked basically like her with the exception for their horns. If Sanshi had to guess, she would bet they were Garians. Garians are a low power level race usually sent as a placeholder to guard planets that will soon be demolished or sold. They tend to be bulky and not very bright in the intelligence department, so rarely did they manage to purge a planet alone. There had to be an actual soldier from the Ice-jin's on the ship acting as captain. Her eyes scan the ship until finally a leader wearing blue armor and a cape signifying that he works for the Kold army steps out of the ship. He is a tall man around 6'7" with orange hair and features like her and her father, and green skin. His face is well defined and would be considered handsome if it wasn't for his coloration.

"Who are you and what do you want? We don't normally accept visitors" He demanded while looking her up and down. She could honestly feel her skin crawl from his eerie gaze. Subconsciously she felt herself gulp, before coming back to reality. By now, the cute cat had already climbed into her clothes and was hiding on her back under her long hair.

"As I said before, I need some medical attention and something to eat. . . please. . ." She cleared her throat best she could, and spoke clearly in the same language he spoke to her in. Deep in the recesses of her mind, she was hoping that there wouldn't be any problem; that this creature would be an ally. The group of men around the leader laughed at her desperate request. However, the green skinned male lifted his right hand to silence them and gazed at her with a cruel smirk.

"Sure, we'll help you out. It's bad manners not to help a child in need. Are you alone, or are there others?" He took notice her tail that had unwound itself from around her middle and was swaying slightly beside her.

"I am . . . I am alone. I only crashed here recently, if you need credits for this. I think I have some, or if you would prefer I could pay you back a different way. I am good with machinery." She spoke up innocently. God, she must appear so dire in this situation. She was close to relief, close to some form of help. She just needed a break.

"Well, let's get you healed up and worry about payment later hmm," He said while turning to open the ship door. Sanshi did not hesitate to fly down and stand before him. The leader of the group of Ice-jin purgers turned and began to lead her inside the ship. The men follow confused and close the door once they are all inside. She was escorted down a long hall to a medical room with an old school regen tank. Shock suddenly filled her; she really was in the past. But, regardless, the child was more than happy to see one knowing that this pain would end. Her pain reminded her just how bad of shape she was really in.

"I'll just give you a quick shot for the pain, then we will get you in the regen tank. You said you crashed recently, huh? Would you want us to collect your ship for you?" He says preparing the needle. With his back to her, the cat snuck out from her shirt and took refuge atop the cabinets where no one could see him clearly sensing something bad was about to happen. Sanshi sees but pays no mind.

"Would you do that for me that would be awesome. It's about 6 clicks north and 2 clicks east of here. It's in pretty bad shape, but it's all I have left." The young Saiyan looked away as this stranger takes this opportunity to stick her with the needle. "HEY!, . . . That's . . not . . . pain-" All too soon her world goes black her and she didn't even feel her poor, broken body falling hard on the table.

"What universe are you from little girl; where you can be so overly trusting?" He laughs to himself as he clamps a ki damper around her neck, and then he, not to gently, tossing her into the tank. "Men, lets collect that ship and scrap it for money! I am going to report this find to Lord Cooler".

"Why would Lord Cooler be interested in a little girl?" One of the tall one's says looking into the tank at the small girl.

"Yeah, she's kinda young for him, isn't she my lord". They all laugh with a snort.

"You fools! This is not just any little girl. She's a little _Saiyan_ girl. Cooler has been looking for the perfect tool to manipulate those stupid monkeys, and this girl could be that key." He laughs, "And I am the one who will bring her to him". They all laugh together for a moment, and then with a glare from the leader they quickly get to work.

The leader launches their ship into orbit around the planet, so that they can make a clear connection to Lord Cooler who is off in a different quadrant of the universe taking over other planets. The leader makes the call in the communication (comms) room with almost a sadistic smile on his face. That Saiyan girl is his meal ticket to getting everything he ever wanted in life; praise, money, and most importantly power.


	4. Home at Last

_Here we are already at Chapter 4! I am so glad I could get this out to you all before the new year and hope that all your holidays have been wonderful so far. CelestialMageLucy and I are thankful for all our readers and subscribers and hope to continue to bring this story to life for you all. Happy new year from both of us and please enjoy!_

 **Chapter Four: Home at Last**

The sound of the annoying alarm went off again. Quickly shutting it off, Bulma looked down to her little boy snuggling in her arms asleep in his dream world. It appeared the serum held his symptoms at bay again. By the time she would get back, his symptoms would more than likely return. Which means, she need to secretly continue searching for answers while she worked on her main projects. It was dark in the room as she could barely see but she was used to it by now. Same shit different day she supposed and with that thought peeled her son from around her waist. She tucked him into bed as she watched him hold his tail and continue to dream peacefully. She kissed his temple before she went to the restroom and began her day like she had done every day since she had come to this place. Just another normal day with nothing out of the ordinary, and like clockwork she put on her clothes, cleaned herself up, wrote her note and prepared a lunch for Trunks, and was out the door with another kiss to his forehead.

She was back in her lab where she drank her coffee and was "looking" at her blueprints on the computer device they had given her. She was hacking into the database where she could maybe find out more about the Saiyan diseases. So far, her search came up with nothing. She sighed heavily into her morning coffee. How was she supposed to help her son when she had no clue how to help him? Resting her head on her arms as she closed her eyes, she silently wracked her mind for some sort of miracle, or even a prayer to help solve this. If she went to a doctor that would be it. Her son would be taken from her or worse killed. She would die before she let anyone put their hands on him. He was her everything and the only reason why she hadn't killed herself a long time ago. He depended on her and she refused to let him down.

Suddenly she found herself ramrod straight as the red blaring of the alarms echoed all over the compound. Blinking it begun to register that this was not a drill. There was only one reason why only those sets of alarms would go off: they were under attack. As protocol, they were to remain in their lab areas, or other designated areas. If not, they were to return to their cells. This didn't register in the frantic mother's mind. She had only but one goal: Trunks. Slamming her computer down, she put it in her bag and yanked it over her shoulder. She needed to get back to her child. Everyone was in a panic as soldiers were running up and down the hallways while workers and slaves were getting out of their way and back to their area.

"Bulma! Get back to your lab!" Her boss had come out and yelled.

"I wish to go back to my cell."

"What the hell for! Can't you see we are on lock down!"

"I need to go back!"

"You have to be shitting me. Get back to your lab or I swear I will have them whip you when this is over!"

"Then whip me!" Bulma yelled and yanked open the door and rushed out into the chaos. She could care less. All that mattered was getting back to her cell. As the lab doors closed behind her, she heard her boss calling for an AWOL slave with her ID number. She did not have time to consider the consequences. This kaos was the perfect opportunity for her to escape. She maneuvered through the crowds and soldiers. All were too worried about the alarms and the ground shaking to pay attention to one weak Human slave. She easily made it back to the cell and past through the hologram after overriding it.

"Trunks!" She screamed.

"Momma!" Came his frightened voice from under the bed. Instantly she dropped her bag and scrambled to him. He had the emergency capsule pack in his hand as the room was bare. He reached out for her and she pulled him into her arms. He buried his wet face in the crook of her shoulder. She held his trembling form in her arms. She offered soft words of comfort to assure him that everything was going to be alright. The small boy gripped her so tight she almost struggled to breath under his strength. With him holding her, she managed to grab her cloak from under the bed. She let him hold her as she wrapped it around her neck and strapped it on. She let her son cling to her as he was terribly scared.

"T-Trunks loosen up baby." She pleaded. He did so slightly, but he kept a vice like grip on her. "D-Do you remembered what we practiced?" She watched him nod with his watery, wide eyes and trembling lip. "Good. Good. Okay baby, let's get going. Everything is going to be alright. Do you trust me?" She tried to appear calm and smiling which seemed to ease her sons nerves. She watched as he nodded his head again. "Alright, think of this as a game? Ninjas, right?"

"Ninjas." He affirmed.

"That's right baby, Ninjas." She grabbed his blanket she made him and wrapped him up in it like a cloak. He tucked the capsules in his pocket and then she picked him back up letting him hold on on his own as they stood behind the veil of the hologram. "What are the rules Trunks? Can you tell me them?"

"We don't to strangers unless you say it is okay. We run until you say we can't. If we are separated, I don't talk someone unless they know it is our secret word."

"What is our secret word?"

"Vegeta."

"Repeat it."

"Vegeta" He did.

"Good, what are the rest of rules?"

"Whatever you say, I will do without question is the last rule."

"Even if that means I am hurt and I tell you to run?"

"But Momma I- "

"Trunks!"

"I don't want you to die! Please don't make me!" More big tears fell from her eyes in his face.

"This is for your safety. I don't want to die or be hurt, but if you can live, then that is worth it to me!" She reprimanded him. She saw him lower his eyes, but did not respond. "Will you do this for me?" She asked more firmly, and she noticed he nodded. "Good. Whatever I say, goes. No exceptions Trunks." She held him more tightly against him and took a deep breath. "Here we go. Now or never."

With her goal set in mind and her son holding her tight, the young mother rushed out the door into the hallway and flickering lights. There was screaming all around from people being attacked and the place seeming to be purged. She knew she needed to get to the docking ships and slip on one. Trunks buried himself in her with the blanket hiding him. Making sure her hood covered her face, she begun to run in the direction of the docking ships. Trunks stayed so quiet as he gripped her securely. They manage to make it as far as the labs before they ran into trouble, guards fighting what she easily recognized as Saiyans. She pressed herself to the wall before they saw her, and her eyes were widening in fear. Was Vegeta here? Did he know she was here? Had he come all this way to rescue her? How did he even know she was here in the first place?

So many questions raced through her mind that she forgotten the situation she was currently in until one guard came flying her way. He barely missed her and her son. The hood yanked back from dodging out of the way from the flying guard. She looked down at her blanket to her hidden son and sighed in relief as he appeared to be fine without any sort of scratches. "Is that her!" A man said in Saiyan that she clearly recognized. She felt herself freeze up and hold onto her child.

"That is! Blue hair, check to see if she has blue eyes! Is she human?" At this, Bulma found herself back on her feet. What if they were there to kill her and her child? She couldn't risk it. She bolts in the opposite direction in attempt to get away.

"HEY! Get back here! After her!"

She wasted no time in making a run for it, using the walls and knowledge of the compound to gain the upper advantage. But luck was never on her side. As she turned the corner, she ran into the soldiers who immediately recognized her. Her face paled in realization as they grabbed her with one of their weapons raised to beat her down. She used her body to shield her boy as she was struck on her back and fell to the ground. She cried out in pain as one aimed his leg back to kick her. They swore at her as she was kicked in the face and sent sprawling. Trunks let out a cry as he held onto his mother.

"She has a little bastard!" One cried in realization.

Bulma was seeing stars as black and white spots blocked some of her vision. Her head hurt as blood dripped down and she felt a rib might have cracked. She didn't have time to dwell on the pain as they were beginning to advance on her and her son. She got him back in her arms and back up against the floor of the nearby wall that caught her when she was kicked. They stood around her menacing.

"Well, well, look at what we have here. Looks like you were hiding a little fucker with you huh? He yours? Cause it is gonna be fun for him to watch as you get punished." The one who kicked her reached down and gripped her baby from her.

"No! Don't you touch him!" She screamed out and went to reach for him. Two of his men held her down while they begun to rip her clothes. She could hear her son's cries as the man begun to hit him and swing him around by his tail. His blood curdling cries hit her ears and made every pain in her intense. She hadn't paid much attention to them spreading her legs and yanking her bottoms down, nor them as they were ripping her top by shredding the material. They were on her and her world was going back to when she was separated from her friends. Fresh tears fell from her eyes as they were about to rape her in front of her little boy. Just as she was about to cry out the name of the man she always kept on her mind, a flash of lights past them and hit the man holding her child dead center in the head with a Ki blast. Instantly the small boy was dropped and hit the floor with the man. He started to bawl and holding his injured tail crying. The Saiyans that were pursuing her came running around the corner as the men got up from her and begun to charge at them to fight. She scrambled up and pulled her baby into her lap in the corner. There was no escape, so it was useless to find a way out when there no way to safety at this point. She, instead, checked her crying baby for any injuries as the battle continued right in front of them. She noticed his tail was broken in a few places and showed signs of swelling.

When she went to place her fingers on them, he let out a cry so blood curling it distracted some of the fighters. "Okay Trunks, Trunks look at me. I need you to bite down on this." She paid no mind and found a piece of her torn clothing and wounded it into a ball. "I need you to bite down as I set this alright?" She tried to appear calming, but it only came out in a waver tone. The boy was shaking his head sobbing into her in pain. Her heart broke to see him this way. She didn't know much about Saiyan tails or anatomy, but she wasn't so ignorant to know that those tails were sensitive. She was able to get him to bite down on the cloth and set the first break. The sound that came from that boy was not natural.

"Not like that, you stupid wretch!" One of the available Saiyans found his way to her. "What the fuck are you doing!"

"His tail…"

"I can see that. He needs a tank. How do you know Saiyan? Are you Bulma Briefs?"

"No. But his tail…I learned…he needs." She lied.

"Do you know Bulma Briefs?"

"Maybe. But you have to help him first!" She argued desperately.

"I can see you are Human. We were sent here to help Human refugees back to our home world."

"Vegeta-sei…" She breathed.

"You seem to know a lot about us." He eyed her suspiciously.

"I need you to help my boy. Please." She begged quickly changing the topic.

"Are there other Humans?"

"4 in the labs, you go past these halls until you see the signs. You will know when you see it. Those are the only other Humans I know of." She focused on wrapping her boy in his blanket and fixing herself under her cloak. She cradled him best she could in her arms and pulled him close to her chest. She needed to get them both to safety. If she was right, Vegeta sent his men to come save her. She could almost burst into happy tears at the thought and realization. But thinking about her son's condition only dampened the mood. The Saiyan covered her in a robe and escorted her back to the safety point where there were a few other Humans. The Saiyan turned to one of the ship commanders.

"Get this group on the first ship and full speed back to Vegeta-sei! I need to get back there and help find the others before that fucking prick realizes what we are up to!" He yelled to the ship's pilot. They were loaded into the first ship and took off the ground. Bulma was seated in an area where she saw out the window after applying the protective harness around her. She saw the lot of the compound and how big it really was. She had spent so many torturous years of her life here, and she couldn't say she was sad to see it disappear when the ship exited orbit. Her little boy was curled up in her lap when the ship docked with the main one. She was so exhausted from everything she could barely keep her eyes open The last thing she could recall is her son's tears on her lap as she hummed him a soft lullaby.

 **~Vegeta-sei~**

When Bulma Briefs had awoken, she found herself stepping out of a regen chamber and covered in a warm robe by Saiyan women that she assumed were nurses. Her head was fuzzy, and it took a few more moments to remember anything that happened or who exactly she was. When she had fully digested her situation, she was sitting and cradling her head. Both women looked at her confused. "M-my boy." She spoke Saiyan as she recalled her lessons, and by now could speak it second nature.

"Your son is still in the regeneration chamber. Because he is so young, he needs more time."

"How long was I in mine?"

"A few hours, Miss."

"Take me to my son." She stood finally and glared at them firmly.

"We have a few- "

"Nothing fucking happens, until I make sure my son is better. You take him to now!" She threatened.

"Follow us." The one on the left spoke and opened the door for her to follow. Bulma did not hesitate as she walked out in step behind them. She was lead towards the nursery where she saw many Saiyan infants towards the end of the long hall where some children or even babies were in the same tank as she was. The tanks were significantly smaller than hers, but she couldn't help but feel her heart twinge at how small and alone these little ones look. The women led her to the room where her son was in a tank. She slowly approached the tank and gently put her fingers on the warm glass. She watched him almost lifelessly float with a mask on his face. She could spot that his tail was becoming unbent as the healing waters took form.

"What is this?"

"A healing solution. This advances injuries back to their previous state." One of the women replied.

"How long as he been in here?"

"Since you first arrived Miss. We have answered your questions and we have taken you to your offspring. But now it is time you answer our questions." They firmly spoke. The young mother took a seat on one of the lounge couches by the tank and rung out her long hair as she begun to make a side braid with it.

"Fine, talk." She finally spoke and glared up at the two women protectively.

"What is your name."

"Depends on who wants to know?"

"You should answer our questions."

"How about you fuck off."

"No need for hostility…"

"I don't know you. I don't know why you have kidnapped us. I won't answer any questions until he is better. If you want answers, you can go fuck yourself."

"We understand that you feel hostile-"

"Feel hostile? No, you have no idea how I am feeling. All I want is for you two to leave us."

"No until you answer our questions for documentation. If you want services here, then you will need to start cooperating."

"And if I refuse?"

"We will report you are being defiant and matters will be taken."

"Then bring on the matters." They looked at each other nervously, but wordlessly left the room. Bulma only scoffed at their departure and turned her attention onto her little boy whom was floating in the tank. Somehow she felt solely responsible. She should have been so much smarter about all this. Putting her face in her hands she re-lived the whole ordeal. She reprimanded herself for her flawed mistakes in their escape. She trembled at the realization that she was almost violated in the presence of her son. She could only hold herself that she had no idea where she was. Was this his planet? Was he here? Did he know about her? Why was he collecting Human refugees? She found herself in the same circumstance of so many questions, and still never enough answers. What was she even doing here? Lifting her head and she eyed her helpless baby floating in that water. Almost five years old and this was his life; the only life he has ever known was in shadows. God, she was a terrible mother. She should have tried to escape much sooner before all this. She should have given him a better life than she was able to provide. Instead, she put them both in this situation, and he too had to pay the same price.

Tears threatened to fall from her cheeks as she watched him continue to float. Maybe she was being harsher than she should of towards those women? Maybe they really were trying to help? But then again, she knew how help was rewarded. No one ever did anything for just nothing. That was the first lesson she had learned out in this universe when she was taken. Nothing is ever free. She needed to be more careful and think ten steps ahead of them all if she had a prayer of making it out alive with her boy. Maybe her parents were here or even Goku? One could only hope, but for now, she had to wait by her little boy's side and pray that he recovers soon.

Time did not matter in this place it seemed. It could have been twenty minutes or even several hours before a knock was heard at the door. The young mother did not move from her spot as she continued to watch her baby float. By now his tail was mostly straightened out save for one bad spot, and the bruises he suffered were turning different colors in the healing process. Another knock was made, and she still refused to acknowledge it. Perhaps if she did then maybe they would get the message and leave them be. She did not want to talk to anyone. She did not want to sleep or eat or even smile. All she wanted was to sit here and be by her baby's side. The door opened behind her and someone stood at the doorway far too long than she liked.

"Either come in or leave. Can't you see I am…Vegeta…" She breathed. She had stood and turned to angrily face the person who dared to disturb them. He looked more handsome than she last remembered. Time did not age on his face as she drank him in greedily with her eyes. She noticed he used her same armor designs, but altered it to fit his royal lineage. The dark colors with his scarlet to accent really flattered him well. He even had a cape! If she wasn't in such an emotional state of reuniting with the man she dreamt about, she would have probably laughed and giving him hell for it. But there he stood with his hand on the door handle and his mouth slightly ajar while his eyes transfixed not only on her, but then also on the boy in the tank. She felt the air being sucked out of the room and time had come to a standstill. It was as if the past five years hadn't happened a single day. It felt like he was in her room and demanding her to fix another one of his machines. For the pair of them, all their memories and history echoed in their minds as they gazed upon the other.

She had to keep repeating to herself that he was here; that eyes were not deceiving her. For a moment she had entirely forgotten to breathe. Where had all those years gone? Suddenly she had become completely self-conscious about her appearance. What if he thought she aged? What if he thought she was ugly? Time had been kind to him, but she was certain it hadn't for her. After all, enduring what she had hardened a person; and she was no exception to the rule. And time did not wait for no one as he slowly was coming into the room wordlessly. She searched his expression for any hint of what he might be thinking; but, however, he was always completely unreadable. This worried her for various reasons considering it was her wellbeing and her son's that needed to consider; she needed to protect them both regardless of what dangers may not be present now. Without thinking, she subconsciously backed up into her son's tank with her back pressed to the glass.

Their eyes were locked onto the others with neither willing to separate in fear that the other might disappear from their grasp. How many sleepless nights had she laid away and memorized every inch of him to comfort her in the situation she was forced in. When she was raped by those men, she felt so hurt, so betrayed. It was like she would never see the sun again. It was like she was trapped under the ocean and no matter how much she cried or screamed; no one would come and save her. She was helpless, lost, and a former shell of herself. It had taken her a long time to begin to move past what had happened in the early years of her enslavement. Those men took pieces of her with them with their unspeakable acts, and she had often wondered if the man that was standing before her would ever forgive her? She had only thoughts of what he might say to her to get her through those dark months Would he look at her the same as that night that she looked at him? Would he offer her comfort in the way only he knew how? Or would he toss her away? Would he blame her for everything: her home, those men taking her over and over, or even…Trunks? God, she must tell him about his son. How would she even begin to have that type of conversation? She had gone over this scenario over and over in her mind for years, and still she had felt nothing prepared her for the day to arrive. Just like so many other things in her life surely, he would understand that everything she has done was to lie and wait for her opportunity to come and return to his side, or at the very least to get them to safety and get her home back.

This is when she begun to ask herself, why he wasn't speaking? He was just as strong and just a regal as she had remembered, but that also came with him being exceedingly quiet. He stood before her with a presence that was all too familiar to her. Even she could hardly believe it when he stopped right before her and his eyes moved from the floating child to her trembling lips and watery eyes. Since when had she start crying? She hadn't begun to realize that she still didn't know it was him as he lifted his hands and placed them on her cheeks. Was this all a dream; please don't wake her up if it is. She didn't think her heart could take anymore abuse, and she was brought out of these thoughts when she felt his thumbs rub away the droplets that fell from her eyes.

"You're alive." She heard him breathed in disbelief. It was the first sentence she heard him speak. Hearing his voice was…well it was better than coming home, better than that night together, better than anything in this whole world; just hearing him speak to her. God, why was she crying so much? She had promised herself to greet him with a smile, not this blubbery mess. So, she barely managed to give him a light nod and her best attempt at a small smile.

"I'm back…" Her voice broke resting her head against his hand.

"H-How?" His voice whispered to her in almost disbelief.

"Very carefully." She sniffled and attempted to try and calm herself.

"Still got that tongue of yours."

"Yeah, still see you haven't changed much, arrogant jerk."

The prince remained still, and she watched his eyes shift from her to the child floating. His hands went from her cheeks down to her shoulders. The tension of the reunion still thick in the room. She tried not to move as she observed his expression. So many emotions were flickering in his eyes, but the most predominate was confusion. He licked his lips almost nervously and the butterflies in her stomach were fluttering in a panic as her heart began to sink in her stomach. She knew exactly what he was looking at. It has been five years, yes, but what she never got to tell him was that he was soon to be a father. She gulped, and his eyes narrowed back her.

"Whose!" He growled deeply.

She blinked back confused, "Wh-whose?"

"Whose is he?!" He tightened his hold and rage slowly consumed his face.

"Let me go Vegeta. You are hurting me…" She winced under his touch. He was mad now and she didn't know if she was emotionally stable to handle any of this right now.

"You whored yourself out didn't you! You dare you even show up here! I can't believe I looked for you!" He exploded angrily. He looked like she had stabbed him in the back and her eyes widen. He couldn't possibly be serious, could he? All the hell she had endured and only for her to come back to him in this way.

"Let go of me you bastard!" She screamed, and he suddenly released her as she held onto herself. His hand prints begun to show up on her shoulders in angry, red marks that would soon be bruises. She glared at him with such disdain. Of course, he had to ruin a perfectly good reunion! "Go fuck yourself Vegeta! You have no idea what I had to go through!

"Did you or did you not lay with another!" He growled darkly.

"Why? You going to avenge me?" She snapped back. This broke him out of his tirade.

"Explain yourself!"

"Oh, now you want me to explain? Get the fuck out!"

"You seem to forget that I am Prince here-"

"You could be the ruler of this whole universe, but you better fucking think twice before stepping to me that way! It was your fucking fault all this happened!"

"MY FAULT?! You created the damn communicator and fucking went to find my people!" he snapped back angrily as he starts to pace.

"And I didn't expect you to stab me and everyone I love in the back, jackass!"

"Fucking wretch! You will hold your tongue! I am the Prince of all Saiyans and you are in my palace! I could have you killed!"

"Do it then! Or get the fuck out! I do not want to see you right now!"

"Who is he!"

"My son."

"That isn't what I asked."

"But it is the only answer you are getting from me! If you think I am such a slut, you don't deserve to know his goddamn name! Get out!" She went and shoved him towards the door. As she was beginning to push, the alarm on the machine begun to whirl as doctors and nurses rushed to the arguing couple that had paused to look. All she could recall was the sound of her son's heartbeat that was flatlining by the machine, and all she could remember was darkness that engulfed her in its wake.


	5. Password

_Here we go again with Chapter 5! We both hope you all had a wonderful new years and are excited for everything to come this year. This project has been very fun so far to write together even though CelestialMageLucy and I live far apart I feel it brings us closer with every new chapter. Thanks again for reading and we both hope you have an excellent 2018!_

 **Chapter Five: Password**

The Saiyan Prince caught the screeching mother in his arms as she fainted. His best doctors rushed past him to get into the room. He was mad, hurt, and he felt betrayed but most of all confused. All these fucking emotions swirling within him. Yes, he knew about the men that raped her in the beginning; that is how he was able to find out about the Humans and the fate of Earth. But still, how many more men did she whore herself to. This filthy child could not exist, no should not exist in this universe. The fact that someone, anyone other than him put their seed in her and then she kept it got his blood boiling. He looked at her holding her close then turned to look at his team.

"Stop! Let the brat die!" He ordered.

"Sire!" the doctors look panicked and confused.

"I ordered-"

"Sire, you will let one of our own die?"

"One of…he is a hybrid!" He cried out. His eyes widened as he finally notices the tail on the small infant in the tank. Of course…but wait…whose…

Then he noticed all eyes on him, "FUCKING DO YOUR JOB THEN! SAVE THE BRAT!" He bellowed out which made them all jump. "AND IF HE DIES, SO DOES THE WHOLE BLASTED DEPARTMENT!" He brought the Woman to cradle in his arms and watched the hands of his medical team work twice as fast to save the young hybrid. It is when his eyes again focused on the still damaged tail. Someone damaged what could be his child's tail, he almost saw red. The damn woman had some fucking explaining to do, fuck the whole team did. Was the child in there his? If so, then fucking how?! He growled deeply with frustration at having to wait even longer. He eyed two of the ladies in waiting who were watching him. Without a word he placed her in their arms.

"See she is comfortable and stays put in my room. I will oversee this whole operation. See that she does not leave my chambers for any reason unless I talk with her. Is that understood." They bowed before their prince and quickly took the woman away while he faced the medical team still working on the brat. He stayed by the wall as he watched them draw various tests and restart the boys heart.

"While you are it, test his blood with my own!" He ordered once again and got the unison response of agreement from the team.

For the better part of a couple hours, the dark prince stayed by the wall and allowed his team to work on the boy. Apparently he had caught some type of infection that turned into something much worse, coupled with the only known Saiyan disease that goes by "The Saiyan Virus". "The Saiyan Virus" as it's called is a nasty virus that was built in the DNA of every Saiyan. The virus was added to the Saiyan's DNA centuries ago as a way to test their ability to unleash their true power, or if they were too weak, kill them. More a less a genetic safeguard to get rid of the weak in the Saiyan herd or so to speak. The way it has advanced on the child with the reaction he was giving should have killed him, but he somehow made it this far. Usually the virus is active much later in teens rather than one as young as him. So how is it he made it this far in the first place? If he had to guess, he supposed, it would have to be the woman's doing. After all, Humans were far more attached to their offspring than Saiyan parentage. Regardless, he would wait in the shadows to find out if the child lives or dies and he would get his answers.

The Prince of Saiyans waited by the corner of the room and never took his eyes off the doctors working on the brat. His scowl only deepened as the procedures took longer than they should have. Eventually, when his heart was stable enough, they wheeled him to another room to give him an IVs and inject him with serums to deal with the remaining symptoms. He followed the team to the room with the weak child and had a seat while the team mostly left to start the testing that needed to be done. The only members of the team left behind were a few nurses to help monitor the boy. As the boy's heartbeat and symptoms were alleviated, the same nurses would only come every so often since their prince was in the room. When they left for the third time, he moved closer to get a better look at the boy.

That odd coloring made it very clear who his mother was. The unnamed child looked just like her. Her coloring, her nose, and hell her weakness. But there was something familiar about him. He didn't wish to admit to himself, but the boy looked an awful lot like him. That was impossible though, he made sure to destroy and evidence of that night when she was asleep. He remembered placing his hand on her stomach and allowing his heated Ki to kill off any of his seed that was filling her. But…what if Humans found a way to keep their offspring after such methods? No, this child isn't his, it couldn't be."I need to know-" He growled, but a knock at the door switched his angered gaze from the resting child to the door where the doctor came in chart in hand.

"Sorry to interrupt sire, but I have the results you wished," he offered a confused expression to why his majesty was looking at him with such contempt. Not that this was unusual, but the prince's personality had been almost as confusing as his orders were contradicting today. But seeing the result he had in his hand, all of it was making sense. The Prince of Saiyans motioned with a nod for the medical professional to enter the room and deliver the news that was in his hand. Upon hearing the soft click of the door closing, Vegeta watched the man open the folder he carried and cleared his throat.

"So, we ran the tests as ordered. He has contracted the Saiyan virus as we had suspected."

"I know that." His royal majesty snapped.

"R-right. Since this is the same virus, that can only means he is a Saiyan…or at least a hybrid. What is interesting though is he should have been dead at his age and his untrained power. However, we found an antibody in his system that is…well basically a better cure than what we currently have. We will need to run further tests and interview his mother to figure out the cause to maybe harness this for our people."

"Knowing the Woman, she created the cure. Ask her how she did it when she wakes, and use her formula." He interrupted.

The doctor wrote down the order, "Well that might bring some complications considering the next news I need to deliver."

"And what is that." The scowl on the angered man's face deepened and he folded his arms challenging. Slowly getting irritated that the doctor saved the news he most wanted to hear till last.

"I wish to order some congratulations, but we both know this is not good news."

"The brat is mine."

"Unfortunately, you are correct. And we both know the laws."

"Touch him and I swear it will be the last thing you ever touch." He threatened with all the intensity in his eyes he could muster. The doctor could only take a step back as he felt the immense pressure coming from his prince. The air around Vegeta crackled with his energy as he slowly powered it up.

"Your father has been informed per protocol." Panic beginning to spread across the doctors face.

"No one touches the boy, and if my father has a problem with it you will send him my way. I am not leaving my brat and you will help treat him with the Woman's help when she awakens".

The doctor appeared nervous, as he suddenly found himself in a dangerous situation. He knew the laws, but his prince was giving him an order that what would be considered treason. The child's existence was a problem but, before the doctor could open his mouth to speak in protest, a murderous look from his prince made him shut it with an audible click.

"I suggest that you walk out, unless there is other news to be delivered. Have my father come to me if he is insistent that a certain course of action must be taken. I will not leave the brat's side." He gave his final order that left no room for discussion. Vegeta turned away looking back at the child.

The doctor knew his orders and turned to leave, but he paused at the door to look at him. "Regardless of your feelings sire, I would hope our people put our faith in a future king that follows the laws, and not his own desires." Before Vegeta could raise a hand to blast the man for his spoken opinion, he left the room.

Vegeta gripped his fists as he unfolded them and glared with hatred at the resting child in the bed as he struggled to breathe even with the assistance of the machines hooked to him. This was a bloody fucking mess that showed up at his doorstep. Find the Woman yes, make her a concubine sure; but to have them sire a child against the law was forbidden. What is worse, they fucking notified his own father, the king, before him so there was little to no chance of cleaning this mess up quietly.

"Gods be damned", He growled lowly. He released his fists and ran a hand through his rough locks while never taking his intense gaze off the boy. He knew the only answers he would get is from the Woman. Fat chance of her talking to him civilly as they both had a difference of opinion. But she will talk, and she will answer for her betrayal to him. How dare she keep a brat they created. There shouldn't have been a brat to begin with! He made damn sure to rid of any seed that he spilled in her. She should have destroyed the life when she found it! How dare she keep it! How dare she keep it from him!

He was fuming. This whole situation was a complete mess. He breathed out slowly as an attempted to remain calm as he uttered the word "Fuck". He returned to his seat and held his head in his hands as he attempted to work out a plan to mitigate the damage. The best course of action is just kill the brat right now. Send the woman away to the safe colony he set up on the planet and be done with the situation. That is what his people expected, that is what his father expected, fuck, that is what the law demanded. But as he looked up from his turmoil, and looked at the child struggling to live something pulled at him. "Fucking instincts," he cursed again. The boy was their child regardless of how he got here. Would he deny his own offspring even if he could never claim to the throne? Would he allow his father to carry out what he feared he was incapable of doing?

His scowl deepened once more at that thought process. No, he would clean his mess regardless of what he was feeling. This was his responsibility after all. He would take action even if it meant he lost the Woman forever in the process. He would rid himself of the situation at all cost. With his resolve strengthened he stands by the child's bed and focuses his terrifying glare down at the boy. Without meaning to, he took in his appearance. The lad was just a weak hybrid with his face on his features. Why would the Woman allow such a creature to exist? Didn't she know she would be doing a disservice to him if they ever were reunited? Then his mind traveled back before when he saw her. He had gotten the itinerary from the squad he had sent on the search and rescue mission and they had informed him of the blue haired slave that refused to give her name. He didn't bother to listen to the rest of the debriefing as he took off towards the labs and opened the door. All he saw was her, he sighed at the memory.

Her hair was longer, the look on her face was worn from the hell she had endured these past five years, and yet, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his whole life. She was every bit as he had remembered; beautiful, radiant, spirited, and hell quite the spit fire. But he was no fool. personally, living under Frieza's division most of his life, he knew just how traumatic and demanding it could be. She was dressed in her robe with her long hair pushed to the side in a sloppy braid she made to keep her wet hair together. She appeared just as shocked as he was to reunite after all this time. He had so many questions for her. How did she survive? Did Cooler know of her existence? Did she reveal anything about him or his people? Did she try to find him as he tried to find her. He took in her eyes and how wide they appeared. He could read the emotions within them: relief, happiness, confusion…and fear? She said something, but he couldn't hear her as he saw the child floating in the tank. What he did remember was the fury that coursed through out his body as all the questions he had turned to accusations of her character and what she brought back with her. He still felt no shame even now.

She would be much better off if the boy did not have to suffer anymore. Surely, she will understand why he had to kill him. Why she was better off without him. How it will benefit them both in the long run…right? Regardless if he was sure or not of that answer didn't faze him. He had made up his mind. The boy's existence was against the laws of the royal house. Sure, any Saiyans that had half-breeds that were refugees were allowed asylum on the planet; that was a different story. They were pardoned as those laws didn't apply. But with Vegeta-sei back and running its empire, those laws were returned with his father's reign. It was an abomination should a Saiyan mate with anyone that was not of their race and produce those half-breeds. It was seen as treason and to have the member of the royal house, much less the next in line for the throne do such a thing. No, it would be treason, he couldn't allow the brat to live.

He will uphold that honor and pass judgement before he let another take over what he was more than capable of. He raised his dominant hand and created a powerful Ki within the palm. The light and heat illuminated the room as he focused on the child in the hospital bed. The prince felt his hair wave back from the intensity of the energy ball that would end his son's life. He needed to do this, There were no other options; no other way around it. So, why was his hand shaking now? Was he not the heartless prince of all Saiyans? Narrowing his eyes and gritting his teeth he focused on his targeted kill and worked up his resolve. He stood like that several moments waiting to easily end the youth's life. But suddenly the ball disappeared, and he slumped into his chair and placing his head in his hands.

Why! Why couldn't he do it! Why couldn't he just take his abilities and snuff out this one life? He knew the answer, this was their child. He didn't care if the boy had a low power level, that he had odd coloring, or even that he was a hybrid; the child was theirs. He may jeopardize his future as king, but he will be damned if this boy would die by his hand. He sighed heavily as he moved his hands down to cover his mouth and eyes transfixed on the sick child. He couldn't risk showing signs that the Saiyan Empire was weakening or all out war with the Ice-jihns would be imminent. As he brought up his gaze his eyes locked with his mate's eyes staring back up at him from his face. His breath hitched in his throat and his blood ran cold with the strange situation. How was he even awake? The boy straightened himself while clearing his throat. The boy's eyes never moved away from the princes' as he struggled to breathe.

"Where…is…. mom?" He whimpered. The Prince of Saiyans had to take a second to register what was asked. He heard the lad speak, such a wondrous sound. Something was taking ahold of him and the more he focused on the boy, the more he was becoming smitten with him. It was beginning to dawn on him that he was a father; a foreign concept to him.

"Mister…my mom…where…" The little one pleaded again with aspirated breath.

That is when the newly realized father cleared his throat again and struggled to formulate words. "Fucking hell…" He lowly cursed in his native tongue. The boy's eyes grew wide at hearing not only the language, but the bad words that came from the man.

He cleared his throat and spoke in the secret language his mother had taught him, "You aren't supposed to say those words. You will make Momma mad." He rasped out. Now it was Vegeta's turn to be even more surprised. The brat knew his native tongue! It seemed that the Woman really did him an honor. Somehow this child must know something about his heritage. Does he know that he is his father? How much did the Woman tell him specifically?

"How do you know how to speak my language?"

"A Saiyan…are we on Vegeta-sei, mister? Wait…I am not supposed to talk to you…" He suddenly grew fearful. The young father could smell it, and it left an unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. An unknown instinct was springing in his belly. He could feel himself internally struggling for it to take hold. He wanted to protect this boy and keep him safe from all the dangers that poised to end his existence. He needed to be stronger than his emotions as it took all he had not to pull him close and hold his son for the first time in their lives. He may have been robbed of the knowledge of his birth, but he will be damned if anything ever touches him again.

"I am a Saiyan and we are on my planet. What is your name brat?" He firmly spoke. He saw the emotions, just like the Woman's flash across his features. His heart was yearning to console the boy, but he appeared to be as guarded as he could in his condition.

"Do you know my Mom?" He asked again.

"Yes."

"What is the password?"

"Password?!" He asked bewildered. What in fucking hell was this boy going on about? He did not need a password to talk to his brat!

"I don't need one."

"Then I can't talk to you." The boy dared to defy him. He tried to give the man his back and a tic went off in the royal Saiyan's mind. ' _That dared insolence!_ ' He roared in his mind.

"Oi, Brat!" He scoffed.

"I can't talk to you unless you know the password." The boy repeated in his weak tone and turned away from him.

"How many guesses am I allowed?" The vein on Vegeta's forehead popping out a little.

"I dunno….as many as it takes?"

"Impudent child!" The prince scoffed. He let out a heavy sigh and decided to play the child's game.

"Is your stupid password 'Bulma'?"

Silence followed, and the Saiyan Prince could feel his eye twitching. "Fine! The password is 'Goku'." Still more silence. "You know, you could at least let me know if I am wrong or not." He growled.

"I told you I am- "

"I get it! Not allowed to talk unless I know the blasted password!" He growled annoyed.

"Is it 'Earth', 'Capsule', or 'Dragonballs'?"

The boy only shook his head while still giving his back to the prince. At least that was progress. He raked his hand through his unruly hair in frustration. Of course, the idiot Woman would make a fucking password to talk to his son.

"Is it 'Super Saiyan', 'Briefs', or 'Nameke?" He growled with more annoyance. He had to ignore the twinge of regret that snapped in his heart when he saw his son wince from the harshness in his tone. If that stupid child would just talk to him then he wouldn't get so pissed off! Ugh, maybe fatherhood wasn't for him after all. He hung his head dejectedly and let out a heavy sigh of annoyance as he tried to wrack his mind for any clue, until he went with his last hope.

"Vegeta." He gently spoke.

He was more than surprised to find that not only the boy turned around, but was looking at him with wide, watery eyes. "H-How did you know…?" He did a mental slap in his mind. Of course, the Woman would make _that_ the fucking password! He could feel his patience draining on him, and now the brat was close to tears. He was going to have work on helping him keep his emotions in check if he was going to raise him. This was no way for Saiyan royalty to be acting.

"So that is it? 'Vegeta' is the password." He watched as the boy numbly nodded his head and relief filled him. Who needed that Woman when he had his own genius! He couldn't stop the broad smirk fill his face with pride at that knowledge.

The boy looked at him still with his watery eyes and waited on baited breath for the answer to his own question. "Nuh-uh kid, my questions first, and then maybe I'll answer yours."

This in turned made the child advert his eyes. The strange man, maybe Saiyan, had guessed the password right. And his mother had informed him if someone knew the password; then he could talk to them and tell him the truth to anything asked as well. Would his mother be angry with him? But then, how could she be? She made the rules, and she would never give their password away to anyone she didn't trust. "…. What was the question…" He begrudgingly agreed.

"What is your name, brat?"

"Trunks…"

The man about blanched back, what kind of an ass backwards name is that! "What the hell is your name?"

"I told you, my name is Trunks Briefs." The boy firmly spoke up in his weakened state.

This earned a snort from the elder prince beside him, "Seriously, what kind of a name is that?"

"My Mom gave me that name, mister."

"You would think she would pick something regal."

"My full name is Trunks Vegeta Briefs."

This stopped the tirade in the Saiyan Prince's mind. He blinked back surprised. He hadn't expected the Woman to even give him the honor of adding his name in the title. After all, she seemed pretty upset earlier; and still might have been all these years. But, here she was always full of surprises. So, she harbored, and safety delivered their son, and had the compassion to add his name to the boy. He couldn't help but feel touched by the gesture as he looked at the puzzled expression of the younger prince. He noticed the little aspects of his own genetic makeup that were physical evidence of his heritage. By the gods, this child was his son.

"Your middle name is the password code for people talking to you?"

"Momma gave me that name, and no one knows about it but us, and now you too."

"I see. Do you know who you are named after?"

"Not really…but you do?" Realization rippled across the boy's expression.

"And why should I answer your questions? You don't know my own password." The Prince of Saiyans smirked teasingly.

"Those are Momma's rules".

"Momma's rules again? Why don't you tell me them?"

"They are rules to keep us safe."

"What happened to you and Momma?"

The child looked away, "I don't think I should talk about that without Momma here."

"I gave the blasted password brat! Now answer the-"

Suddenly the door busted opened by none other than Vegeta's younger sister. She had many similarities to the Saiyan Prince such as the dark, unruly hair with the deep, obsidian eyes. She appeared smaller than him with a more petite frame, but that didn't seem to hide her well-toned muscles. She wore the female equivalent colors of her brother, including the same cape. Her armor was made with same material, but hugging her curves and showed plenty of skin. Over her heart, was their house crest that was indented and bright red. She was graceful and one of the most beautiful Saiyans around. She was fit to be the Princess of Saiyans. Her eyes widened and focused on the sick little boy in the bed while her brother sat by his side.

"Vegeta, outside now!" She ordered.

"You do not get to order your- "

"Unless you want Dad to come down here and wreak havoc, then you better get your ass out here now!" She firmly interrupted her older brother.

"Kalei (pronounce Cal-lei), how many times not to order-"

"Now asshole!" She yelled and suddenly he straightened at her strong tone.

"Fine, I will, but not because you ordered me to." He grumbled and begun to walk out leaving the confused boy back in the bed. She led him away from the room where Saiyan's sensitive hearing wouldn't reach.

"Tell me it isn't true."

"I don't have to answer to you."

"Yes, you do, jerk! You know the laws! You are so lucky I was able to intercede when the messenger showed up to tell Father! Do you know how crazy pissed he would have been if he was told!"

"What did you do?"

"Didn't deliver the stupid message, and told them I would." She folded her arms and glared at him. "But that is the least of our worries, what did you do?"

"This is no concern of yours."

"It is when it comes to this family!"

"You step out of line! You weren't even here until the planet was wished back, and father attempted to create another heir due to my absence."

"Look, I am a part of this family, and believe it or not, I do care about you idiot! But you need to tell me everything before someone gets hurt that doesn't need to be."

"You will not-"

"I am not interested in killing little kids like Father would be, so save your breath." She rolled her eyes holding up her hand. "But I am interested if the kids is even yours, and what you even plan to do about it."

"Again, don't see how this is your concern."

"Oh, because I just lied and covered for you, and this will blows up in all our faces. So, I think it is the least you can do." When seeing her brother stone walling her, and that he wasn't going to budge on the issues, the younger princess sighed just as annoyed as her brother. "Fine, don't tell me anything, but we both know I will get to the truth. So, while you go play Daddy to that hybrid, I will be-"

"Keep your nose out of this Kalei."

"Or what? We both know you won't lay a hand on me. You love me too much." She smirked in a way that would rival his.

"Just because you are my sister, doesn't mean-"

"Threatening a child, Vegeta? Especially that of your sister! I wonder what Mother would say!"

"Do NOT Take this To Her!" He threatened with a hiss coming out with each word for emphasis. His fucking day was only getting worse.

"Oh, I am going to. Her precious baby boy has a baby boy!" She snickered.

"Glad my misfortune amuses you."

"Oh, shut the fuck up Vegeta, and let me in on your secret. Seriously, let me help cover this up or clean up this mess; whichever you choose, doesn't matter to me."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you are annoying?"

"Everyday. But, in all seriousness, are you okay?" Her sudden teasing turned to caring; quite unusual for a Saiyan-much less a Saiyan Princess.

"Ask me that at the end of the day. I have a lot to take care of."

"I can tell. Look, why don't you handle your son and I talk to his mother?"

"The last fucking thing I need is anyone talking to her, except me."

"Why's that? Did you fuck this over before it begun?"

"What did I tell you about my affairs, Kalei?" He growled angrily.

"Not to meddle in them, but I am not meddling. If anything, you need my help."

"I do not need, nor want your help! You will just make a mess of things."

"Says you! Just trust me, I promise, I will make all this less messy."

"Somehow, I think that is a worse lie than the one I will come up to father with."

"Just trust me okay. Please?" She pleaded.

"If you want to help me, then just keep father busy. I have enough to worry about right here than the king coming down here making things much worse than they already are."

"Fine, fine. I will keep the king busy."

"Thank you."

"But you owe me."

"Whatever." He turned on his heel and headed back to his son's medical room. Now he had even more on his plate. Today was not turning out the way he had originally hoped it to be. Every fire he put out, there was ten more popping up. If he could make it through the day, it might just be a miracle.

As Princess Kalei watched her brother walked back to the room, she ended up going to a nearby nurse's cart and begun to read the patient list. As she was looking for a specific name, Briefs, if she could recall; she begun to think about how close of a disaster it could have been if she wasn't there to intercept the messenger. If her mother and her weren't going for their daily walk through the corridors and were approached by the messenger, the gods only know what might have happened if it was her father and not them. Her mother followed her lead in stating that they would send for the king themselves with this message. Her brother had slept with one of the Humans that he harbored on their planet, and not only that but he sired a child; a forbidden child that would never be accepted in their society, much less the throne! What kind of mess had her stupid brother created?

Her mother, poised and graceful as ever, was able to soothe her by simply telling her that they would keep this a secret, and that she would handle covering this up. She was instructed to go see her brother and find out from him if any of these serious allegations were true. Unfortunately, she would be delivering the not so favorable news to her mother. How were they even going to cover all this up? How would the people accept this news if they can't get rid of the evidence? Because, from where she was standing, he seemed pretty hell bent on not even letting one person near either one. What makes matters even worse were the looming threat of war with the Ice-jihns since her brother's peaceful rescuing of the humans. She smirked slightly evilly, good thing she always could find loopholes as she spotted the blank room that appeared unusual considering it had security clearance around it. Well now she found the woman in question, she supposed it was time to stop and have a little chat herself.


	6. Family Matters

_Hello again everyone here is chapter 6. On January 19th I lost my grandfather and am still coping with the loss. I am so grateful for CelestialMageLucy and this story that has been helping me get back into the swing of things. Thank you all again for reviewing, favoriting and subscribing to updates for our story. I am so glad you all like it as much as we do, so thank again and enjoy._

 **Chapter Six: Family Matters**

 **~Bulma~**

Her head was pounding, which was never a good sign when waking up. She hated to admit, but she was used to having this type of headache after being knocked out; which is one time too many in her opinion. How did it get this bad again? How did her life fall down another rabbit hole when she just happened to get her feet on the ground? She shifted in the new bed they had placed her in. She didn't have to open her eyes to understand what had happened as her memories flooded into her mind without slowing down for her to process any of the unnerving information. She felt like she was going to be sick as she recalled hearing that flatline. It was as if her own heart had stopped as well. Her little boy floating in that tank helpless while she was fighting with the man she desperately loved. This was supposed to be their reunion and it was nothing as she had practiced all these years. She should have known they would fight; after all, it is what they were good at.

But what was disheartening was for all she knew her son could be dead. Just the thought of it stilled her. She didn't want to breathe just the thought of it. That was her child, the only force that kept her going all these years. To watch him float almost lifeless in that tank, and to remember it so vividly, made her body clenched involuntarily. She could only muster putting herself into a fetal position and felt the hot tears fall down her cheeks as she buried into herself. Gods don't take him! Take her! But please…don't take her only reason for breathing in this universe. Living her life without Trunks, would be the stars with no sky. Please, god, someone, whomever was up there, please not him. Don't take away her boy; don't take away the last person she had left. She doubted she would live much longer. She had lived her life, where as he barely begun. She wasn't ever supposed to outlive him. A wretched sob ripped through her chest that made an ungodly sound. She hadn't realized what she was doing until she was sitting up and clawing herself in grief. This might have been what 'losing one's mind' is like. She didn't care. All that was predominate was the pain of loss. She couldn't see through her vision nor hear her screams anymore. Everything felt so far away, and she wasn't even in her body anymore. Maybe she was numb, or maybe she really was dying. All she knew was the two women from before rushing into the room and pinner her arms away from doing anymore damage.

Sure, she struggled and attempted to fight them off; but it proved useless. What chance does a Human have to fight against pure blooded Saiyans? They were easily able to restrain her and all she could do was sob so brokenly. The pain, gods this pain, it was worse than all she had endured so far. She would take the rapes; take them all gladly 100-fold, if it meant her boy could live. Her world was a fire searing in her blood and the tears wouldn't stop falling down her cheeks. Such torment ripped through her as she could only lie there just desperately in her hysteria. Who was she? Who was this person being pinned to the bed and clawing to harm herself? Before she could even begin to question her existence as a sharp pain hit her thigh before everything became dizzy and she was lost to the tide of darkness.

How much time had passed this time? All she had remembered was the darkness and the stillness of the room. The soft sounds of the machine beeping next to her and her vision blurry from whatever substance they had injected her with before. She about lost her mind she was sure. That did little to numb the pain in her heart. Cry as she would, if her son was gone, there was nothing she could do except get the damn dragon balls to wish him back to life…but fat chance of that happening. She had no resources and no connections besides the man that was livid at her.

"Why is it all you Humans are always so emotional?" a feminine, but foreign voice spoke up beside her bed. The azure haired scientist shifted her eyesight to the female Saiyans resting her head on her hand as she looked at her with bright curiosity in her eyes. She was wearing the same armor that the prince had on, so could this mean…

"Do I know you?" Bulma sniffled.

"Not personally, but what I want to know is why you were rescued and had a half-breed with you?" The strange girl questioned. From what the young mother could gather this girl was younger than her, but not by much, maybe four or five years? She also looks so familiar to Vegeta, maybe a sister or relative? That would explain why they had similar outfits, but if that was the case, why was she here? Did Vegeta know that this person was visiting her? Did he even know where she was?

"Why aren't you talking? You made quite the ruckus earlier, so I know you can speak. Which, by the way, how did you know our language?" The younger Saiyan inquired.

It had taken all but a few moments of confusion, and then processing, for the scientist to realize what was not only being said to her, but also how invasive her questions were. "Who are you?" Was all she could manage to get out in her dumbstruck manner. Her voice was harsh from all her screaming, and she begun to realize just how drained she really was. But she needed to soldier on considering this person might know her son's fate, and could possibly take her to him.

"Not until you start taking blue." The girl smirked just the same way Vegeta had many times before.

"I don't want to get anyone in trouble."

"Well too late for that. So, start talking, and depending on who you are and what you were doing, there might be mercy for you and your brat."

"Please," the young mother spoke so brokenly, "…tell me he lives."

"My brother is with him right now. But it's only a matter of time before that idiot reveals that he is the daddy. So, start talking."

"You're . . . his sister?" But a glare from the sibling stopped Bulma short from continuing her analysis. She cleared her throat best that she could, "I'm Bulma, Bulma Briefs. I am the one who brought back your planet and people, I housed Vegeta and helped him to get him back home."

"Hmm, so basically, you are the one responsible. Sounds like we owe you a debt."

"Please, don't let them kill my son."

"It won't be us. It will be the virus, if it does claim his life."

"Virus…"

"Okay, so I answered your questions now answer mine, how did you seduce him?"

At this, Bulma swore her face must have changed up to three shades of red at the intimacy of the question. She attempted to open her mouth to even begin to clarify what she had meant. "Oh, don't act like a prude. Saiyans don't sleep with anyone but our own; save for Kakarot."

"Goku is here?" The scientist cried out.

"Goku? Is that what you Humans call him?"

"He is my best friend. I've known him since we were little kids…he is how I met Vegeta. He fought when Vegeta came to destroy Earth the first time while he was in Frieza's army." She found herself explaining.

"Brother never told me about any of this." The sibling pouted and folded her arms.

"Maybe not, but I feel I have said too much."

"Still avoiding the question." The girl teased. "So basically, you forced him?"

"What! NO! Look, it was a mutual decision!"

"Likely story. Either way, this puts us all in a bind, you know? Word gets out that he has a bastard hybrid, it is going to-"

"Shut your mouth." Bulma found herself sitting up and a rage filling every inch of her body. Her eyes narrowed and tone cold.

"Whoa! Hey, calm down there little Human. I meant no offense, but just calling what-"

"You have no right to talk about my son that way. He and I have been through hell, and I won't let some Saiyan come and tell me that my son is a problem. He didn't ask to have Vegeta or I as parents, and he doesn't deserve to be called any names. Shut your mouth, or leave."

"Whoa, feisty. Look, little Human, didn't mean to piss you off, but I am the least of your problems. When my Dad finds out, he is going to blow a fuse, and in the worst way. Sure, Vegeta is a Super Saiyan, but he can't fight his way out of the political shit storm that will be heading our way."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know that Vegeta is the Prince of all Saiyans, and next in line for the throne after our Father decides to step down or if something makes him step down." Taking the look of confusion, the young sister of the prince sighed as she found that she would have to give information for her to understand. "Okay, there is only a couple ways for Vegeta to ascend to the throne. The first being that the King decides to step down for reasons not limited to illness, death, dying, etc. A second, and more popular method, is to sire a proper heir and kill the king."

Bulma felt herself grimace at how brutal the race was, but she wasn't foolish as these were the Saiyans; and their race had their own rough ways of handling themselves. Still, she couldn't imagine her own child killing Vegeta to take over the throne. She didn't care about any of that. She wanted to have them live and to live their lives in peace. Sure, it would be nice to have Vegeta be a part of that, but this was his life here. She couldn't ask him to get rid of it, when they had gone over so many battles and obstacles to have him achieve what he had wanted all along. "How awful…"

"Not really it is just how things are done." The girl shrugged her shoulders. "Honestly, no one seems to mind. It is our way of honoring and ascending powers, but enough about that, there are strict rules around the royal lineage. A worthy heir must be created to prove the best chance for our people to honor our lineage and pure bloodlines. Your brat's existence not only insults that tradition, but is an example of what is wrong with mixing our pure race with outsiders. Vegeta should have never coupled enough to produce an heir. Our people favor our traditional ideologies, and having the Human's here has already put a political strain on the future of our house. Vegeta has been questioned more than once by different, prestigious old houses, and his responses to those accusing questions have not put him in the best of lights. Our Father is almost fed up with it, but knows he is a Super Saiyan and will not question it. However, to find that he is the grandfather of a hybrid, might just put him over the edge and then some."

"Why are you telling me this…what do you even want from me?"

"I want to know what you are planning to do."

"I…I just want my son."

"I am afraid it isn't as simple as that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean just that, it isn't going to be a simple solution. My brother is wrapped around that brat's little pinky. He won't like to admit it, but he is smitten with that little boy."

"That is funny, because he could have fooled me when he yelled at me."

"Give him a break. The poor sap probably was overwhelmed." The female Saiyan defended. "He just found out he was a Dad not that long ago."

"And how do you think I felt when I found out? I had no one!" Bulma snapped without thinking. Suddenly her cheeks flushed from embarrassment and she averted her gaze from the surprised look on the girl's face. Clearly, she hadn't expected that answer out of her. The dark-haired beauty narrowed her eyes as she begun to get a little deeper than the surface of this strange Human, what exactly had her and her nephew been through.

"Alright Blue, start talking." She ordered.

"I want to see my son." Was the only meek reply.

"Listen, I don't have time for your self-pity. Answer the question."

"Why should I even tell you! I don't even know your name!" Bulma snapped again. This was twice now that she disrespected Saiyan royalty.

"It's Kalei by the way. And you will do as ordered."

"You aren't my princess Kalei, and I won't say anything more until I am taken to my son." She steeled her resolve and forced her harden eyes back on the girl. There must have been something within them as she watched the Saiyan princess squirm a little under the iciness of it.

"Look, the brat is with his father-"

"Then you better take me to him, or I will go to him. One way or another I am going to my son."

"Please, with what strength? I saw those two nurses put you down. They aren't even near the power level I am. I could easily snap you in half with my gaze alone."

"Take me to my boy. I am not asking." The determined mother threatened as she threw the blankets off her and pulled against the restraints.

"Again, you are not in the position to order me around Blue. So maybe you should ask, instead of demanding. I asked you a question."

"We are done talking."

"No, we are not. You and I are going to chat about what you have gone through because I may have a way to safeguard your lives, but I need you to talk to me."

"Why should I?"

"Because, besides Vegeta, I am the best chance you got at not getting killed by the whole planet. So, take a breath, and tell me your story." The princess said gripping one of the restraints and looking into Bulma's eyes. She needed the information, she needed the human to see reason.

"I don't want him telling Vegeta anything life changing unless I am there to help with the aftermath." She grumbled.

"You are a strange Human, you know, that right?"

"I am the strange one? Please, you are the one coming in here and acting the weirdest of all."

"Now, now don't get off track Human. The sooner you tell me your story, the sooner you get to see your precious boy. Isn't he worth a story?"

"How can I even trust you? His life is precious to me, and I won't risk it for anyone, especially a word of a Saiyan I don't know or trust."

"So, you want insurance? I can respect that. Okay Blue, I swear on my brother's life that if he is harmed I will personally kill the Saiyan prince destined to be king."

Looking into her eyes, which were strikingly the same kind as the man in her dream, she couldn't help but be swayed by her determination. She was certain this woman was of her word, and sure she would kill Vegeta if any harm would come to her boy; but she didn't want to get to that point.

"Blue, we gotta trust each other here. What choice do you have? And my deal is the best one you get since we are talking pure treason here. Tell me your story. Tell me how my brother has wronged you? What life did you leave? We owe you a debt, I know that is for certain, but you need to let me know the extent, please?" The Saiyan reached out and gently placed a hand atop of Bulma's fisted ones on her sides. The scientist's gaze was already turned down, and inwardly was fighting her own demons. To trust, or not to? Her options are limited at this point, but if she trusts her, that could mean her son's harm-or even death. Gods, what a mess she found themselves in.

"What do you want to know?"

"Start from the beginning." The Saiyan princess named Kalei sighed in relief. She returned her hand and relaxed in the chair as she waited for the woman to begin her tale. After several moments of silence that settled between them both, Bulma let out a heavy sigh and begun to tell everything. From the moment that Vegeta and Nappa had come to Earth. The battle between Goku. Finding out the loss of the dragonballs and heading to Namek. The fight with Frieza that met them there. The epic battle between Goku and Frieza, with all of Vegeta's part to play in it. She even spilled the part about when Vegeta was killed, but then brought back to life. The princess had to stop her as she was beyond shocked. It appeared she didn't know that information.

"MY BROTHER WAS KILLED BY THAT BEAST?!" She practically cried out.

"Shhh! Gods, don't let him hear you" Bulma scolded.

"Sorry, sorry, but I am just shocked. I mean my brother is the strongest on the planet and you know…"

"Either way, once it was all settled down, and we had returned home, I couldn't help but notice him…"

"Notice him? As in-"

"Don't say it out loud!" Frantically the scientist waved her hands frantically with a deep crimson dusting her cheeks.

"Aww, so you had a crush on him?"

"It wasn't like that!"

"Oh, I think it was exactly like that!" The younger woman teased.

"Could we focus on the story?" Lamented the blue haired woman as she attempted to not let them dwell on this embarrassing topic any further than needed.

"Okay, okay, so what happened?"

By now, Bulma had returned to explaining her tale, and informing the girl of the Namekians waiting for the Dragonballs to come in effect and to be able to return to their new planet. She also told her about the time they were waiting for Goku, after having that fight with Frieza, and because of the dragon they knew he was alive and would be returning to Earth eventually. So that is when she had gotten the idea that maybe the Saiyans might be back considering that Frieza was the one that had destroyed their planet in the first place.

"So that is when you decided to come look for us? How do you know how to speak our language?"

"Well I taught myself, but once I had to get Vegeta involved with helping to search for his home, he started to give me proper lessons."

"You really do care for him?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

"He is Saiyan and the crown prince Kalei, but I…I am a Human of a dead planet. Unless the laws changed?"

"Unfortunately, not really. It is really frowned upon, and especially if the royal bloodline. There would be a revolt if such a thing had gotten out."

"You mean when."

"Well…that remains to be seen. Considering that my brother's position is at stake. It is important we keep this quiet by any means necessary."

"If you so much as touch a hair on my boy's head I swear I will destroy this whole godforsaken race!"

"Whoa, calm down there Momma girl. From what I can understand, it was you that helped to bring our race back in the first place and then you are the reason our prince was returned to us. We owe you quite a debt. I can spin that in a way that not even Father could touch you."

"But Trunks-"

"Should be fine…should is the key word here. Regardless, I will do my best to make sure you and your boy are safe. I think that is the least we can do to pay back the favor you gave us."

"I just want my little boy. I am so scared he might-"

"Hey, he has royal blood in his veins! No way would he even kick the bucket yet. It would be a shame to our race and his heritage."

"Well as long as your precious heritage doesn't stain from my son's death." Bulma bitter spat back.

"That isn't what I meant."

"That is exactly what you meant!"

"Well someone's feeling hostile."

"Take me to see my son. I have answered your questions."

"I don't think that is a good idea right now. Vegeta is with him and I think they deserve a few moments to maybe make up for lost time."

"And that is my fault!"

"No, but they deserve a moment nonetheless. I think you owe it to them." Kalei narrowed her eyes and didn't miss the guilt that flashed in the Human's eyes.

"How about you let me check on them, and see the temperature of the room before you go in there and start trouble. Your son is in a delicate condition, right? Let's not add more stress than necessary. Wouldn't you agree that this is important?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Let me find out. Can you give me that?"

"How do I trust you?"

"You can't. But then again, what choice do you have?" At this, the young mother couldn't find an excuse to argue. Kalei stood up and straightened her clothing. She reached out and put a hand on the other woman's shoulder, "Please believe me when I tell you that everything is going to be alright. Things will pan out. I know it is scary right now, but you need to trust that we are doing all we can for your son."

"Please, promise me that no one will kill my boy…Not even Vegeta."

"I promise." The girl vowed. With that she took her leave.

 **~Child Intensive Care Unit~**

After his brief chat with his sister, the royal prince turned towards the intensive care unit door to take one last look at his child. By the gods what a cruel joke! Him! A father! Of anyone out there in this universe, he was relatively sure that him being a father of anyone would be the biggest cosmic joke of all eternity. He was not parent material, he was the ruling type. He was a leader. He didn't have time to coddle an incessant sniveling child, much less a fucking hybrid! He ran a hand through his hair. Of all the people he had to knock up, it had to be the damn woman. This was not the reunion he had in mind. Yes he had fantasized about what their child would look like, but this was out of his realm of fantasy. The damn brat was dying which meant he was weak like his mother; and that coloring! Fucking purple hair! "Goddamn it!" He growled angrily. So suddenly his fist ended up impacting a wall and leaving a small crater in its wake. He had to take several deep breaths before composing himself. What was wrong with him today?

There were so many suppressed emotions coursing through his mind today. What was he thinking really? He would be reunited with the woman and he would do everything in his power to keep her by his side? How foolish he had been thinking. She was saddled with a bastard brat and she had to drop this in the most sensitive time of his life. He was on the cusp of becoming king and being able to do something about these damn laws, but now she may have sealed their fates. He would be lucky if his father doesn't just kill the boy, or them both. He clenched his teeth. He couldn't, no, he would never touch that boy. He could still see red at the mere thought of any harm coming to that child. Which, didn't do shit for him considering that this could seal their death warrants. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. What was he going to do? What should he do? He was torn between duty and his wants at the moment; but he knew what would win in the end.

Sighing, he walked passed the damn room and headed out of the medical area and towards where he could feel his parent's Ki signatures. He would need to come clean to them and let them decide how they would deal with this. He would do his best safeguard their lives, that is what he had set his mind to do. The Prince of Saiyans walked quickly towards his parents. As he got closer, he suddenly felt three familiar Ki signatures. ' _Just what in the hell is she doing now!_ ' He internally cursed as he picked up the pace and disregarded the strange, yet worried looks of those he passed. Apparently, he was just a great ball of friendly today. He stomped his feet and raised his own Ki significantly higher to signal that he was coming with a purpose. As he approached the king's study where his family were in discussion, he used just enough force to burst open the doors to come to the sight of his sister glaring their father down, and his mother's gentle hand on her mate's shaking form. Striking, familiar eyes snapped to the intruder. His father's Ki only rising as he bares his fangs. Tensions were so high that the room begun to crackle from the electricity in the air.

"Brat!" The king barked out lividly. It was uncanny how the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Comparing looks the pair were identical with the exception that the king had a beard fit for his regal look. His clothes matched that of his son, but more metal plates covered him with even more engraved carvings in the metal. The ruler of all the Saiyans was a good foot or so above his son. The slight difference of appearance did little to mask the difference of power. With his son achieving Super Saiyan status, it was clear whom was the stronger of the males were.

"Now hold on a moment, let's talk this out." Warned his mother the queen. If father and son were uncanny, same could be said about the daughter and mother. Much like Kalei, the queen was a more mature version of her daughter and well endowed in all areas. Surprisingly, she was more covered than her youthful child. Her hair, much longer than Kalei's, was twisted and braided in intricate designs befitting of royalty. Unlike her king, the queen mother, Kaliflora, was calm and a serene amidst in the storm of emotions from her small family.

"Talk this out! Kali have you lost your mind!" The King roared as he shook in his rage.

Prince Vegeta stood still with his arms crossed and showed no fear; because there was nothing to fear. His father would not do a damn thing. He was, after all, all bark but no bite. He snorted unamused, "Good going Kalei, anything else you want to stick your nose in?"

"Hey! I was cleaning up your mess before someone got hurt!"

"Leave your sister out of this! She did not have the fucking balls to inform me of your weak mistake! I had to be told by my head doctor just what you were up to! How could you be so fucking ignorant! How dare you even try and cover it up! Did you think I would not find out!"

"Oh, shut up Father! Not like you haven't had a bastard or two!" Vegeta gruffly spoke out annoyed. He of course regretted it the moment he spoke as his mother struck him across his face. He was not the least bit fazed, but it didn't mean he didn't deserve the action.

"Both of you! I will not have you going at each other like this! Now I told you to calm down! And Vegeta, if you ever speak like that in front of me again, I don't care how strong you are. I will put you on garbage duty for a year, so help me!" His mother threatened. Her dark eyes narrowed and the promise of death in her tone.

The room suddenly became eerily quiet as the princess cleared her throat, "Okay, well now that, that is out of the way? Can I at least speak and bring some logic into this conversation?"

"You have no right to speak! It is your fault that this is happening!" Vegeta snapped.

"Correction idiot brother; first I didn't say shit, it was the old doc. Second, I have just as much right as you, thank you very much!"

"Your sister is right. So why don't we all calmly go to the balcony and discuss this."

"There is nothing to discuss Kali, we are getting rid of this mess right now." The king interjected.

"You will do no such thing."

"I can. I will. And you have no say in the matter; Super Saiyan or not, I am the king. I make the laws, and you must obey! Our people have enough problems to deal with without some unsightly hybrid moving about" The upset father threatened.

"That is funny, because now I have an heir, so that-"

"Vegeta!" His mother turned her icy stare to him. Abruptly that stopped the threats once more. "No one is killing anyone today; unless you wish to be the first to volunteer as tribute!" Queen Kaliflora's own Ki had risen to add more weight to her promise she made earlier.

"Well said Mom."

"Don't think you are off the hook young lady. You are just as easily responsible for stirring the pot today!"

"What?! How am I at fault!"

"Could we please stop arguing. I have come here to inform you that no harm will come to the woman or brat. They are my responsibly to see as I do fit." The Prince of Saiyans spoke with conviction.

"Our family can't take that kind of embarrassment. Are you out of your mind!"

"Test me and we will find out just who is out of their mind!"

"Considering that we are in a political crisis from your detrimental pet project! Not only that I've gotten word that the Kold's have taken a young saiyan hostage." The ruler spat out blaming his heir. "This would be plenty to strip your rights and disown you!"

"All my men came back safely I was not informed of the Kold's capturing anyone," Vegeta yells back angry unsure of the topic change. Clearly his father was stressed for multiple reasons and his hybrid brat was just the spark to ignite the fire.

"There will be no disowning today! I already told you it was not one of our sons men but a young girl," the queen sighs, irritated she had to repeat herself. "We should focus on the matter at hand and handle the potential hostage situation later. You both are banned from the medical wing till further notice, I will get to the bottom of this and hopefully clean it up cleanly."

"A young girl?" Kali asks concerned looking between her two parents. The king receives a death glare from the queen who clearly didn't want her daugher aware of the situation.

"This arguing is not getting us anywhere! Kali you've met the human and know where the child is, take me to them. I shall meet them myself and find a clear path," she avoids the subject.

"I will explain on the way there." The princess bows while walking to her mother's side while they make their way towards the medical wing in the palace. As the women took their leave, they leave behind infuriated men in the study to have their own conversation; which will more than likely include their fists.

"What do you mean the Kolds have a hostage?" Vegeta asks curious at this new information and eager to get of the topic of the woman and brat.

"They haven't sent us any real threats but intel says that Cooler got ahold of a young saiyan girl. The council is furious blaming your little pet project since a few of your unauthorized missions went into enemy territory," The king says a glare and irritation on his features. Vegeta thinks back to the Kold territories he invaded with his men, he never took a large enough force that would be noticed. He certainly didn't bring any children along.

"Is this intel confirmed?" The prince glances away worried about his brat and the woman. The king stands and shuffles some papers around the desk until he comes across the one he was looking for.

"No but if this information gets out to the public it could cause a war. This is the team I am sending to confirm the rumors. Word is they are your best men," he smirks as Vegeta's face falters.

"Stealing away my men again huh? Not like I care," Vegeta says slamming the paper back down. Anytime Vegeta assembled a halfway decent squad the King would re-assign them to some duty far away or find some way to get them killed. Vegeta knew it was all part of his fear of losing power. "Take whoever you want but I am protecting the woman and brat no matter what!"

"You best learn soon Brat I am the KING here not you! It doesn't matter how powerful you are, especially if you bring that hybrid up as your heir," he smirks, "you'll be a disgrace, the laughing stock of the saiyan nobility." Vegeta feels his anger boil up again, he knew it might be true but he wasn't going to let it come from his hypocrite father. Just like that, the two begin fighting fist against angry fist.


	7. Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire

_Hello again everyone and Happy Valentines day! CelestialMageLucy and I hope you all are enjoying this as much as we are! To make our story a little more appealing I was hoping to find someone to create a cover image for our story. So if you're interested in submitting a cover image for Chasing Stars please pm me and we can work something out. Enough chatter onto your Valentine's day gift, enjoy!_

 **Chapter 7: Out of the Frying Pan and Into the Fire**

 **~Sanshi~**

In a drugged haze, the eyes of the young girl opened slowly. The soft glow that dimmed the room made her feel warm all over. Heat like that that made her sluggish. She moved her head around in hope it would help her eyesight to adjust to her surroundings. As the world slowly came into focus she, again, found herself remembering the events that brought her to her current situation; her father and universe were gone, she was alone in this strange timeline and in this strange place, she was alone, so very alone. Her father, her last remaining relative, had sacrificed his life to destroy their universe, of course not before sending her back here. ' _Back here for what...'_ she wondered. It slowly began to dawn on her that she was the last remaining survivor of that now destroyed universe. ' _Where was here? Why this place? Why this time? Father always had a plan_ '; but this one didn't make sense to her. He sent her to a planet destined for destruction where only an Ice-jihn ship, and small pockets of human life, remained. He couldn't have known this is where she would have ended up. Perhaps, for once in his life, he may have made a miscalculation; a miscalculation that had put her life in danger. Although, it would have been hard for him to predict her passing out due to injury, or the fact her ship ran out of fuel before landing.

Bubbles from her breathing tube were traveling past her face bringing her back into her current reality. She made herself blink hard with the hope to rationalize her current situation and bring her mind back into focusing on the room. With her vision now much clearer, she begun to realize that she was still inside what appeared to be an old fashioned regen tank. She stretched out her limbs, and felt her body feeling for any type of injuries. Much to her surprise, all her injuries were healed up rather nicely. So why weren't they letting her out of this old tank? Maybe they felt safer with her inside the tank. Realization hit her hard once more when she felt that they had placed a Ki damper around her neck. She felt herself sigh internally. Sure, she had dealt with Ki dampers one too many times before; which was always quite the annoyance. Ki dampers, in layman's terms, would stop the person wearing them from taking in energy or using their own energy regardless if it was to heal or to fight. It also was hell on one's lifeforce, making it hard to meditate or focus energy properly. However their biggest flaw was that if the person was strong physically it did nothing to hold that back.

She debated in her mind if she could break it and bust out of the tank. Seeing as it was an older version of the ones she was used to. She had figured it would be as easy as cake to break the tank if she wanted to, but what would be the point? Although these people didn't seem to trust her, would she have done any different. Strangers, especially ones asking for help, were the worst. In circumstances that she had become accustomed to, they were almost always after something or simply wanted to scope out what you had so they could steal it later. She hated to compare herself to those types of people, but it was a big part in making any decision. Put yourself in the other person's mind and decide how you would react. She honestly didn't care at this point, if they felt safer with her locked in here; she would stay put for the time being. Not like she had anywhere to go, or anyone looking for her. The thought brought her to deep feeling of loneliness. It was almost suffocating how it filled her. She needed to distract herself by looking out the window in front of her and continue scoping out the room.

Now that her vision was cleared, she could see it was the same room from before when she was first knocked out. One of the Garians was seated at the main desk, clearly meant to be her guard, however it was obvious he was sleeping on the job. The horned people had an exceptional trait of being lazy, but would sit anywhere for good pay. Guess this guy lives up to the stereotype. Sanshi couldn't help but smile at that fact and turned her attention to the cabinets on the other side of the room. On the very top of one particular shelf she could see the small black cat that had taken a liking to her, peer from its spot at her inside the tank. It's big, cute eyes almost saying ' _are you coming out to play soon?'_ They watched each other for a few moments; the cat pacing on the tops of the cabinets and her floating freely in the tank.

Suddenly the tank began it's alarm with loud beeping, it must have finally calculated that she was awake. Maybe they didn't plan on keeping her in here after all? They had left the flush sequence on. The pinkette thought about the old models of regen tank she had studied, and looked around for the alarming sensor. She found it above her head, the worst spot for a sensor really, but honestly it was the past after all. The liquid in the tank would distort the sensor's capabilities making the healing process drag on far longer or shorter than actually needed. There were even times when the person would only be half healed and the movement of their hair would trigger the sensor. Small flaws that could be easily altered with a more advanced machine, but at least she could work this to her benefit. She shook her head and was thankful for the green liquid draining from the tank. She stood on her feet in the tank, removing the breathing apparatus from her throat. Normal people would have to be put out for this, but she was used to it. She placed her hand on the glass, but the tank door wasn't opening as it seemed it was locked from the outside.

Sanshi continued to stare at the still sleeping Garian who still hasn't budged even with the alarm increasing its beeping. Now that the tank was empty, she could hear his loud, snoring. It was comical to think she was the staring at the butt end of a Garian joke. She could only stifle a giggle, and sigh as she walked herself through her options: she could break the tank and get out on her own; but that would make her look hostile, she could set off the master system alarm in the tank by breaking the sensor; but that would probably get her Garian guard killed since these machines are expensive, or she could meditate and wait for the idiot to hear the beeping and wake. As much as it annoyed her, option three seemed the correct answer, she had no reason to make an enemy of any of these races. She sat on the floor of the tank, and cleared her mind to begin meditating. After about ten minutes or so, with her luck, another Garian had walked in and noticed the beeping tank. Growling in annoyance, he then hit the on duty guard with a 'bonk' on the head. The sluggish brute woke up with a jolt.

"What did ya do that for!" The on duty Garian complained rubbing the back of his head and glaring angrily at his partner.

"You idiot! How long has the damn tank been beeping like that? You can't fall asleep on the job! You make us look like idiots!" he scolded while staring down the on duty guard. The child, sensing the other presence in the room, stopped her meditating and stood up.

"Ya, well, it's not like the dumb brat was going anywhere," The guard grumbled while getting up, and adjusting his pants. He walked over the the regen control panel and released the door lock. The other Garian watched from the doorway. The young saiyan make an irritated face at the dumb comment, but decided to lets it go, again with a reminded that she was trying to not make enemies. The door creaked as it swung open and she stepped out, her body soaked from the fluid in the tank.

"Thank you." She soke curtly while looking around for a towel to dry herself off with. The Garian in the door looks at the other as they stared at each other for a moment.

"Get her a towel you idiot! How long have you been working here and you don't even know that." The Garian at the door shouted. Clearly a higher rank than his counterpart, Sanshi watched as the guard Garian slowly makes his way to a cabinet to get a towel for her. She can hear him mocking his superior under his breath. She rolls her eyes, but thought better to stay quiet. She reminiscing on her father's advice; _sometimes the best thing to say is nothing at all_. Coming out of her thoughts, she was brought back by him handing over the towel. She managed to offer a weak smile of her appreciation, and she dried herself by wrapping herself in the towel. By their attitude, they probably had never really used that tank before. The Garian, over at the door, walks over to the guard.

"Get out of here you idiot you're done for the day." He growled shoving the guard that was on duty out the door. He then turns to inspect this young girl. His gaze far too long at the pink-haired, saiyan girl wrapped up in a towel. Sanshi had seen those eyes before, they were _never_ a good thing. They were the eyes of curiosity, mixed with bad intentions; usually only self serving ones. His eyes followed the girl's silhouette from her feet up to her head; probably trying to understand the value in a girl like this. She, uncomfortably, shifts in her stance starting to get annoyed by his wandering gaze.

"Do you have clothes or something for me? Were you guys able to find my ship?" She firmly speaks breaking his train of thought. He looks back up to her face licking his lips before speaking.

"Ah yes, our lord picked out an outfit suitable for you. We also found your ship and salvaged what we could. His lordship requested you be brought to the bridge as soon as you were awake." He moves to the cabinet on the wall, pulling out a bag with fresh clothes in it. He hands it to the girl as his gaze lingers idly. She was no fool, she had seen this type of tactic used before. It was a power play to see how she regarded him. This was now a game to show who was more superior. If she asked him to turn around, or leave while she was changing it would be implying she was superior. It would keep her dignity, but he could use the request as a sign of her not cooperating, or that she was trying to escape. If she simply changed in front of him it would imply she felt he was superior to her, little did he know there was a 3rd and much better option. She sighs and changes right there turning her body around, so only her back was exposed for his sick pleasure. She had won this little game for the most part, much to her uneasiness. The outfit she pulled from the bag was not a normal one for her age, but it was still better than cold and wet ones she was currently in..

There were only a few contents in the bag she was given. The first things she took out were the small bra and underwear both fairly plain. The outfit however, left little to the imagination. It was a white with red single fabric chinese style dress that tightens at the waist with a small hole for her tail. She had seen a similar dress once before in her time. It was worn by a hybrid girl around her age and apparently the poor girl was sold as a lowly slave. She recalled that she heard that the master had drugged and used the girl for profit, as opposed to simply killing her. She remembered her owner mentioning how much money he made off selling her body every night. She shuddered at the memory, and tried not to think she might have a similar fate. The girl killed herself not long after her father saved her. She recalled her father telling her how drugs were very dangerous things. He warned her to never be subjected to it willingly as they can have many different side effects; side effects that could do irreversible harm. He tried to shield her from that world of crime, but with his line of work, it was hard not see the darkest parts that the universe offered. She wasn't sure why she suddenly thought of that girl and her outcome, but silently she prayed that she would not share the same fate. It did not take long for her to finish dressing. When she had turned around she came to find a disappointed Garian. She couldn't stop the smirk that tagged at the corners of her mouth.

"I suppose you are also my escort to your lord?" She spoke again, and adjusted her stance. She wrapped her tail around her waist tightly and watched him with her sharp eyes. Just because he made her uncomfortable, she be damned if she even let him get a shred of her dignity.

"Yes I am." He spoke while turning towards the exit, "Follow me".

As he turned away, the child made a quick glance back at the small cat that continued to follow her. If she didn't know any better, she could swore that he appeared to want to come with her. Without a second thought, she signaled him what she hoped would come across as stay.

The Garian opens the door and leads the way down to a large corridor to what the little Saiyan imagines is probably the bridge of the ship; complete with a full communications system. The man who initially injected her sits in the captain's chair near the front. She is brought in front of him as her Garian guide bows slightly, and slams his fist on his chest.

"Lord Dyon! I have brought you the saiyan girl as you requested." The Garian says lifting his head. The leader, Lord Dyon, as he was just announced, turns to look at the girl again. She can't help, but feel her skin crawl as his gaze over her is much slower this time. The ship was clearly moving in deep space, just how far from the initial planet she landed on were they? Much to her dismay, she would find out shortly.

"Very good, did I not tell you this outfit would look perfect on her?" The lord spoke while giving a dark grin. He stands up out of his chair and walks towards her and the her escorting Garian, "Utar, you have done great work. You are dismissed". The Garian nods and turns to leave. Sanshi can only stand there until this Dyon's gaze becomes too much for her. Uneasy, she looks away.

"Thank you for saving me Lord Dyon, though I understand being cautious, I really mean you, or your crew, no harm. I would really appreciate you removing this Ki damper, please?" Sanshi requests respectfully as she tried her best to not sound hostile. The lord smiles as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Mustering up courage, she forces herself to look straight into his eyes.

"I still believe you are far too dangerous for us to allow you to freely use your Ki Miss?" He leans down into her face; clearly looking for a name.

"Sanshi, my name is Sanshi." She carefully removes his hand from her shoulder. "I had hoped that this would be a civil conversation as I am truly grateful for your help. However, I do have boundaries, and would like a say in how I compensate you for all that help." She couldn't mistake the tension in the room as she felt every pair of eyes in the room on their little exchange. She was clearly missing something huge here; and every fiber in her being was screaming to bolt from this situation, but why? Not that she hadn't been feeling this the entirety since she had awoken from her ship crashing.

"My apologies Miss Sanshi, but your fate has already been decided. You see, our boss Lord Cooler, is currently planning a war against your race. And I am excited to tell you, your my first gift to Lord Cooler," His smile grows. "Though I don't think you'll like it very much." Sanshi is about to argue when her words die in her throat as she finally remembered her father's warning about the Ice-jins. ' _ **Avoid them at all costs for they deal in slaves and torture.**_ ' As the panic sets in from her sudden realization she feels the collar on her neck tighten. Lord Dyon smile only increases in size as he grabs her arm, and brings her close enough to speak into her ear.

"Lord Cooler owns you now little Saiyan, and he will beat you senseless as he pleases". His grins sadistically as the child tries to break his grip. Unfortunately, the collar saps most of her strength. Why could she never remember her father's lessons until it was far too late? She struggled to pull at the collar; when suddenly she felt a jolt of electricity surge throughout her body with enough pain to knock her down to the floor. That is when a sickening feeling spreads throughout her blood, this collar would not be so easily removed. She shakes her head trying to regain what composure she could muster. She needs to push away her fear and find a way to escape. She was in a lot more danger than she originally thought; that much was clear. Her gaze freezes as she looks up to see him standing before her. He towers over her smirking when suddenly the screen behind him flickers on.

"Lord Dyon! Lord Cooler's ship is hailing us. Should I put him on screen?" One of the Garian workers spoke up as he glanced up from his screen.

"Yes please, I am sure he is eager to get a look at his gift," Dyon grins as he roughly grabs the pinkette up from the ground, and forces her to sit on the floor beside his chair like a dog. As he takes his seat, the screen flickers again, and the face of a true Ice-jin pops up filling most the screen. Sanshi's eyes reluctantly meet his; and the coldest of chills runs down her spine. This man, without needing her instincts to scream at her, was extremely dangerous. Something in his sickening expression made every fiber in her being scream for her to run away. What is worse; was she didn't need to sense him, or even hear his voice to know that.

"Ah Dyon is it," The cold tone of an ice-jhin fills the room, "You say you have a special gift for me? Well do hurry up! I am terrible at waiting for my gifts." The cold face on screen eyes his servant Dyon and then the young girl beside him. Dyon drags the child up by her hair letting Cooler get a good look at his new toy with a tail.

"Lord Cooler, I believe I have found something that may interest you. This girl here is a Saiyan hybrid. I found her crash landed on the dead planet Earth. She is young, but I feel that will make her incredibly useful with a bit of your special training." Cooler's gaze turns solely to the trembling child who couldn't help but avert her eyes from his sinister glance. She felt his gaze on her. Her mind going blank; it truly felt like any moment this monster would eat her alive if he wanted to. Her heart races in vain hope that this is a dream, and her father would wake her by saying ' _it's going to be alright._ ' But, she wasn't that foolish; she knew better than that. This was reality he had gotten her into. She began to understand his phrase of ' _out of the frying pan and into the fire'_.

The ominous ruler's cruel smile only deepened at the child's uncomfortable stature, "I will accept this gracious gift. Board my ship and I will give you your reward for such a wonderful find." Sanshi's felt her stomach drop and she had to resist the bile forming in her stomach from rising up and spilling out. She couldn't help but feel like this poor bastard Dyon would end up dead by the end of this; not that she felt particularly remorseful for scum like him. After all, we all end up dying someday. She just hoped that she wouldn't have her life ended the same way as this piece of trash; or at all for that matter. She liked living. She liked feeling the sun on her skin and the wind in her hair when she flew. She loved all those little things and to think someone might take just those simple pleasures away from her made her cold blood turn icer.

"Yes Lord Cooler," Dyon gives the same salute the Garian did for him. Before the connection is cut Cooler caught her eyes once more, and for a split second, that evil smirk only grew. Desperation begins to fill her, if she is going to escape she have to do it now, because who knows what that monster will do to her when he gets his hands on her. After taking a deep breath, she caught herself looking around the room forcing herself to calm down. She needed to think more clearer and to narrow her options. Simple strength would not win this escape. She had her mind and hopefully that would be enough. Her mind began to run through the facts she knew. A ship like this would have standard escape pods if she could break free she could board one and run. This Ki damper wouldn't have remote control yet surely, that meant she would have to endure the pain until they got far enough away from the ship. Before she can bolt Dyon grabs her arm.

"Ah, ah, ah, we will be going this way little saiyan," he says pulling her closer. His breath reeks with the scent of garlic, and his eyes swimming with sick greed. His walking drags her along behind her down the hall she once came. There was no time to figure out anymore consequences; if she was going to escape, now was the time. With her conviction strengthened, she twists her arm free rolls forward and kicks him straight in the jaw then runs. With the act of surprise on her side, she bolts towards the nearest room she can see and hides away in the regen room. Adrenaline courses through her ears as it sounds like crashing waves as above it, she hears him scream, "SHE GOT AWAY FIND THAT LITTLE BRAT!"

Hiding in one of the cabinets, she hadn't realized until too late that something on her shoulder she would have screamed if not for the purring. It was that strange little _cat_ again! She gently picks him up and holds him to her chest as she listens with her acute hearing as guards rushes past the room. So slowly, once the coast is clear, she makes her way through the ship dodging guards best she can while heading towards where the escape pods should be kept. Her unfortunate luck continued to aid her as the ship's alert system had not been activated yet, likely because it would send a distress signal to the nearby ship. Dread filled her as she finally made her way to escape pod docks and came to a horrible sight.

Every escape pod was gone, and what is worse was that the guards began closing in on both sides. Inwardly she was cursing her luck as it seemed that is was out. She should have known this wouldn't have worked! They probably got rid of the escape pods before they even left Earth,and now they used it to corner her. Her father would be rolling in his grave at her rookie mistake. How stupid could she have been to think she could just walk out of here unharmed with all the obstacles they put in place! She hadn't the faintest the idea how to get out of this mess which only made her berate herself more for her actions that lead up to this point.

With surrender on the horizon, her only option was to step out with her hands raised, her hair concealing the small furry creature the best she could. "You jettisoned the escape pods . . . thats was a smart move." The sound of defeat clear in her tone. It wasn't missed on her as that sick bastard Dyon steps forward, the guards surround her with their weapons.

"Your lucky your valuable otherwise I would have killed you right here!" He threaten with such disdain in his tone as he snatches his hand out and grabs onto her while forces her along again. Surrendering, Sanshi finds herself walking willingingly down the corridor to the ship's main port. They make their way onto a transport ship clearly designed for slaves. She could tell this by how the ship was designed and how the conditions went from a pristine shine, to the dirty and worn slave hold. Obviously this was not the first time she was in this sort of predicament. Dyon was none to kind as he placed her angrily in restraining bonds. As soon as he has her secured, the transport ship took off. These bonds kept her seated against the side of the ship; hands locked in a mechanism above her head.

Dyon spends the short flight glowering in his victory over the young saiyan girl. All she can is stare, just stare the window as the small cat nuzzles against the ki collar. An unsettling silence settles over her, and yet in her mind she continues her lamentation about her situation. That is one memory she won't lower herself to feel; she would not allow them to see her suffer-to cry. She would not tarnish her father's most precious teachings. They may have her, but they will not control her. She was a Saiyan damnit! No way in hell, scary ass lizard be damned, was she going to let them see her sweat! This same silence continues to fall over the ship as it lands in Lord Coolers main port. Unknown to her, none of these men have ever been on this ship, let alone seen Lord Cooler in person, but now here they were. After few silent moments, she finally decides to speak up.

"Debating whether you wanna let me go, or not?" She jokes easing her own tension, which earns her the attention she sought out. She had to stop her nervous laughter from bubbling over as she saw how out of place her comment made them all feel.

"Of course not," Dyon says gaining his composure again. Clearly he had some idea who he was dealing with. If he only really knew though, he wouldn't dare set foot on this ship without a real prize. The bay doors suddenly hiss open, and a man in dark purple armor meets them at the door.

"I am Jetsen, I will be your guide while you are aboard this ship." The strange man says as he leads them all off the ship. Dyson unhooks the child from the ship's wall and follows, while keeping her close. "Ah yes, the young gift," the man who called himself Jetsen says looking her over. "We'll have to change out your collar for an updated one, Lord Cooler does so enjoy gifts that behave." At hearing this that same cold chill shoots down her spine with the same unsettling feeling blooming within her stomach.

"Let's do that first shall we?" He states as he leads the way down a long and decorated hall to a room full of collars, and a strange chair device. With some resistance, they were able to strap her into the chair immobilizing her. Dyon watches as the man injects the girl with something. He watches as the girls efforts to escape slowly fade out to nothing. Fortunately, the cat that was hiding in her body somehow to managed to escape while all eyes were focused on her.

As the serum begun to take its hold on her, Sanshi can slowly feel her cares slip away, her drive to escape now nearly nonexistent. Her eyes dilate from the stimulant. ' _Keep your head together now's your . . . your chance to . . . to do what again?_ ' The man skillfully switches the old collar for the new one and with the girl in a drugged haze she can't even fight back. Her small body limp in the chair as she gives easy access to those around her. Her mind in a far off place as her vacant stare picks a part of the ceiling to get lost in.

"What was that stuff you gave her?" Dyon asks genuinely curious and surprised to see the rebellious girl suddenly docile.

"You must not deal with powerful slaves often Mr Dyon." Jetsen says putting on the finishing touches. "It's called alight, it's a drug we use to stimulate, and sedate our slaves. In a way, essentially all we are doing is getting them very high, very fast," He laughs, "We do have to be careful though; it is highly addictive and if overused can turn the slave into a vegetable." In the first time in years, the little Saiyan's mind is blank, free of cares or worries, and quite frankly, she doesn't care how long. ' _Nothing matters anymore._ ' Seeing her relaxed state, Jetsen draws another needle and preps it then injects it into her shoulder, "This adrenalin will counteract the effect of the drug, and bring the slave back to reality nearly as quickly."

Just as he starts explaining to the men in the room, the once peacefulness of the drug that overtook the young girls mind slowly gives way to the real world. Pain, pain was all she knew as the new collar took hold, and the adrenalin finally fill her veins. Her eyes flew fully open and a strangled gasp tore from her small mouth. She couldn't even register as she cried out, "What . . . what did they just do to me! What was that!" The world, her world, it was all ending and there was nothing to stop it. Her nails dug into the chair making marks while she shook her head struggling against the restraints of the chair. The group of men nod in admiration of their leaders strategy for dealing with slaves. None paying much mind to the little girl losing her very mind in that chair. The adrenaline making her heart pound forcing the other drug out of her system.

"Quite impressive! I wish I would have had that to move her here." Dyon spoke in a serious tone while he was in awe at the advanced technology of this empire. The purple man named Jetsen only just laughs and unhooks the new prisoner from the chair. Almost immediately, in her crazed mind, she forces herself to make a break for the door. The Garian leader tries to reach out grab her, but Jetsen put ups a hand and makes him lower his attempt to grab the new escape artist.

"Let her go. She won't get far."

Sanshi makes her way back towards the docks down the long hallway. By now, her body had caught up with her mind; and the pain began to subside. This was too easy! She broke free, and could get a ship and leave finally. She wouldn't have to see that monster face to face, instead she could leave that jerk Dyon to his fate and get away as far as that trash of a ship could take her. Suddenly, she feels something pierce her neck from inside the collar. Half expecting something like this, she doesn't stop running as pain begins to fill her whole body. It is either keep moving, or die right here at the mercy of these monsters. However, a burning searing pain throughout her body forces her to the ground. Such intensity that she can't take much more. She peers back at the doorway, and cold realization hits her like an iceberg of the ocean; the collar has a location sensor. Clearly, the collar was meant to stop any runaway slaves from catching any type of ship. She finds herself crawling back with tears of pain continuing to run down her face. Pain which only stops once she has again crosses the threshold of the door. Jetsen and Dyon calmly walk over from the hallway to see their prisoner on the floor, hot tears falling from her eyes. Their forms tower over her smugly as she admits defeat at their feet.

"See? None of them ever get away." Jetsen snatches Sanshi up with quick force; not that she could even muster to get away at this point. "Alright, now that, that is out of the way, I think it is about time we pay the Lord's throne room a visit. He will be most eager to see you all." Jetsen gleefully states as he allows Dyon take ahold of the prize. Dyon then forces Sanshi to walk in front. Humiliated that she shed tears, she slowly falls into desperation. How could this situation get any worse? From the future or not, there was little chance of escape now. She wasn't her father. She may be strong, but she wasn't experienced like him. And that hurt her most of all, knowing her father could never come this time to save her. She was going to be a slave here just like that other hybrid girl, drugged until she chooses to kill herself. She shook her head, ' _What are you even thinking! Your the daughter of Trunks Briefs! You can't break this easily! They can do whatever they want; pain is just pain, your body is just a body. Don't let them get to your soul..._ She chants her father's words over and over in her mind to give her strength just as they enter the main throne room.

However, those thoughts suddenly die the moment she came into sight of her new master. If he was terrifying on screen, it did little for what those feelings were like in person. She was going to die. She could envision her death in his sadistic eyes; colding and piercing. She found her resolve dying on her lips as she found her chest tight and her head overwhelmed. By the gods it was so hard to breathe. The lizard type creature stood on his wide throne floor with the large window that shown passing stars and planets at his backdrop. Her tail tightened around her waist as she suddenly felt the urge to piss herself. Her veins ran cold, her mind went blank, and all thoughts failed her. She couldn't think of a time in her life she was this terrified; felt this abandoned. Only one word escaped her dry mouth, "F-Father…"

Hearing her speak, all couldn't help but laugh at her misfortune. "You calling for your Daddy? How fucking precious." Dyon gloated behind her. Jetson must have pressed something as she cried out with fresh pain coursing over her body that brought her to her knees. It wasn't until she averted her eyes to the ground and stared at her her shaking palms, that the pain finally subsided. The lingering feeling of it radiating off her skin. A few painful breaths passed through her lips as she watched those weird feet approach her. Tri-fingered feet that looked awful lot like claws, came into view as she felt his presence tower over her. The man paid no mind to the others explaining her purpose at his feet. Not that she could hear them as her focus appeared on the feet before her. She felt her mind racing a million miles a second. She felt the all too familiar feeling of bile rising up at her throat as she struggled to keep it down. She couldn't lose it here; not like this.

Instead, her gaze focused back to her knees on the ground and her arms holding herself up. "So does anyone else know about her?" She heard the creature speak. His voice was smooth, but rooted with a dark evil. It held the promise of pain; promise of tortures unimagined. She began to shake uncontrollably at the answer. She tried her best to fight back her tears as she felt the familiar thud of a dead body next to her. Trembling, she turned her gaze from the metal ground to the dead stare of the man who foolishly captured and handed her off like a brood male. Her bottom lip trembled as she took in how mangled his body appeared with blood pooling the stainless ground. She wanted to scream, wanted to run far from this place. It wasn't the collar that kept her there now; but pure fear. She didn't care that that bastard was killed, but his entire bottom half of his mouth was blown off and his eyes began to blink while blood squirted out. She heard the feet in front of her move and the sound of their owner 'tsking'. "What a fucking mess. Guess I missed." Her eyes moved from the body to her master lifting his leg and then stomping the gurgling corpse next to her. Blood spewed in all directions as the Ice-jin Cooler snuffed the light out of his peon.

His sinister smile was wide as he watched his little toy tremble on her knees while he played with the body continuing to smash it with his foot. He took pleasure in watching blood splatter across her innocent face. That is what he found so alluring, her innocence. What a joy! What fun! He was going to enjoy this game the same way his brother enjoyed it. She may not be of royal birth, but she was a pretty little thing that he could corrupt. Sickening, wet sounds of blood echoed in the hollow throne room as he finished enjoying killing the worthless little pissant who called himself Dyon. He walked back in front of the girl. "Did you enjoy that little monkey?" He reached his hand down and gripped a handful of her locks making her look up at him. She stayed silent in fear.

"Your master just asked you a question, or do you wish to make it harder on yourself?" She heard Jetsen mock.

"N-no-" Pain flickered across her body as her mouth opened to scream out in pain; obviously stating the wrong answer. She found her head connecting to the metal floor as it bounced off with the force. She felt the bloody foot on her hair as her cheek pressed to the bloody ground. Tears escaped her eyes as she silently sobbed in pain while her body racked from the electric currents.

"Jetsen, don't her screams sound ever so delicious?" The ruler asked his assistant casually.

"I am pleased you think so Emperor Cooler."

The Ice-jin turned to his little toy under his bloody foot as he watched the blood seep into her hair and run down her face. He watched her hold back her screams as he has his assistant stopped giving her pain. "Seems I will have retrain this one. She needs discipline. Did you hear that little monkey? You need to be taught some manners!" He pressed more on her head as a threat as she cried out. Yes, he was going to enjoy breaking her. "Your crying sounds so sweet to my ears. My, your parents must be so proud. Why don't you tell me who they are?" With silence as his answer, his smile only grew. "You are such a treat. Don't worry, I love playing this little game with you monkees. I hope you don't break too easy. I want to play with you a long time." He wiped the blood off his foot onto her head as he watched her crawl into a little ball. His eyes found her tail that was wrapped around her waist, and an evil idea struck him.

His hand reached down and pulled it from her waist and squeezed. Screaming that was only reserved for near death echoes the walls and it only whetted his appetite more with bloodlust coursing through his veins. "Yes! More! Scream for me more!" He suddenly begun to pick her up by her tail and press her to the floor with is foot as she cried out in pain. Jetsen stood by the wall and watched his master begin his fun. And all one could hear behind the throne closed door was the wails of child mixed with the cruel laughter of the next monster with his eyes set on ruling this universe.


	8. A Friendly Reunion

_Hello everyone Sanshilove here with chapter 8. I recently got to celebrate my birthday which was a lot of fun. The best gift I got though actually goes along with this story quite well, CelestialMageLucy named a star after me! Guess I'll be chasing my own star. Pretty cool right?_

 _CML here! I am really humbled, as well as amazed at how this story has taken off. I know that you all are choosing our story out of all the choices on this site and am grateful that you have continued to support SanshiLove and I with heartfelt reviews. Even if one person reads our work, I can't help but feel grateful. The best part though, is I get to write with my best friend. I have no idea why it had taken us this long to start this adventure, but I hope it never ends! So along with you fans, I wanted to also extend my gratitude to SanshiLove; without her editing and helping me fix my own hot mess of plot points-we wouldn't even have the story we are currently working on today!_

 _Anyway, please continue to give us your support! And to my best friend, Happy Birthday! Honestly, what do you give the friend that has everything? The cosmos! Just kidding! Anyway, Please leave a review and let us know your feedback! As always, we appreciate you all!_

Chapter Eight: A Friendly Reunion

 **~Medical Wing: Unknown Room~**

It took all but a matter of a few moments before the azure haired scientist began to work on the restraints she was put in. She wouldn't wait for so called 'Vegeta's younger sister'; she needed to see her son and she wanted to see him now. Sure, she gave her word to apparently Vegeta's 'sister'; but this was her child. All bets are off the table when it came to him. Considering that Vegeta was the worst when he received news that made him less than thrilled with, she wouldn't chance her son's life to those in power that probably wished him death for even existing. First, she needed to escape these restraints and locate her clothing and capsules. That had the serum that would save her son, and hopefully get them to safer ground. She would have to do her best to keep herself calm, and try not to raise any suspicion. Saiyans might not be able to sense without those scouters; but she knew the man that plagued her dreams could. So, this had to be quick.

To bad it would take more than luck to get her out of these restraints. ' _If only Goku were here right now_ ' she cursed to herself. The bed's restraint system had been designed to hold a saiyan so how could she, a mear human, possibly break it? She couldn't wait though! Every second she was trapped here, was another second her son could be in even more trouble. She whipped her head around as the handle of the door turns and then opens. Who was it this time? Nervously, she sucked in a breath. Was it another saiyan to tease her and keep her from her child? When the unknown stranger entered, her mind stopped short, for a few precious seconds she didn't know how to react.

"Goku? . . . Is that really you?" Her voices comes out but barely a whisper. Her childhood friend was now standing inches away from her as he takes large strides with purpose towards her bed. He was wearing saiyan armor similar to Vegeta's, but no one could mistake his signature hair and smile. She couldn't register the information until her mind began to work once more, hot tears that ran down her cheeks. How did he always have such amazing timing?

"Hey B, long time no see?" He uses his signature, goofy grin, "I almost didn't believe my senses when I felt your presence on this planet." Her heart fills with such joyous emotions as her best friend reaches over and undoes the restraints. "You get into trouble again?" He jokes, clearly trying to lighten the mood of room. Suddenly she is hugging him; the feeling almost too much to bare. It's really him! His strong shoulders his happy demeanor, this wasn't a dream.

"God, it is so good to see you." Her smile waivered while the tears brimmed her eyes. She wished her voice didn't crack at the sound, but she honestly couldn't help it. For the first time since she had been on Earth, she found herself safe and filled with hope. She honestly felt a complete mess, after all, today had been quite emotional.

"It's good to see you too, Bulma," Goku says finally breaking the hug, and pulling back to look at his friend fully. Slowly, as she felt herself calm down from the heartfelt reunion, she remembers her task at hand.

"Goku, they are going to kill him, I know it." She explained. Worry was evident on her face and in her tone.

"Kill who Bulma?" He asks confused at the sudden subject change.

"My son! We have to get him, and we all need to get out of here!" She finds herself suddenly on her feet and moving to the chair by her bed. Reaching behind Goku, she puts her jacket on, and fishes in her pocket until her hand finds its purchase: her capsules. Without looking up, she fumbles through the pack, "Vegeta will probably go straight there and-"

"Your son? What does Prince Vegeta have to do with . . ." He searches her face and easily finds the answer. The laidback, carefree man's eyes suddenly widen exponentially as realization ripples across his features, "It's his…! Woah . . . what else happened while I was gone?" He made a poor attempt with being humorous; but it unfortunately fell short.

"Goku, now is not the time! I can explain all of this much later, but we need to find him, and get out of here before they do something to him!" She suddenly snapped as she faced him. Her patience was wearing thin, and she found herself hyperfocusing on the ticking of the invisible clock going on in her mind. The fear for her only child's life was plain as day as her tone did little to hide her fears. She felt the tall Saiyan grab her by her shoulders as if to reassure her. She stared back at up at his softened expression. She couldn't help but fall back into old habits. Goku was, and always is, that hopeful beacon; that soft place to land. He had this natural calming effect that seemed to surely put her at ease with his presence alone. She felt the prickle of tears threatening to fall from her eyes once more as so much anxiety was built up in her chest; but at least Goku was here. If he was here, then everything should turn out alright in the end.

"Alright, I will bust you both out, but me and Chi-Chi have been living in his refugee camp for a few years now. If he comes looking for you, I won't be able to hide you for long." He assured her. Not the answer she was hoping for, but at least it was better than her current predicament. At the same time, realization bloomed in her heart; she almost can't believe her ears. Vegeta set up a human refugee camp. The same man who, for years, talked about how useless and pointless humans were. How they were a waste of air, space, and energy. His opinion of her race was nothing short of a borderline hatred; and yet, he gave them hope. She had to remind herself that now was not the time to waste on idle thoughts. She would revisit that topic when she had her son in her arms and they were safely away from this damn prison.

"That's fine, as long as you hide me long enough, so we can escape,"She spoke with gratitude; time was not on her side, but at least she would have some of it to be in the company of a familiar face. With a plan set in place, he nods in agreement at her request, and takes her hand into his own as searches for a similar Ki to hers. "Ah ha! I think I got him! Hang on." He puts two fingers to his temple while he held onto her hand lightly. With a sudden jolt they materialized together in a different hospital room, with none other than her precious son.

"Momma!" He sobbed into her chest as her arms immediately wrapped around him as she held him closely. She had instantly let go of her best friend's hand and embraced her sick little boy. She could feel him trembling in her embrace. She hadn't thought possible, but small, happy tears fell out of the corner of her gaze as she sent a thankful prayer to the gods above. He was alive, and here in her arms. Her little moment was stopped short as she heard him whimper something painfully against her chest as she pried him off her. She really took him in, little Trunks looked so very pale far from his usual healthy glow. All these needles and different types of tubes were sticking out of him, that were connected to various machines. She had never seen him in such poor shape.

"Oh sweetheart…"

"Momma, please save me. There was an angry man, and he knew our password. H-He kept asking all these funny questions- . . . who is that guy?" His worried expression only grew more as he spotted the tall Saiyan behind them. Goku held only a matched expression of concern that mirrored her own.

"This is what we are gonna do Bud; let's get you the medicine, and we can get out of here." She reached into her jacket and popped opened her capsule that contained the special serum she had concocted in order keep his symptoms at bay. Because he looked so worse for ware, the young scientist made the decision to double the dosage. Although a risk, in her medical opinion, it would only increase his chances her little man was so beyond strained, that he didn't put up much fuss as she quickly injected him, and then turned off the machine. He did, however, flinch when she began to take out all the connecting IV's he had in his arms. Other than that, there wasn't much to it, but to wrap him up in her coat to keep him warm, and cradle him to her chest.

"This man is my friend Goku." She softly introduced once she felt he was stabilized and resting better in her arms. What she hadn't expected was that her little boy couldn't hold back his enthusiasm. If anything, he practically idolized her alien best friend; and seeing him in person was quite the shock. Her son attempted to hide behind his mother's chest as he peeked out to just ogling the saiyan behind her shoulder.

Bulma couldn't stop the comforting smile that played on the corners of her mouth as she turned her body around so they faced their rather bashful friend. He wore that same smile while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as her little guy blinked with wide-eyed amiration."Well, come on Trunks, why don't you come out and greet your hero?"

"Hero? Me?" The Saiyan chuckled while continuing to humbly accept the praise.

Shyly, the boy pulled himself up out from his mother's jacket she lightly set him down letting him stand on his own feet. He held onto her leg taking glances at the tall saiyan introduced as the hero of his stories. It was almost too cute to see the little one so embarrassed to meet his idol. "Come on Trunks, don't be shy. Tell him who you are." His mother gently encouraged.

"M-My name is Trunks, Trunks Briefs Mr-Mr. Goku." He softly mumbled.

"Forgive him Goku, he normally isn't like this."

"That is okay Bulma. Is this your son?"

"Yes, he is." She almost felt awkward to admit, but put on her bravest face.

"He looks so much like you." The Saiyan squatted down to his knees and became eye level with the child. Goku secretly amazed that something really did come from two of the most angriest people he knew. He supposed miracles do happen once in awhile. "Say Trunks, you feelin' better?"

"Momma says I am still sick…" His meek voice was almost hard to hear as his face felt hot.

"Sick? Well that is not good. How about I take you both home, and we get you some food? And maybe you can make a new friend?" He reached out and petted the top of Trunks' head.

"Friend? What is that?" Curiosity filled the youngster at the thought of this new word he had only read about. At this comment, the two adults caught the other's eye. A silent conversation was struck to the oblivion on the young boy.

Then, without missing a beat, the tall Saiyan grinned,"Well, how about you both come home with me and we find out? You can meet my two sons while your Mom catches up with Chi-chi and me."

The little boy looked up towards his own mother for her instruction. As if he silently pleaded for her to agree. It was almost comical to watch the widest smile beam from him with her nodded this, he turned back to his super hero with a shy smile., and a polite tone "We would like that very much."

"That's the spirit! Come on, I will take you both there." He stood up while his mother scooped him up in her arms. The strong man pulled them close as to secure them, and then took off for the skies as they headed back towards the Human reservation designated on the planet.

 **~Reservation~**

It was strange to see a colony that was peaceful; and not under the ice-jin thumb. It was even stranger to see that it was a whole colony of Humans. Bulma could hardly believe her eyes as they flew over the large reservation consisted of forest, desert, water supply, and mountains. It had been such a long time since she felt her friend picked her up, and flew her anywhere for that matter. But, here she was, holding her son, as they flew high above the people on the ground. She felt her son cling to her body as his wideopen and innocent eyes took everything in as just as she had when the duo went on those crazy dragon ball searching adventures. Only difference was, this was the first time in his little life that he had seen such amazing things. She couldn't stifle the warmth of her heart as she watched him gaze around with such a wide grin, and burning curiosity, on his face. Gone were the lines of worry, and the sickness that consumed him these days. Replacing that worry was a little boy who was taking in the wonder of life around him; this should have been his life from the very start-even if it was on the Saiyan planet.

"How much further, Goku?" She asked above the wind that swept past them while they traveled in the endless sky.

"Home is pretty close now! Chi-Chi is going to freak out when she sees you though!" He wore a matching grin to her son. The heiress couldn't stop the feeling relief that spread through her. It seemed as if Goku and his family made it out alright in the end. Once a troubling notion that plagued her in that hell found no merit in the conclusion. He was safe, his family safe, and they were prospering it seemed. If Goku made it this well, she honestly couldn't wait to see the rest of the group and how they fared. Secretly she rejoiced and was glad she was the only one to suffer; that was good enough for her. If her best friend could survive, then so did everyone else. She could be reunited with her family, and best of all, show them their grandson. She looked to the still awe-struck little adventurer as she did her best to prevent the tears from falling from her eyes once again. So much emotions filled her like a roller coaster today, but true happiness was what she really felt. Just to know he was finally going to meet his grandparents; a little boy they never knew existed, that would be the future of this family; it really did warm her heart. He really did have her coloring, which she had gotten from her father's side of the family, but also the sweetness of his grandmother. There wasn't a mean bone in her body, and a part of her was grateful that her little boy shared that same quality-unlike his father at those points.

"Momma! Do you see! Look at the mountains! I never seen them except from your stories!" He cried out.

"You never seen mountains before little guy? Boy, you are missing out! Don't tell me that you have been modeling after Chi's teaching methods, Bulma! Boys need fresh air sometimes!" The large Saiyan chuckled carefree.

"No, we didn't really get a chance to leave our cells. This is his first time ever being outside."

"Really?! No kidding! Man, wait until I take him out for his first training session! I wonder how much he has learned."

"Momma, what is training?" The little boy spoke up interested. Goku caught her eye as before. It seems there was going to be quite the story to explain. But he let the matter go for a conversation they should be having.

"I'll show you after you get some rest. If anything, you probably should get some food in ya! Ya gotta be hungry!"

At this, the boy's stomach grumbled at the mere mention of food. Bulma couldn't help but stifle a giggle and gave him a knowing eye. Saiyan or not, growing children always seemed to want food; especially the boys. Her best friend heartily laughed, "Yeah! I thought so! Looks like we should book it then!" In the horizon, they were quickly coming up to a small village on one of the mountains. It was only a few houses that were in different distances from the other. As the young mother focused on that distance, she could clearly see the wife of Goku out in the breeze hanging up their family's laundry. It was something else to see, yet again, a familiar face after so long from being away. She couldn't resist the urge to cry out, "Chi-Chi! Hey!"

The raven-haired woman suddenly stopped it the middle of her chores, and snapped her head to face where her husband was flying in from. Her jaw practically dropped to the ground at the sight of her long-lost friend carrying a small boy in her arms. "Bulma? BULMA!" She cried out.

"Chi!" Bulma used her one arm to wave happily. Chi-chi, Goku's wife, suddenly was running towards to meet the traveling trio. Outside the house was Gohan dressed in his father's matching Gi being followed by his tumbling toddler of a brother, Goten. The little toddler. also was wearing a matching outfit to his elder brother, and tumbled after him; while he clutched his thumb, and hung onto his security blanket to his chest while he attempted to keep up on his small legs. The goofy Saiyan barely touched the ground before Bulma found herself out of his arms and into the one of her closest friends.

"By the gods Bulma! It is really you!" The younger woman sighed with happy tears. Her frame trembled from crying as she cried out happily.

Her tears were matched by the blue haired scientist as they embraced with the little lavender haired boy between them, "Yeah Chi, it is so great to see you. God, I missed you guys!" They clung to each other tightly; both afraid if either let go that this would all be a good dream to wake up to. They sobbed relief as they realized that this was all too real. So many years have been wasted in vain hope to find the other, but in one stroke of luck, they found each other more. Although the pair have never been too close, it was strangely refreshing to be near someone as familiar as Chi-chi. Bulma could only thank her lucky stars as she had listened to the tougher woman's advice all those years ago. It was that same advice that saved her life when she was preparing for her own child to come into the world.

"You lucky duck! You don't look like you aged a day in your life! Well, except that your hair is super long."

"Heh, yeah, been growing it out. But Chi, you really look good as well. Have you been working out?"

"Well yeah, I have to make up for when I had Goten!"

"Goten?" It hadn't been but a few moments before the two fell back into old habits. The world could be at it's last final moments, but while they were reunited, both fell into gossip.

Hearing his name being stated, the little one tugged on the bottom of his mother's dress and looked up at her with those big puppy dog eyes of his. He tilted his head with a cute, innocent expression. "Mommy? What do?" He managed to speak curiously.

"Nothing Goten. Mommy is just visiting with her friend she hasn't seen in a long time."

"Is this your friend Momma?" Spoke up the little lavender haired boy in her arms. All attention suddenly turned to the half Saiyan in Bulma's protective arms.

"O-Oh my, who is this Bulma?" Chi-chi couldn't mask her surprise as she looked to the boy in her friend's arms. Surprise bloomed in her eyes as she looked between the pair.

"This is Trunks. He is my son." The heiress proudly spoke as she gently squeezed him as reassurance while he suddenly had, yet another case of the shyness. She felt him tuck his head against her shoulder and try to hide in her long hair.

"Y-you have a son? How?" The raven haired woman appeared beyond flabbergasted at the idea that _the_ Bulma Briefs would have a child! Just what was the universe coming to?

"Chi, I think we know how." The goofy Saiyan boasted with a loud laugh. This earned him an annoyed scowl from his serious mate.

"We know how, you goofball! What I am saying-"

"Can we talk about this later, Chi? He needs to lay down somewhere before I have to give him his medicine again." Bulma pounced on the opportunity to change the topic as quickly as she could. She rather not have to discuss this with the young company in eardrop.

Taking the hint, Chi appeared to move onto the direction her friend wanted,"He is sick?" With the switch, the curious mother couldn't ignore her natural mother-like instincts take over and allowed concern to settle in.

"Yeah, something like that. But he needs to rest somewhere safely…it has been an interesting day for all of us."

"Of course, of course, you both can take the spare room. We usually use that for guests. And there is a bathroom connected. Do you need some clothes to wash up?"

"No, I think we will be fine. I have my capsules on me. So we can change after that. Thank you, guys. Seriously, you both are lifesavers right now." She smiled gratefully.

"No worries. Please make yourself at home. I am sure you have quite the story to tell us. Gohan! Make up their room right now!" Chi-chi called over her shoulder.

"Yes Mom!" The obedient boy eagerly replied. The Son family entered their new, but beautiful home that the Saiyan built for his family.

As good as it was to see Goku and his growing family, what Bulma really needed was a moment of peace. Thankfully, the hint was more than taken because shortly after the room was prepared. With the door closed, they both finally got that chance to breathe. She sat her son down by the edge of the bed as she felt she could finally truly relax. They had done it. They made it outside the palace with Goku's help and were safe at his house. There was no way Vegeta would find them all the way out here. She looked at her son who gazed up at her rather tired.

"Today has been a day, huh?"

"Momma…I am confused about a lot of things…what is going on…why was the Prince after us? Why are we on the run? Why are we here?" His questions were valid, and he more than deserved answers. But did she have the energy to answer him properly? Did she have the strength to watch her son's eyes dim at the realization of who exactly his father is, and why they were here? The answer was not surprisingly, no. She needed food, she needed sleep, and she needed to take care of her son.

"Trunks, would it be alright if I talk about all this in the morning, after breakfast?" She practically begged. She didn't miss the glimmer of disappointment, but he nodded his head. "I promise baby, I will tell you everything tomorrow. But I think we need to rest and recuperate. We have been through quite a bit these past few days." She gently kissed his forehead. It wasn't surprisingly that he didn't meet her eyes. "Are you mad?"

"No…just worried. I am confused…"

"That is understandable."

"Why did the prince stay with me?"

"That is complicated…but, I promise everything will make better sense in the morning. Say, did you see Gohan and Goten?"

"Yeah…it is the first time I have seen other kids…"

"Well do you want to play with them after we clean up?"

"Maybe…I am not feeling good."

"Well let's see if we can fix that." Bulma reached back to her capsules and pulled out his medicine. It didn't take long to administer it. Since the double dosage, she made sure to check his vitals before she gave him half a dose. She eyed the remaining vials and felt the tinge of fear that eventually it will run out without access to ingredients, and a lab. But that was a problem for another day. She quickly finished by placing a colorful bandage over his arm, and a kiss to his temple. " You did very well. Do you want me to get the first shower? That way you can rest." She smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, Momma." He weakly yawned and laid back on the large bed. She grabbed a throw blanket that was to the side and proceeded to cover him up. With a gentle kiss, she left him there to lightly snooze while she changed out of the clothes she had on in the restroom.

Her time to really bathed took much longer than she had originally planned. But it felt so nice to have actual endless amount of water; and water that didn't make her skin dry out, nor have adverse effects. Honestly, it was the best damn one compared to the one she had at her home. With fresh clothes and a clear mindset, she stepped out to the bedroom to see if her son wanted a turn, but only came to the sight of him sleeping soundlessly in their bed. She gently approached the frame; and never taking her eyes of her little boy. Her hand reached out and gently brushed the loose strands of hair out of his tired face. Leaning forward she planted a kiss on his temple. The young mother honestly didn't have the heart to wake him. She was pretty sure when dinner would be prepared that the smell could rouse him, but until then she figured she would let him to rest.

Making sure he was secure and safe, she left him tucked into the bedding. The Son's estate was relatively bigger than the one they had on earth. For starters it had at least three stories tall and was designed like those houses in eastern China from Earth. Dark reds and brown wood decorated the floors and walls. Dragon designs throughout the home accented the walls as she made her way downstairs to the main living part of the home. The windows were open, and a cool breeze wafted through the house. It was beautiful, and she almost found it unbelievable that Goku made this home himself. The air here was refreshing. It was so strange to think her life changed so drastically in her lifespan: wealthy heiress, space traveler, one-night stand with a Saiyan prince, slave scientist, and now…on the run? Who was she really? Why couldn't her life stay still; hell go back to where it would be for that matter.

"Bulma?" Chi-Chi's familiar voice called to her as she lightly descended the steps to the main living floor. It was an open floor concept that incorporated a living space with a sunken fire pit, study area with a play corner for the Son's boys, and a large kitchen with eating space. The heiress come to the sight of Goku's wife setting up tea for them to drink along with a few snacks she placed out. It was so surreal to think she had just experience real fear, and trauma, the past few years; but here she found herself to have afternoon tea with an old friend. "Hey, are you going to stand there all day, or do you want to come over here and drink with me?" The woman offered a kind smile.

She knew Chi meant well with the kind gesture, but she couldn't help but eye the spread before her. Old habits die hard. She wasn't going to be poisoned. No one was going to hurt here. She was not going to wake up and find herself back in that cell with her son…At least that is what she kept telling herself. Shaking her head to steady herself. She slowly approached the table and took a seat on the opposite side of her friend.

"Relax Bulma, the food isn't going to bite." She offered a kind smile again.

' _Why does she keep smiling so damn much?'_

"Sorry…I am a little uneasy…"

"What happened?"

' _Boy she didn't seem to waste time, did she?'_

"Bulma?"

"Sorry…been a long time since I had some sort of freedom." She lamely excused.

"Don't worry about it. I am just glad you are alive. Tell me, what have you been doing? How did you get here? Did Vegeta find you?" With a grimace smile from her friend, the curious woman suddenly felt she had stepped in something she didn't mean to, "Sorry, sorry, Goku tried to warn me to take it easy with the questions. But Bulma, we all have been so worried about you! We tried looking for you when we got separated…but you know how things went I suppose." She tried to offer an explanation.

Bulma found herself staring at her; unsure if she even knew what she was talking about, or hell, if she saw what happened to her right after they were separated. She suddenly found her irritating. She had a perfect life, she didn't suffer at the hands of cruel men. No, she had Goku to protect her. She had her little, happy family. What could she possibly gain from hearing her trials and tribulations? Suddenly this huge house began to feel suffocating. Why was she here again? Why did she want to come here? She was brought back out of her thoughts again by her name being called.

"Bulma? Are you alright?"

"Not really Chi. I haven't been alright for quite some time."

"What is that supposed to mean." The younger woman crossed her arms at the suddenly attitude shown by her friend.

"Nothing. Just going through some stuff."

"Well you are not on your own anymore. So why don't you let me in? Tell me what you are thinking about."

"Chi, no offense, but I don't think you could even grasp it."

"Wow, again, what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you don't get it. You live in your perfect little bubble with your husband and two kids. You have no idea what is out there. You couldn't even begin to understand what it is like to be a slave."

"Slave? Is that what happened to you?"

' _Damnit! Don't look at me with those eyes! I don't want your pity!_

Chi-Chi reached out her hand and gently held onto her friend's. "You can tell me anything Bulma. I may not have been through what you have endured, but I want to try. What happened to you when we got separated?"

"You wouldn't get it." Suddenly her friend's hand was yanked out of her grasp as she folded her arms.

"Fine, alright, I am sorry, you are going through a rough time…we are here for whatever you need."

"I appreciate that. But we won't be staying long." Her voice sounded clipped. Why did she have a sudden attitude? Why was she feeling this way? She was among friends, but...everything was pissing her off. Was it Chi's fault? Maybe not, but honestly why was she butting in? "We are probably going to head out in the morning. Do you happen to know where my parents are? I think it is best we stay with them." She attempted to avoid the topic of getting into her business. If anything, maybe being with her parents might be the better place for her to stay.

Her stomach began to sink as she didn't miss the sudden hurt look in her friend's eyes as it flashed across her dark orbs. Nor did she not mistake the change of hurt into sudden sadness. Why was she sad suddenly?

"Bulma…I don't know how to… how to say this exactly… but I can only imagine you are going through something, but, maybe you need to know..." Her host looked away clearly having a hard time thinking of how to best word whatever information she needed to hear.

"Know what? Chi, why are you suddenly acting weird?"

' _Don't say it... Please don't say it! God, Kami, whatever powers that be…please don't…don't…"_

"Bulma, your parents are gone…they didn't make it…"


	9. Trouble on the Homefront

_Author's Note:_

 _CML: Hey everyone! Thank you so much again for reading our next chapter! I love reading your reviews for those who submitted! I am honestly glad you all are still on this journey with us! Anyway, lots of drama still ahead for our characters and I hope we don't disappoint. I know this question wasn't really asked, but reading a reviewer's statement of this different idea; I wanted to elaborate a little about. Usually when I think of a writing process, or how I come up with my ideas-I tend to not really expect it until I see it. Most of the time I have dreams of a really cool concept, or I researched something. This idea, however, I have had in the back of my mind for...well years. I had lost someone very close to me and SanshiLove gave me some advice I hadn't really taken until now. She told me that I should write down my thoughts before they disappear and I should use my writing to help cope in my grief. So I decided that this past anniversary that I would make a story that would help me in this. Thus I explore more of this idea I had wanted to do. Well as you can see it spiraled into...well this. I owe SanshiLove for not just her advice, but her proofreading skills, her helpful plot points, and her patience with me. Don't get me wrong, I thank a lot of you who are reading our work and staying with us for each chapter, but I also want to show my appreciation to my co-writer here. Without her, I probably would not have make this story public, not have the best time getting over some of my grief that I carry. So thank you fans, and thank you SanshiLove-for literally everything and helping me to grow into the writer that I am._

 **Chapter 9 Trouble on the Homefron** t

 **-Vegeta-**

The clearly flustered Prince of all Saiyans was swiftly making his way down the halls of the medical wing. The reason for his haste was to ensure his plan had been carried out. His plan to have Kakarot take them, the woman and brat, to the refugee camp before his mother and sister would arrive. Should that fool's actions be too late, he wasn't quite sure if he could survive the aftermath. He made his way towards the room that once held his brat. He found the room barren, save for the medical equipment that was stationed there. A loud sigh of relief exited his lungs as he reached over to the nearby wall and allowed the structure to steady him. Maybe just maybe he could keep this ticking time bomb under control until he had at least the chance to have a discussion with that infuriating woman. The whole conversation had left a bad taste in his mouth when it had not gone anything like he initially planned. Years of searching lead to the moment when instead of being considerate of what she had gone through, he instead flipped his shit. He would never admit that out loud though, after all it wasn't his fault she was so damn sensitive. He had built up the moment and in the end it feel apart; this all left him in his dire straits.

Seeing that the room was in the conditioned he had hoped, along with the time bought by Kakarot, he stepped out of the medical room into the empty hallway. He pondered on the thought of going to visit the woman tonight and see if they can't actually talk the whole thing out. The unrealistic idea of ' _talking_ ' almost made him laugh. The two of them had never really seen eye to eye on any subject and both were always on the defensive no matter what. He had his temper that seemingly matched hers. Whatever he seemed to dish out, she would always throw it right back at him. Part of this is why he actually cared for her, she had such a fiery spirit no matter the odds. It was almost Saiyan like, her passion and sharp tongue, except she was Human with that weak ki of hers. His mind seemed to reminisce about the thought of the blue haired girl talking back to him his first day on Earth still brought a smirk to his features. She was the most annoyingly beautiful creature he ever set his eyes on. She was brilliant in only the way she could be. She sheltered him, provided for him, hell she didn't have a truly unkind word to give him even when they argued. His mind was interrupted by taking in account of his surroundings. Seeing as his mother's fury would know no end he thought it best, for his own self-preservation, that he would take the back way in his escape route. He knew if she were to find he had meddled in this affair, it didn't take a genius to know that their would be consequences. However, no matter how terrible her temper was or how livid she would be that he prevented her from seeing the woman and his brat, he found some solace that at least he could make one thing happen right today.

That and the miraculous fact that the fool was able to fucking follow orders correctly and promptly for once. Say what you want about the idiot, but in the years since his family was brought here he learned to follow orders quite well, especially when it comes to those that matter. Ever since his men found Kakarot and his family in hiding on some ass-backwards planetary structure, he had made the orders for them to be saved. He had personally gone to meet the damn clown with his own speech to give about how he was less than worthy to be saved by his prince, but was stopped short when he had seen his condition. Kakarot had been different, and not in the best of ways. He couldn't quite grasp the depth of it, but he was no stranger to what this man might have witnessed. He supposed he gained a newfound respect for the man, sure he was still the biggest happy-go-lucky moron he had always been, but what the man gained was mindfulness. Once a one-track mind, he quickly observed the way he handled himself among his people, how he talked to his mate, how he disciplined his children. It was as if his true Saiyan nature had awakened and made him...more bearable to be around? Regardless of the case, perhaps he has finally gained some wisdom in his experiences out in the real universe. His reverie was stopped short by the sound of quickly approaching footsteps that belonged to none other than his sister's ki signature. He had ended up in the dining area and decided to sit down and get some food.

"VEGETA!," he heard her shrill, angered tone while she barreled up to him with her speed. "Just what in the seven hells were you thinking! What did you do with them? Where are they!" Kalei glared ominously as she towered over his sitting figure. Just seeing his stoic expression, she had to resist the urge to snap her fist forward and clock him right in his teeth for his obvious betrayal. She had gone to bat for him and he repaid her help by letting her be the fool. Clearly their mother was less than thrilled that she did not meet the fabled human who had potentially stolen her son's heart. Which, in turn, had her in the unfortunate position of closest person for her to yell at. Her ears were still ringing.

"Who are you asking about?" Her brother dryly joked as he was seating near the window that overlooked the gardens. On the opposite end was the viewing screen that was airing the daily news from around the main planet. With a bored and uninterested look, he chose to ignore her and continue to watch the screen which only fueled her anger.

"You know damn well who! What did you do with her? I made a promise to her, damn you! I swear by the gods if you hurt her or that little boy-"

"Kalei, not that I don't need to remind you, but they are _my_ problem and they are not hurt. So for Kami's sakes keep that voice of yours down," He hissed as he was not liking the attention she could be drawing. He watched his sister seeth as her brows furrow deeper. Angrily, she yanked the seat right next to her brother and sat down with enough force to strain the poor object. ' _Just what did he do to that poor earthling?_ ' She knew he didn't have it in him to kill them, but with the threat of their parents weighing down on him . . . maybe he did something just as terrible.

"Would you stop making that face!" He snapped before eyeing the servant that was approaching them. He didn't bother wait for the poor man to speak the formal greeting, "I will have the seafood option and bring a fine dark wine to go with it." Without any offense, the servant nods and puts in the Prince's orders in the tablet he carried.

Then he turned his gaze towards the Princess, "Anything for you your highness?"

Giving an annoyed sigh, she shifted her vision towards him,"A parfait with water." Her clipped tone, though given to the unoffended servant, was clearly directed to her brother, that continued to be unaffected by her annoyance.

"Yes, your highness," The servant spoke with a neutral tone while punching in her order and then taking a formal bow before he takes his leave back towards the kitchen. With the servant's disappearance, Vegeta spied his younger sister out of the corner of his eye, who clearly was not going to let any of this go. By the gods, she was almost an equal pain in the ass as the blasted woman. Regardless of what stunts she attempted to pull, he would be damned if he gave her an inch of information, after all, that would defeat the purpose of sending them off to safety.

"So where is she?" She wasted not a second longer with her interrogation.

"Where do you think? They are safe for now and that's all you need to know," He boredly spoke while continue to watch the news. He could feel her gaze burning holes in him, but he would be damned if he gave her any satisfaction. She knew better than to stick her nose in his business. If she wasn't happy that he didn't let her in well, that was her own damn fault. As she made pathetic attempts to break through his stone walls, it proved to only annoy her more as he wouldn't budge on the issue. It wasn't long till the servant brought out the drinks over and set it down before the siblings. The tension was heavy between the pair that you could swear there was electricity threatening to shock anyone within its radius.

"Fine! Be that way!" The princess yanked her water towards her took a long sip of the cold beverage, "But I hope that you realize mother is not going to accept any of your bullshit answers, you know. She was beyond pissed, not that I can blame her, they were missing in the first place! You know, your stupid little issues have caused me a lot of problems and I hope you plan to take responsibility for it all!" Again, she was met with his silence as he scoffed at her lecture. She took another sigh, but this time it was her benefit, "You know, I don't know how you got them out of here . . . but, truth be told, I am actually glad you did."

At hearing this,Vegeta nearly spit out his wine. After all her complaining, lecturing, and all around bitchiness, was she honestly praising him? He brought a hand to rub his temples. Gods was she just as frustrating as well. At his sisters sudden change of heart, the stone-walled brother could see why though, their mother could be quite the monster if anything threatened their family. It didn't matter if it was physically, politically, or any other type of force. His mother was not to be reckoned with, but what else would you expect from the Queen of all Saiyans? Of course with the situation as is, one could definitely call the woman and his brat a potential threat.

"Your going to talk it out with her right?" She spoke in a hushed tone now far calmer than she was earlier.

"I am damn well going to try," he said taking another sip, "she isn't very well known for being easy to talk to on such serious matters like this." Kalei nearly laughs.

"Oh, like you're one to talk." She continued to sip her water and follow his line of sight towards the news. They had been distracted by their conversation that she had almost missed reading the ticker tape information scrolling across the bottom of the screen. It was a typical update on empire affairs but Kalei had a bad feeling as the pair sat in silence. Their food was brought out and placed down in front of them. While Vegeta began breaking apart the shell of some crab-like creature, the screen suddenly flickers to black. Something about the way the connection was interrupted gave an unsettling feeling. The pair had stopped attempting to dig into their meal and eyed each other with confused expressions.

When the screen's picture came into focus, they came to a scene of a young saiyan girl that was hanging from a wall, chains embedding into her skin. By the looks of her, she couldn't be more than thirteen-or worse, perhaps younger. The realization suddenly hits the still prince, this wasn't the standard broadcast, this was something completely sinister in nature, and all he could do was sit there and witness the uncomfortable scene before him. The distressed girl looked noble born and appeared to be a Saiyan. Was this perhaps the kidnapped Saiyan girl that they had heard about in the meeting with the family? The one that Cooler had taken. Somehow, he found his suspicion confirmed as he watched a familiar masked man, wearing a bright crest marking him as one of Cooler's men, unsheath a blade that was strapped to the creature's side and waved it around before bringing it to the girl's arm. He could only watch on at her terrified expression. She had struggled and appeared to be begging in the way her body language jerked against her restraints. Her hair shielded her eyes, and although there was no audio, he could somehow still hear her screams when her mouth opened while the bastard dragged the blade against her skin. How were they doing any this? They were broadcasting the torture of the young girl on the Saiyan emperial news. How?

Vegeta couldn't bare to look away as the man made other slices down the girl's arm. The blood from her pooled down by her suspended feet as he could see tears streaming down her cheeks. She suddenly was jerking against him as the weapon was jammed into her upper arm and twisted. Watching the heartwrenching expression on her face as she screamed something fierce twisted his stomach. His sister suddenly slammed her hands on the table practically breaking it. Her energy sending the plates and cups shattering to the ground in all directions. What unnerved the Prince of Saiyans was that he had had seen this torture firsthand, one used mostly by the Kolds for their so called play things. It had only succeeded in dredged up bad memories for him as he stood up wordlessly to shut off the broadcast. His hands were shaking by his side as he attempted to calm her nerves. Who the fuck did this? Was this planet wide? How did the fucking Kolds get ahold of this poor girl?

' _The shit-storm is apparently not going stop today._ ' He barely registered the thought at what he just saw. Regaining what little self-composure he had left, he turned to see to his younger sister her face hidden under her bangs. He was willing to bet his pride that she was no doubt hiding her tears. ' _Always was quite sentimental saiyan, huh Kalei_.' He silently admired.

"Brother . . . what the hell that?" He spied her trembling form and her balled fists by her side. There was no way he could miss the deathly tone in her unwavering voice. "Was that even real?"

He took a steady breath before answering, half wondering if he should answer her at all. "That was probably propaganda that we were told about. Clearly sent from the Kolds. They are not usually ones to bluff. I would assume that it was real, maybe...even live." He paused, in his explanation, to gauge how much more he should even say. Before she can muster an answer, a messenger sprints into the room his face flushed from the sudden urgency.

"My lord!" He breathed hard out of breath, "The king has called an immediate council meeting regarding the live broadcast that was shown just now! Please, both your presence is required immediately!"

Not doubting the sudden order, the prince gave a nod, ' _Of course there would be an emergency council meeting about this. If this torture was being broadcasted in the castle, that could only mean it would be empire wide. This is going to be a literal disaster for us if Father can't figure out a way to handle this shit-storm. Well, at least on a positive note, it meant the woman issue would die down for a little while at least_.' He lightly grabs Kalei's arm so as to break her from her own shock.

"Kalei, come on we need to get to the meeting." She looked up at him with a mix of emotions on her face as he gave the order. He could easily read her expression as if he was reading text on a page. This was affecting her kind heart in ways that shouldn't affect a normal Saiyan. Death was a normal circumstance in their culture, especially honorable death. However, children were always her soft spot, and seeing one of their own being tortured in a degrading way it wasn't hard to see its effect on her. Clearly, the issue of the kidnapped saiyan girl was real intel and not a hoax. This would need would need to be dealt with promptly, and discreetly. Seeing that more pressing matters were needed over her emotions, she roughly wiped away her tears and took a deep breath in order calm herself down.

Looking up at her brother with clear determination with the familiar resemblance of fire in her eyes, a tell-tell trait in their family. She had clearly regained her composure, "Alright, let's go. I don't want to keep them waiting." She cleared her throat.

The Prince gave a nod of approval before they made their way to the council chamber where they knew their parents would be waiting. Upon arriving, they had taken their rightful seats by their unsettled mother and father. It was no surprise that King Vegeta looked even more furious than before while the Queen gave her only son, Vegeta, a very dirty look that clearly gaged how much hot water he was in. Her gaze then returned it's concentration back to the council meeting. Much to his annoyance, it would appear the matter from earlier was clearly not over yet. As the siblings looked around, taking in the appearance of the whole chamber. The chamber was wide and circular to accommodate the group that was now seated, around fifteen people not including the royal family, whose seats were in the back and raised a whole foot higher than the others. The room was abuzz with the incessant noise consisting of random arguments over what was just seen across the entire empire. With the arrival of the late royal heirs, the room only grew louder with private conversations. However, their arrival also ment the meeting could begin.

"SILENCE!" the King Vegeta bellowed out to the whole room which in turn fell silent all around them. "I know by now we are all aware of the propaganda that was broadcast across our entire empire. This meeting is to get to the bottom of it, and then decide how best to proceed." The king sits tall and proud in his chair as all the council members look anxious at one another by his decree.

"Your Grace," The high councillor Hart was the first to speak up. He was lord of the crescent hills of the west, and his family was infamous among the bureaucratic society they live in. "This sensitive event is entirely unprecedented. No one has ever broken into our broadcast system since its creation. The security of these areas should be our top priority moving forward." Immediately there were soft murmurs in the group as each had their own opinion on the statement given. The councillor was not wrong as in the history of their broadcast system, it never once had ever been breached.

"I object to that statement!" Councillor Naven of Vega was second to speak out, per his usual dramatic display. He was always know for his theatrical, but accurate statements."That poor girl should be our top priority. Should the nobles of the empire learn of our refusal to save such an innocent young thing from harm, I dare say there will be a fear for rebellion." He had a hard time hiding a smirk at the edges of his mouth while waving his arms around for emphasis of the weight of his statement. The word 'rebellion' once again spread the uneasy silence through the room.

"You truly think the life of one little girl will cause an uprising?" The regal queen spoke up in her emotionless tone. "I do not think that this child would be any sort of cause of panic. We need only prove she is not what she appears, not throw around a ridiculous word that would never happen in our rule." The queen paused, glaring at those who dare defy her logic, while allowing the group to once again settle back into silence. "I have already composed a team to begin investigating the child that Lord Cooler had acquired. From all the information that has been gathered so far, it would appear that the girl is not a Saiyan citizen, let alone a Saiyan noble. To be completely clear, there was absolutely no information regarding who she was, or even where she came from."

"The girl's image was broadcasted across the entire empire. No offense Your Grace," The suck up Lord Dack finally spoke up in his bored tone, "It would be best if we showed the people that there will be swift action in learning the identity of the girl, and to ensure the public that she will be rescued."

"Rescue her? From Lord Cooler himself?! Are you mad!" Hart growled out in anger as he slammed a stray hand on the table with his closed fist. He glared around at the group in a dark manner, "Just because you send no squads to the battlefield, doesn't mean you can send us on a suicide mission for some girl that no one even knows!"

"What you are all failing to acknowledge is the fact that this girl is indeed Saiyan. The public won't care whatsoever where she came from, or what even her parentage is. That being said, Hart is correct in sending someone to the Kold empire to save her would be stupidly a suicide, especially considering she is more likely on Lord Coolers ship than anywhere else." Vegeta took this moment to speak his mind as his cold gaze stills the once heated room. Most of the members were taken aback by the Prince. Usually his presence only brought silence as he allowed his father to take charge. It would seem such a matter of this brought his opinion out; which all were eager to lap up each word chosen by the future ruler of Vegeta-sei.

"You have made plenty of mission's into the Kold territory to save your pathetic humans. Why is this mission any different?" King Vegeta asked his son directly. One couldn't misplace the icy tone in his voice, or the narrowed expression that his son dared to speak out at such a time. The whispers returned with such vigor as the participating members looked between the wordless exchange of father and son; the old tradition against new ideas.

"Because my King, this child would be a valuable asset to Lord Cooler. He, like Lord Frieza, will likely use the same methods as with me. This bastard will keep her close by any means necessary. Unfortunately, what this entails is that she will reside on his highly guarded ship. If you care to truly investigate them, are basically impenetrable." He sighed not sure how this conversation will go going forward, but all he knew was he was already on his parent's shit list might as well go big or go home. It was not lost on him just how much his father was unhappy about him challenging his mother's opinion, and then opening a divide that the council was sure to exploit in this conversation. Perhaps he should have remained silent, not cause waves in the water, but something about what he saw and seeing how it upset his sister, it just didn't sit well with him.

"So what are you suggesting then? We can't afford to leave this girl where she is," Kaleli joined her brother's side as the fire in her burning brighter at this topic. She stood with him on this matter, and god be damned if anyone would change her way. Seeing that child, that haunting expression unnerved her something fierce. What really made her stomach roll was the fact that they were sitting here and debating if they should do anything; much less help. A child in need was a child regardless of race, and unlike her brother, she didn't avert her pointed gaze from her parents as she dared to stare them down in defiance. It was almost as if she was shaming them in their lack of empathy to help a child, much less one of their own race.

"Perhaps this problem was a singular issue?" Lord Yenik of the Eastern Hills interjected in this sudden family affair. "If this was a singular broadcast we could ease the public into thinking it was a form of entertainment, that was perhaps in bad taste? It would be all to easy to pass it off as some troublemakers messing with the broadcasting system." The fat lord smiles as he attempted to sweep this issue under the rug. Prince Vegeta was more than willing to bet that this sick pervert was into this type of entertainment. That he more than likely, enjoyed in the illegal parts of the universe where he had his _business_ dealings. It also didn't sit well with him that he attempted to side track the ethical issue of the debate they were in. Then again, it wasn't uncommon for him. After all, he used to be part of this scum type of life. Under the table he had to place his own hand over his sister's clenched one as she sent a murderous glare towards the unsuspecting cretin.

"Finally! A good idea," the King agreed, which only earned a rightful, unified glare from both his children. "Let's go with this plan for now. If we can get the public to forget about what they saw, maybe we can move past this little issue with some damn common sense." Questionable murmurs continue to spread through the room at the King's apparently rushed decision.

"Father, the people who put this out will not let this be the end of it! It's obvious this was a ploy to stir up the public and-" His daughter attempted to reason.

"Kalei," Her father's cold, authoritative tone interrupts, "You are not yet in a position to even begin to argue with my decisions on such trivial matters."

He watched his daughter's glare darken while all she could do was bite her tongue in irritation by his words. Her father was being completely unreasonable, and instead of dealing with the issues, he just wanted a quick fix so he could end the meeting and do gods knows what! It infuriated her to no end to think that something as detrimental to define their race was relying in the hands of lazy, greedy councilmen, and her insufferable parents. She shot her brother a pleading look, but only came to a remorseful one as she got the feeling her brother was pitying her. He may share in her misery, but she doubted he understood the compassion that she felt. If the leaders of this planet would neglect even one of their own for their own greed, just what hope of a future did they deserve? She was always taught that the weakest of them was thousand times better than the best of any out there. If that was true, then why were they all rolling over on their bellies? She was brought out of her anger by her brother giving her clenched hands a tight squeeze to gain her attention. He shook his head to ensure that the matter would need to be dropped for now.

"Dear, we should at least have a plan if this was not the last of the enemy propaganda." Their mother spoke in a sweet, loving voice as to appease her favorite child. It was a simple gesture to show good faith for her daughter's clear worry.

"Very well, my Queen," Her mate agreed and turned his attention to his son, "Vegeta this task shall be appointed to you. Since you know better than anyone about the inner workings of the Kold empire. You are best suited to find this girl, and how best to form a plan to go about rescuing her. Should we find that she is not a Saiyan, terminate any efforts to rescue her." Vegeta could only look on half knowing this would be assigned to him. Of course this would be his goddamn luck today. His father was still angry about the recent events, and the glaring insubordination at this meeting, that it was no surprise that the bastard was now taking his anger out on him. The mission he was given would be next to damn near impossible to complete. Was the damn asshole trying to get him killed? What exactly was his plan for sending his son back into the claws of those vile monsters? He wasn't quite sure what his father was playing at, but he would be having a conversation later about it. He let that fucker send him into that hell once, he'd be damned if he pulled the same damn stunt again. Still, not wanting to drawn anymore unwanted attention, he nodded his head in acceptance of the mission. It sucked that he knew he had no rights to refuse a direct order from the king.

"As you wish father, I will have my team look further into this situation." He reluctantly replied. He could still hear the damn council voices begin again to rise in chatter around the room.

"Very well then. All that leaves is who will looking into the broadcasting room break-in, and prevent any further broadcasts," the ruler of Vegeta-sei spoke as he looked over the unsettling group with their advertised gazes. "Hart, I believe you were the one who suggested that this matter be our top priority. I'd like you to make it yours now. Find out just who made that broadcast possible, and bring them forth for divine punishment. I will not have this happen again. This is completely unacceptable and sets an example for those to violate the system. I will not take this insult lightly. Find who did this, and find them fast. I want this matter put to rest as quickly and quietly as possible." His tone clear that this should be the last enemy broadcast in his empire.

"As you command Your Grace, although I may need to borrow some resources. Would this be permitted?" Hart asks, clearly planning to use the situation to his own advantage.

"Yes you may take whatever it is you need for the task, but I want results. Do not let this be a wasted effort. You will bring those held responsible and you will do it without delay." the King replied waving him off while repeating himself. He let out another frustrated sigh and gazed out among the group, "Then with that this concludes the emergency meeting. Now all of you get out!" He yells at them all. Quickly, the councillors were more than eager to clear the room. As the members of the meeting began to file out, the King eyed his own moving family that stayed seated. "You three will be staying here. We have a few matters to discuss." His clipped tone was directed towards his immediate family. Know that this was coming, no one moved from their seats as they waited for the room to be completely clear of any unwanted attendees. "Just what the hell is actually going on here?" Their father was the first to speak as he narrowed his gaze at his children, and mate.

"This all is news to me, dear" Their mother sighed while shifting back more comfortable in her seat, "There was no way for any us to know Lord Cooler would act on this so quickly." Their two children remained silent in their chairs as they continued their dark glares at both of their parents. Neither one paid much mind to the hostile glances.

"The fact he acted this quickly after we received intel proves he knows who our informant is." Vegeta was the first of the pair to state while he started to get straight to the bigger issues, "and knowing the Kolds like I do, they won't back off on this. There is no way in hell that this is a one time thing." He usually hated to be wrong in something this sensitive, but rarely was he wrong about what exactly the Kolds would be planning, if the events haven't happened already by now.

"This child matter aside," The queen glared again at her first born, "What happened to that child and its mother. Strange as I was not able to meet with him as they were not located where I was informed they would be. It would appear they disappeared into thin air. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this Brat, would you?" Her face full of frustration.

"By the gods Woman, enough! Clearly they are not here right now! We don't have the time right now to deal with that mess. If they are not found, then good riddance! I hope they stay hidden, or better yet dead if it hasn't happened yet." Her mate was rubbing his temple as he felt the oncoming headache threatening to turn into a migraine. "It might be easier to send an assassin to snuff out this fucking problem!" His father complained. His son, however, could only look away figuring that would be what was said next. His father was so damn predictable and easy to read. Clearly a man of action, not tactic as he was. However, he eyed his sister, Kalei, who was in for a rude awakening for what his father truly was like when confronted with an issue he did not care about.

"WHAT?! You want to abandon that poor little girl! Have you lost your sense of decency and honor? Where the hell is your fucking Saiyan pride! This is one of our own and you just let those fucking men walk all over you!" She exploded in her anger. Infuriated with her father's lack of honor, she could hardly believe the look of annoyance he threw her way, "What if that was me, father! What if I was the girl trapped behind enemy lines, and I was being tortured everyday for their enjoyment! Would you just send someone to put me out of my misery, or hell just leave me to suffer at their hands? Just who are you!" Sympathetic as the prince was towards his sibling's pain, this was not the way of the Saiyans. Her heart was kinder than most, and more important, what a true Saiyan ruler should be for their people. Unfortunately, her anger was getting the best of her emotions, and her outcry had fallen on deaf ears once more.

"Kalei, this is a delicate situation at best. Saving the girl is next to impossible," Her mother gently attempted to reassure her while straightening her dress, "Honestly it would be a mercy for her."

"Do you both hear yourselves? A mercy? Did we not just watch the same program!" The princess was on her feet now, chest heaving from her heavy breathing as she was seeing red. These people call themselves her parents, the rulers of her proud race. Yet there was no honor in their words, nor their actions.

"Sit down Kalei, you are making a fool-"

"That is rich coming from you, father! The only fool I see her is you!" She bellowed before she turned to storm out.

"Young lady! You get-" She slammed the door behind her as the sharp sound reverberated the room at her angered exit. She was fuming with such anger from her parents she used to respect.

"What of my mission then? I don't think we have an assassin on Lord Cooler's ship right now." The more level headed of the two siblings spoke as he attempted to distract his father from storming after his sister. She maybe his daughter, but she had blatantly disrespected the King of Saiyans, and that right there is punishable by death in the right circumstances. He would need to distract the man, before orders that could not be taken back were stated for the guards to obey. He attempted to distract in the only way he knew how, he would need to consider the plan his father put forth for him. If they could get an assassin on the ship it would be quick and hopefully, painless for the young girl. However, Cooler's ship wasn't as easy to access as say Frieza's ship. There would be lots of roadblocks to get even an assassin on board, let alone them getting anywhere near an asset like this girl. This whole situation seemed to bother him since it was brought forth; it bothered him more than he originally like to consider. The whole timing was just too perfect to be a coincident. The same day he finally gets the woman he loves back; the damn Kolds start releasing damaging propaganda to cause a rift in the empire. However, the biggest question to consider is why though? They had yet to talk about why this propaganda would even be spread like it was. Was it that hard to imagine considering that his father wanted a quick fix to this glaring problem?

"We need to get through this smoothly, Brat I don't care where that girl and brat went but keep them hidden. Our family cannot take another blow until this whole thing is past us." His father interrupted his train of thought as he was currently fighting off the headache turn migraine.

"As you wish, Father." His son bowed before going after his sister.


	10. As Her World Shatters

Chapter Ten: As the World Shatters

 _Hey Guys! Wow, 10 chapters already? My how the times flies! I love all the reviews you keep sending us and love hearing the feedback! Please keep it coming! Seriously, I don't think you all know how much we appreciate the feedback and praise you all give, honestly it means the world to us when you do reach out! I hope you all keep staying with us as we continue our journey in this story and that you all continue to reach out as we will try and reach out to you with our work. Thank you everyone for reading our work and staying with us so far! Enjoy the chapter! -CelestialMageLucy_

 _Bulma, your parents are gone…they didn't make it._ The words echoed in her mind repeating itself over in her mind on a never-ending loop. Since when did things become so deranged? Her whole life she believed if she worked hard and was kind, this universe would find a way to reward her. She had completely taken her privileged life for granted. Of course, no matter how much she gave back or helped, the powers that be were punishing her. Maybe she was too happy? Maybe she used up all her luck? Was a person only allowed so much of it before it ran out? Whatever the reasons, logical or not, in this moment she felt another piece of her soul shatter. How many times would she have to break before she was unable to repair the damage? How much loss would she have to endure to understand that no matter how good of a person she was, no matter how much she sacrificed to protect others, none of it would ever be good enough. Her actions did not, and could not, prevent fate.

"A-are you alright?" Her dark-haired friend asked as she stood up. Her usually long hair that was swept up in a bun, now lay behind her back as it used to when she was younger. The young housewife, the scientist took note of, wore her clothing the same as she had back on Earth with its red Chinese dragon emblems and traditional style of dress. Why Bulma was just now taking note of it didn't bewilder her; perhaps she was past that now. She just heard that her parents were killed and all she could think was to stare at her friend's attire. Maybe she had finally become broken? She didn't even register what was being asked of her. If she had to guess, not that she much cared, it would more than likely be the same question. She didn't know how she found herself in a chair with both her best friend and his wife on either side of her talking in hushed tones as if she wasn't there, but finally she snapped out of her trance.

"What did you just say?" Her reply was nothing short of monotone and lack of emotion. A robot that had turned off all emotional sensors is honestly as she felt.

"See, she isn't crazy anymore Chi! She is talking now," gave a nervous chuckle from the man on her right side.

"This is no time for jokes! She is having a serious mental breakdown!" His wife chastised him, none too happy about his lack of concern.

"Well I mean it is a little funny-"

"Goku!"

"What! It is! Look, you kinda put her in a shock Chi. Just give her some time to think about it."

"That isn't the point!"

"Could you please both stop fighting? You are giving me a headache," Bulma found her voice and shook her head. Wordlessly, the scientist got up from her seat.

"Maybe you should take it easy. Your in shock."

"How do you both know my parents are dead?" She looked to them with her unwavering gaze, but neither could make eye contact with her. Clearly their guilty expressions stated it all. She gave a small nod in understanding. Then she turned to head outside.

"Bulma wait!"

"I need a walk," she spoke in a voice that wasn't hers. She turned her back to them and refused to turn back around from her path.

Goku placed a gentle hand on his mate's shoulder while she held herself and watched her friend leave their home. "Will she be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye on her."

"I shouldn't have said anything."

"It is fine. All we can do now is be here for her."

Her feet moved but her mind felt empty, just like her feelings. Loss was a funny thing, just when you felt you couldn't think to sink any lower than you have been feeling, it drops you down to a new low. She looked out to the late afternoon sky as she found her feet walking with hollow steps that crunched underneath her, crushing the fallen leaves of the mountain trees. She made her way away from the house and wandered off the beaten path. She needed to walk, to feel the fresh air. All her hope was gone, what did she have left but besides her sick son? She hadn't realized fresh hot tears were falling down her face until she felt the pain in her feet from walking so much. After she could walk no more she slumped down on her knees into the forest leaves and sobbed into the ground. Her hands becoming dirty from clutching the dirt as she let out a heart wrenching cry that echoed into the forest. Her voice reverberating as noises she didn't know she possess escaped her throat. She dug her knees into the earth until she couldn't withstand the pain. She couldn't understand this feeling, although she had felt it before. How much more could her heart take? She should have counted herself lucky to have made it this far, but was it luck? Or was it her sheer will to survive for her son?

Inside her mind she berated herself for having such a foolish notion of hope. Hope to come back to her room when it was restored, to be reunited with her loved ones, there was a future where she would return to happiness. ' _Hope, what a foolish concept..._ ' She thought, limply her hair hung in her eyes as she turned her gaze to the dirt once more. She felt her mind on the brink of madness. She could not let it break, not here, not now. She struggled to remind herself of her son. Her sick little boy sleeping away in the bed they had been given. She tried hard to remember her reasons for hanging on for so long, but all her thoughts circled back to her depression. She had a choice; she could keep walking until she found a cliff and probably do the most sensible thing. Or, and the more likely choice, was cry right here and now to get it out of her system and head back to take care of her child.

Pitifully, she sniffled towards the dirty path she had made as she allowed her tears to continue to stream down from her eyes. She fisted her hands and continued to beat them into the ground as her sobs only worsened. With her voice raw, she could only muster her mouth into a silent scream as she continued to fall into her grief. Never would she feel her father proudly pat her back at a job well done, or see her mother happily baking their afternoon tea desserts. Never would she know her parents were alive, well, and happy for her. They would never know of her little boy she had to birth in secret for their safety. Never was a horrible word she had decided, it was final. Never was an awfully long time

She stayed there beating her hands bloody into the dirt, her clothes sullen and spoiled. Her hair limply clung to her shoulders as the afternoon turned to dusk which turned to a storming night sky. She threw her head back and let the water wash over her damp clothing. The rain felt like ice on her skin rinsing the mud and blood from her skin. Her mind was too far gone as she felt the droplets cascade all over her and soak into her skin. When was the last time she had really looked at the sky? Felt the rain? Her senses were heightened to points to which she dared not comprehend.

An unknown time later, Bulma Briefs managed to find her way back to the Son's residence in her wet, dirty clothes, with bloody knees and knuckles. Just ahead she could see the lights of the house shining brightly, like the beacon of a lighthouse in the night. Each step she took made she felt warmth wash over her. In that forest she left her grief and her emotions and just like before, she buried her emotions after letting herself cry. She had two legs, she needed to move forward. Move she did as she trudged her way through this wet, now thundering storm, back towards her temporary home. The doors swung open and there stood both her friends standing looking worried while a lavender haired little boy busted out between them and made a straight line towards his mother. She could make out from the lighting of the home, his own tear streaked face as he called for her.

"Where did you go!" He berated her with so much worry in his tone. His clean, innocent face gazed up at her with worry in his eyes. He was trembling, she could tell, and his little hands tightened with such strength on her arms as more tears fell. "I was worried! Why didn't you come back! You said we were a team! You can't leave without telling me! It is dangerous! You said this place was dangerous!" He continued to yell. Without meaning to, a soft smile graced her features, it was good to see her little man.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry." She softly replied.

Something in seeing the state his mother's face was in, only deepened the little boy's concern. "C-come on. Let's get you inside, you need a bath." He took her hand and began to make them head back to the house.

"Shouldn't that be my line?"

"Hmph, I didn't leave you behind or run around Momma." He scoffed.

"When did you grow up?"

"I have always been grown." He puffed his chest out to express his age and appear taller.

"You are going to have a childhood before that." She could only soften her expression.

"Why would I want that? I need to start being a man and take care of Momma." He spoke proudly as they went up to the steps on the large wrap around porch of the Chinese style home.

"That maybe, but you are only a child once. Did you eat?"

"He did, we made sure. He, well all of us, were mostly worried about you." The other mother spoke up for her son.

"But, no worries, we knew you would be back. So we got Trunks taken care of. Did you do what you needed?" Goku spoke in his usual tone.

"Yeah, um thanks guys, you know, for everything." She sheepishly apologized.

"No, no, we should be the one apologizing."

"All the same, I think I need another bath Chi, and some leftovers if you got any?"

"Of course, Bulma! We can talk after if you want?"

"I would like that."

"Looks like you both will be busy. Oh, I just remembered! I have to run over to Master Roshi's for something!"

"Don't be gone too late! You aren't getting out of laundry duty that easily!"

"I won't Chichi! Thanks!"

"Oh great! That old pervert survived!" Bulma found herself lamenting.

"Don't I agree! However, it is nice to see another one of the group come back. We have a lot to catch up on." Chichi helped Bulma back into the house while her husband took off towards the storming sky, but not in the direction of their old friend's house.

 **~Palace~**

The Prince waited at the entrance of his personal balcony for the report of his rival. The Woman and Brat were safe and sound out of the palace where his family could not find them. He needed to make sure they would all be safe until he had time to sit down with the Woman and find out what happened and come up with a clear plan. Today had not gone how he had expected, and it had become to be quite the mess, but he counted his blessings where he could. She was safe, alive, and she was here. Everything else was second to that, but no matter how much he told his mind that the safest place for them was with Kakarot's caring family, he still couldn't stop his own worries. Especially after the recent update he had gotten after the council meeting. Learning that the woman had decided to walk away and wonder the wilderness alone had come as a shock to him, since normally she appeared so strong. Of course, once she was returned to their residence, Kakarot was to report back to him with details of the incident. So here he was, watching the storm above him from the dry, safety of his balcony door for a sign of the idiot to come report. He knew he was on his way as he locked onto his Ki signature and waited almost impatiently by the doors. He could feel the man speed towards the palace, and watched him land with a soft thud of his boots on the wet ground.

"Sorry I didn't come sooner Vegeta," he greeted with his goofy smile up at the unhappy expression of his prince.

"Took you long enough! Get in here and tell me everything!" The Prince of Saiyans ordered.

"Whoa, whoa! Let me dry off first!" He squeezed out his clothes best he could and entered the princes chambers as ordered. Quietly he grabs a towel and begins to dry off.

"You'll have had plenty of time to 'dry off' while you explain! Now tell me what happened!" the room stays silent for another few moments, "Damnit! What happened!" The vein on the royal Saiyan's temple throbbed with each second his anger was rising.

"Relax Vegeta. I kept a close eye on her. She was grieving, and I am sure she is allowed to do that under the circumstances. Her Brat has a name by the way; which I am sure you are more than aware of." The taller man shook his head as water droplets flew around the room. His prince sneered at the display.

"At least do that outside! We are not animals here!" He barked.

"Calm down, would you? You are too uptight you know!"

"I will be calm after you tell me what the hell happened!"

Goku didn't seem to pay any mind to the negative attitude he was receiving. He continued to dry off as he studied the annoyed expression on the man's face. "What?"

"You are honestly asking that? You have a fucking Ki for Kami-sake's! Just dry yourself that way!"

"Sheesh, you are in an awful mood!"

"OH! I wonder why!" The smaller Saiyan growled dangerously.

"Calm down. She is fine. She is safe. If anything, she and Chi are more likely gossiping as they are eating."

" **Get to the fucking point!"**

"Alright, alright, bossy as usual!" Goku didn't miss the slight rising murderous look in the prince's face. "She found out that her parents died. She kinda needed to cry it out, so, she did it by going alone into the forest."

"Who the fuck told her that!"

"Hey! She has kinda had a rough day. Chichi had no idea she didn't already know. So, it was an honest mistake."

"I knew leaving her in both your care was a mistake!"

"You are not talking about mistakes, are you? You honestly have more than enough room to talk." The normally goofy Saiyan spoke with a sudden more serious tone.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean!" The Prince of Saiyans snapped.

"You mind explaining the kid, your son?"

"I had no idea that Brat existed! Not that his parentage is any concern of yours!"

"No? It isn't hard to tell who he really belongs to. Vegeta, what did you and my best friend do?" He eyed the man almost humorously, raising an eyebrow.

"This is no time for your jokes, clown!"

"No, well let me ask you something? You going to step up and let that little boy know who is father is."

"The Woman and I need to discuss that."

"He has a right to know. I think you both need to sit down and talk to him."

"If anyone has rights, then it is me."

"Oh really? Why is that?"

"She lied to me! She had the audacity to try to keep it all from me" The smaller Saiyan blurted out as this made the rival take a step back.

"You must be joking. That is why you are angry? You can't possibly blame her for all this!"

"You have no right to talk about how I feel."

"Yes, I most certainly do. Okay, so you found her. You knew what happened, and the possibilities of what becomes of a slave were. You cannot stand there and judge her for surviving. If it wasn't for you, she would not have lost everything. We all would not have lost anything!"

"This is not on my hands!"

"Isn't it! You wanted her back! Well no shit she wouldn't be in the condition you hoped her to be in! She isn't a doll asshole! She is a human; one that has been through hell and survived on her own without you. You don't get to stand there and judge her as if this was a mistake or not." Goku folded his arms with his own disapproving look on his face.

"You couldn't possibly understand what I feel."

"Don't I? She is my best friend and I wasn't strong enough to protect her! I know you feel the same damn way! Otherwise, what the hell was the point in searching for the Humans in the first place!"

"I don't have to answer to the likes of you!"

"The hell you don't Vegeta! Why did you save the Humans in the first place if not for her? Why did you stick your neck on the line to create a place for us to live peacefully!"

"That is not your concern!"

"It is when it comes to my people!"

"You're a Saiyan! We are your people!"

"They are the only kind I have ever known!" The tall Saiyan shouted as he watched the prince pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Just give me your report and get the hell out of my sight."

"I already did, she is fine and her son is fine. You still need to explain what is going on in your head. Why are you suddenly pissed at her? She did nothing wrong, and you are acting like she is a pest or something! I watched you all this time be torn up. I am not stupid! I know you care for her!"

"How would you know what I care about!"

"Because how I look at Chichi is the same way I catch you looking at that old picture of her you stole." The prince was cornered, apparently, this goon paid more attention than he let on, but that didn't mean he deserved to know anything going on his mind. He had no rights to that. He was not his council men and he was not his fucking ally. He was his rival. Perhaps it was time he was reminded of his place.

"Get out."

"No."

"You are disobeying a direct order from your prince."

"Believe that all you want, but we are friends, Vegeta."

"We can _never_ be friends!"

"That is bullshit, and you know it. Why is this so hard for you! What could she have possibly done!"

"You have no right!"

"The hell I don't! You want to be mad at my best friend, then you better have a reason better than your sorry state of excuses!"

"You cross the line! Get out!"

"Get it through your head! I ain't leaving until you explain your attitude!" Goku stood his ground with folded arms and his usual, determined set scowl. Both Saiyans glared the other down with their own versions of hatred gazes. Neither one willing to move, nor give into the other. This was a battle of silence, but it wasn't clear who the winner would be. "You are pathetic, it was those feelings that pushed you over the edge. In yet, here you are again running from them and acting like you don't care. I don't care if you talk to me, but you should talk to someone and when you sort your shit out, you know where to find her. Word of advice, do it soon. She is hurting just as much as you, not that you give a fuck, right? After all, I think I get it, you see her as damaged goods."

" _You cross the line!"_ Prince Vegeta growled dangerously.

"Did I? You aren't denying it."

"Get out of my sight."

"Don't come crawling back unless you are ready to take responsibility." The tall Saiyan made a swift bow and didn't even bother to wait for a response as he threw the towel at his prince's feet and made his exit just as quickly as he came. The prince could only glare down at where the towel made contact by his feet and hatred emitted off his form.

"Brother, why was Kakarot saying all those things just now?" Came the voice of his sister from the doorway. Kalei's older brother did not turn for several moments. He did not speak. The air hung with tension silence to which his sister did not mind.

"Get the fuck out of here Kalei." He growled the threat when he did speak. The girl didn't appear to care about the weight of his words as she entered the room and closed the door behind her with a gentle click.

"Don't start pushing me away too. You need as many friends as you can have here, buster." She spoke disapproving. She hadn't missed the annoyed scoff he sent her way.

"That is funny. I didn't think you had my back the way you acted today."

"Hey! I did better damage control than you did."

"Doesn't seem like it. Like I said, go away Kalei."

"Stop pushing me away too. Look, you are going through some shit. I get that, but you can lean on me."

"I don't need to lean on anyone."

"Again, with the lies you tell yourself. Look, I am not sure who this Earthling is to you, but she must be something to make you act this way." She helps herself to a seat on the edge of his bed as she watches her brother's back tense up and face towards her. She could feel his inner turmoil wash off him.

"You know nothing. Get out of my room."

"Okay, fine. I will go, but this Human has your kid, an illegitimate one, but still yours. I get you are going through a rough patch, but this not only affects just us as a family, but the entire empire. This bloodline is now tainted, and-"

"Shut up! Don't you think I know that already!" He interrupted with a rough growl.

"Then talk to me! Let us help you! We need to do damage control."

"I have! I have hidden her away with Kakaort! The only ones who know are us, the sworn to secrecy medical staff, and that clown!"

"So that is it? You plan to keep her a secret? For how long?"

"Again, with the incessant questions!" He pinched the bridge of his nose. His headache was coming back, and by the gods so was his insatiable temper.

"Whatever. You know that this is going to get out, and I won't be there to help."

"I never asked anyone to! This is my problem to deal with!"

"Why are you so damn stubborn!" She folded her arms. "I am trying to help you! No you didn't ask me to, but guess what! We are family! Family always sticks together and he isn't just your son, he is my nephew too!"

"He belongs to her. We will have no part-"

"Oh, shut up! You know that is bullshit right! He is family regardless of what bullshit lie you want to spin it. We take care of our own."

"He can't be our own because he is a damn hybrid!" By this his younger sibling narrowed her eyes with a contempt scowl that deepened on her features. She stared him down with such fire in her eyes and arms crossed as she stood.

"You spun to the entire council that those damn weaklings were useful. You saved them, protected them. Don't you dare start acting like you didn't spend the past five years or so not giving a shit. It is pathetic and disrespectful. You made us waste resources and time and energy on those pathetic Earthlings. Fine don't talk about them then . . . what about that broadcast?" Her face suddenly turned away as if rewatching the scene in her mind.

"It's a hoax nothing more. Some girl dressed up to look like us we'll prove that soon enough," Vegeta said eager for the subject change. "That is not something you should worry about though, it was assigned to me."

"Yeah you and all your infinite wisdom," she sneered sarcastically still clearly angry, "you can't seriously believe that crap about this being the last of it. What if that was me brother? Would our family still turn a blind eye pretending it wasn't real." Her face soloum and serious, unusual for her.

"As you said, we protect our own. If anything I would save you. This girl though, we don't even know who she is or if she is even really a saiyan. It's nothing to get so worked up over."

"How can you be so heartless brother!? She is just a little girl probably scared and saiyan or not she needs help! You of all people know what it's like to be under one of those Kold bastards."

"What do you know of it?" Suddenly angry at her mention of his time with Frieza.

"I have heard stories . . . Don't you sympathise with this girl? The council is wrong she needs help."

"If she isn't truly saiyan it's not our duty to save her. The council does what is best for the empire as a whole. This broadcast is propaganda of the worst kind, one that has the potential of starting a civil war. If we took up every rescue call in the galaxy we would not exist." He turns away irritated with this conversation almost as much now.

"Your unbelievable! Just when did you become such a heartless beast! I hope you reap what you sew," she screams at him as she is suddenly out the door. The cold prince folds his arms, and turns away from her retreating from his room. He should have felt guilt, or shame, but the strangest part was he felt neither. He took his hand and rubbed his face, ' _What a fucking mess._ '

His dark eyes turned back towards the balcony as it begun to rain now. He stepped towards the entrance of the doors and flew them open. He looked out to the wet ground and the heavy droplets making sounds while hitting the stone tile. All he could hear was the sound of that rain and see the darkness ahead of him as the torches did little shine out into the dark, wet night. This storm felt like something inside him. He gripped the door frame and dug his gloved hands into it. He glared out into the abyss as if it was the whole reason for his shitty day. He could blame the damn medical staff, he could blame the damn brat, or hell, he could blame the damn past several years in his vain search. He knew what slaves were, knew what they would face and the challenges. He had just hoped that she stayed just like the day he left, beautiful and carefree. That is what he had built up in his mind. He was so damn foolish.

The dark prince closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath, but his still troubled thoughts did not disappear from his mind. How many sleepless nights did he sit out on his balcony and stare up at the stars towards a dream that was only a mirage. She was broken, had years of misery on her face and she didn't hide it. What he saw was her worn and tired body with desperation on her features. Their reunion was not as how he envisioned. She had been through hell, and worst yet, saddled with his dying brat. Subconsciously he bared down on the doorframe and molded it out of shape in his silent rage. Not that he paid any attention as he focused on his inner dialogue.

He reflected on their brief reunion. She was bitter, angry, desperate, and hostile. She was not the beautiful weakness he built her up in his mind. But dammit, her fire was still there. Her body had been worn down, there was no mistaking that. However, she was just a wild as the day he met her. However, there was more fuel to her protectiveness. Having a brat changed her, and perhaps not in the best of ways. She was held down by a dying brat that he had caused. Perhaps that is where some of his anger was really aimed towards. He thought he had been careful. She wasn't the first he had slept with, and she certainly wasn't the last. He knew about stopping his seed from taking root in a manner of speaking. How the hell did that little bastard survive? Were Humans more susceptible to Saiyan's mating? This would be a first for his people. He had thought Kakarot's offspring was that of trying, not just a once and done. Maybe he should have talked more with that fool instead of giving into his desires?

Prince Vegeta removed his hands and punched the wall aside the door. He loved to call Kakarot the fool, but it was he that truly was. He dug his fist deeper into the stone. Not that he could feel it. Anger coursed through his veins and what is worse, so did the uneasiness with his undefined emotions.

' _How did the fuck did things get so damn complicated!_ ' He cursed at himself. There was no denying his actions had dire consequences. No matter what he built in his mind or envisioned today, he was at fault. Deep down he knew the woman did nothing that he should be mad about but the surprise of all of it didn't sit well with him. Clearly she was still in a very emotional state not unlike him. He would wait to talk to her this time, he would wait for Kakarot's reports to sound favorable for a conversation. She deserved that at least, he only hoped that she wouldn't end up more depressed staying with the idiot.


	11. Coming Back

_SanshiLove: Chapter 11 is here and hopefully your all ready! With the weather turning nice it may slow down the releases (at least on my end lol). I hope you are all having a wonderful year so far since I am and I hope you all continue to read, follow, subscribe and comment. Mostly comment since it helps motivate us and sometime give us direction. Anyway on with Chasing Stars!_

 **Chapter Eleven: Coming Back**

 **~Human Refugee Base~**

A short feeling of deja vu came over her as it was only hours before that she sat at this same table. Her best friend had taken her son back upstairs to ready for bed, while she sat with Chichi at the table eating some of her meal. She would need another bath after this. She averted her gaze from her friend's concerned one, she hated that look, and hated having to explain her actions. However, it was the least she could do for all the help they have given. "I don't know where I went if that is what you are wondering. I just…needed to go."

"I did the same thing once. I got the chance to really grieve, but you should have let my husband come with you, if nothing else but for safety. We aren't on Earth anymore."

"Safe. What do you even know about safety? It is ironic that it is you that is lecturing me about that while throwing in the fact that you have a husband."

"That isn't fair, Bulma."

The blue haired mother scoffed, "Fair? A lot of things aren't fair Chi. I wonder what your basis of comparison are."

"Look, I get it, you are hurting." Her friend sighed and spoke after a moment of silence.

"I am more than hurting Chi. I have been doing more than hurting these past few years."

"You don't think we don't feel guilty about that?"

"I am going through some shit, Chi. Do you think you could cut me a little bit of slack and get off my back tonight?" Bulma narrowed her cold eyes at her friend gazed at her over her meal. It was not missed on her by her friend shuddering slightly at the look and practically backing up into her seat. What she was seeing was not the life loving heiress of Capsule Corp.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Something you were not accustomed to. I survived."

"That isn't fair."

"There you go throwing that word around."

She watched Chichi take, yet again, another sigh, "Attacking me for your pain isn't fair."

"Nor is dropping the world at my feet. I bet you just couldn't wait to tell me that they died."

"Okay, stop it right there. I thought you knew-"

"KNEW? Chi, I have been on this planet less than a day and all the hope that I had clung onto was just _shattered_ in seconds."

"You are right..I should have waited. I am sorry you found out this way, but, please, stop attacking me."

"Attacking! You have no idea what being attacked even is! Let me tell you something, you have had it nice and cushy here! No one raped you! No one hurt you! You had Goku; and last time I checked I am pretty sure your father is here too! You have lived here, safe and sound, this entire fucking time! Don't you dare fucking just sit there and tell me that you are the one feeling attacked! You didn't give birth to your sons in secret! You didn't have to worry about every single second that someone would come and kill your baby in front of you, or be raped in front of him! So, don't you even dare complain about being attacked! We are not alike; not even close!" She hadn't realized she had slammed her utensil down on the table or that she was out of her seat standing. She had lost her temper again as she shouted at her familiar friend. Anger pumped through her veins as she felt pure rage begun to fill within her. It was as if a flood gates had opened, and everything that she kept in check all these years, had all all flooded out. Just looking at her friend, at their family, and their beautiful home reminded her of the hell she was forced to endured.

The younger, raven haired woman sat there stunned with her mouth slightly ajar and her mind reeling from what was being shouted at her. All the pain Bulma had gone through, was there so much more than the woman led on? She watched the woman across from her shake and tremble in her fury as it all was aimed towards her. Words died on her lips as she struggled to come up with something, anything, to make Bulma calm down, but also comfort the troubled woman. How could one do that when clearly there was nothing short of apologies? That is when it dawned on her; perhaps there was nothing she could say, but let her get it all out. Before she could close her mouth, she watched as anew, hot tears spilled from the scientist's blue orbs. "Bulma…" She barely managed a whisper.

"Save your fucking pity! I don't want any!" Before Bulma knew what happened, the woman has raced around the table and suddenly wrapped her arms around her dirty friend in a tight embrace. Both women sunk to the floor as Chichi watched her friend desperately cry into her chest. She watched almost stunned once more as the blue haired, young mother lost herself once again. She gently petted her wet locks and whispered comforting things; using the tone she reserved for her children when they suffered nightmares. She comforted Bulma in the same manner only a mother could.

Up the stairs landing, there stood Goku and the flock of boys around his legs. The little lavender haired boy trembling against his left leg as his wide eyes heard the shouting, but could not understand why his mother was crying. What were those things she was screaming about? Who was going to kill him? Was it those bad men she warned about? The little one was brought out of his curiosity by a large hand patting the top of his head as he looked up to see his hero gazing at him with a warm smile. "Say Trunks, how about you have a sleepover with me and my boys? I think your mom might need a night off."

"Sleepover?" He spoke the word so foreign and slowly off his tongue.

"Yeah Dad! That sounds like a really awesome idea."

"Sleep! Sleep!" Chimed in Goten with his brother's enthusiasm.

"I don't think that is okay…I should be with my Momma." The boy sniffled.

"Do you need your medicine again?" The little boy nodded to the question.

"I will get it, but I think you need to have some fun and let the grown ups handle this."

"Dad's right. Don't worry, I have known your mom a long time. She is strong, but I think she needs to let my mom help her out. Seriously, we will have some fun while she gets better. Have you ever had a sleepover before?" Gohan got to his level as he talked to the little boy in the same tone as he would with his own little brother.

"N-no…never. I never met anyone my age either." Trunks shyly spoke as he averted his gaze towards his feet that were lightly scuffing the ground.

"Well you are in for a real treat!"

"That the spirit son! Don't worry. Why don't you boys show Trunks how it is done with the fort, and I will see if I can get the snacks and the movies ready?" The tall Saiyan spoke almost gleefully.

"No eat all Dada!" Spoke up his youngest boy with a frown and crossed arms.

"No promises, son, Dada likes to eat as much as you do." He chuckled as he smiled down at the children.

"Thanks Dad. Come on you two. I can't build this all by myself." The eldest boy led the two younger ones in toe as they headed towards his brother's bedroom to get the blankets to make the fort in his room. However, Goku noticed the little guest look back towards the stairs where he could hear his mother crying softly. He didn't understand her today, why was she so sad? Why did she run away? Why did she get so upset? So many unsettling questions running through his huge mind with no closer to any answer. He would just have to ask her when they were alone, but it didn't look like that would be tonight.

The man of the house made sure to watch over the children in their home. Just as he promised, there were movies, forts, and lots of snacks. Having the children distracted gave plenty of noise to drown out the conversation downstairs. As much as the goofy man wanted to be there for his mate and best friend, this was a matter for them to handle. He wasn't sure exactly what Bulma meant by her sudden outburst, but he couldn't ignore the bad feeling in his gut. He would have to talk with his mate to find out just the depth of injustices she had faced, and see if there was a way to correct the damage she had underwent. He had figured his services were best used up here in his eldest son's room making sure the boys had a good time. He made sure to pay especially close attention to the newest, little guest to their family. He may appear to be silly at some points, but it was not lost on him who the boy's true parentage was. He could instantly tell that this little boy was the son of his ruler. He could smell it on him, not to mention sense that unmistakable ki.

He wasn't that ignorant to the idea of his best friend and his prince together. It made complete sense considering their personalities were eerily similar, and they way they would always butt heads could only confirm their like for each other. He had just wished that they didn't feel the need to hide it. Then again, it was their secret to bear, even if it just so happen produced results. He studied the little boy with his strange colored hair and those deep-set eyes. He couldn't possibly comprehend just how much trauma he had seen, or how much he was denied knowledge. He was sure Bulma would eventually tell him those secrets when he was older, unfortunately, older was coming a lot sooner than she would like. As much as he would like to play it off that this was their business, it still affected those around them. He couldn't help but let out a sigh which gained the child's attention.

"Uncle Goku, are you alright?"

"What? Me? Nah, I am perfectly fine. You should probably watch the movie though. The best part is coming up soon!" He cheerfully spoke. That was one of his best qualities, being able to put those around him at ease with his carefree personality. He watched as the boy studied him for a moment or two while his other sons were oblivious to witnessing the interaction behind them. The father figure raised an eyebrow as he stared back at the studious child. "Something the matter?"

"Momma was right about you." Was all he simply said and turned back to watch the movie being played.

' _Well that was odd…_ ' The man thought confused, but decided to ponder on it later. He turned his gaze back towards the monitor where the main characters were engaging in a bit of a comedy. He would check in with the boy's mother tomorrow and find out more about their situation. From what he had gathered there was a lot of things he wasn't privy to know, but that would certainly change after they have had their conversation. Instead, tonight, he would focus on the children and let his mate handle things.

Downstairs, the woman of the house had helped cleaned up her friend and they sat on the couch. She watched as the trembling woman held her tea cup in her shaking hands. She couldn't help but listen as the fellow mother spilled the last few years from her mouth. The trauma she faced, and the sense of loss hung in the air between them. Each story from her trembling lips only grew more intense of what she had endured as a slave. She braved each new tale with a comforting hand and warm embrace. She honestly had no idea how terribly she had been treated, nor how lost she really was until each recount was spoken in the still air. Chichi struggled to comprehend that this was no longer her rich friend who took the world on with a determined look and confident attitude, no, this was someone who was so close to shattering from how broken she truly was. It was admirable seeing her still so fragile, but still able to pick up the pieces and keep moving forward.

"By the gods Bulma … how are you even moving forward?"

"Trunks, Trunks is, and will always be, the only reason."

"He is so lucky to have you as his mother, but you have been through so much…I am sorry that all this had happened to you."

"Sorry? Sorry does not give me back my life, nor my confidence, back. I regret so much helping that bastard. I should have let him live his life in misery. I really do hate him."

"Do you really mean that?"

There was a pregnant pause between them as Chichi watched her friend stare at the slightly shaking cup in her hands. "No." Came the quiet trember of her voice.

"I can't imagine what I would have done, or could have done any different than you already have. I can't give you back your life, or your time, and I certainly don't have the power to help prevent everything that has happened to you, but you are more than welcome to stay here with your son and live here peacefully. You should know, Bulma, that no one blames you for anything. I mean, yes, our home is gone, but it would have been found out eventually considering who my husband is. At least you were able to help us move what we could here. I am alive, my family is alive, all thanks you…have spoken to Vegeta?"

"Briefly. That bastard was more concerned about his image, per usual, and even had the audacity to question if he was really the father or not."

"…I am going to kill him," a death glare appeared on the mother's face.

"No, not before I do. Though, you can hold him down for me to make it easier." The blue haired mother smiled softly at her companion. It was the first real smile, and joke, she had made since she first arrived on the Son's property.

"You can count on it. I'll even give you my best carving knife." She joked back. For just a moment the air around them was clear with a light-hearted atmosphere to it. But just as quickly, it was gone. "So, he denied him?"

"In a manner of speaking. He even went as far as to separate us when Trunks went into cardiac arrest. I couldn't take the shock of it and I fainted. When I came to just a bunch of things happened, but it was Goku that was there to help me get Trunks and get us out of there. Thank Kami he showed up when he did. I think I have lost my mind more than once today."

"I am just glad he brought you back here. However, I must ask, what are you going to do now? Are you going to talk to him? Vegeta, I mean? And what about Trunks?"

"To be perfectly honest Chi, I don't have a fucking _clue_ what to do. This is literally the first time since we were under threat and attack that I have an actual chance to mourn, much less breathe. I have so much freedom now, that I don't know what to do about it. Well, if you could even call it freedom. I don't know what Vegeta is thinking, or much less what he wants to do about this situation."

"This isn't a situation Bulma. This is your lives."

"I will be damned if he even thinks harming a hair on my son's head. I don't care if he wants nothing to do with us. I am used to that thought, and I am not stupid enough to hope for anything else for that matter. But when it comes to the matter of my son and his well being, he best believe that he will obey to my wishes. He, at the very least, owes me that."

"I noticed something too. Trunks is really sick? Is he…contagious?"

"No…this has been affecting him for a few months now. I had to make a trial and error serum to keep the symptoms at bay. I am not entirely sure what he has to be honest. It worries me, but I have a feeling it is Saiyan related. I will need to get ahold of some medical database to find out if his symptoms are common here."

"I am sure Goku would be more than willing to set something up. His father is a doctor. Maybe we can have Bardock and his mate come by in a few days."

"I would appreciate that...wait, Goku has parents!" Bulma took a long sip of the tea, which she almost choked on, setting the empty glass down on the coffee table before them. She sputtered a few times before her friend smiled sheepishly at her.

"Well yeah, but we can talk about them later." Chichi watched as Bulma let out a deep sigh and wrapped the shawl she was given by her around her more. The hostess watched her friend settle back into the couch with still a surprised look on her expression. Bulma had suddenly found herself in her own thoughts. Still trying desperately to sort out all that has happened to her. Until Chichi, she has never once breathed to a soul about her life's story. It was somewhat lifting, but also disheartening. How could Chi really understand how she was feeling?

"You get lost again?" Her friend gently placed a hand on her shoulder which brought her out of inner thoughts once again.

"You could say that." The scientist sniffled.

"Do you want to talk about it some more?"

"Will it even help? It is past and done. What would discussing it accomplish?"

"Closure, maybe? Everyone has a story to be told. I don't think it would be out of the realm of possibilities to tell what else has happened to you just for the sake of getting it off your chest."

"Since when did you become a therapist?"

"Since I helped deal with refugees who were dealing with loss."

"Wait, you help people with trauma?"

"You would be surprised how many of us have disorders from the whole ordeal. I needed something to do besides being a housewife, Bulma. I was going crazy being cooped up here all day long with my boys. Bardock had gotten me some network connections, and I have a degree now in psychology. I may not fix all your issues, but as your friend I would be more than willing to listen to what you have to say. You are not alone anymore. It is going to be a rough transition from the hell you were put under, but with each peaceful day it does get easier to breathe. You can always talk to me, and maybe I can help a little." Chichi offered.

By now, Bulma had fixed her stare on a stain on the wooden floor under them. So many things have changed, not just with her, but with everyone. Here she had thought she was the only one, but life had carried on. Chi's offer was tempting, but could she let her friend in on all that has happened? Even there were some things she wanted to keep buried. She found herself holding her arms with the shawl now wrapped around tight around her small frame.

"W-We don't have to discuss it all in one night-" Her friend was backpedaling now as she saw the panic looked begin to ripple across Bulma's once stoic features. She knew these signs, and she needed to prevent a blow up in the middle of her sitting room. "Bulma, hey, it's me. Feel my hand." She reached out and grab her shaking friend's hand. "Tell me what colors you see in the room. Please, just name three. Bulma?" Chichi continued to speak in a calm, cool voice. It was a few moments before she saw Bulma blink back to this reality, but wildly blink around the room. Her breathing had slowed considerably, and she even appeared to be coherent. "Bulma, hey, tell me three colors you see in this room."

"Brown…orange…red…"

"Very good. Can you tell more about the couch we are sitting on?" Chichi continued to speak in the soothing manner she had been this entire time while holding onto her friend's shaking hand.

"S-soft…comfortable…brown color…cool…"

"Very good. Can you tell me your name?"

"Bulma."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Chichi…."

"Very good. Okay, I want you to breathe with me, just slow and even, mimic mine." The raven-haired therapist begun to take deep, slow, shallow breaths for her panicked friend to follow along. She couldn't stop herself from smiling as she observed her follow her breath for breath. "You are doing really good, Bulma. Nice and easy. Okay, when you are ready, I want you to talk to me about where you just went." Chichi pried gently.

"Where I went…"

"Where you went."

"Before I came here…I was attacked."

"Attacked how?"

Bulma squeezed her eyes in vain attempt to push back the memory that attempted to flood her again. She just wanted to forget, wanted to turn back time. Why did this hurt so much? "T-the guards….and the Saiyans…they…" Tears begun again to fall down her cheeks as she couldn't make her feelings any longer. Why was today so hard? She felt she had cried enough to make a small ocean, but would it be enough for her pain?

"Did they hold you down?"

"In front of Trunks… he had no idea what was happening. He thought they were going to hurt me as they were beating him…the-they were going to m-make him watch…" A wet sob escaped the soft tremor of her voice. She hadn't missed her friend suck in a quick air, or the shocked look on her face. She recovered quickly, but the woman knew that look.

"I am so, so sorry Bulma."

"Sorry fixes nothing it seems."

"I know, but I can feel empathy for you and your situation. I can't imagine going through that."

"I don't recommend it." She sniffled bitterly.

"Nothing like that is going to happen here."

"Isn't it? I think that asshole has another thought on his mind."

"Vegeta is not welcome here if that is what you mean. I made that clear to Goku."

"You think your word is going to hold up against the Prince of all Saiyans."

"If he knows what is good for him, he will." Chichi folded her arms darkly.

"Yeah, you let me know how that goes." Bulma attempted to wipe her eyes from the endless tears that fell from them.

"I mean it Bulma. You don't want him here, I will make that happen."

"Honestly, I don't think I am in the right state of mind to make any sort of decision right now. I just…I feel so damn vulnerable."

"You have every right to be. You have been a slave, you have been violated in the worst of ways."

"Do you think that makes them stop? If a man wants something, he just takes it."

"That is not a man. That is an abuser, a rapist."

"In what sense of whose law? Slaves are like fodder. You just kill one and it is easily replaced."

"Things are not like that here on Vegeta-sei."

"Aren't they? We had slaves back on Earth, human traffickers and long history of races that pillaged and raped for their societies. It is the same evil, only legal out here."

"I know…but you are safe now."

"And how many others are out there worse than I? I had my brain and education to keep me alive."

"I can't answer for that. All I can say is that you are alive right here right now. Trunks is safe and with you. That has to be good enough, and even if it isn't right what is happening around you both, that is all you got."

"If I didn't have him, I wouldn't be alive right now…"

"I know. Thank the gods you had him. I owe him for saving my friend's life when I couldn't be there. Bulma, I know you don't believe this now, but this universe is so much better with you in it. I never thought I would see you again. I am sorry you had to come to us in this condition, but I swear I will use every fiber of my being to never let you be hurt again."

"Why couldn't you be this nice on Earth? You were always crazy, and hell bent on keeping Gohan in school and not letting Goku be who he was."

"Well losing those close to you, and knowing those you have are healthy, changes you. Like you, I took a lot of things for granted. My boys are alive, my husband is alive, and we all are safe. We got lucky like you said and helping the rest of us, and seeing the conditions they have come in, put a lot of things for me in perspective."

"I kinda like this new Chi." Bulma managed a half smile.

"You know what, me too. But that doesn't mean I let my boys slack off in schooling."

"You got room for one more when he gets better?"

"Oh, you are funny."

"I am serious Chi. He is smart and dedicated. You have been homeschooling a lot longer than I have. It would do him good to be in a class with your boys that are close to his age."

"Doesn't hurt that he is half Saiyan." Chichi picked up her tea and sipped, continuing to eye her friend who seemed to be putting herself back together. "I know this is none of my business…but how did you and Mr. Grumpy pants end up together?"

"I rather keep that to myself."

"I will get it out of you sooner or later, Briefs. You seriously can't keep something as juicy as that to yourself." She smirked coyly.

"We will see about that. Although, I have always been interested how you and Goku were able to come up with not just one, but two kids."

"He isn't that dumb, you know."

"And here I thought being the strongest, and always wanting food were the only two things on his mind."

"You don't know Goku then," the women shared a kind smile before Bulma let out a heavy sign and sat fully back on the couch.

"What am I going to do Chi?"

"Same thing you have been doing this whole time. Move forward. Only difference is that you are allowed to feel emotions of what you are going through. Just don't rush things and you will be fine."

"I feel so much guilt."

"That is normal. All of us on some level feel guilt."

"But you didn't trade our race for one who would never repay back."

"What do you call what the Saiyans are doing now? Bulma, they have given us land to live peacefully on."

"But you didn't deny me selling out my race."

"I don't think it would benefit you with my thoughts on the matter right now."

"So, I am to blame."

"You are looking for a fight again. Stop deflecting from your pain, I think you have felt enough for one night, don't you think?"

"I am not deflecting." Again, there was the silence, "I blame myself every day…"

"What good does that do?"

"To go to hell…I sold my race out."

"No, you didn't. You just weren't careful. I mean, granted yes, Goku has been gallivanting all over the cosmos and I am sure there would be some alien on our doorstep, as it always happens, but this time it was the wrong one. I don't blame you…not anymore anyway…but you were trying to help a friend, and I can respect that. How are you going to fix this?"

"I will find a way. I eventually will go to Namek and find the Dragonballs, but right now, I need to focus on taking care of my son and figure out what to do. I need some time to get myself back together. I am so broken Chi, you might have an idea, but you don't know how deep it goes."

"What else happened to you?"

"Are you asking as my friend or my therapist?"

"Why not both?"

"God, you as a shrink, what has this universe come to?" The blue haired scientist could only joke.

"I am actually good at what I do. I have helped a lot of people with the transition here and deal with their survivor's guilt. You are no exception, everyone deserves some peace from their own mind. There is too much suffering to be tormented by our own nightmares."

"It is so strange how much you have changed."

"I was thinking just the same thing about you," her friend teased back. "Are you feeling a little better?"

"Believe it or not, I actually am. I guess I can give this thing with you a try. What is the worst that could happen?"

"I want to assure you that this won't fix everything without you putting the work into this, but if you do, it will help you cope faster and move past this eventually."

"I guess that is good to hear."

As Chichi was about to take their empty cups of tea to refill them, Bulma felt the full force of just how tired she truly as the day began to wash over her. The blanket Chi had given her was making her struggle to keep her eyes open by its warmth. By the time hostess had returned with the fresh tea, she had come to the sight of the troubled woman having passed out on the couch by being swept away to the rest she desperately needed. She helped to make her more comfortable, and turned her attention to the stairs where she could hear the joyous conversation of the children and her husband. She gave a final look at her friend curled up on the couch cuddled up in the blanket before she went to retrieve her mate to help take her back upstairs.

As she reached the boy's room, she could hear the distinct giggling of the children while they watched their favorite hero movie while eating snacks. The image brought a gentle smile to her face as she couldn't help but sympathize with Bulma's struggle. It was little moments like this that she could cherish herself-even if they seemed few and far between. Silently opening the door as not to let them be aware of her presence, she leaned against the doorway and gaze on the welcoming sight before her. With her folded arms and warm smile, she rested her head against the doorframe and watched her little men rest against their goofy father. Reluctantly, she cleared her throat and gained all the attention as little faces and her mate's turned back to her. "Goku could I borrow you for a moment?"

"Sorry boys, duty calls," His bright smile just couldn't help but draw those near him closer, as protesting whines from the trio could be heard. "Don't worry, I'll be back afterwards." He reassured as he followed his mate back downstairs after closing the door behind him. "What's up, Chi?" He spoke quietly as he joined her side.

"I was hoping you could move her to her room without waking her? I am sure the rest will do her some good." Chichi nodded towards her sleeping friend as they got on the ground floor. Her husband's gaze looked onward to his best friend curled up sleeping away.

"No prob Chi, as long as you bring some more snacks to the boys room for when I am done?" He negotiated. The large saiyan could only soften his smile as he picking up the sleeping woman with great care and made his way easily towards her room. He glanced down at his best friend as he gently tucked her in. Just by looking at her it was glaringly obvious that she had gone through some type of hell. To him, the exact details didn't really matter, but it was the moving forward that mattered most. He felt the presence of his mate watching him from the doorway as he leaned down and kissed the sleeping woman's temple.

"I swear to you Bulma, you will be happy again. I promise."


	12. The Rabbit Hole Called Despair

_Sanshilove here! I bet your all eager for this chapter, yeah me too although this one was hard to write. It's kind of a dark chapter but I hope it can resonate with you readers and help you understand the the character. As an avid reader myself I do get irritated if a story is too sad for too long but hang in there things will get better! Anyway on with the story._

 **Chapter 12 The Rabbit Hole Called Despair**

 _Dear Readers: Just a fair warning, this story is realistic as FF will allow. Although we like to tastefully make great work, there are themes that we can warn about with each chapter. That being said, please read with such caution. We can give warnings so that you may skip over such parts. If you feel uncomfortable, please feel free to skip over the parts and continue reading the rest of the appropriate work. Thank you for your consideration for reading our work and we hope to not disappoint!_

Groggy and in a daze, the young Saiyan victim had woken once more. As she attempts to move her stiff limbs, she realizes she is still chained against the wall. Her eyes still heavy take effort to open, caused of course by all of the different drugs she had been exposed to. She had never felt this much pain, shame, and loneliness in her small existence of life. Time seemed to be nonexistent on the ship since she had the unfortunate pleasure of taking residence on it. In the dim room she was chained up like a wild animal and it seemed that she was being treated like one. Her only relief came in the form of the small creature that had snuck its way on the ship. The little black cat with the his large eyes, biggest eyes that she had ever seen, had found his way not long ago to her cell. Being abandoned together, she had decided to name the little fellow Hope. Although, she wasn't entirely sure if that was the best name giving her circumstances.

With her mind out of commission for a while, and only the small comfort of the company of the cat, Sanshi had found her mind wandering in a hazy fog. Desperate to seek any clarity of her mind would drift back to the one place in her memories she felt safe, memories of her father. There were times in this place where she would feel safe. Happiness in this place rarely came, for her it was when her father came to visit. She couldn't decide if his visits were real, a dream, a hallucination from isolation, or the worst case a hallucination from the drugs. The better question was did she care? Just being able to see her father, even in the state she was forced into, somehow made the humiliating pain she had to endure bearable. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him until her mind was conjuring him for her to interact with. Although, never better than the real thing at least the imitation of him with his voice and words gave her the strength to endure.

In her somewhat conscious state she weakly observed the little black ball of fur make his way over to her to rest against her leg. She, with the limited mobility that she could muster, strained herself to reach and lightly pet the small creature. With her extended leg before her, she tapped her toe against the metal 'pet' bowl she was given for her rations. The light clinking of metal drew the attention of Hope towards where her leftover food was kept. "Sorry Hope, I know it isn't much . . . " She rasped dryly out towards her small friend. As she watched the little guy eat his meal, she couldn't help but think she had no idea how long she had been here. One thing she knew for certain, she was absolutely terrified of this place, it was her hell. In her mind's eye, she traveled back to her first day here and how she was covered in that bastard's blood, and then the memory of her new 'Master' stepping on her head soon assaulted her right after.

She couldn't help but sigh rather annoyed at the blinding problem in front of her. The drugs were her biggest issue, and whenever they wanted to move her, change her, heal her, or do anything their sick twisted minds wanted. They would find a way to drug induce her to whatever whims they had planned. All time had lost its meaning as the shift between this world and her subconscious began to blend together. She had felt as though she was in this sort of limbo or different dimension of reality. It had really reminded her of this book she used to read an old work entitled 'Alice in Wonderland'. What was unnerving was she began to associate the main little girl with herself in this vast hellish place. Everything was different and always in the most demented of ways. She was constantly in fear of her life, or for whatever torture methods they planned for that matter. The little Saiyan had often pondered on the last time she had felt truly safe. If it wasn't bad enough to lose her cool in fear, there was also the guilt that accompanied it. Her father had mentioned more times than she liked to admit about the dangers of drugs and how its effects could permanently damage and taint a person. She couldn't stop them, so she had no choice but to endure. He must be rolling over in his grave...if even had one. Worse to know his daughter was stupid enough to be caught in this trap with no way out.

The guilt she felt over this fact was crushing. She wished she could admit the torture was worse, but nothing overtook the guilt she felt for failing her father. There was no doubt in her mind it was the guilt that she should have known better. Paid more attention to her father's lesson that would have kept her from this fate. She strived to never disappoint her hero, but now she had betrayed that great faith he had in her. Just thinking about how great of a disappointment she was brought unshed tears to her eyes as she attempted to focus on the eating kitty. Sniffling, she searched her memories and found the image of the slave girl in the chinese dress. Was she in a situation just as dire as hers? Was that slave girl her? Regretfully, she had to silently admit to the flickering light of this cell that indeed she was. The first of the tears of this waking fell down her already stained cheeks.

Through her watery vision she saw her father reaching down a gentle hand to help her to her feet. Was he really here or was she dreaming again? She had decided that it didn't matter as her hand reached out to grasp his. Unfortunately, like most things in her life, she had felt nothing but the empty air. His caring face appeared looking back down at her like she had fallen for a prank of his or- she felt hot tears stinging her cheeks. Disappointment bloomed in her chest as the familiar pain of realizing this was all fake hit her again. Her mere life was a fucking cycle of disappointment and humiliation. She had struggled to focus on the truths of who she was reciting it like a monk's mantra. Her name was Sanshi, her father was Trunks Vegeta Briefs: hero of the people. If this world was going to take everything from her, she'd be damned if it took the truth from her. She never wanted to forget that she was the daughter of the greatest hero of all time...and that he was dead. Even if it was a bittersweet truth, she needed to continue to remember before they tainted the last memory of him against her to drive her mad. Her little Hope had noticed her hallucinations, and quickly approached to lightly bite her finger in an attempt to bring her out of it. The pain had forced her mind back to this realm and place. The image of her father reaching out his hand fading into the dim cell light above her. Her heart hurt in ways that words could never describe.

"T-Thanks Hope I needed that..." Her watery tone whimpered. She used her good hand and lightly scratched his ear with content purring coming from the sweet creature. Sometimes she wondered if this cat knew more about what was going on than she did. What a crazy thought? Clearly these drugs were doing more damage to her memory than she'd like to admit, but who would notice, or care. She was alone in this place. Her watery vision returned to gaze upon Hope sitting on her lap,"Thank you Hope. You may never realize just how grateful I truly am for you being here." Her tears wouldn't stop falling as she felt so broken inside her own mind. "T-Thank you for at-at least being here with m-me." Sensing her gratitude, the small cat climbed up into her shoulder licking her hot, salty tears away. Hope brought her mind back again and again it seemed. This little creature was surely the only reason she kept going on in this place. As her tears slowed, she began to take inventory again of her surroundings and reflect upon the current situation she found herself in.

Analyze just like father always taught her, her eyes search her body for any injuries. She must have been healed recently as her memory of the the last time she was fully conscious was but a distant blur. There was one small shock she had come to realize as she looked on her shoulder to see Hope playing with the ends of her hair. What was once the beautiful essence of pink was replaced by an ominous black ink of hair dye. Her eyes widen in her awareness of what happened to her once proud locks of hair. Another loss welled up within her, and had almost spilled over once again. She loved her hair and how beautiful it's color it was. Now to have it replaced with such a disgraceful shade of black, and was another blow. They really were taking everything she had loved away, and she once again let them do it. She hated just how weak she was, how ill trained and unprepared she had been for them to do this. It was like every time she had stepped out of the fog they created, there was another bastardized version of herself that she continued to loathe and hate. She was letting them do this, that is what her father would say. She could practically hear him scoffing from the afterlife at just how she let her weakness be her downfall. She felt such shame as she bowed her head.

In her self pity, she could only see one face, the face of her Master. She couldn't get the way he looked at her. The one thing she would never forget though, was what she represented to him. She was nothing more than a piece of meat to him, some meat he was tenderizing before cooking to enjoy. This monster was everything her nightmares were made up and so much more. He was her tormentor, the reason she struggled to breathe; the reason she couldn't sleep at night. By the gods he left a horrible, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. He was grooming her, but for what she dared not to ponder long on. The worst truth about all of this that this would, and very likely would only get worse. What truly terrified her though, was the fact that she knew there was no one coming to save her. No one knew her in this time. The constant reminder of this always made her feel the need to vomit. Instantly her thoughts were brought to a halt as the familiar sound of footsteps filled the block of cells she was in. The steps would echo into the hollow spaces, and ironically in her heart. She had resisted the urge to piss herself as she felt conditioned to do when she heard those sounds. It could only mean one thing: trouble.

 _ *****Sensitive Material! Please read this section at your own discretion or skip to next appropriate section! Thank you!*****_

"Oh yeah she's down this way." A distant voice says in a hushed tone,"She is quite the little looker even for a stupid monkey." The footsteps drew closer, and her heart nearly skipped several beats as she knew the dreaded truth, they where they coming for her again. She had an unnerving feeling that this constant state of true fear would never leave her..

"You really think Lord Cooler would let us take her?" A second voice added, what appeared to be two men, as they finally reach her cell while shining a bright light on her. Squinting through the offending brightness, she could tell that there were two of Cooler's personal guards standing near her cell door.

"Yeah, he said after he has enjoyed her, she will be open season for everyone. So as long as we keep our ranks, the shit will be ours." The one that spoke in his dark chuckling tone was a tall Beppen, from the looks of his dark green skin. She spotted the other one that she recognized was a short Makyan; his white hair, pointed ears, and fangs his defining features. They were the typical warriors one might see in a Kold's entourage.

"I've never slept with a Saiyan before but I've heard it's pretty amazing! Not to mention this one is supposedly quite young, meaning she will be twice the fun, if you know what I mean," the Makyan says probably imagining some lewd things as he laughed along with his partner. Neither male seemed to pay any mind to the grimiance of the poor child that they planned such cruel things for.

"I don't mind the age as long as they are pretty. I can't stand fucking something ugly." The Beppen bends down to get a closer look as he steps into the cell. The cat had long since taken off as not to be seen by these two. "And I dare say, Lord Cooler has hit quite the jackpot with this one. She's not damn muscular like those other Saiyan bitches, and look at her fuckin' eyes! They look pretty rare right," He smirked exceedingly more excited.

"I wouldn't know. I've never really met too many Saiyan sluts." His friend remarks while taking a good look for himself. The two reminded her of the Garians that were 'keeping watch' over her on that bastard Dyon's ship. Clearly they had appeared strong, stupid, and probably just as twisted as the master that they were willing to serve. She had no doubts in her mind just how sick and perverted these men were. The lingering thought left an empty, dreaded feeling in the pit of her stomach as she tried to pay them no mind. She was peering around to make sure sure that the small cat was out of their view. Thankfully that the creature appeared to be hidden, she let her mind wander back to thoughts of her father. This time, she recalled again the time by the fire, his face. She forced herself to concentrate on the lines of his face or his familiar scent when she had cried in his arms. She thought how strong, and safe his arms were as they wrapped around her tight. His arms were the best as she felt that they protected her from all the cruelty of this universe. Those arms were her shield as she felt safe, warm, and protected within them. As long as he wrapped them around her, nothing would ever touch her.

"Hey girl! I am fucking talking to you, you stupid little fuckin' monkey!" the Makyan broke her train of thought as he hit the wall with his light. The large, sharp sound rudely ripped her back to this reality as she blinked confused. Avoiding their eyes best she could muster, she dared to glance up at the brute and his stupid Beppen friend with the big dumb face. "Are you mute already or something, stupid bitch? I fucking asked ya a question! When I fucking ask you something, answer me or you will fucking regret it, ya got that dumb bitch?"

"A question?" She struggled to comprehend what was being asked. Her mind was muddled in the drug induced fog as she struggle to think about what was being demanded a moment longer.

"Yeah what's your damn name?" He asked harshly. She was just reciting it to herself, wasn't she? Oh right Sanshi, her name was Sanshi. Internally, she debated what telling them her name could mean? Would it damage her anymore than she was already? Not really, if anything it would make her easier to sympathise with. Her memory once again brought up her father's advice, ' _never name something you'll have to get rid of, you'll only grow attached'._ It was a dark truth she learned while trying to sneak a pet along during one of their missions. Ironically...like she was doing now with the small cat. When would she ever learn? She had already named the blasted creature, she really was hopeless.

"My name is Sanshi..." She was more surprised at the fact her voice didn't waiver in the face of the predominant danger that stood before her. Maybe it was the recent thought of her father's arm that gave her strength. The two look at her seriously, the Beppen's eyes focused solely on her body.

"Sanshi huh? What the fuck kind of name is that? Who the hell names their dumbass kid a stupid name like that?" The Beppen spoke his insults but with no sign of maliciousness on his features. Instead was almost a 'dopey' kind of expression. His mind apparently was taking him to all kinds of places that it shouldn't. Just the thought of getting to taste something that looks so damn innocent made his heart start to race and did little to lighten his desire for the little Saiyan female. The Makyan, rolling his eyes, grabbed his friend's shoulder as if to pull him back to the reality of the situation.

"What's the point of asking her anything? When it's our turn with her, I'm sure as fuck ain't gonna ask her dumbass questions. Who fucking cares what her name is cause' she ain't gonna be in no condition for fuckin' small talk," the Makyan spoke with an almost sadistic smile showing his distinct fangs in such a way that the dim light reflected off them to give a menacing glare. Their words brought no solace to the young Saiyan. With this kinds of visit, it could only mean that the time was quickly approaching when the master could no longer hold back from a truly abusive path. The real sadistic nature of this place was approaching quickly for her. A chill suddenly ran up her spine at just the thought of that thing, or any other creature, touching her in that way made her want to vomit again and was that much harder to hold down. No she couldn't let the bastard, or any of his sick men, defile her like that! He could beat her up, break every fucking bone in her body, and drug the shit out of her, but to take the last shred of her dignity? She would never allow it! Finally coming to terms at what they were discussing, she poorly attempted to hold herself in order to stop herself from trembling too much. This is when she finally looked to see the two men had left and were already walking down the cell block to probably find at another poor soul to fulfill their desires on in this trapped hell.

 _ *****Sensitive Material End! Safe now to read! Thank you!*****_

She felt the guilty relief fill her in the fact that this late-night visit wasn't a warrant call from her Master, whom she had a sneaking suspicion would be by far the worst. He had all manner of outlandish torture devices that he used at his disposal. His unorthodox methods consisted of him shooting arrows into her, stabbing her brought him great pleasure, ripping her flesh open and sticking salt like substances in her wounds were almost the worst as she would scream until her throat was raw and gave out, and lastly, and maybe his most painful was his desire to break every bone in her body then resetting it just to watch her suffer. He had a particular fascination with impaling her as well just so he could jubilantly laugh at her misfortune. This same laughter haunted her mind to the point of breaking it time and time again. She continued to have this sinking feeling she would never escape him.

As she succumbed to her tears once more, she felt the cat come out of his hiding spot and rub against her leg once more. She sadly smiled at the small black fur ball when she recognized that this little guy was relying on her for protection and food. The thought occurred to her, she was a terrible owner. Those trail of hot tears kept running down her cheeks. She had thought by now she would have cried out all her tears, but it seemed she would always procure more somehow. It seemed no matter how hard she had been trying, she couldn't stop crying. She felt she was in this endless void of despair with no light in any direction. The one continuously running thought was the realization that no one was coming to save her. She was going to die here in this small cell in this pathetic state. Who was she really kidding? She was going to be just like that slave girl; and maybe she had the right idea. She was smart to end it all. After all, wasn't she lying to herself that there would be happy ending to all this suffering?

Her line of sight turned towards the curled up purring cat on her lap. A sadness deeper than a moment ago dampened her mood; try as she might to fight back and protect it, this small cat would die just like her. What was even more disturbing with this enlightened thought, had also brought her a strange sense of calmness. If she was going to die anyway, why would she worry about what was to come? If she was going to be lost in this world did it matter how much she struggled to fight. Hadn't she already lost her father and his faith in her already? Surely, he can't be in the afterlife proud of her actions. So it would be safe to say he had already given up on her. Relishing in the moment of suddenly taking that weight off her shoulders, she heightened her senses to this cruel plane of existence that she found herself trapped in and then she let it consume her. She needed to let go of the notion of escape because even if she did, where in the world would she escape to? Where, in this universe, could she possibly go and be accepted?

She was brought out of her own reverie by a the sound of the all too familiar set of footsteps making their way down the hall. These particular steps were easy to tell who they belonged to. At the first sound of them, the blood in Sanshi's veins ran cold as her thoughts were suddenly and abruptly changed to the owner of the sound. In her mind she could clearly see the pair of specialty made fighting boots with the metal on the heel. It was a scare tactic, she knew, no doubt to condition the victim into knowing what dangerous, ominous presence would be coming for them. She wasn't so foolish to believe that those boots wouldn't be coming for her, but what was unsettling was the speed that they were approaching. Usually he would walk towards her quickly eager to start the day or night events quickly. What stilled her racing heart was the menacing slow steps approaching, maybe a new scare tactic..

Cooler's right hand Jetson, was a clean cut meticulous man that was dressed in purple armor clearly designed custom in his own personal style. Although the man appeared kind for a person in this sort of place, his looks were deceiving as he was just as cruel as his ruler Cooler. He had a nasty habit of reminding those who would be fooled of just how dangerous, and evil he truly was. His method and tactics were significantly more subtle than the average torturer in this hellhole, but what he lacked for in his subtlety he certainly made up for in the pain he inflicted upon his victims. He would always get a sick, twisted pleasure out of his methods whether it be the metal clinks of his heels, the sadistic grin on his face when he would stab his injections in the unwilling participant, or even the moment when said participant would be woken by inflicting as much pain as he could as he was about to 'play' with his little toys.

Being Cooler's right hand man came with all the perks and privileges one might expect. Which included getting a front row seat to the torturous art of observing the great Ice-jin work on his next helpless pray. If one was so lucky, the great ruler might even allow participation in his work. Of course, Jetson alway deeply enjoyed taking part whenever Cooler allowed him to have a hand in breaking the target of their fancy, the man relished in it.

Click, click, click . . . the sharp sound of his heels heading down the hall reverberated in the depths of her mind as each step drew the monster only that much closer. Her once still heart began to race against its will. That monster was coming for her she knew it; but knowing didn't make it that less terrifying. Her mind racked itself to why exactly it was happening again so quickly? How long ago had they taken her last? What day was it? How long had it been since she landed. Being stuck in this cell where she could only see the three walls left little idea of time or day. Not that it mattered what time of day she was being beaten, but it would be nice to know exactly how long she had been held in captivity against her will.

Click, click, click . . . the footsteps drawing ever closer. Somehow in her fear, it dawned on her that the little furry creature was still nestled on her lap. Her eyes snapped towards the little kitty as he gazed back at her. It was almost as if he could sense her fear. He attempted to sooth her by rubbing against her leg once more and then quickly moved towards the safety of his hiding spot. She couldn't help but feel the twinge of jealousy at the security of where the small cat had seeked his refuge. Oh, how she envied him, if only she was the size of the cat. If only she too could hide in a small hole in the wall till the danger past. To be small again would mean no one would hurt her, which also mean that her father would be there to protect her. What would she give to just to be safe once more?

Click, click, click . . . it was time. She continued to have her head bowed as the heels stopped right in front of her cell, she dared not look up even for a peak. She learned rather quickly that if she glanced up even once, that the consequences were not worth the means. She needed to give them complete obedience and she hated herself even more for complying this way. However, she needed to live, wanted to survive. It may have been futile to want such a hope as dangerous as that, but she wanted to try anyway. This notion in and of itself, gave her enough hope to keep pushing her through each torture method. She wanted to live, feel the sun on her skin again, breath the fresh air and swim in clear waters. Then again, hope was a dangerous thing, wasn't it?

In vain hope she felt that maybe, just maybe the reason for her nightmares would just walk away and let her be if she was just as obedient and still. Once again though, her prayers were not answered. Her blood turned cold when she heard him speak,"Dear me, little Saiyan, I do believe you should be awake by now?" He mocked with deceiving concern. She hadn't needed to look up to see his signature, sadistic grin planted on his smug face. The little Saiyan had to repress the urge to shudder as the creaking, metal sound of the cell door unlocking filled the silence. Just the sound alone had her heart jackhammering from the fear.

"Come, come now, little monkey. Lord Cooler has got something quite special planned just for you this evening," she heard Jetson stifle his own laughter as he finished his sentence. Still, she would not lift her head, this was a trap and the more she fed into it the harder things got on her end. She needed to be obedient at all cost. Not receiving a reply he makes his way toward her. Click, click, click, even with that short distance, the deafening sound of his heels were twice as sharp. He yanked her up by her good arm. The strain from her heavy restraints pulled her as he pressed her chains against the wall and forcing her to look him straight in the eye. Any words she had died in her throat as the dryness only tightened its hold around her vocal chords.

"Much better. See that wasn't so difficult was it? So ready to go?" He spoke casually, and for once, he didn't pull out a needle to inject her with. Why did he want her awake? What did all this that mean for her? Her mind ran a thousand miles a minute as Jetsan towered over her. She couldn't seem to understand why any of this was happening? Why, exactly had they not put her in that fog? Why were they talking to her? Panic showed as goosebumps on her skin as she attempted to dissect each word he was telling her. What madness was this?

He could only laugh at her confused expression while he unlocked her chains around her body, roughly letting her fall to his feet. His tall form towered over her with that sickening grin still plastered on his face. Was he . . . letting her go? ' _No way…_ ' She desperately thought. No, this… this had to be some sort of trick? He grasped her hand and yanked her to her feet dragging her out of cell. She followed him, having never left the cell in the right state of mind. For some reason he wanted her conscious.

"You need to get cleaned up sweety, can't have you all dirty and smelly for Lord Cooler now can we?" His voice was sickly sweet as he guided her down the hall to a room she had never been before. The room had five women and what appeared to be showers, fresh clothes, and delicious food. This can't be good, she thought her eyes searching the room for the trick the weapon or whatever else would be used to harm her. "We need her cleaned up and dress her in something Lord Cooler will like. This will be a fine night for the little Saiyan . . . a fine night." The ladies bow and take the young saiyan's hand as Jetson leaves the room, the comforting sound of the clicking heels moving away putting her a little more at ease. The oldest looking woman looks down on the young saiyan with sympathy.

"All right little cutie, this is the bath house. I am the head of the bath house Gina. Relax there is nothing to harm you here, however don't get too comfortable because them bringing you hear means only one thing," she takes a breath. Sanshi already knew what she was hinting at but the women in the room looked at her and saw an innocent naive little girl. She decided to stay in that role hoping it would keep whatever pain that was to be had here at bay.

"What . . does that mean," she asks the fear clear in her voice. The women's faces turn more sympathetic as Gina pulls her into a hug. She knew it wasn't out of actual caring but the hug did wonders for the small saiyan. The first true warmth in what seemed like an eternity, tears began to fall as well.

"Your going to become a bed slave," the woman finishes in a sympathetic tone, "but that also means you will be brought here often to be cleaned. We may not look like much but we want to help in any way we can. For now though let's get you clean alright." The warmth of the room made it easy to forget about what was to come. The ladies talked to her about how cute she was and complemented her on how well she was holding up. Sanshi imagined this is what a mother would feel like and used this place to escape her coming reality. The water was warm and scented with oils and rose petals, the chatter of the ladies lightened the mood of doomed girl.

Surely this is how Alice felt at the tea party before the crazy events that took place afterword. They made her try on a whole slew of odd outfits commenting on ones that made her look better or laughing when one looked totally ridiculous. For Sanshi it was like gossiping with friends she had known for years, even if it was just a front. She was sad when they had completed their work, she looked beautiful. It was as if this whole being trapped on Cooler's ship and tortured were only a bad dream. Her hair was combed and cut with precision and they added light makeup to accentuate her features, this was the first time the young saiyan had ever worn makeup. The outfit was cute on her, she had to admit though it left little to the imagination. It was a two piece dress in a light pink shade. The top was a halter her back exposed till the shirt tightly wrapped around her stomach. The skirt was frilly and layered so that if she spun the skirt would come up.

"Your so adorable," Gina says looking at her handiwork, "it must feel good to be clean again." Gina's eyes watch Sanshi's as the young Saiyan takes herself in. She feels a small surge of confidence build up inside her, only to have it shattered at the sound of the clicking heels coming down the hallway. Gina looks at the door knowing all too well what is to come for the small girl, "hey listen to me. No matter what they do to you don't give them the satisfaction," Sanshi looks at her confused and scared at the same time. "When it starts escape into your mind," her look turns to concern for the young girl, "go away where they can't get you and it will be over before you know it." The door swings open as Jetson stands eager to see the progress made by the group.

"Oh my, clean up well don't you little saiyan," his smile far more cruel than before. Sanshi takes one last look at the ladies who gave her warmth before Jetson grabs her wrist hard and yanks her out of the room. His pace is quick and eager again, the ladies were right, she needed to go to her own place in her mind. He drags her down through two sets of guards to Cooler's personal quarters. Sanshi memorized every hall as she could feel her stomach in her throat and with every step it took all of her strength to not vomit the little bit of food she had. Finally he brought her through the doors to where Cooler was waiting, she avoided what she assumed was a sick and twisted grin. "I have brought her for you my Lord," Jetson says bowing before him.

"Good good, now leave," Cooler says clearly impatient for what was about to come. Jetson bows and takes his leave locking the door behind him. Sanshi still petrified stares at her feet, not daring to make eye contact. He wastes no time, grabbing her from behind as he begins his dark work. As he steals her innocence, she escapes into her mind imagining her father's arms and smiling face. She had found her safe place just like the ladies told her too.


	13. The Long Road to Recovery

_Author's Note: Hey Everyone! CML here! Thank you all so much for your reviews for our past chapter. That last chapter was heartbreaking to write, but in order to write amazing work, some hard topics need to be attempted. We discussed a lot how to best approach a delicate topic with respect that it deserved, and I think we did pretty well with that. Anyway, here is our next chapter for you all! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. To go along with the chapter's theme, lately I have been feeling the experience of loss. One of the best artists that I have loved for years suddenly passed away by his own hand, and I used the pain of this loss to push through with his music in my writing. So that is basically what I have been doing lately to cope with everything is writing and his music. I think being able to do that I am achieving more emotion in my work and I think it has been showing as of late. So I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint and, hey, while you are at it, leave us a review and let us know your thoughts! Thank you so much for your support!_

 **Chapter 13 The Long Road to Recovery**

 _She couldn't run fast enough. Everything was so fast, so terrifying. One moment she was sitting among her family and friends quietly on the vessel that was taking them to their safe haven, and then the ship began to spiral out of control. She could feel the hand of both her and her mother's shake as they were clasped so tightly together that the whites of the knuckles begun to show. What was happening! Her chest was pounding with her racing heart and locked eyes with her best friend, her protector-Goku who was holding onto his son while his wife clung to his side. Then all at once, smoke poured into the room with a loud boom that shook the whole compartment. She felt herself being ripped away from her mother's side. She elbowed the creature that had its hold on her; it must have surprised the unknown kidnapper as she hit the ground running through the chaos that surrounded and assaulted her nerves. There was so much smoke…so much screaming…everything was loud, confusing, and terrifying. She could hear people around her being killed with their bodies falling beside her. She didn't understand anything, but she had to run as she screamed out for her family, for Goku, and yet, no one came._

" _ **Help!**_ " She screamed as she shot up in her bed. The edges of her vision faded from the smoke and pursuit of those around her to the peaceful morning of her bedroom. This wasn't her room; not on earth, and not in her quarters. She could hear the morning rain outside, the sounds of the chirping birds, and the stillness of the wet, damp morning air. A cool breeze picked up again and she shivered under the blankets. She let out a sniffle as her nose felt congested. Shifting in bed, she realized she had been crying. The dream, more like memory, was so vivid. She was back where she was ripped apart from everyone she loved. Why did she dream of this now? She fell back against the soft bedding as her arms covered her eyes. A throbbing headache was beginning to take hold as the memories of yesterday assaulted her.

Her cheeks felt wet as the once proud Capsule Corp. heiress laid in her bed and began to weep once more. She curled up on her side with the pillow and wept into the soft pillowcase. Everything was too much all at once. Her memories, her trauma, and this place. She hated feeling this way, this well of depression. Why was this all happening at once? Why was she turned into tragic victim? Would she ever really smile again? Would anything ever be alright? All she could say for sure is she was finally letting the tears out again, and she couldn't help but feel drained in all this. How was she supposed to keep her head high when all she wanted was to cry? She was so lost. Yesterday she was angry and bitter, but now all she felt was depression. The outside continued to pour which only matched how she felt now. It was only minute one of her day, and already she was a mess. Could she get out of this bed? Dare she pull back the blankets and move forwards? The better question was, did she even have the energy to? She knew she needed to move on with her life, and just put this all behind her like she had done more than enough times, but why was this time any different.

Before Bulma found the will to get out of bed, the door of the room cracked open and a small, familiar head of lavender hair peeked into the room. "Momma…are…are you awake?" His small voice was cautious, but full of wanting need. The little one could smell the salt in the air, and his sensitive hearing could hear her whimper clear in the next room. He hadn't really waited for a response as he closed the door behind him and made his way towards a side of the bed. He came to the pitiful sight of his mother burying her head in the pillow, too ashamed to even look at her little boy. He climbed into bed with her taking her one visible hand into his own.

His mother could feel him gently squeeze her hand three times as if to say he was here with her, and that he loved her unconditionally. "Momma, aren't you going to look at me?" He whispered gently to her. With his other free hand, he reached over her form and gently rubbed her back while he curled into her as he used to do when he was small. He fit perfectly in his spot right near her chest and snuggled into her shoulder. "Momma, please don't cry anymore. I don't like it when you are sad…please tell me what is going on…maybe I can make it all better?" His concerned tone wavered as he had no idea what to do to make everything, anything better. He had never once seen his mother in this sort of state. Usually it was her comforting him, but this time around. He was at a loss, all he did knew was she was hurting…hurting badly.

All he could think to do was squeeze her hand and cuddle close to her much the same way she always done for him. He petted her messy blue locks and leaned up to nuzzle her shoulder. He could feel his own moisture developing in the corners of his eyes as he struggled to find words, any kind that would make his own mother smile again. "M-Momma, don't cry…please don't cry. I am sorry you got hurt. If…if you tell me who hurt you, I can maybe make it better?" She was still for a moment, her soft sobs whimpering into the bedding. He squeezed his eyes as he sent a silent prayer. His own gaze opened again as he felt her shift and sit up. He found himself in her arms and he cuddled to her. He gazed back up at her tear streaked face with the warmest smile he could muster.

"Sweet, little boy this isn't your fault. Momma…Momma is sad, but she is not broken." She brought her thumb to his cheek and wiped a stray tear from his face. She felt him cling to her with such desperation.

"Please don't be sad anymore Momma…please…I will be better. I will protect you more! Whoever hurt you, I will hurt them back. I will give them a knuckle sandwich just like Uncle Goku." He felt that if he let her go, she may be gone to him forever.

A sad, much need laugh escaped her lips at the eager determination of her son. She really began to realize just how much he was her pillar strength. "That means the world to me kid, but let's not use violence. You don't have to use your fists to communicate your needs."

"I will if you are hurt." A cute stubborn look on his face.

"I know you are baby, but violence is never the answer…and I am sad for different reasons. No one hurt me…just thinking of sad things."

"What kind of things?"

"I will tell you when you are older."

"I am older."

She couldn't help but deepen her smile before she leaned down and kiss his forehead. She cradled him closer in her arms. "You really are the best part of me, you know, that right?"

"Momma, tell me."

With a sigh, she repositioned him to clean her face with tissues on the nightstand by the bed. Her son's gaze did not waver from her as she made herself proper and only pulled him tighter to her frame. "I was thinking about all we have endured…and the price of losing our true home"

"Was it that great of a loss?"

"You are too young to understand…I hope you never lose anything like that."

"If I did…I know I would have to lose you Momma…"

"Then you need to make me a promise Trunks, that no matter what, you will live on. You will not give up the life I have given you. That you will be the good in this world. Can you promise me that?" She gently brushed back his messy locks as the sound of the rain was their only background. His wide eyes looking back at her with clarity of what she is asking.

"But-but you will never go away, right? I will protect you."

"Trunks, all things in this world come to an end. One day it will be me, just as it will one day be you. However, that doesn't mean that is a terrible thing. Things have a beginning and things have an end, and it is alright to be sad. I want you to know that it is okay to embrace those feelings. As a parent, there is no greater joy than watching your little one grow to be a person that can carry on after you are gone. One day Trunks, I hope the same for you. I hope that when we get settled down, in a real safe place, that you really begin to grow. I want you to learn and grow, but most of all I want you to laugh. I want you to become a man that I am proud to call my son. You have an entire life to explore without fear, push yourself to great heights, fall in love, and be loved, have children and settle down with a life you can be proud of. Then, when I am old and grey and you have become the man you want to be, I want you to let me go and know that I will be watching over you."

Her little child looked up at her with tears spilling down his eyes as he understood the words his mother was telling him, but in his heart, he never wanted to know a day when him and his mother would be separated. He never wanted to imagine a day when she would be gone. She was his mother! Why was she talking like this? "A-are you going to leave me?" His small tremor of a voice was filled with heartbreaking emotion. He clung to her with great worry on his small face. She gazed back at him with warmth, the same warmth he knew always chased his nightmares away.

"Never, but I want you to know there will come a day where I go away."

"But not now…"

"Not for a very, very long time. Anyway, that is why I am sad. I am mourning over what I have lost…because I lost my own parents."

"Gramps and Gram?" His tiny voice questioned.

"They…they didn't make it to this planet, and I just found out that they died before you were born…I had hoped…" Before she could speak fresh tears assaulted her, and he was suddenly up in her lap hugging her letting her cry into his chest. His tiny arms could barely hold all of her as his own tears mingled with hers. He never knew his grandparents, but he did know that the thought of losing his own mother must be similar to what she was feeling. Just knowing that made him share in her sadness. He let her cry into his body as his hand sought out to comfort her. He could hear her crying as she didn't mask it this time. This was the first time he saw her cry before him.

He had always cried in front of her and she always managed to soothe him. With her warm smile, gentle touches and her seemingly magic words. He was at a loss; what could he do? When he cried, she would always assure him that everything would be fine, but how could he protect her? How could he make her happy? If he were to lose her, he wouldn't know how he could go on…so how was he supposed to make her smile again? It unsettled his stomach as he felt her tremble and sob against him. It was an unnerving feeling to realize that with her tears that things may never be fine again. So, in his own desperation, he did the one thing he could think to do that might get her tears to stop. He sang to her the same lullaby she would sing when he was much smaller than he was now. He murmured words of comfort, the same words that she would tell him to cease his tears. He used his hands to pet her hair from out of her face and kiss her forehead.

"Don't cry anymore. Don't you know that everything's alright?" The child pleaded with her in his simplistic logic. All she could do was cry into him much more. Her depression had finally caught up to her and with it broke the dam she had built to keep her feelings and emotions in check. That delicate balance had finally broken the scale and in that brokenness, left her a shell of her former self. How could she take care of her son when she was just barely hanging on by threads? With no direction to focus herself on, and only a room her friends provided for them, how was she supposed to pick up the pieces and move on with her life?

All he could do was soothe her the same ways she had done for him after every nightmare he had. It had taken a little while, time he paid no mind to knowing, but she calmed down and loosened her hold around him. He threaded his thin fingers through her bedhead and offered her the same smile she always seemed to adorn. "Feel better, Momma?" Daring to ask the same question in her likeness.

"How…how did you know what I needed?" Her watery, sad smile emerged as she peered grateful at her child; that was apparently wise beyond his years.

"Because, you taught me Momma. You're the one who would hold me. Did I do it like you do? Did I make it better?" The eagerness for acceptance was not missed on her as she studied his anxious expression. He was her healing process, it was only then that she truly realized her only reason for living. As much as she mourned her losses of her past, especially in regards of her parents, it would seem not all was lost. Holding her was the future of her line. What had been taken from her forever had been re-birthed in his hope. Trunks was her son, her very future, and taking her own life or sulking in her own despair would be a disservice to her and her parents sacrifices.

In her clarity, the rain outside slowly subsided and disbursed as mid-morning sunlight took the form of bright rays pushing through the damp atmosphere. Her son, her little boy, her prince needed her more than ever. He needed her to survive, and more importantly, to protect him. He was sick, vulnerable, and confused in all this raging mess. She needed to grieve, but he needed her even more. She would need to find some sort of balance to meet both their needs. She was broken out of her thoughts as his little hands wiped away the stray tears and she embraced him. "No more tears, Momma. Everything's alright." He repeated, this time with as much conviction as he could muster.

Letting out a shaky breath, she gave a hearty nod, "No more tears." She confirmed. Relief, and acknowledgement, rippled across his own expression as she returned to her old self. She needed to manage herself better, he was depending on her. She needed to keep being strong, and to find a new plan before she would find herself lying in this bed with no real motivation other than count the days until she would die. No, at this point, she made a resolve to live.. Everything else did not matter.

"Let's clean up Momma. I think Aunt Chi-Chi was waiting for you. She might have something to talk about." He hinted, lifting his arms from her and looking towards the door.

"Might? You mean she has been downstairs waiting for me?" His mother sniffled dryly as she set him aside and grabbed a tissue to clean herself once more.

"She isn't alone. There is a man that looks exactly like Uncle Goku."

"Wait, you sure it isn't Uncle Goku?" She questioned.

Her son shook his head as if to confirm that it wasn't his idol. Confused, Bulma began to ponder what, or who her son had saw. She felt him take her hand as he crawled out of her arms and began to head towards the edge of the bed. "Let's go downstairs Momma. Let's go see Uncle Goku's friends." His voice sounded chipper, as if the past few hours hadn't affected him in the least. His smile was infectious as he turned towards her, but she couldn't mistake the hidden worry in his eyes. Sensing his poor attempt to cover his uneasiness, she let him guide her off the bed, but stopped after catching a glimpse of her own reflection in the mirror. She had puffy red eyes, messy hair, and a forlorn expression. In short, she was a complete mess. As she stared, she was brought back out of her daze by the gentle squeeze of Trunks holding her hand.

"Do you mind if-"

"I'll tell them you'll be down for breakfast." He cut her off with understanding.

"Thanks kid." She leaned down and kissed the top of his head. She felt him let go of her hand and headed towards the door.

He paused just as he opened it and turned to glance back at her, "Don't be too long, okay?"

"Be down in two shakes. You can count on it." She promised. She watched him linger but for a moment as he contemplated if leaving her alone might be the right choice? After shooting him one of her sweet smiles, he closed the door softly behind him with a barely audible click. Seeing that she was back alone once more in their room, she dropped her smile and looked back at the lost woman in her image. She knew she needed to pick back up the pieces of her life, but did it have to be right this second? Couldn't she grant herself some small reprieve- even just briefly? After all, so much more needed to be found out…and then there was the inevitable conversation with the prince, or how she fondly referred to him as, royal pain in her ass.

She sighed deeply, symbolizing just how truly exhausted she was. How could she have slept one of the more comfortable nights in her life, and still be this drained? Perhaps it was this strange place? A foreign planet that had everything and yet nothing to do with her. Dreading the decision to put her feet into motion of moving forward, she gathered her change of clothes that she planned to wear from the capsule she had packed. Then, using what little she had of her willpower she could muster, she set the destination of the hot shower that was awaiting her. Taking her time and letting the hot water soothe her aching body, she wouldn't deny herself this simple pleasure. These showers were a million times better than any she had in years. She would never take another shower for granted again after experiencing this one.

When she had caught her reflection again, she was astounded by how she appeared, it was as if she was looking at her true self before this whole mess. Granted she was a bit older, but she appeared as she should have been before her life had been spiraled into this adventure she didn't ask for. She looked youthful, beautiful, and clean. Gone were the grime and grossness of her skin, now it appeared soft and glowing. Her hair took on its original shine, and a light fragrance that she hadn't smelt in a long time surprised her of her own signature scent. Being back on that base made her truly appreciate what she had now.

Her friend more than surprised her when she looked through the bathroom vanity and discovered various items that she knew were her preference. Everything from hair products to make up. Chi-Chi really outdid herself. Bulma gave a silent thank you with a vow to return the favor with interest, she set to work on dolling herself back up. Studying herself in the mirror she was surprised to find that she was almost impressed with her handy work. Light makeup to enhance some of her natural features, her long hair styled back in a ponytail with the long bangs swept to the sides to frame her face, and her skin looked glowing. Although she had clothing, the clothing hung loose and baggy on her small malnourished frame. Her signature white lab coat was the only article of clothing that truly suited her. She felt like her old self every time she shrugged her shoulders into the sleeves and fixed herself in the mirror. The coat's sentimental fabric made her feel right as rain whenever she wore it. As she did her last once over of herself, she made a mental note to eventually remedy her hair and clothing at some point today. For now though, breakfast and guests were more than likely waiting for her downstairs.

Giving herself that last moment or so to mentally prepare to step out the door, she let out a shaky breath and turned the doorknob handle under her fingers. Sounds of lively conversation drifted up the steps as familiar, as well as similar, voices could be picked up. Ever so quietly, mostly from the years of practice and mastery, she sneakily made her way down to the Son's dining room. The woman kept her back to the wall and strained her ears to continue to make out the various conversations being had to guess how many people were awake. Bulma wasn't really noticed until she was close enough for her son to announce her arrival. All talking had cease and eyes turned towards her entrance.

She took note of the light atmosphere of the room and those that occupied the large table. She had recognized her friend's family, and spied Chi-Chi in the kitchen wiping her hands on a kitchen cloth. The children were at one end of the table while Goku and his guests sat at the other. The raven-haired hostess made her way over to her friend and husband. Bulma paid no mind as she folded her own arms and took a spot next to her best friend.

"Morin' Bulma! Man, you are almost recognizable! Did you sleep better?" The giant goofball cheerfully greeted. Although it was in his good nature, she couldn't help but feel some of it was a bit forced. Not wanting to draw any more attention than already, she decided to play along.

"Best night of sleep in a long time. Speaking of long, how long I was out?"

"A good while actually. We were beginning to worry to think you might never wake up. So, we sent Trunks to let you know that breakfast was about ready."

"Was?"

"Still is! Don't worry, Chi is just teasing."

"We, well I, made sure to save you a plate before the horde of endless garbage disposals saw to that there was even a crumb left after their own fill." Good naturally Chi-Chi produced a plate filled with sweet rolls.

Gratefully, the heiress took them from her, "God that smells amazing. I can't really remember the last time I have had this." She felt her eyes prickle from the tears that began to gather. She had honestly missed her friend's cooking-especially with real ingredients she never had access to for the longest time. It was as if the heavens opened and gave her this miracle of a real meal.

"I remembered you said it was one of your favorites, so I figured you might want something to start your day off right. Anyway Bulma, let me introduce you to my in-laws. These are Goku's parents: Bardock and Gine." Chi-Chi formally introduced their guests.

Bulma had found herself coughing on her second bite of her morning meal as the shock had completely caught her off guard. Her wide eyes looked between the pair of amused Saiyans. Goku was, as gently as he possibly could, pounding on her back to set her right in recovering from the sudden coughing fit.

"S-Sorry! Did I just hallucinate? Did you just say p-parents?! As in _your_ parents?!" She wheezed.

"Heh, yep! Bulma, these are my folks!" Goku beamed at her as she finally improved from not dying.

"My sincerest apologies, Miss. Briefs, but we needed to come and see for ourselves if the rumors were true." A sweet voice spoke up. The scientist turned her attention to the woman that would be her best friend's mother. Now that she was really studying the pair, the resemblance was uncanny. Goku really was the splitting image of his father with what appeared to be the kindness of his mother's heart. One could not deny that they were family.

"-ulma? Bulma, did you hear me?" She found herself snapping out of her inner dialogue as she realized Chi-Chi was talking to her.

"Huh? What?" She confusedly blinked.

"Did you get lost for a second?" The man that resembled Goku chuckled.

"What my mate said was it was nice to meet you. Also, are you feeling well? You seem to be pale, dear." His mate corrected her chuckling partner.

"Sorry, I guess I spaced out for a second. So, wait, you both are Goku's parents? How did you-erm what I mean is-"

"I am sure you know how." The man chuckled, but it died down quickly when his daughter-in-law shot him a very displeased look.

"Dear, you do know we are around children." His mate chuckled lightly.

"I am well aware." He cleared his throat as he refocused on the stunned woman before him. "But yes, we are his parents. Also parents of his brother, Raditz, rest his soul. Anyway, we have heard quite a bit about your ordeal Miss. Briefs. I am rather interested to continue hearing your tale and learning more about your relationship to my son" The identical man asked without beating around the bush.

"What have you heard?"

"Nothing much, that you were the one to find our son after his adoptive grandfather died and have been his friend throughout all his adventures. However, we are curious why you were stationed in one of Cooler's bases and how you ended up with a Saiyan child?" The beautiful Saiyan woman spoke as she leaned on her hand and all attention was on her.

Bulma couldn't help but feel herself under sudden interrogation. Just how much could she reveal? Better question was: should she? They may be Goku's parents, but that didn't mean she trusted them. She looked between the couple as she contemplated her next words. Her mouth felt suddenly dry as she they watched her under friendly, but scrutinizing gazes. Reaching forward, her fingers grasp around the glass that she brought to her lips and drank from it as she decided. Setting the cup down, she squared her shoulders and faced them fully, "I can only tell so much. There are some things that I cannot reveal for my own personal reasons."

"Would that have anything to do with the parentage of your brat?" Bardock folded his arms and stared her down. He was a unique man with a mysterious sense about him. He asked her as if he already knew the answer to her question. She couldn't help but feel that this man could see through her and all her secrets; which unnerved her to no end. Seeing her distressed state, he offered a gentle smile, "You have nothing to worry from me, my dear. I have a gift that is also a curse, so I just wanted to clarify my hunch, but I happen to know much of your life well before we have ever met."

"What is that supposed to mean?" The scientist narrowed her eyes as her guard had shot back up.

"We mean no ill-will Miss. Briefs. However, we wished to discuss maybe a future opportunity if you might be open to it?"

"Well I wanted to know-" Her mate injected in but was quickly silenced by the group with just one look-save for the woman in question.

"What my mate means to say is that whatever information you are willing to share will be greatly appreciative-that is if you can share. Until then we wish to share our hand in possibly getting you set up on this planet properly."

"Depends what this opportunity entails." Bulma gave a weary eye towards the eager looking couple.

"Well stories of your intelligence and previous employment has intrigued me specifically. You were found on the technological base that specializes in weapons, defense, and biohazard materials. I am willing to bet my entire career that you were the brains behind some of the mass weapons that have been used against us, weren't you?" Bardock interjected before his mate could. His eyes took on a curious gleam that held something within them that made the young mother shrink back. Again, there was something about the man that made her feel a bit uneasy; did he really know all her secrets?

"You have been doing some research?"

"In a sense, but not the way you are thinking." He chuckled good naturally much like his son which did little to put her at ease.

"I don't know what game you are playing at, and I am willing to let this all slide because you are Goku's father, but I have no interest in veiled threats. I don't know you or trust you, and the fact that you have been digging around me doesn't give me much to run with in regard to entering any sort of deal with you."

"I told you not to drive too hard, Bardock. You are making the poor girl suspicious." Scolded his mate. Gine squared herself to the defensive woman. "We have no interest in digging through your dirty laundry and using it against you. It is us asking you for help, from what my son and his mate have told us, you are one of the smartest woman on your planet. We could use that technology and weaponry here to fight back against the Kolds and any other race that is at war with us."

"That is fine and all, but how do I know you will use my weapons to help protect instead of attack? I have seen my inventions help and aid as well as destroy and hinder. There is more than blood on my hands, and I have no wish to add onto it."

"what about taking away some of that blood. We are not the Kolds. You would be working directly with me, and I swear to you that your work will be put in good hands and for the benefit of the empire."

"Benefit of the empire, huh? What makes you think Trunks and I will stay here?"

"Because this is where your family is." Goku suddenly interjected. All eyes suddenly shifted to the suddenly serious Saiyan.

"Goku…" His mate whispered.

"I appreciate the offer, Goku, but I don't plan to stay here with Trunks. I plan for us to-"

"To get the Dragonballs right? Well, how can you if there is no dragon radar." He reasoned.

"That…"

"Can be an easy fix if you were to join forces with me in my lab."

Just hearing the word, her head snapped with such force to the newly discovered fellow scientist across from her. Her eyes widen as he folded his own arms with his own proud smile shadowing his once frowning gaze.

"You have a lab?"

"Try labs, Miss Briefs. I am the head scientist for the royal palace. I manage weapons, technology, defense mechanisms, you name it-I oversee all of it." He smugly spoke. He watched realization ripple across her expression and had to stop himself from chuckling at her youthful innocence. He could see the wheels in her head turning at the prospect of using her hands. "I see I have your attention now."

"Doesn't mean I will work with you."

"Think of it this way, you can be busy, but not so far away from your son. You can provide for him, not rely on the planet's mercy. It is independence you seek, isn't it?" He knew all the right spots to hit.

"But-I…that is…"

"How about we give you some time to think it over? We can stop by tomorrow and see if you change your mind?" Gine spoke as she wiped her mouth and stood up with her husband. The young woman across had finally closed her mouth and appeared deep in thought. She excused them as she led her mate towards the exit. "Thank you, Chi-Chi, the meal was delicious as always."

"Of course, you are more than welcome to come back for breakfast tomorrow." She helped them out. Goku had joined the leaving group while leaving his best friend to sit at the table still in thought. The visiting guests began to descend the steps as Gine's mate sighed annoyed.

"I say we are leaving too early. We should have stayed to persuade her."

"Give it a few moments. I know-"

"Wait!" Came the sudden cry from the doorway behind the couple as they sported matching, knowing smiles before turning around with curious looks. They saw the panting scientist as she clung to the doorway out of the breath as she just ran.

"I will do it! I will work with you! Please!"

"Then be ready by tomorrow. We start around 9:00 am." Bardock gave a nod, "Have a good day Miss. Briefs, I look forward to working with you." With that he turned around once more and placed a hand on the small of his woman's back.

"You are terrible." He heard her giggle as they walked away.

"My visions are rarely wrong. She is going to save our race. I have foreseen it."


	14. Fresh Steps

_AN: Hey everyone! Sanshilove here hoping that all your summers are going well. For CML and I, every chapter has a deeper meaning as we bring in our own life experiences and thoughts together for you. Me and her have been friends for so long you might as well call us family and I often do. Anyway enough of my rambling. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, as always comment, subscribe and review if you like we really appreciate every single one. On with the chapter!_

 _Song; Honest-The Chainsmokers_

 **Chapter 14 Taking Fresh Steps**

The scientist watched as the couple had taken off as her mind was reeling from the conversation. She couldn't help but feel her fingers itch to touch or work on something. It may not have been that long since she had come to this place, but to be in a lab once more would mean some normalcy back in her ever changing life. There was something about working with various metals, wiping sweat and oil from her brow, and taking in the first taste of real coffee in the morning. To be working under lights and familiar smell in the silent chamber, she could think of nothing more than be right there. Of course, the knowledge that she would be under the eye of her best friend's father didn't seem to sit well, especially since he was more than likely located at the palace; which was something she wanted to avoid at all cost.

She rested the side of her head on the doorway as she felt the eyes of her friends on her. Why had she suddenly run out of the house and told him that she would do it? She didn't know the full details of what she just signed herself up to, or what type of stipulations there might be involved, but she supposed it was the prospect of having a lab once again that made her jump the gun so carelessly.

"Why do you look so glum, Bulma?"

"I don't know why I did that…why would I give in so quickly? I don't know anything about what your family is like…and I just went ahead and agreed."

"Bardock would do nothing indecent, if that is what you are worried about? He is a good man, and not much like the other Saiyans around here. His word is just as good, if not better, then the royal crown."

"Which gives me little faith to believe in." Bulma stared at the reassuring pair. Honestly, she was somewhat baffled that they could trust someone so easily. She had to bite back her own tongue to not scold them. Once upon a time wasn't she just like this-within reason of course.

"Bulma, how about we come finish breakfast? There are some curriculum items that I want to check with you about."

"Curriculum? Wait, you are going to teach my son?"

"Of course! I said I wouldn't turn him away. Come on, I need an idea of where is and get him to test where he will transfer into. But we can discuss this over breakfast." She smiled. Coming up beside their friend, she was able to lead the confused woman back towards the dining table. The scientist remained silent as she mulled over what all that was currently happening. Her son was going to get a proper education, she would be living _and_ contributing to this planet, and she would be getting her own lab.

By the time the rest of the meal was finished, her mind had forgotten her anxiety as she focused over the reading material and testing sheets her child would be going over hopefully in the next hour.

"What are you thinking?" Chi-Chi spoke up.

"I think he will ace all of this with no problem. Third grade is the material that I have him currently on. He may need to get caught up on science and history, but his reading comprehension has always been high. His math skills is something close towards middle school or early high school."

"That far!"

"He is _my_ son after all. Would you expect anything less?" She found herself half laughing. Her friend joined in as they shared the silly moment together. As they came down and looked at one another, they couldn't help but share the same identical smile.

"So Bulma, if you want, I can give him some Saiyan materials to go over such as their science, history, politics, and language if you think you both are up to it?"

"Saiyan education…do you think he'll be ready for something like that?"

"Up to you. My Gohan and Goten took it easily. They are really invested-more so than the Earth's education."

"As long as we avoid you-know-who, I don't see an issue."

"Promise. So, does this mean I have your permission?"

"Looks like I am giving it…" She spoke a little unsure. She never, in all her years of her life, ever think she would be in this sort of situation; but she supposed stranger things have happened.

"I guess I'll get them started today. Typically, I run my home school after breakfast until before I start dinner. If you want, you can help me in the math and science department?"

"You don't give breaks?"

"Oh, I do! We switch from lessons that are typically one hour and alternate between hour long breaks. It is a good balance between work and play that I have found."

"And they seem okay with it?"

"Gotta love those Saiyan genes that they have." Her companion flashed her a knowing smile.

"Well…alright then, count me in for science and math. Oh, and Saiyan language. I have taught Trunks quite a fair bit and continue my own education on it."

"Sure, I have a program that I have used to master it myself. I can lend it to you if you wish?"

"Anything to keep myself busy."

"You know, that it is alright to feel what you are feeling in the moment, Bulma? You don't have to hide your true feelings anymore. No one here is going to hurt or judge you."

"If I cry anymore, I am sure I'll drown in my own tears. I can't stand being alone in my own mind. I wish I could simply shut it off and let my hands just work out my life. Just staying still…it's making me go crazy is all…"

"You know this is all normal? Grief and PTSD can make one anxious, moody, sleepless, and a bunch of other things that make you question your own sanity. I know working on inventions and diving into work might seem like a great way to cope, and usually it is in moderation, but you need to seriously consider really taking care of yourself. I know you oversee a lot of things in your life, but now you have us to help share the load. You need to remember that."

"I…I do know all this, and believe me, I am entirely grateful, but you are right. I am in control; I like being in control. If I am not, then we both know the consequences."

"That is where you are wrong. We don't know what could happen. I know this is really hard to believe, but you do have a safety net already in-"

"Can I go back to my room now? I am really tired." Bulma suddenly cut off Chi-Chi. She did not miss the hurt that quickly transformed into understanding. A boundary that wasn't ready to be crossed had severed the flow of the conversation.

"Sure, I'll send Trunks up later to let you know when lunch is ready. Get some rest. I'll get him started today on his testing."

"Thanks Chi…"

"Anytime B…"

The rest of the day should have been uneventful with Trunks testing his new study skills and integrating into his next course with the Son brothers. Although he didn't pay much attention as his mind appeared elsewhere, he had still managed to surpass Gohan's studies amongst the surprised faces of his peers. He was granted more time to himself as he had taken it to sit outside his mother's door. It was more heartbreaking to see him curled up by the wall with a reluctant expression becoming more permanent on his features.

This did little to deter the youngest member of the Son family as he would finish his work and be stuck like glue to the boy closer to his age. He had appeared to be fascinated with another just like him with the odd coloring. And no matter where Trunks had gone, Goten wasn't too far behind. Chi-Chi had found them for the fifth time sitting outside of her friend's door with one with a forlorn gaze and the other looking rather bored while suckling on his thumb. She didn't seem to have the heart to scold either of them, but instead did something she ever hesitantly did-let the boys engage in their training with her husband.

It was comical to see her own little ones burst into gleeful energy while looking at the confused boy's expression that only seem to convey that they all have gone mad. She watched from the doorway with a soft smile as she saw her youngest attempt to help teach the lavender haired child how to properly stretch. It reminded her of the days of her own youth with Goku by her side. At the mere thought, she blushed wholeheartedly and heard the familiar chuckle of her mate in her mind as they made eye contact.

 _ **~ "Going to work on lunch. You watch after them?" ~**_

 _ **~ "You got it Chi!" ~**_

At this, she turned back towards inside and slowly returned to the kitchen as to prepare the next course of the meal.

Bulma had kept to herself, ate her meals in her room, and only discussed with Trunks rather than anyone else about her day, or anything trivial. She had informed him, much to his crestfallen expression he had sported afterwards, that she would be returning to work at her new job in the lab that evening. The boy practically burst into hot, fresh tears. He clung to her in those tears as he sobbed into her chest; practically begging her to reconsider.

"It's alright little one. Don't worry so much. I'll be home in the afternoon and see you off to homeschool before I leave in the morning. We will still have classes. It's not the end of the world."

"Yes, it is! You don't have to go away! You just chose to!" He sobbed against her.

"This isn't like the old place, hunny. No one is going to keep us separated, not one is going to hurt us, and no one is telling us that this permanent either."

"You say that now, but look at what happened last time!" He started to wail.

"Oh Trunks, hunny, I know baby, but this place is much different. You like being around Uncle Goku and his family, don't you?" She gently smiled while rubbing his back as he clung to her chest still in his inconsolable tears. She couldn't help but smile despite herself as she realized just how sweet his distraught concern was.

The young mother continued her comforting ministrations until she heard the warning gasping sound that made her heart drop and his body go limp. Panic set in as she made quick work to lay him suddenly flat on his back while rushing to gather her capsules. Immediately she wasted not one second getting the antidote together. Just as quickly as he brought on the signs of his body attacking itself; slowly began to re-stabilize after receiving the life-saving serum.

Hair frazzled and heart racing, the young mother looked on in relief at her son's breathing that returned to what it barely was before. Although she was satisfied to see her little man was going to be just fine; there was this looming shadow in the forefront of her mind that seemed to realize the symptoms came faster than they did in the past; which in term wracked through her son that much quicker and much more severe than it had before. Knowing this new information gave her a sense of being unnerved to no end. What made her stomach drop a second time was just how low of a dosage she had left in her reserves.

Weakly, her son peered up at her with his soft breathing and watery eyes. He managed to hold her hand loosely while limply wrapping his tail around her wrist, "D-don't…don't leave…leave me M-Momma…" He whimpered softly.

"I'll never leave you baby. There is no where else I will go without you. You are my home." Leaning down, she gently kissed his temple and brought the blanket more around him. Pulling back, she lightly brushed his bangs back as using her nimble fingers to thread through his boyish locks.

"Not…what I-I mean…" He sniffled.

"I know, but you need better medicine and a cure. If I don't go and you have another attack, and there is no more medicine, I don't...I don't' want to think about what will happen…I know this isn't ideal, but Trunks, I will _not_ lose you. You are all I have."

"What about Uncle Goku and Aunt Chi-Chi?"

"They are not _my son_. You are my entire dream, Trunks. You are my only child and I love you more than all the stars in the sky. You cannot disappear from this life. I will follow you if you do. Please, don't stop me from doing this. I will give everything, and my life, if that is what it takes to see you live on."

"I don't want you to die…"

"Nor do I want to see you die either, my little one. So, may I please do this job, so we can really start living our lives?"

"But Momma…"

"Please, for me? Can you trust I can take care of us and that I will always come back to you no matter what?"

Trunks watched her for a few moments as he not only eyed her but contemplated seriously what she was asking of him. His fears were very real, and his reasons were valid. She was his only world. His heart ached at even the thought of her leaving him behind whether temporary or permanent. He studied her worried expression and let out a soft sigh. He gave a small nod and watched her façade soften.

"Thank you, Trunks. I know you are still upset, but the fact you are allowing me means the world to me. I won't let you down. And we will move out on our own sooner than you think. Maybe, when you are feeling better, you can come with me to work?"

"Don't leave me alone too long, Momma…" He attempted to pout, but it came out as a pleading whimper.

"I'll be home every afternoon. You will always be in contact with me. You will never be without me, ever again, little one." She leaned down once more and gently kissed his cheek. She gazed on as he curled close to her.

"Tired?"

"Mhm…"

"Your symptoms must have taken a toll out on you. I think sleep might be best."

"Lullaby...,"

"Sure." Softly she sang to him as his eyes grew heavy and little yawns escaped from him until after the second song; where he was well on his way to dreamland. Removing herself as gently as she could, so as not to wake him, she shifted her weight and let him sleep soundlessly while she took the moment to put away the capsules and prepare herself for in the morning. She had no idea what to expect, but come what may, she needed to learn what she could before his health took another turn for the worse. As she gazed back at her own reflection she couldn't help but feel the build of determination swirling in her eyes. It was time to take that next step forward. With newfound strength that she had no idea that she possessed, the made her way back towards the bedroom where her sleeping child lied. She climbed into the sheets and pulled him close to her chest. Pushing the worries to the back of her mind as she allowed his gentle breathing lull to also into a dreamless slumber.

 **~Morning~**

The azured haired scientist watched the mountain pass whirl past her line of view as Chi-Chi drove her in the earthling looking contraption that reminded her of the cars that were used for transportation on her old home-world; which all but seemed several lifetimes ago. She couldn't stop her mind from being caught up in the heartbreaking nostalgia as she sat up in the front seat. What was remarkable to her was just how similar the machine was to how the old models of her company ran as she couldn't help but admire at the durability and the speed of it. But that was the least shocking to her as it paled in comparison that it was her friend that was driving the thing. She never thought she would see the day that it would be _Chi-Chi_ that was behind the wheel of the ' _death boxes'_ she once fondly called it.

In the backseat slept two little boys. As they lightly napped the irony wasn't lost on the young mother how her own child protested and whined that he wouldn't sleep, nor let her go, if he didn't get to come with. A knowing smile spread across her lips as she caught him lightly snoring in the rearview mirror. And, of course, if her little one got to come, so did his little shadow. Sighing she turned her attention to her new, borrowed clothes and her newly laundered lab coat. Silently she thanked her friend for being a saint and, once again, helping them out of this pinch. It seemed that she was able to understand what issues she was going to have and always have ways to avoid issues. She really need to thank her properly when she got the chance to pay back that kindness.

She shifted her line of sight to her friend driving. Honestly, she felt her chest swell up with pride at how well adapted she had become given the circumstances. It was so vastly inspiring to see the once-strict mother of one and wife of the biggest, yet strongest, goofball in the universe finally break free from her duties and begun to love life instead of live it. Saiyan culture looked good on her.

The driver glanced over at her as she caught Bulma starring, "Something wrong?"

"Since when did you ever do any of this?"

"What do you mean? I've always had a fun side. It was Goku and responsibilities that took the front seat of my life." Her turned-adventurous companion gave a wink.

"I should have hung out with you more."

"Yeah, but you were living your life with Yamcha. How did that turn out by the way?"

An awkward silence settled between them before Bulma found her voice once again. "The same way it always does…" Memories assaulted her mind with thoughts of her and her once lover that were together once upon a time. He was her childhood sweetheart, and although they did not work out in the end, there was still quite a bit of history between them. She couldn't help but recall their last break-up and how final it was. He was the one to finally made the call to move on. She should have felt upset, or at the very least betrayed; especially when he found one that made him happier than she ever could. But, no, she felt more relieved than anything. Maybe she finally felt like she had moved on as well. And it was just so as maybe that was when she allowed herself to begin to have feelings for her dark, grumpy roommate.

"I'm sorry if I was out of line…"

"Don't be. You were right, we both were living our lives."

"Still are last time I checked. But, I would be lying if I didn't admit that I am kinda glad you are finally back to us. We really did miss you and nothing felt the same since we all were separated. Ah, look! We are almost there!"

Bulma took note of the sudden abrupt change of topic, but she supposed it was for the better. With a sigh of relief that they no longer were talking about a sensitive subject of the past, she turned her focus on the horizon. She gripped the handle of her armrest slightly as old feelings were stirring; more predominate one to run at the sight of the Saiyan palace that she had just so recently escaped from. She never took her eyes of the building in the distance as she was analyzing it and concluded that there were many paths to the regal looking structure. The closer they had gotten, she took note of that their travel was heading towards the back of the compound. Her friend had to make several checkpoint stops along the way, and seemed they appeared more frequent the closer they made their way.

There were Saiyan guard and soldiers that acted as security detail and all stared so openly at them with disgust. Bulma couldn't help but wonder why they had gotten such a cold reception, not that she wasn't used to these types of stares, but not from the Saiyans. Then again, she only been around a certain small number to assume that they would be friendly. Apparently, she was mistaken. She decided to pay no mind to the starres, but rather her comrade whom was just full of surprises.

It wasn't the respect that the guards gave her that threw her off, but how she gracefully and eloquently Chi-Chi had become in her knowledge of the Saiyan dialect. She was amazed more so to how fluently she sounded-as if she was a native her whole life. By the time that they were granted clearance at their final check-point, the two little boys in the back were beginning to awaken. The young mother leaned around in her seat to see her sleepy boy blink himself awake.

"Momma, are we there yet?" He whined with a loud yawn.

"About to turn in actually. Trunks, could you make sure Goten is awake?"

"He is." Her son politely replied to the driver.

Bulma couldn't stop her smile despite herself, "So this is it, huh? That is the laboratory?" Her eyes took in the sight as she couldn't believe just how large of a facility it really was. It was a huge compound that consisted of various species, but mostly Saiyans, walking around as they headed towards their destinations. A beautiful garden with an interesting looking fountain was the center point of everything. It reminded her of the botanical gardens on Earth. The group had pulled up in a designated space and they had helped the children out of their seats.

"Do you know where this place is, Chi?"

"Yep! I got the directions last night. We'll be heading to the royal labs-that is Bardock's personal laboratory is. Alright you two, stay close to me and your Mom. And remember, be on your best behaviors."

"Yes, Aunt Chi-Chi!

"Ya Mommy!"

Both mothers exchanged amused smiles and they followed the woman in charge with the directions inside the main building. It was much larger on the inside than it had appeared looking in. There were so many genres of specific studies for every section. There were topics and subjects that even the great Bulma Briefs had no idea about or even thought of. After even more clearance checks and security measures, they had finally arrived at the royal laboratory. The mother scientist hesitated to step into such an awe-striking space. Hardly able to believe what her eyes were seeing; she could only compare it to every scientist's wet dream. Just the funding to get equipment that could do things that only she could imagine could only be an astronomical amount.

White, clean, and sophisticated were the only words that describe what was running through her mind. Every piece had a place and every place had had a proper piece in it. She felt the tug on her sleeve as she looked down to see her little boy with the same matching expression…her chest filled with pride the second time today. He really did take after her.

"Momma, can I look around?" His small voice practically begged for her approval. She gave his hand a small squeeze as her smile only widened.

"Let's explore together!" They both crossed the door hand in hand and gazed around in the sheer beauty that the place had to offer. The azure-haired mother spied her companion on eye level with her own son, discussing in hushed voices that he wasn't allowed to touch anything; and no, they were not going to go home right this minute.

Inwardly, she couldn't help but half-smile. Already she was thanking her lucky stars that her own child was already after her own heart. Turning her attention back to her son who was intently looking through a large telescope; her smile only waivered slightly as she reminisced back to a time when she was a bit shy of his age. As she watched him gaze at the stars in awe of their beauty, she swore she could see a vision playing out in her mind as it was her and her own father bonding over looking at her favorite constellation.

And just like that, in a blink of an eye, they were right back in the present. Her child was talking to her with a bright smile on his face.

"Momma! Momma! Come see! There are so many stars like the book said!"

"I know baby." She approached his side. He returned to the glorious sight of the lens of the telescope as he began to look at the stars once more. It warmed her heart to know that he was happy again. She couldn't recall a single time in his short life that he smiled that way at anything. It was pure joy; a child's happiness. And knowing that he found his first, true love solidified something for her; he would be following in her footsteps. She let him have his fun as she heard him babble on excitedly about connecting the things he researched to the physical evidence in front of him. As she was about to switch places to see what caught his newest excitement, she stopped as she heard hearty laughter interrupt their moment that could only belong to the royal scientist approaching.

"Ah, ha! I see you found your way! I hope there was no trouble?"

"Not at all, Father. I hope you don't mind, but I brought the boys to see where she will be working." His daughter-in-law smiled warmly.

"How many times do I have to tell you to knock that 'Father-in-law' crap off, Chi? Bardock is fine. Anyway, never any trouble! You are more than welcome to bring the boys here anytime! Young minds are always welcomed here! Although, they may have more fun in the medical department with my mate than here."

"No sir! This place is amazing!" Her child spoke up. His mother could only be surprised at the unusual boldness of her shy boy. This, in turn, made the Son's father doppelganger almost double his laughter once more.

"I like your boy! A fine scientist he'll make!"

"Just wait until he's fully grown and trained! My money is on him becoming a powerful fighter!" The dark-haired mother boasted.

"I just want him healthy."

"Is he sick?"

"Yes, with some strange illness."

"Our kind has but only one; it is usually lethal in younger ones. Older can withstand it…I…I have never seen it this stable before though, if it is indeed the Saiyan virus." Both women looked at the royal scientist with confused expression. "The Saiyan virus? Neither of you have heard of this?" He let out a sigh as he saw their still confused shakes of their heads. "To put it simply, it is a virus that attacks the immune system. No one is really sure where it originated from, but there are theories that suggest it is a way to weed out the weak in our society…and for it to hit this early…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence." Bulma found herself snarling as her arm held her son closer to her hip as he stared up from behind her leg. Her once pleasant demeanor was gone only to be replaced by her signature, fiery look. The scientist took a step back at the severity of her line of sight.

"I-I meant no insult Ms. Briefs. Just that…the theory suggests that if it has appeared this early for your son, it isn't a sign to kill him, but that to challenge. If-erm- when he survives this, it will only prove just how much power he is capable of…is all…" He had to carefully choose his words as he watched the woman began to stalk towards him.

"Good answer." Her voice low and full of promise. She jerks suddenly as she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Her anger melted to give way to surprise as her friend shook her head.

"Bulma, you need to take a step back. The poor man is almost put in a corner." Blinking, Bulma took in the room and saw that Chi-Chi was indeed correct. A sniffle had her head snapping towards her son who looked just as worried.

"Momma…is…is he right?"

"No, baby, he is not. You are not that sick." She returned to his side and down to his level. She gently reached her hands out to cup his cheeks and smile softly. "You will not die. I swear on it. I am going to make you all better, remember?"

"If you don't mind me asking, what have you done to keep his symptoms at bay?" Bardock cleared his throat and straighten his coat as he approached the vision pair of mother and child.

"That isn't up for discussion." He watched the strange woman straighten herself and face him. "But, if you gain my trust and your intention for my family are pure, I just might let you get a peek at what I have been working on."

"Perhaps I hadn't done a decent job on trying to inform you of the virus-"

"You could try, but my son comes first and my ability to ensure his safety and well being before anyone else; including the people here."

She hadn't missed Bardock studying her little boy behind her leg once more. His eyes narrowed in thought as he attempted to analyze just who this child was and if, perhaps, his hunch was correct. He opened his mouth to ask, but loud blaring of the alarms abruptly stopped any thought of the process. Both children covered their ears as the adults looked wildly around for the source. With an electrical buzzing, all monitors in the building began to flicker as an image on the screen began to take shape. Already the figure was speaking, but as the heiress heard a voice she hadn't thought she would hear everagain in her lifetime.

"Hello Monkeys, you are certainly in for a real treat! My brother and I have something your precious King and his family refuse to acknowledge. This is what happens when you attempt to take a chunk out of me, and then go after my family!" The voice rasped cruelly on the screen. Wide, ocean eyes watched in pure terror at the monitors show the rebuilt form of what was once Frieza. It showed him and his brother standing over an operating table with the weak form of the girl they had kidnapped. Without hesitation, Bulma reached for her son and brought him to face her as she tried to shield the screams of the girl that came from the monitor.


	15. Time's Crossroad

_AN: Sanshilove here, hope all your summers are going awesome! Me and CML work hard to try to bring the most intriguing story we can which normally leads to some gruesome or dark topics so fair warning. As always thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and any form of criticism you wonderful readers are willing to give. Alright on with the chapter._

 **Chapter 15: Time's Crossroad**

All that kept echoing in her mind was the screaming. She knew that sound to the very depths of her soul, it was something that made your blood run cold and your heart stop. The type of sound that made everything move in slow motion. Her eyes refused to turn away from the gruesome sight before her as they tortured that innocent girl. By the gods, there was just so much blood. How could there possibly be that much blood from such a little victim. Evil, sadistic laughter rang out from the Kold brothers as she could hear them hack away above the screams of that poor child, she couldn't look away. She had known of Frieza's reputation, but to get a glimpse of what he was truly capable of in his new machine body, made her blood boil. The way those monsters were damaging a little child made her dig her nails in her skin from pure anguish.

She hadn't known she dug her hands into her son until she heard his soft whimpers. Loosening up, she turned to her friend who wore the same expression. "Get them out of here now!" She yelled as she shoved her boy into Chi-Chi's extended arms. Bulma had whipped around and stared at the grim looking scientists, none looking away from the screen. She approaches Bardock's side and yanked on his shoulder. "What the hell is this?!" She pointed at the screen with such force.

"I cannot get into-"

"I don't give a shit what you can and can't do! What the hell is this?! Why the hell are the Kold's here!" She screamed.

"I don't know-"

"Then find out! In the meantime help me shut this down, NOW!" She stormed up to the console of the monitors to find a way to shut off the broadcast. Without another word, Bardock joined the frantic mother and worked on a way to short-circuit the program. With several overriding codes, they pair knew of their success when in mid-instruction of that sick bastard of what he was going to do next; the screen went black. The blue-haired scientist was panting over her work station while she was trying to steady her racing heart. She wasn't exactly sure what she just witnessed, but she knew that it was going to be a bigger issue than she originally thought. That monster Frieza, he was alive, well, and back in his element. Goku didn't kill the creature. Panic began to settle in as she realized that there were now two evil entities on the path of revenge and un-justified vengeance. By the gods, they all were in danger.

When she found her voice again, it was small and shaking as she uttered the one question racing through her mind throughout the whole ordeal, "Who was that child?"

"I wish I knew."

"What do you mean? You don't know? She looked Saiyan! How do you not know your own kind?!"

"As I just said, I don't know, and it isn't a matter for our concern."

"Not our concern! Do you hear yourself? I just watched a child get violently assaulted, and you want to spew 'Not our concern'? Fuck you!" She was heaving with such raging emotions. She had no relation to the child on the screen, but being a mother truly changed her perspective. If any Saiyan was worth their salt, they wouldn't question why something needed to be done.

"I get that you are upset, but there are reasons for everything."

"And please tell me, no really I want to know. What is your fucking logic for leaving a child in the hands of those monsters?"

"I am not-"

"It is _exactly_ that fucking logic that damaged your precious prince. I have heard first hand from his own mouth some of the horrors he had experienced. Oh! So, because she is not royal, that gives you the right to abandon an innocent at the hands of those sick fucks!"

"I think it would be best that you go for a walk. Clearly, you are too upset to be reasoned with."

"Because I am a woman, or because I am _fucking_ human!" She spat back. She threw her hand out in front of her as he attempted to reply, "Forget it! Shove your answer up your ass! It isn't worth it." She turned on her heel and stormed out the door. It had taken every ounce of sheer willpower in her not to turn around and yell at the bastard until she was blue in the face. It was men like that and reasons like those that made her blood boil. Perhaps it was being at the mercy of the Kold's, or the new instinct of being a mother and seeing her son in the pain of that child, but she would be damned if she would sit idly by and not ask the hard questions. Her mind was reeling from what she had just witnessed, and no matter how much she attempted to push the thoughts from her mind, she couldn't shake the image. That little girl was her, that little girl could have been her own child. Someone needed to say something; it was injustices like that that made her find her own voice.

As she whirled around the corner, she had come to the sight of Chi-Chi kneeling and trying to calm the two crying children. Her eyes focused on her own son rubbing his eyes as big tears fell from them. Clearly, the incident had upset him just as much as it did her. Without a second to spare, she was upon him and wrapped him up in her arms. She felt him grip her as his small body trembled with fear. She soothed him with her words and gentle back rubs as she picked him up. She wanted to get them away from this damn hallway and this damn building. With just eye contact, the women did just that. They went passed the hushed whispering of the rooms and the chaos of people trying to figure out what was going on. Honestly, she didn't care at this point. All that mattered was seeing to her son's needs.

She couldn't find relief until they had stepped outside and into the sunlight. She could still feel her son clinging to her tight, but she could at least breathe easier knowing that they were away from the chaos. Finding a shady spot, she sat down with him in her lap as she lightly brushed his hair out of his scared face. He looked up at her upset.

"I know, I know Trunks. It was scary, Momma's right here. Momma will make it better." She could only whisper him those words with as much belief as she could muster. Even if she didn't know if they would be true, she needed him to believe it. It had taken a while, but his shaking finally subsided as he breathed deeply with her. With him finally calm she took a look around the area to find Chichi had taken her son to a tree off in the distance, to give them privacy for sure. For that, she felt grateful. It was just them caring for their own, while trying not to think of the reality of a tragic situation, but she would think about that another time.

Right now, her only reason was sitting in her lap still holding onto her sadly. She began to softly hum to him, the same lullaby that always calmed him as the gentle breeze picked up and swayed the leaves. The light danced around them through the spots where the leaves could not block. Her little boy stared up at her with his azure, caring eyes as he listened to the melody. He snuggled in her arms and rested his head on her upper arm. He knew if he was with her, he was safe.

Threading through his fine hair, she found her own serenity in this oasis. The heart wrenching scene was being pushed to the back of her mind as she focused on this moment. With his free hand he held tightly onto her with his own tail wrapped around her wrist.

"No one is going to ever hurt you."

"But that girl…they were hurting her…"

"And I will see what can be done to help."

"Don't let them hurt her…"

"I will do my best."

"Why were they hurting her?"

"I don't know…"

"Are they going to come after others?"

"Most likely … but I will protect you."

"I want to save her."

"Me too…"

"What the hell are you two doing here?" A gruff voice spoke up landing next to the tree. Eyes widen, the young mother's head snapped up and stared at the man. She knew exactly who that voice belonged to.

"Momma?" Trunks called feeling her shifting back to her feet and setting him down behind her.

"Trunks go over and join Chi-chi and Goten alright," She said not looking down. Trunks nodded and made his way nervously over to Chi-chi. Her breath sucked in as she came face to face with the father of her child. The proud prince made his way towards her looking around confused.

"I will repeat myself again, what the hell are you two doing here?" Vegeta restated trying to grasp why the woman was anywhere near Bardock's labs. His eyes occasionally glancing toward the child that was his son. Seeing the pair here at this time confused him as Kakarot had told him just yesterday that he would look into getting you into the labs maybe sometime next week. And yet, here they both are at Bardock's facility after the fucking broadcast.

Seeing his line of sight, the young mother took a quick step blocking his view. A million memories flooding her mind once more. Merging old memories with the refreshing . Her mouth suddenly becoming dry as she locked eyes with his. What did she plan on saying to him when she was angry? Honestly, they had left on such terrible terms, did she even want to give him the time of day? But, then again, this area was a part of his palace? She should answer him like an obedient dog?

Her thoughts were suddenly short circuited as she saw him take a step towards her. "Don't!" She said reflexively stepping away. Her voice came out more desperate than she had intended, but it certainly did the trick as he stopped and looked away. She was well aware of the audience at her back and knew she would have to answer questions coming later judging by the stare of the little boy that was currently burning holes in her back.

"Did you forget how to speak woman?" He looked at her intensely, shaking his head irritated.

"We are leaving." She turned on her heel, already taking the cowards way out as she made her way towards her son. She just wanted him in her arms as a soothing reminder that all is well in her world. The prince made her feel so small under his gaze. Once upon a time, that same gaze could rise a fire within her, but now it was just a reminder of how far she had fallen. She, much like her child, needed to sought out the comfort of the other. If she could just hold her son, she could get them out of there before he said another word.

"Wait woman," he nervously looked back, "he didn't see it did he?" His normally composed and strong composure mixed with worry.

"What do you think!" Snapped the fiery mate of Goku as she glared at the prince. Clearly, she wouldn't hold back her own destain for the man that was the sole cause of her friend's current pain.

"I wasn't speaking to you," he says with a glare reaching for Bulma's arm. "Woman . . . there is much we need to discuss. If you saw it then you know better than most what we are dealing with. You are also aware that I don't have any time to waste." Showing need to the woman who was in his head for all those years was hard at first but with her here and in front of him, it's like nothing else matters. He knew he needed her knowledge of the Kold's surveillance and scanning systems if he had any chance of getting that girl free. Not that he truly cared for the girl, but his sister and his empire had been thrown into chaos over this one girl and damnit he need a solution only she could provide.

Scooping her son in her embrace and holding him close as if he was the last real shred of sanity she had left in this world, she jerked back around to glare at the man that haunted her very existence. "Do **not** touch me." Her voice was a low to warn him. She stepped back enough to give them both enough room and made sure Chi-Chi was on her right. Both women held on securely to their own respective children. "Prince Vegeta, I thought you had made it very clear on your stance in regards to me."

Peeking at him from his mother's hair with eyes that matched hers. He stared at his father's face knowing he was the strange prince he had met his first day. Clearly he wasn't sure why his mother was acting so strange, so _scared_ towards him. Little fists that were bunched on her clothing only loosen as he pulled away to look at the strange man, "Prince Vegeta, w-was it really F-Frieza?" His voice was small as it wavered at the thought that the monster from his dreams was real.

"Yes . . . yes it was," fear flickers though the Prince of Saiyans features as he can't seem to hold eye contact with the small child.

The fair haired child turned his concerned and fearful expression towards his protector, "Momma, we have to help. We can't let that evil monster hurt anyone else." His voice pleaded with her in his simplistic, childlike manner.

Already, she could feel her heart begin to clench. She already faced this monster before, but to do it a second time? At the side of the man who left her a shell of her former self. Could she do it? Could she really push their differences aside to work on this goal all for the sake of her son's request? It had taken her one glance at him and she knew, she would go to the ends of this universe for him. "Trunks, do you know what you are asking of me?

"Please Momma … what if that was me? What if it was me?" Little did he know how on point his statement was as she internally realized just how close they were to just that on Cooler's base. The thought that Frieza still lived brought her chills. That monster, he must have had access to her research because how else would he have survived. Her blood began to freeze at the stark realization that she had a hand in bringing that bastard back to life and her technology would be her own downfall.

"Momma?" His tone filled with concern as he drew her attention back to him.

"Y-you are right, Trunks. We should make this right." She sighed in defeat. With as much willpower as she could muster, she focused her gaze on the waiting man that stood across from her. "Prince Vegeta, what exactly did you have in mind in regards to the rescuing process?"

"You sure you want to discuss that with the boy here?" Vegeta said trying to keep his patience in check as he was already behind schedule surely his father would be calling another emergency meeting where his sister would once again freak out. He didn't need to give anyone another reason to hold something over his head.

"I think we can discuss this privately. Is now fine?" She steeled her resolve.

"Of course, as long as you are agreeing to help, it would be best to have you involved from here on out." Though his initial thoughts told him to give her time, he knew his father would demand a rescue operation soon and he needed her tech for that. With her technology and knowledge of the Kold's interworking's he would be able to save the girl, the council needed to know that most of all. Maybe he could use this as an opportunity to bring her out as a savior and get past the prejudice that stuck to his people like tar. However, this would also mean she could no longer hidden away which came with its own risks.

The worried mother gave a knowing look to her friend Chi Chi who realized immediately the new plan of action. Quickly, Chi-Chi grabbed Trunks' hand after getting her own son down, and began leading them both away towards the car that they had traveled in. Once that she realized her son was safely away, Bulma, in sporting one of her leveling expression that look she could muster, aimed it towards the face of the man that continued to plagued her memories and her dreams.

"Start talking."

Vegeta, a little shocked from the drastic change in her personality, began the briefing, "We know she is highly likely on Cooler's personal ship. This...wasn't the first broadcast either," He found it difficult to meet her gaze, for some reason he felt the old stirrings within himself. It didn't feel like they were here in the present, but instead back on Earth and he had done something that he hadn't meant to do… ' _was this guilt?_ ' Shaking his head at the audacity of the thought, he drew his attention back to her to interact with her properly. "The empire is in shambles as a group calling themselves 'The Resistance' demand the empire take notice of this girl and rescue her from the Kold's clutches." Vegeta can't help but notice the fire back in the woman's eyes the further the explanation went on. He swore that she gave off this look like anything would be possible, he couldn't help but stare at.

"And?" She spoke noticing she had broken his train of thought, "What is the current rescue plan? Do we know why they are doing this? What do we know about the collar she is wearing?" All valid questions, so why did the bastard look as if he was the deer caught in the headlights.

"Um, well...don't have a current rescue plan. Their reasoning is to create a rift in the empire in order to probably start an all out war among our race. About the girl, in all honesty, we really don't know anything besides that she is most likely around the age of fourteen and isn't in any census log we currently have up to date. To be frank, this girl is a complete mystery to not just me, but the research department." The Prince of all Saiyans wasn't exactly sure, what about that statement made him feel uneasy; only now did he really think about the situation as a whole. How could that even be possible? A girl around fourteen appearing out of nowhere with a face like a noble. It just wasn't possible was it?

Bulma could hardly believe her own ears. Was Vegeta admitting he royally screwed up? Since when had that ever been the case? She looked to him now and really took in his appearance. This wasn't the same man he was all those years ago on Earth. Where was his brashness or his signature attitude? He actually looked concerned, but that wasn't the strangest part to her, no, the strangest part, was that he was now talking to her as an equal and taking accountability. She had to draw herself out of her own realization as now he was staring at her.

"So, let me get this straight, you have a group that is targeting the royal family, you have Cooler on your doorstep with a 'possible' noble girl trying to create a war, and basically you're asking for my help to get you out of hot water again?" She folded her arms, "Did I get it all right? Anything else you want to add to this order?"

"No…" His eyes shift uneasily to the ground. Since when was he so submissive? Did he really feel at fault?

"I want some conditions if I help clean up your mess."

"You are in no place to to demand anything."

"But you will hear it all the same. I don't do anything for free, and I certainly won't do you any favors. As far as I am concerned, you and I are only in a place of negotiations. Now, do you want to hear my asking price, or not? Because I have a little boy that needs me right now." She attempted to turn on her heel to head towards the direction of her new little family.

"Then out with it Woman. You are right, I don't have all day either." The words were there, but somehow they lacked the normal bite he used to send her way. She didn't push her luck as she faced him fully once more.

"First, Trunks is off limits. You don't touch him, you don't talk to him. Not without my supervision and approval first. You were not there for us back then. I don't want you to confuse him and open that can of worms if I certainly can help it."

"Not helpful back then? Are you kidding me woman-"

"This is not up for debate. Trunks is not touchable. Not by you, not by your family, no one. Do I make myself clear?"

"So what if the brat approaches me?"

"Then you best pray I am there and I can supervise everything. You are not to engage with him, and most all you are not to say anything about his parentage. As far as you and I are concern, he is only my son. Not that it should be hard for you to pretend otherwise."

"Don't put words in my mouth."

"Can you agree to that condition?" She remained on unfazed by the glowering look she was receiving from him.

"Fine, I will not speak with him unless you are present, and I will refrain from revealing his parentage until such a time."

"For now, my second condition is either I work in the labs with Bardock on this little project of yours, or you give me a lab just as good as his. I need my own space to create, so I will need all the tools I can have to make this work. You seen what I can do, so I suggest you don't skimp out on the basics of what I need to perform miracles."

"I will see what I can do, but at the very least, you have been approved to work with Bardock, so that is what you will have unless I tell you otherwise."

Very well. And finally, my last condition is I want to be paid for my services. As you know, I do not have any form of income, and I cannot just rely on the mercy of Goku and Chi-Chi when they now have two extra mouths to feed. I want a suitable income for my work. Whatever you are paying Bardock, I want double."

"Double! You are kidding me!"

"Do I look like I laugh anymore, Vegeta? Agree to doubling it before I say triple."

"You are out of your damn mind!"

"I have a son to feed and rent to pay until I can afford my own place. Double my pay, or I can walk. It will be nothing on my back as this situation is only blood on your hands."

"Don't tell me you weren't affected too."

"I was, but I am not a fool to know that I can't help someone if I don't have any resources. I have myself and my son to look after. I can't afford not to have some income."

"But an astronomical amount!"

"Sooner I can make enough, sooner I can build a house and move Trunks and I out of that place."

"I can't authorize paying you that much without the entirety of the planet knowing . . . However if it's a house you want, that is far easier. I'll make sure you are well paid for your services on top of it. I'll have a house built for you, but I want you to understand that the only reason you two are living peacefully right now is because of that girl. Once she is saved things may hit the fan here again. I am hoping your efforts to save the planet will put you in a more positive light; making any issues that come up easier to deal with. However, I still need you both to lay low after this is over." Vegeta couldn't believe how much information he just effortlessly blurted out. Clearly the stress and lack of sleep was getting to him, and it appeared the woman planned to take advantage of that.

Bulma couldn't help but see the exhaustion in his face as he had clearly been dealing with this issue for awhile. Despite her mind yelling at her to keep her mouth shut, she uncharacteristically followed her heart, "Hey, in all seriousness, are you okay?" It was not missed on her as it was startling that was the first sentence she ever spoke to him without any form of malice. The situation was strange altogether; they were actually being civil.

He ran a hand down his face as he couldn't believe the mystery of this woman. First she was ready to bolt, then she was chewing his head off, then she negotiated; and now? Now she is acting as if she cared. She was so damn confusing! But...in a way, it was comforting. She wasn't the shell he found when she was brought to him. Somewhere in this broken woman, she was her old self. She may put up a hell of facade, but he was beginning to see through the cracks...or maybe he was just that sleep deprived and he was overthinking things.

"No woman . . . in all honesty I am not fine." He lets out a deep sigh thinking over his current position. "My sister is in a tizzy, the empire is a great big mess, and I haven't slept in about a week. Whoever is responsible for these broadcasts and propaganda is truly a relentless little shit." Had it always been so easy to just blurt out his issues? He wasn't sure, all that mattered now was working together to solve the problem. Gods he was starting to sound like Kakarot. He would hit himself right now if it wouldn't make him look super crazy. He tried his best to read the cryptic puzzle that was her features.

"Have you had any coffee? Or maybe we can go sit somewhere and really talk?"

"How do you think I've made it this far,"he give an easy smirk, "to think the prince can be beaten down by paperwork."

"Even princes have limits; believe it or not. But it is good to see you have followed in the Briefs' tradition. At least you learned something on your time on Earth." She returned the smirk with one of own smiles. "But, you still want that coffee before you crash?"


	16. The Way Things Always Go

_AN: Hey Everyone! CML here! If you couldn't tell already, I use a lot of inspiration from Avicii. He is my muse and his words always touch my soul. So when I am focusing on a chapter, I'll be jamming out to his work while I create my own masterpiece. If you are a fan of his and a fan of our work, feel free to leave me some love and we can totally geek out about it! But as for everything else, thank you fans for sticking with us and for giving Sanshilove and I drive to complete our work. Your words and you reviews do leave an impact on us! Thank you all for sticking with us and on this journey we are on! And for those just joining, welcome! We hope you enjoy our work and hope you will stick with us until the end of it! The song I have picked with this chapter is entitled "Take Me Into Your Arms" by Avicii. Honestly, I felt it captured the essence of what Bulma and Vegeta are going through. If you want to give it a listen while reading the chapter, I encourage you to. You won't be disappointed! Anyway, we appreciate you all and for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter guys!_

 **Chapter 16 The Way Things Always Go**

 **-Palace Lab Cafeteria-**

"Of course, let's finish these terms with some coffee. I can go over all the source material and specifics from there." Out of instinct Vegeta holds out his hand for Bulma to take just like in the old days when he would carry her off somewhere.

The once proud heiress stared at that same hand. A million emotions swirl within her orbs as memories best left in the past surfaced. She could feel her own palms shaking. Her mind was screaming now and her heart was hammering. How could it be so easy for all of those feelings to pour over her like nothing had ever happened. The prince caught her expression before he retracted it. She wasn't ready, and, although he smoldered down the emotion, it still hurt. He awkwardly cleared his throat, "This way then." Quickly giving her his back he led her to the dining area reserved mostly for the nearby scientists. He felt her walk in step silently beside him. This was all so strange, and felt so wrong. It was as if for that one moment they were strangers again. There was a glimpse of what could have been, and he had to go and ruin it. Was everything his fault? He gave her his attention as she cleared her own throat.

"Sorry…" It came out as a whimper.

He eyed her, "what did you just say?"

"I'm...I'm sorry. Sorry...for not taking your hand."

"Don't mention it," he sighed inside, "I am sure I somehow deserved it." He continued getting the two coffee's just the way they used to drink them and chose a secluded table near the window.

The scientist couldn't meet the prince's gaze. What the actual _fuck_ was wrong with her! How was after one stupid smirk, she turned into this pathetic school girl! No! She shouldn't have feelings for him! After he had shown his true colors, after they had gotten her! However, just one look and she was already ready to give in. Maybe she should talk to him...really talk to him. After all, he was sleep deprived, what were the chances he wouldn't remember their conversation? She took a seat and looked at him staring out the window with his chin resting on his palm. Her own hands were folded, trembling in her lap as she summoned what little courage she had left, "Vegeta, after...after we finish this negotiation. Can we talk...really talk?"

He looks a little shocked at first then looks at her, really looks, "yeah, I'd like that." He reached down and pulled out the tablet logs and begun searching for all the pertinent information about the case. All the broadcast videos in the gruesome collection, copies of the pamphlets, propaganda sheets that were scattered throughout the empire, and finally, all the information they had on Cooler's private vessel. This information he had been staring at for weeks unsure of how to proceed, he knew with her one glance, she would have a plan. She was reliable, he hated to admit it, but far more reliable than he could ever be.

Her azure eyes narrowed down in concentration as she studied the material before her. "Do you guys have a copy of Cooler's ship's log or maybe a list of places it frequents?"

"We have a basic list of the last hundred or so places the ship was spotted." He points out the ship notes in one of the main folders.

"There is something not quite right about all this...We are missing too much information here.."

"Look, I don't care about what stupid mudballs this bastard visits. I only care about where he is when I am on the mission to get that blasted girl back." He set the tablet down and folded his arms in annoyance. For the first time showing his old, true self. The scientist had to hold back a knowing smile as she caught a hint of the old Vegeta she used to know and love. Instead, she focused her attention of the matter of what she was clearly spotting, and he was missing.

"It matters, Vegeta, because I need to know which tech facilities he has visited and what upgrades his ship might have. Vegeta, do you have any idea the kinds of things I was forced to create in Cooler's research facility?"

"Weapons?" He ventured a guess which, in turn, earned him a deadpan expression from the cheeky woman sitting across from him.

"Life ending weapons, poisons, diseases, and shields and that is just the start of it. I was the best scientist he had at that facility. I am concerned because they are most likely going there to collect my work and possibly use it here." She pinched the bridge of her nose as she realized just how dangerous all of this had suddenly become. Why hadn't she listened to her instincts that told her to run with her son as far away as possible when he confronted her. Now she was looking into an impossibly dangerous situation with the person she hadn't dealt with in half a fucking decade in order to save an innocent girl.

"You know how to stop these weapons... right?" He raised an incredulous, signature eyebrow at her capabilities.

"In theory...but I am not sure where my old notes or even my old blueprints are. Kinda had to leave immediately. I will see what I can do from memory, but there is a chance you may have to send someone to go back and get my things."

"Are you kidding me? That facility already cost us six good men and now you wanna send more men there just to jog your damn memory." Letting out an aspirated sigh at the sheer ignorance the Woman seemed to carry with her. Some things never changed, the damn _princess_ demanding everything at her sheer whim without any real knowledge of the consequences she was truly asking. Judging by the even look he was receiving, he made a mental note to slide back his sarcasm lest he rock the leaking boat they found themselves in.

"First, do we agree to the terms I set?" Choosing to ignore the slide comment from the prince, Bulma pushed forward with the reason they were talking in the first place.

"We wouldn't be having coffee, and I wouldn't be showing you classified information, if I hadn't agreed."

"You got a contract that you can make real quick?"

"I can do that while we talk." He reached in the bag and grabbed her out a pad of paper and a writing utensil. "Write and talk." He flipped the tablet back around and began to type up a rough draft version of the contract she wanted after setting the two items before her.

"Right." She picked up the pad and began to write out the items she was going to need for everything she may need to make. "Alright then, so first I'll need these items and deliver to Bardock's lab. I should get started on the planet's shield before any of the other projects. I don't want to waste time searching for his ship while leaving us out in the open like sitting ducks. We need to have some sort of protection already in place. So in total I will need at least 2 shields; one for a ship that will be used in the rescue mission, and the other for the planet. Maybe a third for the palace? We will cross that bridge when we get to it. We need to get better intel on his whereabouts. Do you have tracking devices we could use?"

"No tracking devices, but we currently have intel from inside the organization."

"Yeah, I don't trust that. I will find another way to track them, luckily for you, I just need a decent digital signal and a good computer to hack into his pathetic firewall. From there I can access a secure hidden server to run a tracking system program. OOoo I could also get all my blueprint and research from that as well. After all, it is what I used to do to create a serum to stabilize Trunks since he has that been so sick lately." She didn't bother to look up from her writing as the dark prince dropped his tablet and was staring at her with eyes wide and mouth ajar. The scientist paid no mind as she continued to work.

"You are gonna catch flies with your mouth open like that Vegeta."

"You can hack into his firewall? What _exactly_ have you been researching?! Wait, you have **no idea** what he is sick with?"

The change in tone made her pause her writing as she looked back up at him, "Is there a problem?"

"Several, but woman, how can you be the most intelligent woman I have ever met, yet the most dense!"

"Keep up the insults, cause I am sure that will make me not walk away."

"First, if you can break into the system, you can get access to the universal-" He stops when Bulma puts up a hand.

"No I couldn't genius, I couldn't risk connecting to any outside source since it would cause flags to what I was doing. I am sure they have searched all over their network with a fine tooth comb, but unless you are me, you will never find my research server. It is where I keep everything to counteract, or cure everything I was forced to create...it was my way to make up for the lives that were affected by me. A piss poor way, but better than living with that on my conscience. Anyway, what is it to you!" She glared with defense.

"No. I am talking about the brat woman. What have you been researching?" He changed the subject in a way to end a fight before it got started.

"When Trunks got sick, I didn't have access to any information about sicknesses Saiyan's could get. It was a lot of touch and go in the beginning...there were a few close calls…"

"Close calls?"

"I almost lost him...more times than I like to admit..." An unsettling silence shifted the conversation as neither said a word as the statement hung in the air between them. For what seemed as eternity, Bulma decided to clear her throat and move on, "Luckily I was able to create something to keep his symptoms at bay for the most part."

"Woman, only one disease is known to affect Saiyans, it is called the Saiyan virus. Typically it is seen in adult Saiyans. The virus itself was created as a genetic way to keep the strongest and weed out the weak members of our race. There is no known cure, and certainly no way to 'keep symptoms at bay'. Woman, what you have created could be the most valuable thing to Saiyans to date."

"Not that I am complaining, but why is it your race doesn't want to stop the virus?"

"Because, someone once showed me life is precious, and being reminded that my entire race could be taken away in the blink of an eye, I am doing this new thing where I like to preserve my species."

"Goku really has rubbed off on you, huh?" She teased.

"Hmph, **Kakarot** didn't do shit. I just don't want to deal with with losing another Saiyan over an illness when the fucking Kold's are at our door."

"Awe Veggie, I didn't know you cared so much." She watched his eye twitch slightly at her old nickname for him in her sweetest, condescending tone of voice.

"Shut it Woman or I just might add my own conditions in your stupid contract."

"Yeah, yeah, we all know you are a big softy underneath all that angst, just admit it."

"You do not know me."

"Don't I?" She smugly brought the coffee cup to her lips as she sipped.

"Could have fooled me, but how did you end up with a son in the first place?" He dodge sideways as she spewed coffee in her coughing fit.

"Cheater!" She coughed.

"If you can't handle what you dish out, don't be talking shit. Now here, sign." He turned the tablet over as he watched her compose herself. Lightly she coughed while cleaning up the table with the spare napkins.

Glaring at him, she took the tablet from him as he piled up the napkins onto the corner of the table. She read over the information and gave a nod in approval. "I just have one more question before I sign this."

"What?"

"What kind of house are you thinking about?"

"Nothing ridiculous like your home on that mudball, but something like the other houses in the human settlement. Does it really matter?"

"Of course it does, Trunks and I have to live in it. Where would it be located? Near Goku and Chi's, or would it be closer to the palace?"

"Considering where you're working it would be best if you were closer to the palace, however, considering how nosey my sister and the rest of the council is it would be safer to keep you at the settlement."

"Chi-Chi has kindly offered to homeschool Trunks and Goku has offered to train him with Goten and Gohan. Probably at the settlement and near them would be best for everyone."

He nods, "of course. I will arrange a plot of land for you as well as a car." He starts working more on his tablet.

"Wow, I am actually impressed." She folds her arms, her gaze attempting to dig into him.

"I'm a prince not a child woman. This level of planning is no problem for someone like me." He looks almost insulted at her compliment.

"No, I just mean how adult you are acting. After all I said, not one peep out of you on how I am going to let Trunks be trained by Goku or educated by Chi-Chi. Just impressed is all."

"You won't even let me speak to the boy woman. I'm not such a fool as to try to argue my place in this since I haven't had a say since the beginning." His weary gaze trained on the tablet in his hands..

"Well, if you had a choice of who should train him, who would you pick? Who would be best for him?"

"Who I would pick doesn't matter at this point considering I would have to expose everything for it to happen." He rubs the bridge of his nose contemplating deeply.

"You are right, forget I mentioned anything. I shouldn't ask something like that of you. Anyway, are you ready for me to sign?"

"Sign away." His eyes watch closely for her to sign, his mind back on the main problem.

Taking her finger, Bulma reached over and elegantly wrote her name as she tried to advert his stare. "There, done." Suddenly her throat felt dry and she quickly finished the remainder of her coffee. She attempts to clear her throat while still avoiding Vegeta's stare.

"So back to the issue," he pulls up more information, "I need a way to get in and out of that ship without being noticed. Another problem is in these images the girl is clearly wearing a special collar, one I have never seen before." He pulls up the clipped video footage and zooms into the item in question. "I believe this will be the biggest problem during the rescue. As currently I have no way of completing this mission without both of us dieing."

Letting out a heavy sigh, she looks at the footage with great reluctance. It was one thing to see the broadcasting, but quite another to see the child in the clip again. This whole situation tied her heart in knots. As a mother, it was deplorable to watch a young child endure the torture, and as a scientist, it made her skin crawl to see her inventions be used to cause harm on an innocent. "Yeah, that one is mine. I created special collars I named ki dampers. Basically they inhibit your ability to use energy, rendering anyone who uses power useless. As for removing it, I know how to unlock it…" Guilt filled her as she dared not look away from her handiwork. She caused this, she had a hand in this poor girl's torture. It made her stomach sink and her blood icy cold, but that was nothing compared to what this girl was enduring. This no longer was a way to get income and to live on this planet, this had just became personal. "I can create a device to disable its effects. It won't kill her once you use it. I will also make it so you pull it off and turn it back on, so they think she is still in her cell to not raise suspicion."

He looks on amazed, "that easily?"

"Vegeta, believe it or not, I have gotten a lot smarter than I was back on Earth."

"Amazing . . . So this rescue is truly possible?"

"I will make it possible. There is no try for me. I want to hurt those monsters right where it hurts, but first I want to save her. So after we rescue her, I want to be part of the team to take them down, starting with the low-life piece of shit Frieza. The **only** reason he is alive is because of my technology and I want him dead."

"Easier said than done. I am still not strong enough."

"Look, all you need to do is get me in that lab, and I'll get you what you need. It will take me a few days, but as long as I know Chi-Chi can look after Trunks, I'll get everything you want and more." A few moments of silence pass and when Bulma looks up she sees Vegeta studying the picture closer.

"Something bothers me about this girl though." His gaze turning more serious at the picture, "never has the Saiyan census ever missed a first class member of our race, and yet, this noble girl pops up out of nowhere."

"Is she really from Vegeta-sei, or is she one that was born off planet?"

"Born off planet or not, our census is extremely thorough. We use DNA sensors to make sure as well."

The young mother could only scoff, "Your census is crap. Did it detect Trunks? No, and who knows where some Saiyans were when your planet was originally destroyed. All I am saying, is that it doesn't account for every single Saiyan. Maybe this one is different. And...you are right, there is something strange about her."

"I said first class woman meaning pure Saiyans only. What did you think was strange about her?"

"Just something...I can't place it. Are you sure she is a noble's daughter?"

"Well we know because she has distinct first class features," he points at the picture," her hairline, her muscle structure, all clear markers of all 1st class Saiyans."

Looking closer at the still frame, she narrows her eyes in concentration. Something didn't sit well with her, as if this child looked so familiar. Bulma could only shake her head at the notion. "It's nothing, I think it is because I have a child. I am imagining Trunks in her place. Okay, well like I said Vegeta, give me a lab and I will get what you want done."

He nods in agreement and looks over the contract.

"So is that all you need from me?" She finishes the rest of her coffee and looks at him. She slides the list of her needs across the table towards him.

He finishes his tablet work then looks over the list in silence, "I suppose...when would you like to get started? Bardock's lab has the majority of these items already."

"After I get settled into my home and see to my son. Until then, I think it is best to wait."

"You don't need to wait to get settled. Time is of the essence."

"And my son comes first, and so does our living arrangement."

"Stubborn wench."

"Could say the same about you, egotistical jerk." Both stared at the other silently until they both broke out into light laughing.

"Some things never change." He shook his tired head.

"To be honest Vegeta, it looks like you need a break. Why not get some sleep?"

"Some of us have a planet to rule, you know."

"Isn't that your father's job?"

"As of late, not really. He has passed this 'honorable' project onto me."

"So, in short, basically a big 'fuck you' to your face."

"Pretty much."

Letting out a sigh as she folded her arms, "You know Vegeta, why do you put up with that? You never used to take anyone's crap. So, why change that now?"

"Because I had nothing left to lose." He set the tablet aside and finished the rest of his coffee.

"You should take my advice, get some sleep or something. You look like Goku just beat you."

"Sure, I'll do that, after I save this girl, calm down the riots, build your house, defeat the Kolds and take of the empire."

"Snarky as ever." Standing up she dusted herself off. "Let me know when you've completed it. Once I know Trunks is settled, I'll come in and get right to work."

"That is wasting time."

"Trunks comes first. I thought we agreed to that." Her tone was final. He let out an aggravated groan, but there was nothing he could do as at the edges of his sense, he felt the familiar presence of the royal messenger approaching to collect him.

"Expect it to be finished in a few days."

"I don't expect anything less from the Prince of Saiyans." She gave him a wink and patted his shoulder as she made her way to the exit just as the royal messenger walked past her to approach the royal prince of his people. By now, the dark prince had collected his belongings and threw out the coffee as he faced the man.

"Yeah, yeah, I am coming. I am sure father is pitching a fit." Swinging his bag over his shoulder, he made his way with the messenger to the meeting room where he was sure his family was waiting. He had to prevent himself from looking over his shoulder as he felt her eyes burning into his back. He couldn't stop the smirk however as he inwardly chuckled to know that he could still predict her with the way he moved. The moment was short lived as he shifted his focus on the task at hand: meeting with council.

That broadcast had put everyone on edge and he was fairly certain that damage control would be long underway. Begrudgingly he pushed open the doors and beared witness to the chaos within the hall. He caught sight of his sister and father yelling while his mother sitting and shaking her head while the others in the room bickered amongst themselves. Feeling the weight of the tension in the room, he rubbed a calloused hand over his strained face and without as much as a word, entered into the room. He approached his spot and set his bag down, ignoring the look his mother gave him for his tardiness.

After situating himself, he glanced over at his mother who's glare only seemed to dig into him deeper. The prince chose at that moment to ignore her silent accusations and clear his throat. This had drawn the attention from those around him including his other parent and sibling.

"And where the hell have you been!" Bellowed out his father.

"Cleaning up the mess." He met his father's gaze with a dark one of his own.

"Now don't you dare start with me, Brat!"

"And why shouldn't he! He knows that this is bad!" His sister beat him to his own rebuttal.

"Enough of this." Came the calm, but deadly tone of his mother which silenced the room. She eyed her mate as he removed himself from their daughter's personal space and slammed himself back into his seat. The Queen of the Saiyans paid little mind to the tantrum of her mate and daughter. She turned her heated gaze towards her son that took his spot with his stoic expression. Once order had returned to the room, she cleared her throat once more. "I have had quite enough of the notion of entertaining this atrocious behavior any longer. We are going to act like the rulers we are; instead of arguing like sniveling 3rd class subordinates!" The authoritative tone rang out in the hall that left little room for argument.

"Mother! We cannot allow this to go on any longer! The people are crying out for justice! We need to move forward and-"

"I have heard quite enough of your incessant whining Kalei! That Saiyan brat, no matter what background, is none of our concern!"

"Then why are the Saiyan people beginning to rise up! Why is it that the Kolds have now broadcasted the torture of the noble girl twice now! We are going to lose faith with our people if we do nothing! A Saiyan is still a Saiyan! We cannot let our enemy play with us any longer!" Kalei's voice rang out in the silent hall as her mother gazed bored at her and her father tried his best to control his outrage.

Kalei, I am done playing this game with you, our decision is final. We will not give into the Kolds as we will also not give into the radical group using this as their opportunity for personal gain. I repeat, our decision is final. We will not hear about this topic again from you. You are far too old to be chasing a fairy tale where we are the heroes of the universe."

"Mother, she has a point." A new voice, the voice of her son, spoke up and now all eyes are on the future heir of the planet.

" _Not another fucking word,_ _ **Brat**_!" Came the low threat of his father as all could see the current ruler dig his nails into the throne and took a deep breath. "That brat isn't the real issue here and you know it, we are currently in a ceasefire agreement with the Kolds. Wouldn't things be just so peachy for them if we were to break the agreement first. Brat more importantly any word on those assassins?"

"None have made it past Frieza's dock father." Vegeta answers taking a worried glance at his sister who at the time had no idea that was the original plan.

"ASSASSINS!? Brother you can't be serious!" Her lip trembles with anger as she glared daggers at her brother. The look of betrayal turned to contempt as her gaze went from her brother to her father.

"Kalei, if we can't save her, then wouldn't you agree that it is a kindness to be killed by her own kind? A death by a Saiyan hand is more honorable than to be killed by some enemy?" He couldn't deny that the look she gave him made his chest suddenly feel tight, but he didn't have enough time to process it as he took in the temperature of the room.

"That worthless brat caused us enough time and money as it is! Even if we could get her back, I would have her locked up for all of eternity for the inconvenience she has caused!" The King promise echoed with the slamming of his fist on the throne. "How did it already come to this?"

"I believe I can answer that your highness," spoke up one of his councilman while standing up carefully. "In any normal situation, the public could care less about a single Saiyan life. However, since the discontempt for the royal family has grown, rebels are now using this girl as a poster child for how the royal family feels about the general public. Your highness they are gaining support at alarming rates."

"I am well aware." The King replies with a dark tone to which forces the counselor to quickly find his seat again. The slight tremble of the councilman made it clear he might be seeing his life flash before his eyes. Ignoring the fool, the King continued to intimidate those in the room with his regal power, "We cannot afford open war with the Kolds at this time, that brat is a curse." He could only stare down all those in the room in irritation. "It's more important that these broadcasts stop permanently, or else I will make them stop and we all know how it is when I have to get my hands dirty."

"Father," Vegeta speaks carefully keeping his eye off his mother, "I do not think we can get through this without rescuing that girl."

"I agree with brother," Kalei says hoping adding her opinion will add more weight.

King Vegeta's laugh echoed the suddenly still room. It was the kind of laugh that gave promise of death and sent chills down one's spine, "So my insolent children, clearly you wish to stand up against me? Fine, I'll play your little logical game, what do you propose we do instead? Should you even step foot on that ship you will have broken the agreement thus starting a war we just went over we are not prepared for? Say we do get this girl back without detection, in what _fucking ways_ is she even good to us? The rebels will find some other poster child to rally behind. She is what she is; a means to an end and you two, with your bleeding hearts and sniveling noses, want to jeopardize the entire Saiyan race over some fucking child!"

"Father if we save her secretly, then use her as our poster child the rebels will lose some of their support. We want to save grace, and I agree with that. So, why not take the fuel out of their ship? I very well might have a way to save that girl undetected." The room goes silent, all eyes on the next heir.

The king stares his son down for a few moments, gaging the seriousness of his tone knowing full well if he is spotted they will be at war. "Fine, I am sick of this entire situation. I have had just enough from you and your sister. You think you can do any better than me? You think you can resolve this? Well, then if you think you if you have the means to follow through your little plan, then by all means do it."

"My precious mate," the Queen speaks carefully seething through her teeth, "are you sure this is the correct action? We don't even know if _that_ girl is a Saiyan!"

"Either way, this incessant topic is finally put to rest. If he thinks he can handle a war, then it will be his mess to clean up. I am done trying to make sense and rule with him stopping me at every turn. He claims he can handle this and take on the bloody Kolds, why not let him put his ruling suit on. We have a spare heir and it will be the people's opinion he cares about most that will deem him worthy of leading us into a new era he desperately wishes to force us through. So why not let him have his little rescue plan. If he fails then he is dead, and if he succeeds, then that is at least one problem that can be eliminated. I've had about all I am willing to put up for today, dismissed."

The queen was furious, not only had her husband made a decision that would affect her children, he did it while undermining her. She followed him out with a purpose. Speaking of walking with purpose, Kalei followed her brother with equal passion out of the council room eager to catch him for a few 'explanations'.

"Brother!" She yelled following close as she could behind him, "we need to have a little chat."

"Kalei, not now. I have a rescue and a war to plan." He growled lowly as he continued to make his way down the hall. "If you hadn't noticed, Father just gave the reigns to me to start a fucking war with the Kolds. So whatever blowup you have planned for me, I don't have the time to fix right now." He turned the corner as he was heading towards the labs.

"Stop right now! You planned to send assassins after that poor girl!" She grabs his arm furious with his nonchalant attitude. "You also have to realize what you're asking to do is a suicide mission, that's the only reason he agreed to it." She now needed to understand his plan, what made him so sure he wouldn't kill everyone? What made him think he could do this safely?

"Kalei, I know you are feeling in the dark, but trust me, the less that you know the better it will be for you. Just trust I know exactly what I am doing. I know the Kolds better than anyone else. I have been behind enemy lines for years, and I certainly know how they fucking work. So drop this. I need to focus what little energy I have left on what needs to be done before the end of the day turns from a shit show to a fuck show. So can you just drop it and accept that I know what I am doing for once? I am _nothing_ like that bastard." He yanked his arm back as he glared at her with determined eyes.

She felt the same eyes on her that mimicked her own. The older sibling was typically the voice of reason for the pair of them, and Kalei rarely went after him, but for some reason, this struck a chord with her. "I am sorry brother, but I can't let this go. How can you even claim to be nothing like father, but yet you attempted to kill her?"

"You think that I really sent anyone after her? Do you really think I would put our own in danger like that?"

"Whatever you need to convince yourself to sleep better at night."

"Dammit Kalei, would you stop baiting, I told you! I don't have time for this."

"But time to send out killers!"

"You want to take this to the training room?"

"Fine by me." She folded her arms with her narrowed gaze.

With a frustrated, inward groan, the Prince brushed past her from the direction of the labs to the training area. It seemed that any hope of getting a headstart wouldn't be happening today. Perhaps tomorrow, he could run his ideas with the Woman and have her make up for lost time. But, right now, he had a sibling he needed to put in her place. He couldn't have everyone questioning his motives at every turn. He felt her fall in step behind him as he made it towards the training area. They briefly separated to change into their attire and met at their usual spot. Her long hair was pulled back in a ponytail braid while he only changed into his training shorts; a habit he couldn't kick from Earth. He saw her smirk at him as he knew some cocky rebuttal was coming.

"Not wearing armor makes it easy to hurt you, you know."

"Clearly you know nothing about Earthling customs."

"It is talk like that, many could deem you a traitor, but then killing your own kind by sending them on a suicide mission just adds fuel to the fire."

"I plan to go alone in case you weren't listening." He gets some stretching in. He smirks as her expression changes from anger to worry only for a second.

"You're an even bigger fool if you think you can wander onto a Kold ship alone and do anything but die." The sparring match starts as Kalei tries to kick him in the face.

"Kalei this is stupid," he dodges her kick with ease moving to make a few strikes of his own, "I never sent any assassins after the girl, none of them would ever make it and we all knew it."

"Well . . . why didn't you tell me about father's plan?"

"Why should I? It doesn't concern you, besides you always act like a child if anyone says anything you don't like. For example, right now." He smirks dodging a few strikes from his angry little sister.

"That isn't the point! I thought we were a team! I thought you trusted me!" Her anger getting the better of her. For the Prince, it was something of deja vous, only that his sister would have blue hair and a more petite frame made for lab work. He couldn't help but chuckle, which only insulted his sister further. "Stop laughing! I am going to wipe that stupid smirk off your face!"

"Kalei, you are just too damn predictable." He easily sidesteps and dodges each of her attacks. She only grew angrier as he was now toying with her emotions. If she couldn't get her feelings in check, this match was only going to be one-sided.

"I said stop laughing! This isn't funny!"

"What? The fact you are throwing a tantrum instead of speaking to me as an adult?"

"I swear, you won't be laughing once I get a punch on you!"

"Aww, the baby of the family doesn't like it when I am right?"

"That's it!" She screamed and began to use her attacks more seriously. It gave her small satisfaction that he was now dodging more seriously.

They played this game now, she would attack and he would evade her maneuvers. He wanted her to get out her frustration, ironically he was very much the same way on Earth. Fight until he couldn't anymore and then talk it all out. He knew she was pissed, but he could hardly blame her. If the roles were reversed, he might lash out the same way. Then again, he wasn't a youthful brat anymore.

It was almost an hour of this game before he could feel her begin to slow down. "Kalei, think we can break for a drink, yet?" He pretended to be winded, as if he was struggling to keep up with her pace.

"Really? You think the Kolds would allow you a break if you needed water?" She chastise him without the humor. No she was using a tone that was full of concern. He could see her thoughts connecting; how was he going to go up against the Kolds if he couldn't last a few rounds seriously with her.

"Kalei, I just need a drink and last time I checked, this wasn't a life or death situation. So can we?" He asked again. He watched the guilt fill her expression as if maybe she took this too far; which only made him inwardly chuckle. She was more human than he liked to admit.

She finally stopped her advances and looked away with a sigh, "brother? How are you going to survive this? I know you're strong, but walking onto their ship to save that poor girl?"

"Because I have a secret weapon. You want to know my secrets, then I need to trust you fully. I need you to really be willing to put your life on the line if pressured to know how. So, you sure you want to know something that could threaten your life? Think carefully your answer, because once you know, you are bound to sacrifice it should it come down to someone demanding answers."

She looks up into his face, "Tell me after you save her, then you have more than enough reason to make it through alive."

"Kalei, I have many reasons to come back, and you are one of them. Besides, I can't let the old man run our kingdom into the ground; more than he already has."

"Just be careful alright? I'm not ready to be the heir." She gives him a small smile as she takes a bottle of water.


	17. Forward

_AN: Hey Everyone! SanshiLove here hoping all your summers/whatever season it is for you is going fantastic! I wanted to let all the readers know I recently got engaged so if the chapter releases slow down . . . that's probably why. Of course me and CelestialMageLucy will do our best to keep pumping out the next exciting chapters as soon as we can. Of course as always I would like to thank all our readers for continuing to read, favorite, review, and subscribe to our story. Now on with the chapter!_

 _Song: "Respect"-Aretha Franklin - Our song for this chapter is dedicated to the "Queen of Soul" Aretha Franklin who passed away recently._

 **Chapter 17: Forward**

 **~Several Weeks Later~**

True to his word, a small home was built for the earthling woman and her half-Saiyan child that was completed in the span of three days. A small two story little cottage in the mists of the forest that wasn't too far away from the Son residence and a clearing was made for a yard. It had given the human settlement a startling panic when a horde of builder Saiyans had flown towards the settlement and began to get to work. After Goku had calmed most of them and had a hand in helping to build the cottage. When she finally saw the cottage, it was everything that she could dream it could be. A nice two bedroom little home with the bedrooms on the second floor and a shared bathroom. On the ground floor was a little kitchen and eating area, elegant sitting area, a smaller bathroom, and off to the side was a study for her that she could easily turn into a small lab, or even play area for her son.

After barely getting settled in, Goku pulled her aside and informed her that she needed to head towards the labs to begin her work. Ensuring that Trunks would be returning with her best friend to continue on with his school day with his new found friends, she changed into her signature lab coat with her collection of capsules she had initially brought with her and started up the vehicle. With the coordinates already pre-programmed into the system, she was easily able to follow the backway to the labs. Upon arriving, Bardock was finishing up her part of the lab which would be her personal area. This would be her life for the next upcoming weeks of her coming in the mornings to work until early afternoon on the inventions she promised to complete.

The empire had been taking a steady spiral out of control since the propaganda and illegal broadcasts continued to pollute the people's minds and opinions towards their current government. Riots often would break out at all high level events which were being lead by an unknown resistance group. This group had been gathering followers making the tortured girl their martyr for the reasons to overthrow the royal family. Damage control was becoming nearly impossible; considering they could not allow any information about Vegeta's mission leak to any outside sources. Things were progressing too quickly for the dark prince's taste, but the Woman would not let him down with her skill and grace.

Roughly about two weeks she had completed the three shields she agreed to and the rest of her time was spent between creating the ship that the prince would need for the mission and the devices that would free and return the girl back to the planet. Her afternoons were coming back to the Son's residence and teaching the three boys Saiyan writing, language, and famous works from the Saiyan race along with her initial promise of advanced science and mathematics for Gohan. Dinners were together with Goku and Chi-Chi. Afterwards, it was back home preparing Trunks for bed before another day of work and teaching.

As of late, when Vegeta made time, he would slip away to the labs to simply watch and give input here and there on her tireless work. Old memories would surfaced as he recalled a time that honestly had felt centuries ago. A time where he was clad in only training shorts and she in that same lab coat over something he deemed appropriate to stare at her assets while she grumbled and complained about having to fix yet another toy he purposely destroyed. It was as if time had never passed so many years as he sat in the lab watching her complain about his standards being too high for perfection when he gave opinion about something she was creating he didn't approve of.

The third wheel in the room, Bardock, had to hold back his own laughter at how childish they were being. It was a new light he was seeing the prince in. He was actually playing with the female counterpart. Amused eyes held much more promise every time the prince had a chance to ruffled her the wrong way. Vegeta teased her to the point where she would snapback and thus ensured another argument that would have him leaving to seek his own mate to gain peace of mind. It had taken all of his willpower to not shout one day that they should just fuck and get it over it. The frustrated tension was always high whenever they engaged in one of their arguments, but best to hold his tongue should the insult not be well received.

So this was the norm during these crazy, hectic time. Working together for a common goal that would hopefully result in the rescuing of a noble child. With all their hard work, the plan was going to be set in motion as almost everything was complete. On the eve of the projected day to conduct the mission, Bulma stood before the mostly completed vessel running over a checklist diagnostic while attempting to ignore the smoldering eyes burning in her back from the prince sitting in the chair behind her.

"You know, if you don't stop, I'll just kick you out again. I don't like being stared at."

"Then make sure you are doing your job correctly. Instead of being concerned about my starring, you should be more focused on completing the task and ensuring that I make this trip safely and quickly." Vegeta, still as tired as ever, had just gotten back from calming another riot in front of the palace and needed to work out some frustration.

"Hard to do that when someone is being an asshole and not giving me personal space."

"Hmph, such a princess."

"Takes one to know one." He hadn't missed the amused tone at the insult she sent right back to him.

"Cheeky wench." He said with a signature smirk.

"Stubborn jackass." Never once looking away from her checklist as she was completing it. "Hmm, it looks like everything is in order. It should be ready for you tomorrow." Giving her nod of approval, she set the device down on her desk and ran a hand through her hair. "Well I think that is it for me today. I should head home."

"Woman, actually, would you mind staying?" The sudden question stopped her from removing her coat as she looked at him slightly surprised. "I...I think we should have dinner."

"Dinner?"

"To go over the plans one more time and to really make sure that this mission will go over smoothly. I know you've been avoiding the news but things," he takes a deep sigh, "aren't looking to good."

"Vegeta, I have done my best. The rest should be fine and we can go over this tomorrow." Removing her coat, she set it on the back of her chair.

"I still wish to have dinner with you."

"And what about Trunks."

"The clown can watch him. Tonight, I want to have dinner with you. In case-"

Sighing, she couldn't look away from his sudden determined gaze as he was standing up and right before her. "Fine. Dinner sounds nice. I am already late to go home anyway" At the sound of her agreement, a smile of relief graced his features. It was clear to her more then ever now just how worn out and tired the prince had gotten. For him this would likely be an all or nothing mission to bring the girl back or it would mean all out war, some thing she quietly feared herself. If it was going to turn into another war zone, it was her own initial fear for her child that she harbored. It just seemed that this was her luck ever since Gohan was kidnapped by Raditz. Always one more threat after the other; except the past three major incidents had affected her and her son directly.

The prince studied her thoughtful concentration, "Woman, what exactly is going on in your head?"

"It's nothing."

"If you are worried about tomorrow, it is better to share it instead of suppressing in my personal experience."

"Since when did you turn Dr. Phil?"

"Dr. What?"

"Heh, nevermind. So, you mentioned food?"

"We shall have it in my room."

"You know the last-"

"I know exactly what happened last time." He cut her off with a slight pink tint covering his cheeks.

"Uh-huh. Let's go Mr. high and mighty." She lightly punched his shoulder and walked past him with her own small smile gracing her lips. He started walking beside her as they both headed through the palace. Several times he had to slow his pace as to keep with her. The young mother was at a loss of words. Every corridor and hallway that they turned to had her stopping to admiring the artwork and architecture. It was hard to believe that after hearing years of his insufferable demanding of his regal status, it was something completely different to walk the hallways of his home. He really was royalty, and the realization hit her hard. She had slowed to a stop to admire a working art fountain in the middle of a large entryway. Slowly she approached it and took in the way the water flowed through the twists and turns of the direction it was supposed to flow into the large pool.

"Find something you like?"

"It is beautiful…" He heard her barely whisper. Her eyes never leaving the sparkling lights underneath the water and fishes that swam around.

"Yes, it is." Blinking, she heard his tone and looked towards his staring.

She cleared her throat as suddenly the room felt hot and her face was becoming flushed. "Sorry, I shouldn't keep us. Let's keep going?" She turned on her heel and headed in the direction they were supposed to. She chose to ignore the soft chuckle from behind her as she heard him following in step to catch up with her. After taking a platform up several floors and a few more hallways, they had transitioned to the royal heir's wing made especially for Vegeta. Various doors lined the hallway leading towards a majestic set of doors that she could only guess belonged to the arrogant man beside her. They had paused outside the double door as he pressed his palm to the scanner to allow himself inside. Suddenly she felt subconscious while fiddling with her hands. He looked at her through his peripheral.

"Would you calm down, there is nothing crazy inside there. These are just my personal chambers. I had dinner sent up for us."

"You swear no funny business."

"I swear, though I am not even sure why I would need to. Not like I am trying to seduce you or anything."

"Not like I haven't heard that line before." She folded her arms and attempted to be annoyed, but everything came off as simply nervous energy.

Ignoring her antics, he opened the door and went in first as he sensed her following behind. They had come to the sight of his large suite. It was lavish in his royal colors with his large bedding through double doors on a platform. Currently they were in a sitting area with plush seating and large circular fireplace in the center to entertain. Off to one side of the suite was a small kitchenette stocked with foods if he should decide to cook for himself and a dining area. On the opposite side of the place was a large entryway that led to a very luxurious bathroom complete with large bathing area and hot stone shower.

Not even in Bulma's wildest dreams could she have the money to make something of what he would inherit. He allowed her explore his room with little complaints as her fingers idly seem to touch and explore everything. He had silently moved towards the kitchenette where he found the food that was brought up, well more the ingredients that he requested so that he could prepare the meal for them.

"You are cooking?" Came the incredulous tone that was filled with surprise.

He hadn't looked up from his chopping, "How else does one eat dinner if not preparing it?" He scoffed at her logic, even though he knew perfectly well what she meant by her surprise.

"Really, do you have to be a jerk? You know I can just leave." She huffed with no actual threat behind her tone.

"I'll just have the guards drag you back." He simply rolled his eyes. He paid no mind to her as she walked over and took a seat at the breakfast bar and rested her chin on her hands. "Yes?"

"Just going to watch you cook. Do you want any help?"

"You could help with the appetizers or you can help with the dessert. Whatever you find in the fridge, help yourself." He spoke gruffly, trying to hide his amusement.

"I can do both." Bulma spoke with actual happiness in her tone.

The pair worked together in a light silence as they prepared a full spread for dinner. The meal looked fit for a King, or maybe just a prince. Vegeta makes his way to the fridge to pull out a bottle of wine to go with the meal. He easily grabs two glasses and begins to fill each one. He placed them delicately on the table as Buma watched with slight fascination. For a few moments the two admired their handy work until the scientist's stomach interrupted the silence.

"Heh alright, let's eat," Vegeta spoke with a smirk as he took his spot at the table. He grabbed for the appetizers and started placing some on the plate of the woman dining with him. For some reason, the light atmosphere from before had shifted to an uncomfortable, unsettling silence between them. It was as if they reverted back to before, where neither wanted to speak what was on their mind in case they offended the other. So there they sat, picking at the meal they prepared together, and troubled by their own minds. Having enough of it, the dark prince cleared his throat, "What is it?"

"Vegeta?"

"Yes?"

"What is this whole dinner really about?" Bulma swore she could feel her heart racing as she desperately tried to hide the heat threatening to engulf her cheeks. She studied his unsurprised features as he set his utensils down and looked her straight in the face.

"In truth?" He glances down at the meal with a melancholy look. "This may be my last night in the palace for a long while if I am captured," he could only scoffs, "Well, maybe even my last night alive should anything not go to plan." He averted his gaze as clearly he still struggled with being so open with his emotions; something he has yet to master despite all the years they have been apart and how close they had become as of late. In order to calm his nerves, he reached for the wine to sip in the hope that a little liquid encouragement could better explain his thoughts aloud. "Under normal circumstances I would never be this . . . this," what word was he searching for? Emotional? Exhausted? Lonely or scared? No, never scared, he was a warrior! Fighting didn't scare him.

"Frightened?"

Vegeta's disgusted initial expression began to slowly transform to one of understanding. "Yeah...I suppose that's it. I've known for a long time that my father doesn't fancy me taking over the empire, and would much prefer Kailie to mate someone he could easily control. Heh, not that she would do what he said anyway." He sips his wine shifting uncomfortably in his seat, "and I know this girl should be saved. No one deserves to be in that kind of situation, least of all a child with such little experience." The words he was spoke of brought back his memories of his time with the Kolds and just how terrifying and desperate he was to get away from it all. Memories best left buried, along with the past, still managed to resurface to the forefront of his mind. Maybe it was the wine, or maybe the company from a better chapter of his past that was making him dig up old wounds.

Bulma, instinctively and without hesitation, reached for his hand and didn't waiver from locking her eyes with his. She could feel his pain radiating off him of him and it brought her back to the rooftop of where they used to watch the stars and bared their souls to one another. She saw his pain as clear as day. His pain called for her like a siren and she wanted to desperately used her body like a bandage.

Not expecting the sudden physical contact, the prince slightly pulled back startled and yet, she did not remove her hand from him. He watched her with blatant curiosity as she looked back at him with that expression of hers. The one reserved just for him when he exposed another scar that she couldn't see. It wasn't pity, but understanding and empathy. He relaxed under her touch and returned the gaze with one of his own. Unspoken intimacy filtered the room in a hazy glow as they were lost within each other.

She was slipping deeper into her emotions as her heart and mind were at war with each other. Her mind screaming at her to pull away, to not get suckered back into the cycle. This was the exact reason she ended up in her original situation, but...her heart...her heart whispered for forgiveness. Her heart was aching for him, weeping at being so close, and yet so far. She should just remove herself from the situation. She should walk out the door and not look back, then her gaze turned from his eyes to their connected hands. It was just as warm as she remembered. Was she really above forgiveness? Above comforting him? Her attention traveled back up to the same eyes that held such pain within their depths. He was the same hurting man that he was back on Earth. Nothing really had changed? He was still hurting, still in pain. As much as her mind was scolding her, she couldn't ignore her instincts. She needed to give him comfort like her maternal instincts had taught her. She couldn't ignore the call of it.

The sudden physical contact that brought him out of his sudden despair, disappeared just as quick. His eyes locked onto the woman who once again pulled him out of his own world and brought back feelings he thought he had long since forgotten. She always had this way of knowing just the thing he needed to hear, knowing just when the fight wasn't really a fight. He loved that about her. In the past few weeks he was beginning to remember everything he loved about her and, in his overtired and overworked state, it started to make him more and more desperate for her attention. Long were the days where he was at war with himself. He had hated her back then, insufferable as she was to him. From her high status to her carefree attitude. She was pure in a world that chewed everyone up, but yet, spared her...or so he had thought. She was just as good as him with hiding her pain. That was another aspect he began to treasure. While he walked around with a chip on his shoulder, she was always kind. Never did she air her pain or grievances, but in the quiet of the night, when it was just them, she sought refuge within him. It was nights like that that made him feel the most important. It was as if that was his purpose in life; a calling that answered what he was really born to do. He was her rock, her safe landing. She had chosen him to seek shelter despite all the suitors that could have her; she choose him.

Now she was here, sitting for a meal they created, and she was holding his hand. It was that intimacy that he hadn't expected, yet he so desperately needed. How could he have ever let her go the first time? Years he had berated himself for letting her slip through his fingers and as they couldn't stop looking at one another, several years of pain and regret died on their lips. How was he supposed to really tell her how he felt, when he was always a man of action? Remembering that aspect of himself, he did the one thing he knew, despite whatever outcome that may be. He used his other free hand and grabbed the back of her head, threading his fingers through her beautiful hair, he pulled her forward and captured her lips with his in heated passion.

Eyes widening as Bulma felt the hot mouth over hers, and for a moment she was lost in the sensation. A million memories flooding her senses as she was pulled back in time. A soft, verberating whimper escaped her mouth as she slowly closed her eyes to the scent that used to be her security blanket. Time stood still; frozen in it's ever perfect capturing of the moment. It didn't matter that she was in his room or that she had a son or that they were about to go up against the same monsters that had plagued them both for more time than they like to admit; but what mattered was that they had found each other after all this time.

Like everything else, time stopped for no one and the reality came crashing down on her like ice water dumped on her skin. Her eyes snapped opened and she took in what exactly was happening to her. Suddenly she shoved him away from her with a cry. "No! We are not doing this! Not again!"

Dazed and a little hurt, the prince dumbly looked up from his seat as she had pushed herself out of hers and was standing there panting. Regret clearly written on her face while his was filled with pain and remorse. Of course she would push him away, he hurt her worse than he could imagine. Why should she give him a second chance? However, he was broken out of his own self-hatred as he felt her walk past him to leave. Suddenly, without thinking, he reached his hand out and grasped her wrist. "Stay." He came out as a plea for help rather than a command. Under his palm he felt her straighten.

"We know exactly what this is."

"No, we do not. Bulma, for crying out loud, stay damnit. I let you go once, I won't do it again."

"Damnit Vegeta, you have to let me go! We are two different people now. I can't afford to be young and foolish. It isn't just my life that is affected, and you know that. You said no funny business"

"And how can I not touch you!"

"Very easily. You just don't. I am not your woman or your wife. I am your hired scientist. We may have had a past together, but that is what that is, a past."

"How can you even say that!" He snapped with anger suddenly bubbling and spilling out. "How dare you brush this aside as if it hasn't affected you! I know that is a fucking lie, Woman! You cannot deny what we had."

"You left Vegeta! You! You didn't stay and you didn't take me with you. You left with no chance of returning! Don't yell at me for being the logical one here."

"If you would just give me a second to speak Woman you would learn that I went back to that stupid mudball looking for you after a year and saw what was left." His face filled with the emotion and desperation he felt all those years.

"You think that fixes anything! Good for you, you came back, do you want a gold star or something? Do you have **any** idea what I had faced? What I was forced to endure! No, you wouldn't because you weren't there." Her rage was making her shake at the audacity that this man was bringing up and making her go through again.

"Woman I scorged the entire fucking GALAXY searching for you! I fought with everyone only finding other humans everywhere I looked!" He looks away for a moment, "and you're well aware of what I know about being a plaything for the Kolds."

Harden, blue eyes gazed fiery in their passion as they stared him down, "I don't care how long you searched or where you searched. In the end, it didn't save me and it left me with challenges that were completely unfair and out of my control to to handle. You have no idea the shoes I had to walk in or the dangers I had to face alone."

"You think I don't know all that woman?"

"I almost died." The silence fills the room making as quiet as a tomb.

He takes a deep breath looking away once again unsure of himself, "I didn't want this dinner to be like this."

"Move then, I am going home. Clearly you opened the can of worms you want to put back in. Fine, I don't have the luxury of doing what I want at my whim. So if you excuse me."

"Woman . . . If I don't come back tomorrow." He looks down feeling the weight of his thoughts and duties overwhelm him. "If I don't come back, I wanted you to know I've never stopped loving you or searching for you and I am sorry." He moves back into his room standing still just looking at the fireplace.

Folding her arms, it was not lost on the once famous heiress the words that came from the dark prince. "Shut up. You _are_ coming back. Stop with this bullshit talk about dying and if you don't make it. If I can survive the birth of our son with no help and bleeding out, then you can survive a little search and rescue mission. You can't say you love me if you never even have in the first place." she reaches for the handle of the door, "and one more thing Vegeta, if you don't come back alive, I'll never forgive you!"

Vegeta let her leave as he took in the last few words she said while walking out the door, _if you don't come back I'll never forgive you._ He smirks knowing it's her way of saying she cares. Having lost his appetite he readies for bed, his mind racing with all that he must do, the woman, the mission, and his position.

Little did he know a certain blue-haired scientist makes a quick call to the Son residence as she heads towards her lab to settle in for a long night.

 **-Morning-**

The day of the big mission had arrived and Vegeta had barely slept a wink after last night's events. Even with all that he was punctual as usual, stopping only to get a quick breakfast, on his way to port where his ship awaited. As he walked into the port he had come to a site of low humming from the machines and leaning against the base of the ship with a wrench in her hand and her lab coat hanging disheveled on one shoulder, was a lightly napping Bulma. Her toolbox was nearby with scattered parts and the panel she was working on was laying on the floor.

"Woman? I leave in an hour is everything ready?" He asks lightly poking her forehead.

A soft whimper and the scrunching of her knitted eyebrows had the daze woman blinking from the filtered lights of the lab and seeing Vegeta before her. Looking around confused, she wiped off the dried drool from her chin and beadily blinked about. "Where...how long was I out?" Her voice rough from lack of sleep.

"No idea woman I just go here," he let a small smirk grace his tired face at the site of her so carefree.

Stretching out a with a yawn, she blinked awake, "I feel like I have been hit with the damn ship...any chance there is something stronger than coffee to help me not want to die on this floor?"

Vegeta makes a face as if to think for a few moments and reaches down and helps her up sending some of his energy into her system through his grip. "Did that help at all?"

Feeling the flow of energy enter her system gave it the trick it needed for her to become more well alert, "What the hell was that?" Using his hand, she stood up and straightened out of her lab coat.

"I just gave you a bit of energy, so…," he turns his attention to the ship he will use on the mission.

"Why would you do that? Tequila would have worked just as well." Playfully she smirks identical to his.

He chuckles a bit at the comment, "so is this rust bucket ready for the mission?"

"This 'rust bucket' you so affectionately call it, is going to be your saving grace when shit hits the fan today. I suggest you give my work the respect it deserves, and yes, it is more than ready. I spent all night triple checking everything and enhancing everything I could." Folding her arms annoyed at his insult.

"Good because plans changed and I need to leave quickly." He looks at his communicator indicating his window of opportunity. "I'll give it the praise it deserves when it gets me back in one piece with a grateful Saiyan passenger. How about that?"

"Arrogant as always, and clearly you need your hearing check. You are coming back. There is no ifs about it." Her eyebrows furrowed concerned, "What do you mean plans have changed?"

"Woman you better get gone. I am sure Kalei will be here any minute, she is honestly like clockwork for every mission I've been on. She always arrives 5 minutes before," he smirks. Bulma gave a nod as she glanced at the time and made her way towards the common deck as they originally planned taking only a single glance back. She took him in. He was regal as ever with his predominant features that were striking that made him almost irresistible. Silently, she sent a prayer to the powers that be that he would come back in one pieces before disappearing where she wouldn't be seen or suspected by the arrival of his sister.

"You ready to go?" Kalei asked, clearly nervous for this particular mission's success. She fiddled with her hair constantly looking away as she couldn't seem to meet his gaze. He could practically smell the guilt radiating off of her. Her eyes were downcast with shame filled within them. It was her last outburst that had made Vegeta the target of their father's rage. If she hadn't opened her mouth, he wouldn't be the one forced to volunteer for this practical suicide mission... and now that the day had come. Regret was all she could feel as realization of putting her brother in real danger. She may not know him but for a brief period of time, but he was her brother, her family, and believe it or not, she honestly cared about him.

"You worry to much. This will be a successful mission, I'll bring the girl back and she'll become an imperial icon and-" His poor attempt to offer some sort of comfort to his sister was suddenly cut short with her arms gripping him tight in her embrace. Her small frame shaking from the fear of losing her only brother. He could feel her trembling against him as she buried her face in his chest. The guild intensified as she only held on tighter. The Prince of all Saiyans didn't seem to have the heart to push her away. Slowly, he allowed his own arms to embrace her in a comforting manner. He didn't rush her as he let her take her time holding tight to him. He had one hand on the back of her head that was lightly petting her locks as her muffled sobs in his chest echoed in his ears. She was a mess, and he couldn't help his own, gentle smile grace his features.

"I-I believe in you brother," She weakly spoke while looking up into her brother's eyes. Tears pooled down her cheeks as she looked so sadly at him in her guilt. "Just . .. Just come home in one piece alright, and don't dilly dally on your way back!" She had attempted to sound as if lecturing, but it only came out as a wavering plea. Her brother leaned in and rested his temple atop of her as he had done many times before.

"Relax Kalei, I'll be just fine. We already planned for everything and I have never failed a mission. It isn't your fault that I am going. It was always going to be me since I know the layout of all the Kold ships by heart. Now," He easily separated them, he didn't miss the longing regret in her expression, and punches his fist to his chest, "For the good of the empire, give me a good send off!" He demanded. He watched amused as the cheeky girl gave a small smile and stood up straight; following his example.

"For the empire brother! May victory always find you on your mission!" She found her voice finally in reciting the classic Saiyan sendoff. His smile turned to one of a proud smirk. Tears never suited her. Seeing her bravery, it made him swell with pride at her confidence. Their little moment was interrupted by the beeping of prince's watch that had signaled the mission was about to begin. Without a looking back, he turned and climbed up into his ship. He did, however, steel a glance, after settling in, to the common deck where he spied Bulma. In truth, he knew the odds of this being a successful mission... it was at most a thousand to one, but no matter what he had to complete it.

 **-Mission Start-**

Vegeta strapped himself in the ship preparing for the hyper jump into deep space. He was entirely on edge since he was about to go on a mission on the edge of sharp blade with Bulma's new technology. He should be able to sneak aboard Cooler's ship to free the young girl that had become the crying pain of the entire empire. Fueling a revolution and potential civil war at best and an intergalactic war at worst. He had never expected this whole situation to turn south so quickly, but then again, that was how the universe worked sometimes. With tensions in the empire higher than ever, clearly they needed to do something or they would be at war-who they would be at war with would soon be determined.

Vegeta let out a rather heavy sigh as the ship's engines fired with ease and he jettisoned into space. He lingered his thoughts on the small ship that was designed and built, to travel under the Kolds radar. What was a simplistic blueprint turned out to be a sheer genius design. He, begrudgingly, had to admit. Rarely, did he praise the blasted Woman, considering how inflated it would be if she truly knew her worth, but he should give credit where credit was due. She really had come up with something practical and functional. The ship was a small, sleek, and fitted with a special type of metal that could only come from the woman's own imagination. This special metal could absorb signals in space instead of reflecting them. The Woman did a fine job of creating a vessel that would get them there with little to no effort, but getting the girl out was an entirely different story.

From what his intel could gather, the unfortunate girl was kept in that bastard's personal cell which was located under his own room. This meant that there was only but one way in and one way out through the bastard lizard's quarters. He had also discovered that the Saiyan girl was drugged regularly, indicating that this mission becomecame more of an urgency with each passing day. The escape and the need to stay quiet, were difficult to convey to those around him. Things weren't as simple as a retrieval mission. There was planning, fighting, and stealth that needed to be considered. On top of what was deemed an impossible mission, the added need to remove the special collar that was forced upon the girl was just another obstacle he had to find a workaround for in order to safeguard the brat back to Vegeta-sei.

That damn collar, that controlling contraption would be another huge issue with this fucking escape plan. The prince dreaded the notion that he would need to keep the probably heavily drugged Saiyan child absolutely still while he attempted to deactivate the cursed thing. A feat he wasn't looking forward to. The original plan to take the collar off the girl in the safety of the Woman's lab had recently fallen through. So now he had to do it there on the ship. What she had explained to him was a series of delicate steps that were not limited to first five precice injections which he had never done before, then a wire in a special device, the Woman made for this mission, would then have to be threaded through. With each injection was an antidote for the poisons and the various drugs inside the collar's protection system. He hadn't realized his hands were shaking while he mulled over the various tasks he would need to complete for the mission. Truth be told, he did not want to go to war; especially with everything that has already been going on lately. He wanted time to sort things out with the Woman and his Brat. This damn war would deny him all of that. How had things come this close to being resolved, and yet, still left just out of his reach. He wanted to make things right, and every chance he attempted to, his duties would always pull him in the opposite direction.


	18. Arrival of the Angelic Prince

_AN:_

 _Hi all, it is CML! Thank you all for your patience and for your lovely reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter as we both worked really hard on completing it. I know there has been a lot of questions about the validity of our story, and we hope that you all will have those answers relatively soon. Again, it means a lot there are supporters that seem to enjoy our work. I did start this story with the means of healing as I wanted to grieve in a therapeutic way. As the anniversary of my loss approaches, I isolate myself and become a shell while trying to muddle through what fractured memories I have left from my loss. Writing, for me, used to bring me joy until I lost this person because those stories used to make him happy before he passed. It has taken me awhile to get to this point and now, as I am able to pick up a pen and write down those plotlines he used to love so much, I am finding myself again. So, now I find that my efforts are put in a more coping kind of way and it feels good. You, my wonderful readers, may never know of what loss I endured, but I think you can feel some of that through my writing and I want you to know that with each person that reads this; thank you. You make it a little easier each time I come up with another chapter or pushed forward with this painful editing process. Thank you for enjoying the work I put forth. It may not be the most perfect or most popular story; but it is the one I hold closest to my heart. Again, thank you all for your reviews and your words-regardless of constructive criticism or praise, thank you._

 _Hello everyone Sanshilove here. I know you all have been waiting patiently for this next chapter. Well waiting is over here it is! A few of you were wondering how the life of 1 saiyan girl could start a war; think of it like the story of Troy. The war was never really about Helen, it was about all the groups wanting excuses to fight for power honorably. Same thing happened here, the girl is only being used as a match to start the fire. You'll learn more about all that later though so as always thanks for reading, favoriting, subscribing, and reviewing we REALLY REALLY appreciate it. On with the chapter!_

 **Chapter 18: Arrival of the Angelic Prince**

 **-The Lost Girl-**

The days all bled together now. It was a swirling vortex of pain, torture, and sleep deprivation. She no longer remembered her own name. Currently, she appeared to be on some drug she was given to move her back to her cell. Her memories, a mess overtaken by the blur that was her life now. She felt a familiar feeling against her bruised and injured leg. What was it again? She looks at the small cat with the big eyes as it stares back at her. Hope . . . she had named the unfortunate creature Hope. ' _What a stupid name, there was no such thing as hope in this place_.' In the dark of her cell, she had heard the familiar sound of the main door opening with it's signature creak. She knew it, they were coming for her again. In her drugged stupor, she poorly attempted to grab purchase of the dirty ripped sheet she was allowed to have in an attempt to covered herself best that she could. The dirty and ripped chinese style slave dress barely covered her anymore. She was in a new fresh hell. She could barely remember when it was first put on her, but the foreshadowing was not lost on her. The stories and memories of the girl her father had saved slowly began to meld into her own situation. Was she the slave girl or was the slave girl her? Did she see her own future? Was this all a dream? What was real anymore?

Lost in her own labyrinth of a mind, she was so involved in her own internal ramblings that she had almost missed an unfamiliar voice whispering in the dark to her. She blinked confused as she contemplated if what she even heard was real. "Hey girl," Vegeta whispered once again, a little more loudly as she attempted to get her eyes to adjust to the light he was shining in her face. "I am here to save you, can you get out?" He kneeled down once he fully located her and took a look at her condition. His sensitive nose assaulted him with her stench that burned his nose hair at the chemicals that were coming off of her.

The girl could only watch him silently from darkness of her bed. She couldn't seem to understand what why he was speaking to her. She didn't move as he was now kneeled by her and the pair looked at each other. ' _Save me? Is this some kind of trick? No one knows I am alive or who I am . . . I don't understand…_ ' She shook her head with confusion predominate on her expression. She wasn't sure what was real or hallucination. There have been so many men that have come to and from her door...was this another one of those men? Or was it is some wild dream? That is when Hope makes his way over to the intruder and squeaks out a cute little meow lifting the drugged fog around her a little. The small creature had never seen her hallucinations or came out when there was danger. Just what was going on?

Vegeta peered down at the small cat that was now rubbing against his leg, "A cat? How did a cat get here? Wait a minute...Scratch?" He asked in realization as the cat responded familiarly at the name. It was then that the girl's confused expression blossomed into some form of comprehension. He peered at her from his peripheral vision as he didn't need to be a mind reader to acknowledged that she was beginning to realize he wasn't a figment of her imagination.

' _Hope went up to that man willingly...does that mean...he is really there? I will be truly saved?_ '

"I-I'm here . . ." Her voice crackled dryly as it meekly spoke. It was such a sad sound even to her own ears. What had she become? Who was this broken girl that spoke like that? Was that her? How far had she really fallen. It was then that the broken child begun to realize she was just a shell of her former self. With this realization, she somehow found the unspoken will, or what was left of it, to understand that she needed to be louder. If this person would take her away, then she needed to speak up and ask for it. As she continued to work through the hazy fog, it was becoming clearer that this man was here to help. She could feel it deep inside her. "I'm right . . . here." She spoke up once more. Only this time a little louder and she found the pride within her to look up at him as she forced herself to sit up.

"There you are," Vegeta couldn't hide the pride in his tone. Here she was thin, cold, and probably starving. She looked worse than death and had a front row seat to the hell she endured, but somehow, in some small way, she remembered her Saiyan pride. She was not broken and dead inside, she was a survivor. There was no doubt in his mind that he was destined to come save this child. Weakly, she reached out and felt her eyes water as her hand landed on his real armor. She then gripped him with all her strength as he pulled her into his arms. She couldn't help but think that he was so warm…

'... _like the burning sun in a world of lonely ice._ '

He gently cradles her up and makes his way over by the light to get a better look at her condition. Extremely thin like he originally thought, dirty, injured, and clearly still drugged. Her eyes dilated from the narcotics as she produces the strangest smile, probably half thinking this is a dream. "Listen carefully alright," He spoke slowly and quietly so that even on drugs, the girl could understand, "I am going to inject you with the antidote to the drug that you are on, alright?" He watched in amazement as the child weakly nodded. Without prompting her, she held her arm out, revealing the injection site. The prince couldn't help himself but sigh at what those monsters did to this poor child, but he couldn't dwell on that in this place. He need to stay focused. Without a second thought, he made the injection. In a flash, her world sprung back to life as the dose of adrenaline pumped through her Saiyan veins. Sucking in a breath at the feel of it, her eyes shifted into focus as she could hardly believe her mind wasn't tricking her, the man that she saw was really here. Even now, she wondered what god she would have to owe after this. Not that she was complaining, or wouldn't pay back, she would just like to know the savior all the same.

"How does it feel? Any better?" He asked a little unsure if the child was even grasping what he was saying to her.

"Y-yes," she barely managed to speak once more. Now getting a better look at her rescuer. Hope, the little ball of black fur, once again began to rub himself on the prince's legs "Who . . who are you?" Her eyes scan his features taking in every detail, so as never to forget a single detail of this moment.

Vegeta couldn't stop his smile in spite of the question, "I am Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan Empire. You must have been on more drugs than I thought to forget your own Prince's face. Come on now, we need to hurry and get that blasted thing off your neck,"

She cowered back in his arms,"it would kill me to remove it." Her tone laced with fear and anxiety.

"Relax, I can get it off without any damage to you, but you'll need to be absolutely still," He instructed gently as he kneeled back to the ground and placed her on her back. Hearing of a possibly of getting the main object of her hell off from around her neck had her almost breaking anew into tears, if she had any left. If this was her Prince in this timeline, she would do her damndest to show no fear. Slowly, she nods and lays still at his feet.. Closing her eyes as she couldn't help but expect the worse. Her savior could only take the moment to breathe before beginning the delicate task of injecting. With steady hands, and a strong resolve, he managed to work quickly. He knew his already small window was slowly winding down in spite of his efforts. The second the guards walked past the garbage docks, it would be inevitable his ship would be found...and then all would be lost.

Before the third, and most crucial injection, he finds himself pausing a moment to wipe his sweat from his brow. With, yet another, deep breath he had to stop his mind from drawing on the possibility of failure. This one needed to go into her spinal cord from the back of her neck missing by the slightest bit would more than likely kill her. He took in her small, damaged form. She was counting on him, and without so much as a few words of their exchange, she was trusting him to save her. How far gone was she to be this insane? He couldn't help but see his own Brat in this position when he was so sick. Could he do the same injections on him to save his life, but not this girl? His answer came when he make the third injection perfectly. His heart, by now, was racing as he finished making quick work of the final two injections. With the serums in her blood, he could already hear the collar weaken against the hold of embedding in her fragile skin. This was a good sign, they were almost to the final agonizing stretch.

"Alright, now we need to attach this. Once it's off you, you need to keep your energy as low as you can without damaging yourself, do you understand?" He watched her open her eyes and look back up at him with such warmth and gratitude. She nodded once more as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the special wire. With quick work, he began pulling the wiring harness out of the collar and attaching it to Bulma's device. After a few seconds, the collar releases exposing the girls bruised neck. Carefully, he fully removes it from the girl, closes it back up, and discards it somewhere off in a corner of the cell. He watches her sit back up, a bit in shock as her battered tiny hands lightly touch her delicate neck.

Realization dawned fully on her, she was actually free and she refused to cry. This prince had come to save her like in those strange fairy tales her father used to tell her. ' _Father? . . ._ ' her memory was edging back to her from the depths of her mind. It didn't matter, she would get it back piece by piece if she had too. She glanced back to the prince who saved her, memorizing his spiky black hair which was coming into focus now that she was fully lucid.

"Tha-thank you so . . . so much, your highness." Her voice was still so quiet, dry, and weak. She didn't care though, the angel before her had found her and was going to take her away from this darkness forever. She gazed back at him with such admiration, he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Memories of the first time someone had shown him kindness brought him back to this place. She was just like him, a victim in the name of the Kolds.

"Don't thank me yet we still need to get out of here," He spoke looking at the girl and strangely finding something so familiar about her. He shook off the thought, "Can you run?" She looks away towards her legs, and for a moment remained silent. Unfortunately, she shook her head 'no'. She didn't trust her feet under her as she knew she had not really used them in weeks? Months? Didn't matter, she hadn't used them and just as suddenly, she found herself back in his arms. Hope had taken the opportunity to jump into her cradled form as it appeared he decided to come along for the ride. The feeling of being carried out of Cooler's room, secretly down the hallway, felt like a dream that she thought would never come true. She had her energy back, the drugs were out of her for now, and she was going to get away. She hugs onto her angelic prince as he make his way towards the escape area. Just when she was getting lost in her dream, the nightmare came crashing down when the ship's alarms going off.

The Saiyan Prince stopped dead in his tracks, making a quick jerk of motion, he hid them off in a nearby conference room. He silently waited with his back against the door in the darkness of the room. The girl's heart began to race as the fear of being taken back fills her like a mouse trapped in water that water slowly rising. Her breathing quickens as her grip on his armor only tightens. She began shaking, hiding her face in his chest, the small cat trying its best to soothe her. Before he could say anything, an announcement loudly broadcasted to the entire ship.

' **All personnel report to battle stations immediately, I repeat all personnel report to battle stations immediately** '.

"Battle stations? Not intruder alert? . . . Relax this will make it easier to get away," Vegeta practically laughed at his luck as he eyed the scared child. For some reason, he could feel a burning need to protect the girl. When the troops pass the door, seeing his small chance, he made a run for it. With the men all at battle stations, there is no one in the garbage bay. Vegeta put the girl down in her seat, first handing her a bottle of water. He then sets the small cat on her lap, and prepares himself into his own position. He did it! The impossible odds of a thousand to one, and he got the damn girl out! He quickly prepped the ship, and without so much as a second though, made his getaway. As they pass by, he glances over at the attacking ship, and his heart sinks. . . It's clearly a Saiyan vessel.

He watches the entire squadron get obliterated by Cooler's battleship as his ship secretly pulls away. His eyes doubled in size as he stared out the window at the explosions in the vastness of space. The aftershock rocked the ship, but his eyes never tore away from the obliterating mess in his line of sight. He had no idea who this group was, but he knew they were Saiyans going off to their death. Who were they? Did his father give the order for a suicide mission? Were they a rogue group taking action? He heard a whimper behind him as he knew it was his precious cargo on the ship.

"Look away, girl. You have seen enough of hell." He gruffly spoke.

"W-who are they?" The girl looked up at him with her sickly gaze, her arm around the black cat with the big eyes who was also looking at him with a cocked head. The girl had seen ships destroyed before and couldn't understand why her angelic prince looked so upset for these. He must truly be a hero.

"Fools. They are fools. Let's go before we are caught up in this mess." He steeled his nerves and returned to the controls while putting in the coordinates and boost the system to gain the maximum speed to return to the safety of the planet.

 **-Royal War Council-**

The past few weeks had made the King of Vegeta-sei more and more agitated. With constant visits from is daughter complaining how he was doing nothing to save some insolent girl who got herself kidnapped, to these traitorous rebels who were working with the anti-royal faction to cause damage and chaos throughout _his_ empire, and finally to the negotiations with the Kolds which were slowing falling apart. He let out a heavy sigh as he sat upon his rightful throne. What made matters worse, what really had him on edge was the fact that today his useless son would be on a publicity mission to try and rescue the same worthless girl that was the fodder for this whole mess. Being honest with himself, he hoped the whole fucking thing fell apart in all their faces. If his stupid brat died on the mission trying to please the people that had turned against the crown then it would become a tragic news piece the royal household could easily use to their advantage. He could finally put a silence to the anti-royals who's main argument was that they were _heartless_ and didn't have the public in mind _._ What a fucking joke! Kings had to be heartless in order to make the right decisions and the people are pawns to be used to better the empire. He was broken out of his train of thought by his high counselor walking up and standing right in front of him.

"Shall we start your highness?" Councillor Hart says while glancing around the nearly full room a bit too theatrically. Inwardly, Vegeta senior grumbled. He had a feeling Hart and his antics were going to be the last straw on his short fuse today.

"Yes, let's get down to the business at hand." He gazed around waiting for the room to quiet before continuing. "As you all know, this morning my son left on his mission to bring back this noble girl in question," he spoke matter-of-factly, "and I would like a detailed plan to be put together, should this mission succeed, on how best to use that asset. Preferably this plan be put together before they return as proactiveness is key. On another side note, I need to know how long it will take to ready our military should this mission fail. We are all painfully aware by now that negotiations with the Kolds have totally fallen apart. This means only one thing, war." A seemingly practiced gasp makes its way through the room. He gripped the armrests of his chair as he felt his nails embed in the sacred wood of his throne. By the gods, he wish he could slaughter them all. His bloodlust was reaching a dangerous peak and if he couldn't blast someone, and someone soon, it would be the lot of them. Then, as if his bad day couldn't get any worse, Councillor Narven stands up.

"Your highness, should the mission succeed it would be best if this girl was kept close and used as the poster child for the Royal Family's generosity. This could benefit-" Councillor Narven spoke quietly, slow, and to the point till he was interrupted by the main doors bursting open as a messenger rushed in. Murmurs across the room hit an all time high as the person who dared to interrupt their meeting stumbled his way towards the King.

"Your highness!" the messenger says slamming his fist into his chest, "I have brought word that a rogue squadron vessel has taken it upon themselves to attack Lord Cooler's ship! Seconds later we received a transmission that the Kolds are declaring war on us!" The messenger voice rang out strong in the hall as he gave his report. What he had failed to notice was the ever present anger was quickly building up within his King. If one listened closely they might perhaps hear the straining of something about to snap.

"Thank you," the King coldly spoke while holding back his anger, "you're dismissed." The messenger made the appropriate salute of respect as he make a quick exit after catching the murderous glint in his grace's eyes. Having some idea what will happen next, he doubles his efforts to make haste. As soon as the large double doors are closed the room becomes an uproar of chatter. Arguments break out left and right about whose resources will have to be taken for the war efforts, who will earn the right to lead their own men into battle, and a few quiet ones about who will rule afterwords. Finally, the Kings anger had triumphantly reaches its peak with the snapping of his throne.

" **SILENCE!"** bellowing out a terrible roar as it shook the hall that had instantly silenced the entire hall. Eyes snapped at the enraged King that shook with anger and gave an aura of promised death at the next person to speak out of turn. War with the Kolds was coming, and these fools wouldn't even know the half of it. "We won't get anywhere in such an unorganized mess! Now's the time to plan, the Kolds will be upon us soon and hit us where it hurts. We cannot afford to be picking daisies when they approach. I am demanding all outstanding missions be brought back at once and a full scale draft be issued. All military personnel are to be ready for full scale war and there will be **no** questions asked. Get me information on this rogue squadron and for god's sakes find out who the fuck authorized them for take off!" His orders echoed loud and clear as no one seemed to move in the awe of their ruler. It had been a long time since he had broken out of his comfortability and reminded them all who was really in charge.

"Well did I **fucking** stutter! Get this done **NOW**!" Suddenly the room turns into a loud frenzy as the orders are being transmitted across the empire. He pinched the bridge of his nose as his Queen placed a calming hand on his shoulder. She gave him the same look for when every time someone declares war on them, the look of a faked fear masking her intense excitement. This was one of the reasons, he recalls, that he initially was interested in her. Well, besides her high standing and impeccable good looks. Coincidently, war time was also his favorite, he can use and abuse his power with zero repercussions so long as the council is there to witness it, that was true power. Power he would enjoy once more since the Kold boys completed their end.

 **~Labs~**

Bulma anxiously sat in her seat while keeping her eyes glued to the monitor. Her gaze never wavering from the small dot on the large screen that was Vegeta's ship. When she had gotten confirmation from Bardock that he was returning and had successfully retrieved the girl, it was as if every agonizing minute was worth this single moment. Though she didn't have much time to celebrate as she knew that Bardock would need to prepare the lab medical wing with his mate, to receive both the girl and their prince. What made matters worse was hearing the news that the Kolds had declared war on the Saiyan race once again, something that the small group had more than enough sense to prepare for. Although, it didn't make it any less terrifying to know that, if discovered, the Kolds would ensure that she have a torturous end with all things considered. Now was not the time to dwell on the possibilities as all her attention was the ever growing closer dot that was headed towards Planet Vegeta-sei.

So she sat in her chair, her knee bouncing out of nervousness and agitation while awaiting their return. While she fiddled with the paperwork that was before her, worry was clearly evident on her facade. She tried to keep herself busy lest she start the process of over analyzing again. A loud voice cleared behind her as she ceased her actions and rolled her eyes. Bardock was clearly annoyed with her fidgeting nature and how she refused to go take a walk or go home and tend to her son.

"You know Bulma, we can handle things here once they return. You do have a child to look after."

"I am not leaving here. I want him to know that I waited for him to show him that he had nothing to worry about." Her tone clipped and nervous energy was coming off in her annoyance.

"Bulma, you have been up almost 24 hours, I saw the camera footage, you worked all night."

"So?"

"Maybe you should get some real rest. Go lay down on the cot, or better yet, the infirmary. My mate has already prepared a bed for you just in case you pass out from exhausting yourself."

"Bardock, I appreciate you dearly, but you need to learn to back off. I am fine, nervous, but I am fine. Besides, he will be here soon. The ship is moving in fast, so I know he is trying to get back in time. You all are going to need me anyway, so why don't you be the one to relax and leave me to my own devices."

"Well your devices are wearing a hole in my floor. You need sleep, but whatever, don't take my advice. Go and wear yourself out."

"Will do." She snapped back. She knew that the head scientist meant well, but it was working on her last nerve. She needed to focus and go over in her mind what was needed to be done so that she could be the best asset to help the pair when they returned back on the planet. That is when her mind shifted to the thought of the girl in question. She wondered how the girl was actually doing. Bulma dreaded to know the answer to that and needed to ensure her stomach was going to be strong enough to handle the coming ordeal. After all, the child deserved to fall apart around people that were strong enough to help pick her up. Sad to say, but she knew a little bit of what the girl was going through. Though, not to the excessive amount that she had endured. If she could get back on her feet and Chi-Chi to help her move past the trauma, it would do her some good to know that there was at least some way she could connect with her own shit show of a life.

Choosing to ignore the annoying head scientist, she decided to focus her energy on more productive measures, and that would be working on future projects. She must have lost track of the time before she knew it, the alarms were going off that signaled the ship's arrival. Instantly she was on her feet and saving her work as she went into ready mode. With her work saved and put away, she assisted Bardock in the docking of the ship. The doors to the lab had opened with Bardock's mate, Gine and her team of handpicked doctors and specialists enter into the lab to set up an area for vitals and medical assistance.

Finally the doors open as they all get the first glimpse of Vegeta carrying the small, injured, and frail looking girl who had something dark in her arms. Was it a rag? A bag of some kind? Suddenly the potential bag opened it's big eyes and Bulma recognized the creature immediately.

"Scratch!" She suddenly gasped out as she recognized that feline anywhere. Her heart had stilled. It was such a strange feeling seeing a familiar face when acceptance had already taken place. Her joy was short lived as she focused on what else was in Vegeta's arms.

"Here, " Vegeta rough voice held his authoritative tone, "get her to the med bay immediately."

"Are you hurt at all your highness?" Bardock asked looking him over with his trained eye.

"No I'm fine, due to someone attacking their ship from the outside." Vegeta attempted to hand the girl over but stopped short when he caught the eye of the girl and knew the all to familiar sign of distrust. "Relax, these are friends that will help you alright and I will be right here as well," Vegeta gently reassured the girl who he watched put on her bravest face for him. His attention was drawn away from the trembling figure in his arms to the kind woman that was head of the medical wing.

"Your highness, we have our station set up over here. Please lay here on the bed." She instructed. Vegeta did not hesitate as he followed Bardock's mate to where he placed her softly on the bedding. He studied the child's face as she kept a grip on his arm, she was still in denial but amazed by the things she was seeing. He had to hold back his own smile and keep his stoic expression as he saw her enjoy the simplicity of basic things. He reached out, after un-gloving his hand, and pets her oiled locks.

"D-don't leave me…" Came the child's watery whimper. She hated to admit to her prince that she was still very scared but she hoped her angel would understand.

"I'll be right here. I won't go to far, I promise." He reassured her as he continued to pet her hair back. He watched her wet eyes begin to close at the tender feel of his touch. He had to hold back his own emotion as he wondered when was the last time she felt safe? Felt a touch that didn't lead to something sinister? He forced himself to focus on the present, and not find anything deeper than what he was seeing. He didn't trust himself not to get back on that ship and kill Cooler and Frieza himself if he did. The prince paid little mind to those around him as he got lost in the connection he was finding himself in. Something about her was drawing him in and he couldn't really describe the closeness he was feeling for this helpless Saiyan child. All he knew was he wanted to stay right here by her side.

The doctors looked on at the prince, a bit stunned at his tender treatment of anything, but continued their work without fail. Scratch stayed by her head watching over her like the guardian he had become. Occasionally he would hiss at anyone who attempted to get to close.

The team works tirelessly until finally their efforts bore the fruits of their labor of getting her well enough for the regeneration tank. Vegeta could only look on at the girl in the tank whose life he had saved today. The small cat found himself curled up by the base of the tank; his gaze looking up at the floating child almost forlornly.

Bulma had, up to this point, been in the background assisting those that needed support in stabilizing the girl. She moved quietly and silently as she kept an eye on the pair. Something about the way he was treating the child made her feel a sense of longing...and maybe a little jealous of the attention that she was receiving. She attempted to push down the thoughts as this was not the time nor the place for such selfish thoughts. She shouldn't be upset over the fact that it should be Trunks that he was so tender towards instead of some strange Saiyan nobel that had no claim to him at all. No, she made that choice a long time ago. Shaking her head at every time those feelings would even attempt to rise up, she found herself working that much harder to help support the team she was with. As the medical team moved the girl into the upgraded regeneration tank. She spied Vegeta's shoulders slump and let out a relieved sigh. Taking that as her que, she silently approached him from behind.

"Vegeta…" Her voice came out meek, and tired from the weight of the day. Her mind was hazy, her stomach empty, and already she was on her last leg. Not to mention she hadn't seen her son in a good couple days, so she was sure to get an earful. Watching him with her, it hurt her heart. Perhaps it was time to leave.

"Yes woman?" He answered never taking his eyes off the little Saiyan in the regen tank.

"You should be set up for success. I just talked to Bardock and Gine and they can handle things here with you. I am going to leave. I might not be back for a few days."

"Alright, that is probably a good idea. The gods know we both need some rest, though I doubt I will get any with the war starting." He saw through his peripheral just how tired and worn out she appeared; with what her disheveled clothing and messy bun of hair.. "Thank you for this Woman. I don't know why, but I feel like I was just destined to save her."

Hiding behind her mask, she simply gave a nod. "You look like shit, Vegeta. Seriously, go get some sleep. If there really is a war coming, then she is going to need you at your greatest strength. Maybe you should adopt her?" She made sure to keep her tone light.

Bardock, choosing this moment, took a few steps and interrupted the couple with the clearing of his throat before speaking, "your highness I have her health report if your interested."

Seeing as Bardock taking a few moments with the prince, Bulma quietly slipped away to take off her coat and go hang it on the back of her desk as she began to gather her belongings. She just wanted a shower, maybe some coffee, and to snuggle up close in her son's bed while she watched him drift into happy dreams. That with the main focus in her mine. All was well now that the prince had returned safely to his planet. The scientist made sure to just keep to her line of thought away from what her instincts that were asking of her to go into forbidden territory. The whole 'Vegeta looking fatherly' was becoming harder to watch in her current mental state. That was a future that she purposefully closed off from herself a long time ago; so no sense in dragging out the past and making a mess when there didn't need to be.

"Yes I'm very interested." Vegeta, noticing her poor attempt to sneak away, simply put up a hand to excuse himself and returned back to her side. "Woman why don't I have Kakarot come pick you up? I would feel better if I knew you got home safely. Especially after all you've done."

"Hmm? No, I am sure that-" A dizzy spell hit her as she gripped her desk and a hand flew up to her head. "Ugh…that didn't feel so good…"

"Woman!" He caught her before she nearly fell to the floor. Gently, he then pulled her up into his arms. "Bardock call the moron that is your Brat and have him get over here. He needs to bring the Woman back to her home."

"Vegeta I am fine. I just got a...what are you doing?" Her eyes turned upwards as he placed the heel of his palm on her forehead and narrowed his eyes. "Vegeta?"

"You have a damn fever. Only a fool catches a cold."

"I am not a fool."

"You caught a cold, so ergo you are a fool." Amusement swirled within in his eyes as he put an end to the bickering, " now Woman, I'm going to have Kakarot bring you home with someone to help care for you. You know you really should take better care of yourself." Vegeta says, fully aware of just how hypocritical that statement truly was.

"As you command your highness" Bardock goes to the phone to call his son and pick out a member of the medical staff to go home with the human savior.

She gave him an even look as he still hadn't let her out of his embrace, "Vegeta, it is a cold. I don't need someone to take care of me. Not the first time I had to take care of myself, and it certainly won't be the last. You can let me go, you know."

"You are a member of this empire now Woman. Meaning it's my responsibility to make sure a hero of the empire is well taken care of." He gives her a gueinue stare as Goku arrives eager to sneak a peek at the young girl his prince had recently saved.

Scoffing at the notion, "Have you honestly lost your mind, Vegeta? I am not your personal responsibility! Since when has that ever been a thing!"

"Woman sometimes you should just take the compliment."

"Hey B!" Goku remarks taking a long look at Bulma in his prince's embrace. "Um ready to go?"

"Vegeta, you can put me down now…"

Vegeta wasted no time in placing her into Kakarot's arms. "Kakarot make sure that she returns home safely and to take along Fira with you." Giving the order with ease while looking straight into his underlings eyes. A firm resolve between the pair ensured a promise with is command.

"Vegeta, Goku, seriously. Put me down. Guys, it's just a cold. You both are blowing this way out of portion." The young mother attempted to get out of her best friend's hold as she felt this whole situation was quite ridiculous. Honestly, all this fuss over a common cold.

"As you command your highness," Goku stifled a giggle before giving an awkward bow with what having a human in his embrace, remembering doing the same thing back on Earth a few times before. Before she knew it, she found herself being taken to the skies with Fira close behind as Goku led them the way back to Bulma's residence.

Bardock cleared his throat after the dramatic exit of his coworker. "Well sire, now that is out of the way, shall we get on with the report?"

"Yes. How is the girl's condition?"

"She has six fractured bones and traces of more than fifty poisons in her system. She is highly malnourished and her energy appears to be quite out of sync with her body. In short, she is in one of the worst conditions I've seen in all my years. We will probably have to have her in the regeneration tank for at least about a week or so. There's something else as well." Bardock stopped his explanation to let the beginning of his report sink in. "The girl is on a special drug that alters DNA, specifically the DNA for hair color."

"Hair color? What do you mean?" The Prince of all Saiyans raised a tired eyebrow at hearing this odd, little detail.

"We think her original hair color would be a shade of purple or pink. This quick DNA test of her blood indicates that she is only around three quarters of Saiyan linage." Bardock looked over the top of his notes to gage the prince's reaction to letting this critical detail sink in. After a few moments with being unable to read him, he loudly clears his throat before continuing, "I know it's not my place, but I think it would be best to continue administering the coloring drug until after the political issues around her dissipate."

Vegeta remained quiet as he stared at an area deep in thought. Emotions were not easy to read on his expression with after years of practice of mastering. With what felt like an eternity, he blinked with a slight nod before turning his attention back to his head scientist,"That would be wise, at least for the time being. With the political climate being as it is; we don't need to add more fuel to the fire as I don't think we can contain this blaze if it got out of control. Once things have settled down, then we will cross that bridge when we get to it. That is my order for now."

"As you wish your majesty."

"Have you found who her parents are or checked her DNA in the database with anyone?"

"Not yet sire, but as you know that particular test takes about a day and a half to fully run successfully. I have taken the liberty to add it onto the schedule of tests to be performed though. I hope that you don't mind? I had figured that would be the next logical step in ruling out her parentage." Bardock could see the grateful expression from his weary prince. He could already tell that this entire mission has taken quite the toll on him. The reprieve was short lived as a few messengers stepped into the room as they were searching around looking for the prince. It wouldn't take one to vetenture the reason being to collect him for a war meeting and for him to debrief his mission to the current rulers of the planet.

"Good, I want a full report. I don't care if it is the middle of the night when you receive it. I want to make sure we know exactly who we are dealing with, and who needs to be brought to justice for a child being taken by the Kolds. I am not saying that anyone did this on purpose, but I want to find the parents at least. She should have a familiar enough face for them to recognize once she is awake and stable."

"Sire," Bardock whispers as he narrowed his eyes while watching the messengers looking for them, "if you want we can put you in a regen tank as well and give you time to rest and recover."

"Prepare one." Sensing the messengers beginning to make their way towards them after spotting their target. Without a second word, Bardock quickly went to prepare a tank quickly as to better support his prince.

"Prince Vegeta," the first messenger spoke up while giving a bow with a proper salute, "we've come to bring you to the war council if you are in healty condition." .

The second messenger clears his throat, "Your father and mother also wish to congratulate you on your successful mission. I also bring word from Kalei who says and I quote, 'what took you so long you big idiot'." The second messenger mimicked the former with his own salute and proper greeting.

"Sorry boys, but his highness needs to recover from the mission. I am afraid that this little reunion will have to wait. Sorry gentlemen." Bardock reappeared by his unamused prince's side as he fake his sincerity much to their displeasure.

"Unfortunately, it's doctors orders. Please inform my father I will be unable to attend and tell them all the mission was a success." Vegeta couldn't stop his smirk as he climbed into the machine and the green fluid fills the tank suspending him in the warmth and ushering him to sleep. His last thought was how he delayed meeting the annoyance of his father just little longer.

Seeing to the future king's rest, Bardock worked on the machine's dynamics to adjust ensuring full healing as the two messengers stood confused for a few moments, neither wanting to deliver that news to the King. "You both best get going, the message won't send itself." Bardock spoke up with humor laced in his tone at his own joke as both messengers rush off and out of the room; dreading the reaction of the King.

Vegeta secured his own mask as he began to feel the effects of the all to familiar liquid filling the tank. Although his body was close to shambles and tired from the mission, his mind was already alive with such invigorating questions that he wished he could have answered.

 _The girl is only three quarters Saiyan? How is that even possible? That would mean that a hybrid and a full Saiyan had a child together...explains why there was no record of the girl and why she was missed on the census…_

The sleeping agent in the strange water began to seep into his senses. His mind struggled to think and contemplate all the information he knew from Bardock, but it was impossible as his mind was set adrift just as the last of the liquid filled the tank completely and the soft hum of the machine lulled him to a dreamless rest.


	19. War & Family

_AN: Hey everyone! SanshiLove here hoping you all had a Happy Halloween. Sorry it's been awhile since our last chapter post, both me and CelestialMageLucy (CML) have been busier than usual. Hopefully we'll be able to pick up again with the colder weather arriving. Anyway enough of my rambling, thanks as always for the favorites, subscriptions, and reviews we really appreciate it and on with the story!_

 _Song: RISE ft. The Glitch Mob, Mako, & The World Alive_

 **Chapter 19: War & Family**

 **~Briefs Home~**

By the time Goku had landed in the clearing near her house, Bulma was curled up against him lightly dozing as her cheeks flushed from the fever. Seeing her finally resting brought a smile to his features. Using her access card, he opened the door using his one leg to find a pint-size half Saiyan boy sitting on the couch waiting up for her return. His eyes widened at seeing the sight of his mother asleep in his hero's arms. Instantly he jumped up and rushed over assuming the worst. Clearly he had been waiting for sometime judging by how much he was fretting over his mother.

"Goku is she..." the small boy looks at him with such concern in his eyes as moisture began to build up in the corners. Panic was building within him as he began to inspect her with his own eyes. That is when he peered around the large Saiyan to then notice the nurse Fria coming in behind his idol. "What is going on? Who is she?" he demanded with narrowed suspicious eyes.

"No worries little guy, your mother just overworked herself a bit and needs some rest. I was sent by the great Prince to ensure she does just that. You can call me Fria, alright?" Fria smiled kindly, her long black hair braided over her shoulder. "Kakarot we should get her to her own bed then I'll see to her needs."

"Right!. . . um Trunks where is your mother's room again?" Goku asked with his signature ' _sorry I forgot, but could you help me'_ expression.

"Um this way, follow me." Trunks wasted no time in leading them up the stairs to his mother's room whose bed had not been slept in since she had last made it a few days ago. He quickly helped Fria pull the blankets back so that Goku can set her down gently on the bed. A soft whimper came from the woman as the bedding molded to her form and those tired eyes began to blink awake.

"Momma?" She heard her son whisper.

"Trunks? Why...why are you in my lab?" Her confused voice rasped. This earned a collective chuckle from the small group around the bed, save that of her son.

"Sorry Bulma, but you aren't at the lab. Remember, I took you home. You are back in your room at your house." She heard her best friend explain. Still blinking around with weary eyes, she took in her surroundings. True to his word, she was back in her room at the cottage. She saw her son was kneeling on her bed by her side with the worrisome expression as he couldn't find himself to move away from her.

"Oh Trunks, I am so, so sorry sweetheart." She offered a sheepish smile while she brought a hand up and cupped his cheek. Using her thumb to brush the softness of his features.

"You didn't come home..why did you have to work so much?" His worried tone was demanding. She felt his hands grip her out of a desperate need to be with his mother. Never in his entire life did they spend a night apart, much less a few. It scared him thinking that she might not be coming back.

"Sorry Trunks, I didn't mean to scare you. I needed to stay at work to bring a girl, just like you, home safely. It ran later than expected and I knew you needed your rest and studies."

"I couldn't sleep at all while you were gone! You can't do that to me! Not ever again!" He cried out suddenly with such vigor. He hadn't realized how scared and serious he was being till he felt his nerves from the last few days build into his abrupt anger.

Guilt and shame filled her as she stared back at those watery eyes. Her chest felt tighter than it did before, but she knew it wasn't from her cold. She was the reason behind that look, and honestly she didn't blame him for being this upset with her."Okay, okay. I won't do that again. I am so sorry, hunny." She leaned forward and kissed his temple. She knew her words were not enough, but that is all she could offer at the moment. She made a mental note to make it up to him after she had gotten some real rest.

"If you and your son don't mind, I think it is best that we get on with the exam." Fria eyed the small boy, who in his anger looked a lot like the prince.

"I already told you and the Prince, I just have a cold. Nothing to worry yourselves over."

"That may be, but you still need to be looked at. Better safe than sorry." Fria looked at the pair with a smile.

Letting out an annoyed but defeated sigh, she felt her shoulders slump. She knew better to and held her tongue as she caught sight of her child's expression out of the corner of her eye. After all, she knew there was no way she was going to get out of this. So, giving into their whims, the young mother looked towards her grinning friend, "Would you mind taking him?"

"Yeah, we'll be downstairs."

"I am not leaving." The child firmly spoke. His resolve was set as he prepared to argue not wanting to leave her side since she had returned home. He was lost without her and she needed him there.

"And miss me showing you a technique that not even Goten knows?" Wiggling his eyebrows as he knew bribery would work. The adults watched the emotions and internal conflict rage on in the young hybrids mind. The debate to stay or learn weighing heavily. He looked between his mentor and his mother as he struggled with this conflict of interest.

To be the final push to win over the boy, Bulma used her sweetest voice, "It is going to be alright, Trunks. Please, for me, go learn how to kick some butt. I promise, I won't leave this bed unless the doctor says I am all better. I am going to need you to help take care of me. You'll be my helper right?"

"Momma...yes. I will help. I promise." He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. He held her tight and already she could tell that in the short time they had been here just how much stronger he had become. It brought a warm smile on her face as she hugged him back. Her little man was beginning to flourish and be who he was meant to be. He wasn't aware of it quite yet, but she was beginning to notice him growing into the man she was proud of.

"Alright, now scoot. I need to get better." She teased him as she watched him climb down from the bed and walk out behind Goku leading the way. She had to hold back a giggle as she could still see his emotions written on his face. He wasn't comfortable with leaving her, but she knew he couldn't deny what he wanted. Besides, he knew she was safe and he was going to help her. It warmed her heart to know that he cared so deeply.

"Strange boy you have there. Is he Saiyan?" The doctor eyed her patient.

"Yes. He is such a precious gift." Bulma had gotten up to gather clothing she could be comfortable in. She didn't have a care, nor energy to hide anything at the moment. All she wanted was to be in her pajamas and surrender to sleep as soon as she was allowed to.

"We will do the exam after you change." With a nod, Bulma changed in the bathroom and went back into her room. Knowing that she was home safe and sound, her son was able to go with his hero knowing all was right in the world.

 **~The Morning After the Rescue Mission~**

The atmosphere at the palace hadn't calmed down since the beginning of the war. It seemed everyone who was anyone was on high alert and full on war mode as the Kolds had already made their first move. In the early morning, Vegeta found himself changing into this best attire to attend a war council meeting. A stupid formality he would have to get used to with the war in full swing. Today, after the meeting, he planned to check on the small saiyan girl, as he had had a feeling she might come out of the regen tank early. He couldn't put into words the strange connection that he felt with her, but all that would have to be put aside for now.

It was a small reward to look forward to after all the political, chaotic air that was already surrounding him at every other moment of the day. War was here and that needed to be at the top of everyone's priority. He broke out of his train of thought as he was welcomed at the entrance to the war council room by the sound of his father barking out orders and insults. Inwardly he felt himself being drained of what little motivation he had gained from his rest in the regen tank the night before. These war council meetings were just an opportunity for his father to wave his political power around. As long as there was war, there would be his father's rotten attitude and blatant abuse of power.

"Don't be a fool, we can't defend that stupid moon any longer! It has no value to us! More importantly we need to bolster our troops for the defence of Avalice. Any who say otherwise are foolish!" His father's angry words echoed in the high ceiling of the war room.

Vegeta made his way inside closing the doors behind him, the hologram of the saiyan defenses and the known Kold military vessels floating in the center of the room. One nice thing about the war council, no women allowed. He would not have to listen to Kalei's or his mother's voice for one day, although the alternative wasn't much better.

"BRAT! Where have you been! We are already losing this blasted war, I hope you're fucking happy!" The King glares at his son as Prince Vegeta takes his seat in the second in commands chair. "That bastard Kold knew this would happen and already had troops stationed near Vega, these morons want to try to defend it splitting our troops far too thin. We need to abandon it immediately and muster our troops on Avalice or risk losing far more."

"Avalice is an ice planet." Vegeta spoke without emotion while he studied the battleplans as they know it to be currently. He was quickly making up a plan not looking away from their territory. "Father it would be better to evacuate Avalice, but give the illusion like we are defending it. Their sweep of the planet would slow down their progress giving us time to double our troops here on Garros. Since Garros is in the perfect position to set up an ambush we might be able to eliminate the Kolds vanguard troops slowing down there advance. Garros also has a perfect moon for our Oozaru form to shine." The room becomes silent as the men all consider the young leader's plan. Vegeta thought it over again himself, being his own devils advocate, as he weighed the options that they needed to win this war not just for himself; but for everyone in their empire including a certain annoying scientist and her son.

"So what of this moon Vega . . . you plan to abandon it my prince?" Naven's eyes said it all as worry for his territory and resources reflects into his own. It was apparent to him, neither leader cared about his family mansion on Vega or his hidden diamond mine. The loss of this planet would be devastating to him and his hidden riches. He needed them to not lose Vega at all costs. "My lord, I asked if you plan to abandon the people on Vega." His tone serious as he demanded an answer and was being ignored.

"Lord Naven, I believe my father made it clear we cannot defend Vega without losing an insurmountable amount of men on the other fonts. Men in which we need desperately if we have any hopes of winning this war. So, yes we will abandon Vega." Vegeta hated to admit it but with how close the Kold's troops were and the time it would take to send reinforcements, there was just no way to save those people. Even with if they could get the shields the woman invented over there.

King Vegeta can't hold back a smirk at his son's agreeing with him. Finally the boy shows some real leadership and back bone, no more sniveling over some stupid child or weakling race. "My son is correct, we need to make a stand where we hold the higher advantage. Heh brat, for once I agree with your plan, Avalice would indeed be very hard to defend and an easy planet to fool the enemy. We all know what Avalice's magnetic ice storms do to planetary sensing equipment. Those Kolds will think our entire army is stationed there." He chuckles loudly enlarging the planet in the men's view. "It would be no trouble to place our military satellites and one or two battle cruisers around the planet with one of those new shields. We would give off the illusion that we are indeed choosing Avalice as our first line in the sand."

"My lords, do you not think the Kolds would just blow Avalice up instead of taking the time and equipment to search it?" Hart felt he had to add to the conversation as he saw Councillier Naven's face begin to fall. The fool deserved it, he chose that stupid moon since it was supposed to be rich in minerals, but it's also on the far edge of the Saiyan empire and a clear first target for any invader.

Vegeta considered this for a few moments, "we would need to leak information regarding the valuable materials of Avalice somehow. In order to amass troops in time we would need to protect Avalice as if we were truly there." Hart was right although Vegeta couldn't help but note the look on Hart's face as he said it. If Frieza was on the main attack vessel he would more than likely just blow Avalice up. However, if there was anything valuable on the surface there is no way King Kold would allow the planet to be destroyed. The Kolds moving this quickly is clearly due to careful planning. Surely they are already fully aware of what resources each planet holds, meaning they will already know Avalice is our biggest supplier of magnetic stone and fuel. It would definitely be on the 'do not destroy' list.

Vegeta looks again at the main hologram then steps up and rewinds it to the start of the war for Vega. The war began only four hours after he had pulled the little girl off Coolers ship. It was too much of a coincidence; his mission happening the same time the rebel troops decided to attack, the girl being all alone the moment he found her, and King Kolds troops being already in place to launch an attack. Someone was leaking information to the Kolds about all their plans. His eyes scan the four other men in the room; his father, councillor Hart, councillor Naven, and councillor Dack who was quietly amusing himself looking over the troop deployment orders.

"Lord Dack, what do you think about the Kold's initial attack on Vega?" Vegeta's eyes locked on Lord Dack's bringing with them the intensity his father would bring.

"It was far quicker than any of the planned models suggested young prince. I dare say this isn't the first time the Kolds have been a few steps ahead of us." A small smile slunk onto Lord Dack's face, he knew what the prince was really asking but it was not his place to sniff out rats. "I am in charge of public opinion of the war my lord," he corrects, "my main concern is when you'll release that girl to me so that we can at least show the public the responsible royal family did what was expected of them."

Vegeta hated Lord Dack, the man was a snivelling glutton who only cared about his individual duties. No one knew much about his rise to fame and power, but Vegeta could guess. He was likely a beneficiary of his father's dealings with the Kolds, as his planet and territories were close to the edge of the empire. No surprise then as well that the Kolds came from the other direction this time. "The girl is in no state to speak to the public yet-"

"She need not speak my lord," Dack interrupted, "just have some pictures next to the king and family for publicities sake and the war effort." Dack's smile only grew as he glanced up again at the young prince. Dack didn't mind serving the royal family, the tempers of each royal came as a delight to him. No party or event was a bore when a few words in someone's ear brought tempers to the edge. These meetings were no different, he could tell Prince Vegeta wanted to avoid the subject of bringing the girl into the public eye, this intrigued him. What was the precious prince hiding? Could he really be so protective over some random girl?

"When she is read-"

"Brat, I don't give a damn if she is ready or not! This is war! We need the public on our side. Our empire needs to all be on the same page so we can raise moral and win this blasted war. She will be shown to the public this afternoon, end of discussion." The King said slamming a fist on his chair to make his point clear. "Lord Dack we can discuss public opinion later right now we need to focus on the battle plans and get the orders out yesterday." The kings fury was raising, he was so tired of all the stupid petty squabbles. He was ready for this war and he wanted it to go his way. After all war is the best time to profit.

"As you command your grace," Lord Dack bows his head, "I will set up a press conference the moment as you command." He eyes prince Vegeta giving another smile as the talk turns once again to the battle plans.

"Father that girl just came back from hell and you want to throw her into a-"

"Brat! I will hear no more of your feelings about this girl. We got her back to show the people of the empire we could. We will use her as I say, now focus on what really matters." The King could only conclude that Kalei was rubbing off on his son, how horrible. The thought of his only son becoming some kind of anti-war weakling nearly made him sick.

Vegeta had to hold back his fists as he glared daggers at his father. That girl deserved so much more than being thrown out into the public eye as a poster child for the strength of the royal family. The girl was scared, lost, and needed a friend. He could think of two women who would be terribly mad with him over the choices his father was currently making. However, it was war time and King Vegeta had all the authority he wanted during a war, there was nothing he could do. He could feel his guilt consume him as he gave into his father's demands and returned to the subject of the war.

 **~The Girl Who Was Saved~**

The warmth of the tank wrapped her helping her float. Her mind still unsure of what was real and what was part of her dreams. She was amazed how good her body felt for once as she could feel her energy freely circulating. The water from the tank began to drain as all of her senses were assaulted at once. Everything from the bright lights to the sterilized smells of the infirmary were overwhelming. She was clearly not in her cell, these people didn't look like Jetson's men. Was her dream real? Her body was completely healed as her hands found her bare neck. With trembling hands, she reached out and pulled herself to the edge of the tank. A warm hand reached out to help her exit the tank. Her memories of recent events came rushing back with all the intensity she could handle. She stumbled as her legs were still wobbly. The warm hands helped her stand on her two feet again. This feeling had triggered her memory to bring up the image of a face with flame swept hair dark as the night sky and obsidian eyes. That man had really come to save her? She wasn't dreaming again? Reality snapped back to her as Hope rubbed his velvety head against her leg. More fuzzy memories kept overriding her mind in waves. Was she . . . was she truly free?

"Wow that was way faster than we originally planned. How are you feeling" Bardock stood before her while overlooking her chart on the clipboard in his hands. What would have originally been weeks to heal took only a single day, he had to admit that human Bulma was good with her tech. He was trying to gauge if the girl was actually listening to him or just staring at him in a daze. The head scientist couldn't help the nagging notion that perhaps this Saiyan child could not understand the common Saiyan dialect.

Her words died in her throat as she gapped at the man that was standing in front of her. She couldn't seem to look away from him. She jumped a bit as she was suddenly being wrapped up in a soft, warm robe. Her eyes were wide as she questioned if her ears were deceiving her.

' _Did he . . . just speak saiyan? Is he talking to me?_ '

She slowly picked up Hope protectively in her arms as the cat was happily purring his delight. He needed an answer, but could she find her voice to respond?

"...w-what?" Her own voice sounded out unsure and timid even to her own ears.

"How are you feeling?" Bardock repeated the question much slower, unable to hide the irritation in his voice as he watched her shudder under it. Inwardly, he berated himself as he had to remind himself that this girl had only just gotten clean from a slew of drugs the Kolds had subjected her to. She would need to be treated with patience.

"Um...s-sorry…" She offered an apology to the best of her ability. Having him stare at her with his scrutinizing gaze and feeling his agitation made her feel even that much smaller. With a gulp, she wet her dry lips in nervousness, "I'm feeling better. T-thank you." She added for good measure, this man definitely worked for the dark angel who saved her and she found herself determined to live up to her hero's expectations. She decided to do this by showing his men the utmost respect they deserved. Although, she was still somewhat scared without her hero by her side, she remembered he did say he was a prince. He must be really busy if that were the case. She needed to prove to him that she could manage herself.

"No need to thank me," Bardock turned back to the the charts in hand again quickly, "we need to give you some medication to help counteract the withdrawal symptoms from all the drugs they had you on. Can you do that for me?" He asked trying to be polite, this girl did go through hell afterall. As if on cue, a bed was brought out for her by two nurses and without a word, she was helped into the bed being mindful of Hope in her arms. The two nurses helped her to get settled against the pillows and drew up a warm blanket to her lap. Setting Hope onto her lap, she lightly pet him while he snoozed and purred under her touch. Everything seemed peaceful until the light reflected off a small and slender piece of metal one of the nurses picked up from a cart they brought in. Fear filled her as her mind rushed back to being on that ship under the thumb of the Kolds. Hope let out a yelp as her gentle caress turned to a tight grip on the poor creature.

" **No needles**!" She nearly jumped off the bed when the nurse prepped the needle with the anti-drug serum. She was able to release her grip so Hope retreated to her feet with a slight glare. The girl paid no mind as her eyes were set on the offensive item in their hand.

"Needles are the best way to-"

"Please . . . . for the angel Prince, I'll do anything but . . . please no more needles." She held herself feeling her body shake with need and fear. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she couldn't stop her assaulting thoughts from making her want to run from them and scream in her terror.

"Angel? You mean Prince Vegeta?" He had to catch himself before almost bursting out laughing. "The needles are the only way to administer these drugs, would you be alright if I knock you out for it?" He watched at the girl reclaim the offended small cat and hold him close to her chest much more gently than before while debating her answer to what he knew needed to be done.

"I . . don't want more drugs, unless the prince says I have to." The child had decided to take a stance, she never wanted to be put in that horrible fog again. Although her body craved the sensation, it was her mind that knew it was bad. Her prince saved her and she needed to rid herself of the drugs for him, anything for him. Her angel had come to save her alone, when she thought no one knew of her suffering. No one knew who she was, the thought continued to play again and again in her head like an echo. She wouldn't question her hero, not even if he asked her to kill people. He came for her when no one else would, she would find him and devote her every breath as a thanks to him, if he would have her.

"Miss? Miss?" Bardock said for the sixth time trying to gather and refocus the survivor's attention again. Her mind was a mess, any idiot could tell that. Her eyes finally snapped back to reality and locked onto his own. "If you don't take those drugs you'll be in a lot of pain, the prince wanted you to be completely healthy the next time he saw you. Don't make me tell him you refused his help." He had seen cases like this before, the child survivor making a god out of their savior. It was a dirty trick, but he needed to use it to his advantage for now.

"I don't mean to refuse him! I'm sorry please..." sudden fear of being sent back brought her to a near panic as she let go of the small kitten to grab Bardock's hand. The tears that had been forming in her eyes quickly begin to spill down her worried cheeks. This man would tell her angel she didn't want his help. She couldn't allow that! She would take whatever her angel told her too even if it meant needles. Anything was better than being sent back to that hell. This place was her salvation, it couldn't end so soon...

"Take it easy, take it easy." Bardock was able to grab the syringe that contained the anti-drugs from the waiting nurse. "How about this, I'll distract you while I administer them hmm? That way it's like you're not even taking them. The prince will be happy and you won't get sick anymore-" Mid way through the sentence he had already skillfully given her the serum. Her eyes were on him the whole time, the eyes that reminded him of the prince staring back at him. "There all done." He smiled to reassure her then helped her relax back into the bed. "If you feel up to walking around in a bit, we'll see if you can hold down a proper meal."

"Um sure, mr?"

"Oh my, call me Bardock. Most people here already know me quite well so I'm not used to introducing myself." This girl clearly had never been to the planet before, his memory going over the data about her in his head over and over.

' _The girl was of the royal line, specifically Prince Vegeta's lineage, but how?_ '

He still hadn't found the right opportunity to tell the prince of his findings, of which he ran four times just to be sure. Knowing what he did, the resemblance was uncanny. She had the same strong eyes, the same small stature, her hairline even mimicked his princes, of course with much longer hair.

"Mr Bardock, where am I?" The reality of the situation hit her among the other things such as the prince and her current situation. Suddenly it occurred to her she had no idea where 'here' was. She also couldn't remember who she was either. She was sure that she had a name like Hope once before the haze. She attempted to think hard to find the information, but all she could see was a vague shadowy memory of a man with lavender hair fill her mind then fade away. The nurses began to wheel the patient towards her room with Bardock by her side.

"Ah yes you are currently on Veget-sai. More specifically in the royal palace's medial ward. I was ordered by his highness to look after you personally. We never did get a name from you, would you mind telling me for the chart?" He asked expecting a straight answer, although a child being tortured and drugged for who knows how long . . . would she even remember that? He felt his heart fill with empathy towards this lost girl who the prince saved from the Kolds.

"I . . . I don't remember my name." She glanced off to the side, her heart was hurting her from the sad realization. Those demons took everything from her, and she couldn't help but place the blame within herself. This has to be all her fault...right? Squeezing her eyes, she had to remember her prince. In her lost solitude, troubled by her own mind, she needed to focus on the one thing that just recently brought her happiness. He would need a name to call her, surely something that he would think fondly of. She had to also remember her pride...she was proud like him once wasn't she? Proud like her father . . . . her father...why did it hurt so badly to think of that word? Again she felt her big tears fall from her tired eyes, but why exactly was she crying?

"Uh hey, hey, it's alright if you don't remember right away. We can just get it from you later alright." The head scientists began to scramble at the sudden onslaught of tears; how he hated it when girls cried. There was something about this Saiyan child that made it that much worse. It was probably the look of utter confusion as she tried to remember her own name, something that was sacred to every Saiyan.

"Th-Thank you." She cried through her tears as she held herself.

"Eh, how about I get you something to eat alright?" He couldn't stand it anymore. He simply needed to distract her mind from whatever was upsetting her and help her back to recovery. He was never really good with children, especially when they were crying. Thinking back to the chart, he remembered his data showed that she wasn't that young, only small and malnourished.

"Food . . sounds really good." She sniffled as she turned her attention to the cat in her lap, whom was sensing her discomfort and purred that much louder. They had made it together, little Hope and her had been pulled out of that nightmare. Bardock allowed her stand on her own two feet again. The weakness in her legs healed from the regeneration tank. Her bare feet feeling the cold marble floor instantly put her at ease. Being able to stand again, her strength and memories would return with time. She smiled as hope for her future filled her once again. For once, in a long time, she hadn't wished for death or numbness; she was genuinely looking towards her future. She put on small slippers to allow her to leave the room.

Bardock held her hand and walked her step by step from the patient's room, down the hall, and towards the little dining area set up for the doctors and patients in the medical wing. Many of other doctors and guards couldn't help but stare as the girl made it to her destination on ever strengthening steps. Through her determination, she made it to her seat at the table with the small cat resting on her shoulder. She smiled cheekily at her cat as she reached one of her hands and lightly scratched under his chin; this only emanated more of his satisfied purring.

"Alright we are going to take this first meal slow alright, only take small bites and drink water in between those bites. I'll get you whatever you want but on the conditions that you follow my orders." Bardock bargained with the small girl who only just stared right back at him with her blank stare.

"I'll try, but I am really hungry. What about Hope? Do you have food for her?" The girl pleaded on behalf of her pet. Deep down she couldn't hide the mild irritation of not being able to place her own name when she knew only her cat's.

"Of course, now just relax and I'll get you some food." He walks off towards the main ordering area to get a few meals made for saiyans who were malnourished. Many consisted of a bit of meat, some kind of gravy and a rice like substance. He grabbed three different dishes for her to try and put in his meal ticket which would be delivered to the table later. He then brought over some water, a meal for the cat, and set the water on the table.

Bardock cleared his throat to gain her attention, "I don't mean to pester you, but perhaps if we can't figure out your true name, we could come up with some sort of nickname of call you by until you do realize it? It could be anything?" He made an attempt to make small talk as a means to distract her.

"I don't know...what would you like to call me?" She could feel the eyes on her from all around. Even though she pretended it didn't bother her, her body betrayed her.

He chuckles and waves his hand lightly, "No, no, it doesn't matter what I want. It is your name. You decide what it should be. Just like you have called your little friend Hope, then it is up to you to choose something that means something to you."

"I called her that in my daze as a joke." The girl says looking down at the table.

"A name is not a joke." Bardock took a sip of his own drink as he watched her from the rim of his glass as she contemplated his words.

She looks down at the floor sucking in breaths. "Maybe I wasn't worthy of being saved."

"Maybe, but that is for the Prince to answer, not me. You want him to see you are doing well, right? I think it is your turn to give him some hope. He risked his life for you. He risked resources, time, and defied his family to ensure your safety. Coming up with a nickname shouldn't be too hard." He took another long drink of his cup.

"I don't know," the Saiyan child struggled with her head throbbing and a distinct, constant ringing. All the eyes were on her, everyone was judging her. Everything was closing in and pressing down on her. As she looked around she saw all the faces staring at her, felt the claws of her cat digging into her shoulder, and noticed her vision fading. As she wildly began looking around the room, she hadn't noticed her breathing becoming sporadic, panicked, and beginning to wheeze.

Realizing the panic attack before him, Bardock reached his hand over to the girl and firmly grabbed onto her wrist. "Listen to me. I want you to focus on me alright." Setting down his drink he began to purposefully lower his voice and breathed deeper for her to match. "Focus on breathing with me."

She tries to breath with him her world fading as she starts losing focus. She was going to fail again. She couldn't fail her prince, she takes a deep breath with him settling her pulse as everything comes slowly back into focus.

He smiles proudly at her, and no one in the room is the wiser to what had just happened. "Listen to me, no one is watching you. You need to take the temperature of the room and realize that you have a sense of worth. You seemed to have forgotten that. I will help you find it again."

"How . . will you do that." She keeps breathing with him keeping her panic attack at bay.

"By reminding you of what you are. First, I want you to get some mental help to go along with my help. My son's wife is what's called a therapist, she might be able to help you remember things and cope with what happened." He kindly spoke as he continued to maintain his grasp while using a calm, low voice. "So, I think I might have a name for you."

"A . . . name." Her mind was racing as she focused on his face.

"Yes, what do you think of the name Asha? It was my mother's name and it means the lost one. I think it fits until you remember your name." He smiled at her keeping his connection to her as she nodded.

"That's a lovely name and it-" Suddenly her mind filled with the lavender haired man holding her next to a small campfire. _Father_ she mouthed as tears started rolling down the sides of her cheeks. The man in her hallucinations, the man she had been dreaming about was her father. She remembered her father, the precious memory of there night together had been returned. Her name though what was it? Her father was a hero, right?

"Hey, hey?" Bardock looks at the girl still trying to get her attention, "are you alright?"

"Uh . . yeah yeah I . . . I think I remembered something." She had remembered her father, but what was her name? Bardock had broken her train of thought and now she struggled to remember just the small bit she had. She again could see her father holding her in the light of the campfire mouthing something. Once again her train of thought was broken as a bowl was set down in front of her. It looked and smelled like heaven in a bowl. Delicious rice with a spicy sweet red sauce on top. She moves to shovel it down when Bardock takes a seat next to her.

"Remember slow at first." Bardock helps her slowly eat the meal small bite after small bite. The girl's stomach would need time to adjust back to normal food and he would be damned if she made herself sick as his patient. The prince was counting on him to make her presentable since the council would need to see her today. He would need to do something about her panic attacks though. As if on cue, Prince Vegeta and his sister walk in arguing as usual.


	20. The Interview

_AN: Hey Everyone, I hope you are all excited for the next chapter of our story! We are so sorry for the delay as things have been a little hectic around here. Sanshilove and I hope you all had a lovely holiday. So, I feel it is only fair that we give you a proper update on life before you go ahead and read this story. Mostly the hold up had been my end of things. I was hospitalized for 22 days and it was like a bad episode of 'House'. No know knew what was wrong with me and after several surgeries and countless tests, they found out I have a rare disease that is threatening my life. Long story short, currently taking endless meds, doctor appointments, and chemo to try and fight this. I am not out of the woods, but I am doing my best to try and get back to what I consider normalcy for the moment. But I promise I haven't forgotten this story and will continue to work on it with Sanshilove. If anyone would like to know more about my condition or would like to support me, please let Sanshilove know, she and I have a gofundme page to help with medical costs and will be more than happy to explain what happened. If not, just you being and supporting the chapter is more than enough! Thank you all for understanding! ~CML_

 _Song for this chapter is entitled "Out of the Woods" by Taylor Swift._

 _Give it a listen while you read, might find you enjoy it as much as I did writing with it. Hey, while you are at it, why not leave us a review? We love to geek out with you all with our work! Until next time guys, enjoy!_

 **Chapter 20: The Interview**

 **~Medical Cafeteria~**

"You should give her more time!" Kalei was pissed that her brother was even considering dragging this girl in front of the public after only a single day of stability. She had caught her brother shortly after his war meeting to discuss their father's plans for the girl, as she had not heard anything as of yet.

"Father wants her in the public eye, I'm only coming to check on her and see how she is doing. If she's not ready we'll just take a few pictures and use that to appease father." Vegeta had, had enough of people griping at him without any understanding the entire situation. He needed the girl to make an appearance since the call to arms was not going as originally planned. The rebels had started the war and the Kolds had already gotten the jump on them. With all the recent events, they were losing allies to the Kolds which meant nothing but trouble for the royal family. It was as if he waited to catch them with their pants down and become the laughing stock of the damn cosmos; it only infuriated his blood that much more. Vegeta needed to regain face with the people again, to fight for the empire as proud saiyans. The girl would be the start of that, or so he had hoped. If there was ever a time for them to start being the proud race they once were; it needed to start today.

"Prince Vegeta," Bardock's voice rang out clear in the mess hall, "are you looking for us?"

"There you are, how is the girl? Is she awake yet?" Vegeta only then, glanced down to see the grateful girl staring up at him from the bench. She looked worlds better and as her eyes met his he could see the strength she was mustering for him.

The sight of her prince warmed her up inside. As she gazed at him she suddenly remembered her name clearly in her head. "Sanshi, my name is Sanshi." She had spoken without thinking causing Bardock's eyes to go wide while his mouth hangs open in shock. Just like that, one look at the prince and her name was clear as day to her once more. "Your highness," she bows her head as her heart began to race, "it's an honor to be in your presence again."

"Same to you Sanshi, how are-"

"You don't have to talk to him like that! He should have saved you a long time ago." Kalei pushed her brother aside to get a better look at the her. "My brother came here to drag you in front of the council and the public, and I want to make sure your healthy and feeling up to it." Kalei once again interrupted her brother, whom for the second time attempted to open his own mouth, but was continuously cut off. Sanshi's once reassurance quickly shifted to fear.

The young refugee was at a loss for words at first, as this girl addressed her so directly, passionate eyes meeting her own confused ones. "Brother? . . . That makes you the princess?" At the realization of her own words, she felt her face flush and then quickly pale. Another royal and she dares to sit here and not give proper respect! Without a second of hesitating, she found herself once again bowing her head in respect. The royalty here didn't seem to care as much about their position as what she had been exposed to. "Princess thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine." Sanshi, half in vain, attempted to give confidence; which only came out in a soft resignation.

"Your highness," Bardock appeared nervous with the unwanted attention of those suddenly beginning to notice their situation in the middle of the mess hall, "we haven't discussed any of that with her yet. Can I speak to you both in private." He motions away from the girl and begins making a b-line to an empty area near the conference rooms. The pair of royals look confused at first, but follow closely wasn't lost on any of them the dejected expression at their backs from the child while the guards stood by and watched over her pick her meal.

"What is it Bardock?" The two royals look back to make sure they are out of earshot of the girl. The dark prince looks to Bardock unsure, but eager to hear what his trusted advisor had to say.

"You know you can't bring that girl in front of the public without knowing who or what exactly she is. They will want to know the whole sob story of where she came from, and how she ended up in the Kolds hands-" Vegeta stops him by raising his hand.

"Bardock, weren't you looking into her heritage? Shouldn't you know by now who is responsible for this child." The prince was irritated now, was Bardock stalling for the girl's sake or for his own? The man was clearly nervous about answering the question, which made it that much more important to hear.

"Well you see sire . . . The girl is of your lineage." Bardock blurted out, feeling his heart and stomach creep up his throat. There is no way his is going to live through delivering news like this, but he ran it so many times it had to be true. The pair stare at him in awe and confusion taking glances over at the young girl.

"M-my . . . Lineage?" Vegeta's confusion had thoroughly hit and broke through his tolerance level. What? How could that even be possible? How would he explain this to the public, how would he explain this to the woman. His mind now racing, trying to clue himself in on who this girl belonged to, how it could even be possible. All of this at once was becoming far too much to handle.

"What? How is that even possible?" Kalei steps in for her dumbfounded older brother. Looking at the girl now she did see a resemblance and now she couldn't unsee it. "Geeze brother two bastards from two different women? Father is going to kill you." The girl she was desperately arguing with the council to save was in fact her own niece.

"Sire," Bardock spoke afraid to say much more, "looking at the results it shows over a 38% match to your own DNA. That puts her as a definite part of you or your father's lineage. To be precise she is either your long lost sister or . . . your granddaughter." He puts up his hands and looks around nervously as he received a duel death glare from the pair. "Which I know sounds ABSOLUTELY nuts, but everything fits and I ran the tests five times more times to be for certain. If only his majesty would allow his DNA to be added to the database I would know for sure." Bardock stood his ground the best he could for whatever may come from this information. Ideally this was news no one ever saw coming; and of course at the worst time given the political climate.

The information hits the prince in nauseating waves. This couldn't even be close to possible? He certainly wasn't that old yet and as far as he knew his only sibling was Kalei. How would he present this to the council? The public will want the parents to be reprimanded, but who should he call her parents? Kalei, feeling his inner turmoil, suddenly reached out and latched her hand with his as she dragged him away to one of the soundproof conference rooms as Bardock allowed them space. Seeing that the news was properly given, he makes his way back to Sanshi in order to let the siblings work this out.

Watching her savor look so shocked at the doctors results made her nervous. Did she do something wrong? "If his highness wishes it of me, I would be glad to do anything." Sanshi swallows her food remembering her name said in her angels voice. That's who she was, she was Sanshi. She was Sanshi and her savior, her precious prince was here trying to ask a favor of her. She would do anything for him

"We'll see what decision they make after their meeting, Sanshi." Bardock takes nervous breaths as he looks down at the table. "You should keep eating. The prince needs you at your strongest." She nods and continues eating taking glances towards the room. Bardock studied the child for a few moments in his own attempt to take his mind off where the prince and his sister went to. She was a mystery this little one, and yet, he could still see the slight tremor of her hand as she continued her meal trying to appear unfazed about the sudden exit of the prince. Who exactly was Sanshi, and where exactly had she come from?

 **~Vegeta & Kalei~**

The prince burst through the conference room with little care if anyone was present or not. Luckily for him the room was vacant for the moment. Hot on his heels was his sister as concern and suspicion was coming off of her in waves. She watched her brother move to a wall and slam his fist so hard into the offending structure that it spidered out from the impact of his force. A low growl burst from him as his shoulders were rigid and his breathing shallow with his rage. "Damn the gods!" He seethed in his infuriation.

From the doorway, his sister allowed him the moment to regain his composure before she dared to take a step into his space. "Vegeta, you need to calm down-"

"Shut the fuck up! I don't need you to tell me what to do!"

"Hey! Don't talk to me that way! I am on your side remember!" Kalei narrowed her eyes as she folded her arms. At first she wanted to yield to him and allow him a moment to relax, but that quickly changed when he threw his tantrum on her. No one talked to her that way; not their father, and most certainly not him. She would not put up with it.

"I said fucking leave!"

"You need to seriously calm down, you know this isn't the right path to take, and using me as your emotional punching bag isn't doing you any favors! You need to get your head together and start thinking like a leader because we both know Mother and Father are going to rip her apart. We are the only two that are stopping the rest of the world from hurting her, and right now, you need to figure out exactly where you stand. What I can see, it isn't good. So focus and talk to me. I am here to help, but only if you get your head out of your ass."

"You are certainly one to talk!'

"Ugh, big baby."

Typically, insults like that would have rolled off his shoulders without a second thought; however, wound up as he already was left little room for his self control as he turned his dangerous gaze that was now aimed solely on his little sister. "I swear to the **gods**! Say one more thing! I dare you! Say one more thing, Kalei! One more word and I swear I'll-"

"You'll what, Vegeta? You gonna hit me? Just you try it and I promise you that Mother will have you up by your ears before the end of that threat! Besides, attacking me won't make any of this go away!" His sibling challenged him. It didn't make her feel anymore better when she watched the pure madness in his eyes become restraint by the last of his will power. Her words washed over him as the last logical part of him reigned it all back in. He ran his hands over his face as he attempted to steady his own erratic breathing.

Seeing him begin to resettle back down, the royal princess took her time in assessing what her next words would be. Finally seeing him remain silent and focused on his thoughts, she approached his side once more, "Let's look at the facts here. What exactly do we know?"

"She is my blood, my lineage...or she belongs to Father...but the age doesn't match up for either…"

"Well, let's look at this way, where were you stationed about the time she might have been born?"

"Frieza's base."

"N-not that I'm implying anything but were you-"

"Of course not! And even so, I was exceptionally careful in those matters! Besides if she was my child the match would be higher!"

"Hey! I had to make sure! I don't like asking that question anymore than you liked answering it, but we gotta cover the basics, okay? So why don't you use that smart brain of yours and truly, honestly think carefully about your time being imprisoned by the Kolds?"

"That was a long time ago! Even if I could pinpoint a time frame, there have been so many experiments and lapses that I cannot recall from the beatings to my own skull that I may not remember correctly."

"Did the Kolds...did they have blood samples from you?"

"Of course, they have blood samples from every slave and employee that works for them. Why would you ask...you don't think-"

"But why would they use your DNA, or even Dad's, to create a child?" The princess pondered aloud with her eyes fixated at a spot on the ground in concentration.

Suddenly feeling lack of energy to waste standing, he found himself finding one of the boardroom chairs to have a sit in while his mind was reeling with theories that he hadn't wanted to consider about this innocent, young girl. It was bad enough to sire one half-breed out of mating, but to also be the reason for the start of the war? And if the girl was a third sibling, his parents would certainly not take the fall for it. They would blame it on him if they had to. If he wasn't certain if his parents would have his head with just the one child issue, now he was guaranteed a rough execution-more than likely by his father's hand. He paled at the thought of meeting his end in such a way. Leaving the universe without honor and those he actually began to feel for at the mercy of the political climate. As his mind wracked through the onslaught of memories that were better left forgotten, he suddenly began to understand what exact motive those bastards would need to bring an ultimate blow to his character or that of his father. They would need to do something drastic, so disrespectful, so barbaric that it challenged their laws. This was insurance plan and simple one on their part. Should the prodigal prince break free from their clutches and return home, then they would need something to seal his demise by the form of a half-breed.

Of course, if they'd known about what transpired on Earth, it certainly would have saved them the trouble. But here he was, father to not just a son, but possibly also a fake daughter or sibling. The only difference was he knew the mother of his son, so who did the Kolds pair him or his father with for the girl's mother?

Taking in the sympathetic expression of his sister, it would appear that they both reached the same conclusion, "They couldn't…"

"They did. If but to be a cosmic joke at my expense. They did this so it would blow up in my face. These are the games that they play." Despair radiated off him as he growled into the hands he buried his face into. He felt her arms embrace him as Kalie could only offer this in her meager support.

"There has to be a different explanation."

"And what might that be? What other reason would you, as a Kold, utilize in ensuring great disrespect towards a race that you personally feel is beneath the ground you walk on? What better way than to add salt to the wounds than to take the prince and have him commit taboo acts that go against our laws, our bloodline, and our race? I am her father or her brother."

"You certainly don't waste anytime…"

"Your jokes are not appreciative." He growled, but held no bite to his promise. He felt so utterly exhausted. What would he give to go crawl into his bedding and let this all be a terrible dream that he could awakened from. The war, the dysfunction of his family, the damn protests, and even his tension with the Woman and their Brat; it all didn't seem worth the trouble he was now facing. It was as if every lucky break he was given only added to the weight of the obstacles he was continuously carrying. How he wished he could be so far away that nothing mattered anymore. He wished he didn't have to feel, to think, or to plan. Things used to be that much simpler when all he had to worry about was his next purge mission. He felt so consumed by the rampant of his thoughts that he hadn't even registered what his sister had been babbling on about.

"Vegeta, uh hey, come on, don't space out on me now! Vegeta, hey! Are you even listening to me?" He finally made out the words when he lifted his head and returned his attention to the last bit of her complaining.

"Huh?" He asked numbly.

"I was asking what we should do?"

"I don't know...I am not sure…" He fumbled with his pathetic excuse of a tone.

"Well, we need to figure out something out. She is depending on us to help her. It was you that decided she needed to be saved."

"Kalie, I mean this in the nicest of ways, but could you shut up for one second? I know you enjoy hearing the sound of your own voice, but for now I need to think without your incessant questioning. I hear you, okay but right now I just found out that I am father, grandfather, brother or whatever the hell I am once again. Besides, it was also you that was all gung-ho about the operation of rescuing that child."

"When we thought she was a noble! Not that she was my niece or sister!"

"So, what you are saying is that we should have left her!" She did little to hide the outrage in her accusing tone.

"What?! No! That isn't what I am saying at all! Don't put words in my mouth!" Her brother snapped back.

"Then let me think about how to fix all this and stop jumping down my own throat. I am doing the best that I honestly can. Just let me think in peace." The room was silent as it was before the pair intruded upon it. Kalie sat next to her still brother as he tried to come up with a plan of sorts that would save face with them all. He struggled to think of the best solution while ensuring the utmost secrecy.

"We," licking his lips in anticipation, his gaze met that of his anxious sister whom was doing her best to remain silent. "We will need to keep her in the dark and we will let her know when the time will be right and much safer for her. We need to let her and the lot of them all continue to believe the lie; for right now at least."

"And when, dear brother, do you feel it will be safer?"

"Hopefully after this damn war is won and over, and if I take over the throne."

"And what of them? Your children? Will they be your true heirs? Will you bend the laws for them?"

"I will change the laws. I will find no use in bending what needs to be radically changed. For now, no one needs to understand what I have sired, this will only heightened tensions. Right now, this is clearly a battle we most certainly won't win if word gets out."

"So that is it then? Have her be an unknown noble's daughter and be the face of the royal family's good deeds? What happens when father feels she has outrun her usefulness? How will we protect her?"

"Your antics are wearing thin, Kalei." He growled low in his warning.

Kalie didn't seemed the least bit fazed by her brother's annoyance, "Well, forgive me Vegeta, but I am not the one with the baby momma drama here."

"You act as if I had a choice in either matter!"

"On some level you have. You know, instead of moping around and feeling sorry for yourself, why don't you put yourself in their shoes! Sanshi is lost, alone, abused, and beaten. She didn't ask for this life, but it was certainly provided for her. You are all that she has left in this world. As for Trunks, he has lived in the darkness of your shadow. He was denied the chance to even get to know you because you allowed that! You are allowing your children to suffer and you aren't even thinking of being there for them!"

"Again, you act as if I have a hand in any of this! As if I am provided with so many choices. Easy for your to point your finger and blame when you are not the one in my boots!"

"That is because I don't put myself in these positions, but you are certainly doing a shit job of providing or parenting for either of them!"

"And what would you have me do, Kalei? Shall I go tell Father and Mother? Shall I notify the blasted council? Better yet, why don't I tell the whole cosmos? Would that be the solution you want? You sit there and judge me as if I made this all possible with all of my infinite knowledge. So forgive me if I take a few moments to stress out! I am not eating! I am not sleeping! I am constantly on alert for the backstab of betrayal that is heading my way from either the damn Kolds, our fucking parents, or this goddamn planet!" By now the dark prince was standing on his feet with clenched, shaking fists at his sides. Hands balled up and glaring down his nose at the ignorant sibling that dared to say he had not a hand in accountability. His breathing was quick and rapid as he struggled to not raise a hand to her.

"Then you need to find a real way to make this right for them. Stop your pity party. Get yourself some rest and then deal with this. I don't think keeping them in the shadows is the best option. I think it is more of the same, so stop pushing them off so you can lie to the world about them. Don't you dare stand there and give them more of the same. They deserve better and it is passed time you gave them better." She folded her arms and glaring up at him with the same deep set scowl.

"I am going to train. Do not follow me." Was his promise as he stormed out of the room. Throwing a stray ki at a wall that left a small crater in its wake as he retreated.

 **~Few Hours Later~**

In King Vegeta's personal study was most of the attending councilmen, Bardock, his mate, and children. All eyes were on the person sitting in the chair directly across from him. The bane of his existence up until this point: the bastard noble's daughter. He took great pleasure in seeing the little bitch squirm in her chair as she desperately tried to seek comfort from his son. Nothing pleased him more to remind her just how much trouble she caused and who held her fate. He loved watching her fear betray on her emotions as she rooted herself into the chair and fidgeted with her hands. A voice cleared next to him, his mate, whom locked eyes with him. Her expression was sympathetic but he could tell from the depths of her eyes that she was enjoying this as much as he was.

"Dear, don't you think we should get started. We have other several important matters to get to before our dinner. Considering we are in the middle of the war." None missed the underhanded tone as it all implied to the girl before them. Inwardly they enjoyed her flinch back at the subtle way the queen was attempting to knock her down. One could practically taste the fear in the air.

"Quite right, my darling." He took her hand into his. A sign of joint unionship. They were going to enjoy themselves by the way he felt her squeeze back. "Now girl, state your name. It is a crime to lie to your king."

Sanshi, the girl in question, felt nervous beads of sweat roll over the hot flashes of her body. Too many eyes, so many faces were on her. Was it just her or was it so damn hard to breathe in here? The king was saying something, but she couldn't register just what it was. He was cold; too cold. And his...wife? Mate? She wasn't too sure, she seemed nice until she spoke. Something about the way they were looking at her. It was the same as the monsters on the ship. Where was her Hope? She needed Hope...she needed to run...but she couldn't...no her angel was there. He would protect her...right? He wouldn't let them...let them hurt her…

"Your King asked you a question, dearie. I suggest you answer him. It is rude to not to answer those who have risked resources and the prince's life for your own. Get yourself together."

Vegeta could feel the girls tension and had to act as he took a step forward and placed a gloved hand on her small, trembling shoulder. She was shaking like a leaf. His heart twisted at the game his parents were playing. He couldn't afford to go off the handle right now, not when she needed him to be strong. He would gladly take this up with his parents later when there wasn't the council to weigh in, but for now, he would play their little game and still protect his potential...daughter. It was strange for him to think that thought, but he couldn't get caught up, not right now. "Go ahead and answer them, this is just a small interview before they let the pubic meet you."

"Sanshi . . My name is Sanshi your highness." She couldn't believe how quiet her voice sounded as she looked back up and between to the royal pair. She felt a gentle squeeze on her shoulder as if her angel was giving her reassurance. Just knowing that gave her what little courage she had left to meet their gazes full on. Of course that didn't stop the trembling though.

A small chuckle came from the side of the room as Lord Dack made his way forward. "Your highness's if I may?" He motioned that he would like to ask a few questions as the council's head of public relations he would be writing the script for her interview as well as setting everything up. He had waited so patiently to see this girl up close. The footage of her didn't do her justice. Even just feet away, she wasn't the worst looking little creature. A little broken in; but that didn't deter him. He smiled almost in a condescending way as he began to circle her chair.

The young Saiyan felt the prince tower over her; as if he was being a shield towards this man. She felt a sickening feeling in her stomach; the familiar ache of wanting to be sick all over herself. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to push those thoughts...memories...to the back of her mind. She didn't want to think such horrible things; especially at a time like this. She had to be brave, she had to be strong, or else her angel would abandoned her like everyone else had. She could feel the moisture begin to gather behind her eyelids as she trembled even more.

Seeing the girl react in such a way only thrilled the lord even more. "Nothing to be afraid of little Sanshi. I just want to ask a few questions."

"Then ask them or shut up!" Barked the Prince. Judging by his tone, he was not in the mood for this play of power to continue on.

"Vegeta, manners, or you can wait in the hallway." Chided his mother as she scolded him. "Please, Lord Dack, continue. I want this over quickly. As I said, we have other matters to attend to." The queen narrowed her eyes at her son.

"Of course, your majesty. Sanshi, can you tell me a bit about your background? Who are your parents? What section of the planet do you come from?" He smirked in a triumphant manner.

At this point Bardock to a step forward and took a bow, "Lord Dack, your majesty's. As you know, I am her current physician here and have taken care of here upon her arrival. She has a severe case of amnesia and only just this morning had remembered her own name. I highly doubt she will be able to answer questions of that sort on her own." Bardock could see from his peripheral that the prince was getting more agitated from the line of questions, but better for him to answer questions than the poor girl.

"Ahh I see," Lord Dack had expected this to happen. After all he had seen what that level of trauma does to a young child first hand. "So then, I'm sure you have done all the proper testing to locate her lineage and family then? We should also be able to tell her age as well right?"

"She is roughly 16 though her size would suggest otherwise. This, we can only guess, would be due to malnutrition and the abuse that she underwent. I am sure you are all aware what happens to a Saiyan when they are denied food, much less basic rights in order to grow in a healthy manner. It is highly suggestible, we believe, that this child has endured the worst case of trauma I have ever witnessed in my entire career. As for her parentage the results are inconclusive at this time." He swallowed hard as he knew he had just set them all up to take his ass down.

Whispers were resonated around the room as curious expression were on the royal's faces. "Inconclusive? How can that even be? Bardock, you have created a highly sophisticated system that has never once failed us before. So, please tell us, how is this answer a possible one?" The queen's once sweet voice was now icy cold with a twinge of anger bubbling underneath as she narrowed her eyes at the scientist.

"We think it had something to do with the Kold's experiments on her. You see her DNA results showed different every time I ran them." Bardock glanced at Vegeta before taking another breath to continue. "I apologize for not finding the true parentage of this child, just know my people are working on it tirelessly as we speak. No high class child should grow up not knowing their own parents."

The lord narrowed his eyes at the explanation given as did all upper leadership in the room, they could tell that they were being lied to, but it did not matter was the King waved his hand, "So be it. Just get us the results soon. Maybe when she is exposed for the media, someone will come forward. Perhaps a reward. I am sure that will melt the peasant's hearts." He sat back in his chair and appeared bored. "Now someone ask something viable so we can move on. I want real answers here incase those bastards want to protest something else!"

"As you say your highness," Lord Dack looked at the girl closely. "They say you lost your memory and were drugged when you arrived. Is that true?" He would start with simple questions that even a moron could answer, she had to remember something.

"Yes . . . that's true though it's still somewhat blurry to me." Sanshi spoke again feeling a little better with her angels support.

"Do you remember the rescue? Any details would be fascinating to hear." Lord Dack was eyeing the prince as he finished his sentence. He was careful with his wording; not that he didn't get a kick out of riling up their "prince's" feathers, but even one misstep would have him being sent to the infirmary and the assailant with a slap on the wrist. The majority of the rescue mission has been kept classified, but that doesn't stop him ever of course. He knew under normal circumstances this child would never have made it out.

"I . . . I remember a voice . . and Hope." Sanshi began to recall as she struggled trying to remember every small detail that she possibly could. "It was...it was horrible. I wanted to die until...my salvation came. It was like an angel descended and pulled me out of that hell."

"Oh my how poetic," Lord Dack nearly busted out laughing at the reference to Vegeta being an angel. All eyes were on the now uncomfortable prince as he desperately tried to keep a still face and glare them down. Slight, pink tint began to grow across his cheeks as he remained firm in his death stare at them all. Clearing his throat, Lord Dack returned their attention on the girl in question, "Go on."

"He . . removed my collar with a device I had never seen before and gave me shots to help me." The next few moments in her memory were too blurry to recall, but she remembered the alarm. "An alarm when off...it was so loud...and then... and then he was carrying me because…" she licked her lips nervously as she tried to not appear self-conscious by all their staring. This was the most she had ever talked that she could remember, "...my legs were so weak and I couldn't move them..." She finally looked up from her wringing hands and met the eyes of her queen and king, "He saved my life." The majority of the council gave a look of surprise and sympathy for the girl, she was spilling her heart out for the council to see.

"I see so Prince Vegeta you set off the alarms?" Lord Dack looked at him straight in the eyes only glancing at the young girl he was defending.

"No I didn't. A rouge rebel ship began attacking Coolers ship while I was still onboard. When we made it back to my ship and escaped we saw the carnage left after the battle." Really? Lord Dack was questioning his report. The port had already declared a missing ship and verified that rebel forces had assaulted the Kold empire beginning the war. What did Dack have to gain here?

"Is that how you remember it Miss Sanshi?" Dack now locked is eyes on Sanshi once more; his glare ever more sinister. "We all read the report his highness turned in, however something about it quite bothers me. Our highest class assassins couldn't even set foot on that ship, but somehow our Prince made his way through the ship to Lord Coolers own bedroom dungeon to rescue you. Heh, one might think the prince was in league with the Kolds." He laid the proof there for everyone to see, anyone would suspect the report the prince turned in. No amount of technology could get you that deep into Kold territory, much less take something the Kolds hold close. From the glances he received from the King and Queen with his question the tension in the room escalated quickly.

"What you dare to suggesting is grounds for treason, Lord Dack. Have you any proof of my son's involvement with the Kolds?" The King, with all amusement gone from his expression, turn his enraged gaze towards his son. His son faced Dack with an expression that very well would put Frieza to shame.

"Your highness I was merely stating the most likely reason your son moved so freely through the enemy's ship."

"No, you are insinuating that my son, your prince whom, by the way, will be next in line for the throne, was in cahoots with the Kolds; the very enemy we are currently at war with. So, please tell me, what actual proof do you have? Because what you have suggested is high treason." The King spoke with a dark glare.

"Dear I also wonder how our son moved so freely through an enemy ship when only a week or so prior he claimed it was impossible." The Queen resounded hiding a small smirk. Her intel on this subject was so far missing as none of her spies made it into the room with the prince's scientists.

"I had Bardock and his team of scientists study data from the enemy ship acquired by spies to cloak my presence on the ship. I'll admit I likely would not have made it out if it wasn't for the rebel attack on the Kolds ship." Prince Vegeta spoke clearly and with confidence so as to remove any suspicion of his actions. "If you want, Bardock is here, and can verify all of this information as proof along with my actual mission feed."

"That is correct your highness and council. Our team is also developing new weapons and shields to better protect our military against this Kold threat." Bardock spoke up as he strategically moving to the prince's side for support.

"And tell me, great scientist, how did you acquire this new stroke of genius. Have you been holding out all these years? I mean, with inventions and innovations you have been creating, this could have been useful many, many years ago. So what is your secret, Bardock?" The King leered as he leaned forward with his gaze solely focused on the head scientist.

"As the prince said earlier your highness, we received lots of data from a spy recently that allowed for such breakthroughs." It wasn't really a lie so Bardock felt confident about his answer to the King.

"What spy? How do we know we can trust this source and not be double crossed? What have you invested to gain such favor that this person won't stab us in the back?" The queen hissed as she looked skeptically at her son, as she refused to give Bardock or this girl her time of day.

"Mother you know all spies are protected in there secrecy. As for the information, I got through that ship just fine so the information all seems to be just fine. As with any spy there are never any guarantees. It's not like he is making our tech either." Vegeta was getting bored with this conversation already, none of this was really about the girl. However he somewhat expected this.

"Be that as it may, I would very much like to meet this spy considering that this person has come up with life-saving inventions. Can we get moving on, are we done with our questioning of the girl. The media wants to interview her immediately." She sits back with her usual facade, but her eyes never leave her son. He can feel her boring holes into him with the promise of a grilling lecture much later.

"We aren't quite ready, your highness." Dack cleared his throat, "Sanshi, what will you say if someone asks you about the royal family hand in helping you escape to safety?"

Sanshi glances up as she had been trying to hide herself in all this arguing and tension, "Huh...w-what was the question?" She felt terrible like that breakfast was only moments away from coming back up and making it harder for her to keep her focus.

"The royal family has helped in your aid to seek refuge and asylum Sanshi. You may not realize it but you were the start of this war. What do you have to say on behalf of the royal family? There are groups out there blaming the royal family for your harm, so what do you say to those groups?"

"The royal family did nothing but save me. The prince was my angel in the darkness, I would never speak ill of the people who put in the resources to rescue me from that hell. I am sorry for the war . . . but so grateful to be here." The hot tears fell without warning from her cheeks once again, was she breaking again? She grabbed onto the only ground she knew, she put a hand on top of her saviors on her shoulder which eased her nerves.

At the start of the fresh tears, the reception of the group is mixed, but one thing was clear the royal couple could only sneer at the sniveling child before them, "Stop your tears, girl. It is unbecoming. Have you no pride!" Snapped the king.

"Forgive her, sire. She is still recovering." Bardock spoke up for her as she suddenly turned in her seat and reached for Vegeta's arm where she buried into the warmth. Unable to turn away, Vegeta sighed. It was hopeless, he wasn't going to deny her.

"Father, I think we need to take a few moments and reconvene."

"She won't be able to do that in front of the media, Prince Vegeta. She is going to make this a mockery." Lord Dack sneered; his own desires for something he could probably never have were quickly building.

Sanshi gripped her saviors arm tighter while trying her hardest to reclaim control over her emotions. She wished she wasn't so weak; so low. What she would give to feel an ounce of normal-even for just a moment. At her lowest, she looked up to feel a warm hand wipe her cheek as Vegeta kneeled to get eye level to her.

"Hey, stop listening to that voice. You are in control. I am right here with you, but I can't take you all the way. You gotta find the strength inside you to stand tall and be a proud Saiyan. They can't take that from you, they just trick you into thinking they did. Now, dry your tears. Stand tall. You are a proud Saiyan." Vegeta spoke so low that only she could hear his words of comfort.

It was then that everything began to be in a different perspective as Sanshi looked into her savior's eyes and, without meaning to, suddenly found the strength within herself. A strength that she had long accepted that was no longer there began to blossom within her. Quickly, wiping the tears that had slipped out, she found her bravest face and gave him a proud nod. He couldn't stop the smirk that broke though his own facade as he gave a wink.

"I believe in you, Sanshi. Show them that even the weakest of us can still topple the best of them. For honor and for pride."

"For honor and for pride." She gently repeated. The onlookers could only share the same confusion to the quiet conversation that was happening between the pair and it grew on the last of the patience of his parents.

"I am done with this farce. Clearly she is incapable of coherent questions. Perhaps you are right Bardock, she is of no use to us now." The king scoffed cruelly.

Suddenly, Sanshi stood up with a glare on her face that would even rival the queen's. "I can do this. I owe it to Prince Vegeta to give it my all, and I will do just that. No matter what." This new confidence had her head pounding, did she really just talk back to the King? Was that the wisest idea? Oh well, didn't matter now, her savior was here so she could do it. She couldn't see the proud look he was giving her or the shocked looks of the others. All she could see was the appalled look fo the Queen and King as their jaws dropped at her sudden change of character.

"You dare speak to us this way!"

"Now, now my mate, let the girl speak. She says she can do it, I suggest we start with harder questions. Lord Dack?" The queen squeezed her mate's hand so tightly, he grinded his teeth at the annoying pain it was causing him.

Lord Dack was so shocked by the sudden change he barely heard the queen's command, "yes your highness, but of course. Miss Sanshi, please tell us how you felt while in captivity. How much do you remember?"

"I don't remember much before being rescued . . . I remember the sound of heels and lots of pain. The drugs made it hard to tell what was real and what was hallucinations."

"Do you know how you got captured in the first place?"

"No . . . my memory is still hazy, but I do remember someone talking to me next to fire." Slowly a headache was forming as she tried her hardest to remember and answer questions.

It goes on like this for a good half hour before the council and the parents are satisfied with the answers. By then, Sanshi was a drained mess inside, but still manages to keep her bravest face on until after the room empties and falls slump against her savior and allows herself the first real tears to fall. Gently arms embrace her as the prince felt the side of his shoulder become wet as he gently holds her wracking body. So many emotions welled up within her and it only took until this moment before she allowed them to spill out. Comforting, soft words whisper in her ear as his praise washes over her like the first cold drink on a hot summer day. It feels nice, it feels wanted, and she desperately clings on and refuses to let go.

"I think we should take her somewhere to rest before the public interview in an hour."

"Where?"

"My lab isn't too far, she can rest in my study if she wishes, or she can head to the infirmary, my mate could have something made in a second for her."

"She probably needs to eat something." Vegeta murmured into her hair as he continued to allow her cry into him.

"I can have something light brought up. Just where are you going to take her, sire?"

"Your study is closest, and it has a nice couch. Have the snack brought there."

"I am coming with you, brother." Kalei approached them.

"I think she needs to be alone right now."

"I think alone is the last thing she needs. No sense in arguing with me, you know I am more stubborn than you are." She folded her arms knowingly.

"Whatever you say, brat." Grumbling, he uses his hands to help dry the tears off the girl's face. "Sanshi, you did very well. Come on, let's go rest. I want to properly introduce you to my sister, Kalei."


End file.
